Neige Rouge
by littlelilyaz
Summary: /Le Peuple de la Montagne./ Le Commandant Lexa et son Ambassadeur Clarke Griffin partent sur les routes avec une solide escorte pour trouver un nouvel allié dans le Nord, un nouvel allié qui pourrait leur permettre de faire face à la Reine Nia et son armée de barbares qui marchent sur Polis. Ce voyage leur apprendra bien des choses l'une sur l'autre, et peut-être plus encore.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Neige rouge.

Le Peuple des Montagnes.

Fanfiction The 100 / Univers original de la série. Drame, Romance.

Début de S3 après l'entrée de SkyKru dans la Coalition.

 _Lexa, Commandant de tous les clans des territoires connus de cette région de La Terre, regardait la vue depuis le haut de l'immense tour de la Capitale, Polis. Son regard, plongé vers l'horizon, était noir et sur son visage, comme à l'accoutumé, aucune émotion, aucun tic, aucun signe d'aucune sorte. Elle attendait simplement que le soleil se couche. Elle attendait, résolument calme, pourtant tout son être bouillonnait d'impatience. Elle laissa son esprit remonter le cours du temps. Elle laissa l'empreinte des douleurs et des souvenirs lui glisser dessus, elle les laissa la traverser de part en part acceptant enfin ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le regard perdu au loin, Heda repensa aux jours qui venaient de s'écouler._

guerre qui vient.

Il n'y a pas de monde plus en ruine que celui dans lequel elle était née. Il n'y a pas plus vastes champs de désolation que celui qu'elle traversait à présent. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir dans ce monde en souffrance et pourtant elle avait cru en un rayon de soleil né dans les étoiles qui lui avait fait voir la vie autrement et elle était parti sur les routes pour tenter de trouver un nouvel allié avant que la Grande Guerre n'éclate.

Le Chef Commandant Suprême des Armées Trikru, le Chef admiré de tous avait choisi de faire confiance à une étrangère venue du Ciel. Le Commandant Lexa avait pris parti, et ce quitte à se mettre à dos tous les chefs de clans qu'elle avait réuni ces dernières années sous le joue de la Coalition, elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Clarke Griffin, seule lueur d'espoir dans un monde gouverné par la violence et la mort, gouverné par la loi du plus fort et du plus sauvage, gouverné par le désir de vengeance, génération après génération. Lexa avait entrevu en elle, une possibilité, une échappatoire, peut-être même une révélation. C'était inattendu et presque fou mais elle avait su dès la première seconde que cette fille changerait tout autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait pas plus lourde décision que celle qu'elle prit ce jour-là. Elle fit massacrer les chefs de clans qui s'opposaient à elle, ceux en chevillent avec l'Ambassadeur de la Nation des Glaces, qu'elle avait balancé du haut de la tour, et la rébellion éclata dans les rues de Polis. Les Clans du Nord s'alliaient contre le pouvoir, les Clans du Sud doutaient de sa suprématie, quant aux clans de l'Est et de L'Ouest, ils étaient derrière Heda, quoiqu'il arrive mais son gouvernement chancelait, la fin était proche, si elle ne faisait rien, son royaume s'effondrerait.

Quand les embuscades et les massacres commencèrent à ensanglanter les pavés aux pieds de la Tour, une bonne partie de l'Armée de Heda fut décimée, la Capital n'était plus sûr, les alliances déchirées et la confiance accordée compromise. Face aux armées de barbare qui composaient les clans du Nord réunis, le règne de Lexa avait bien peu de chance de survie. Il lui fallait un autre allié, il lui fallait être sûr du soutien du Sud et il lui fallait convaincre, que pour survivre, il fallait s'unir et que pour vivre, il fallait gagner la prochaine guerre. Il lui fallait convaincre que le seul avenir radieux possible ne se fera pas sous le joue de la Reine d'Azgeda.

En haut de la Tour, au milieu des ruines de la ville, Heda tournait en rond dans la salle du trône. Elle avait fait renforcer la sécurité, envoyer des éclaireurs aux abords de Polis, elle avait fait prêter serment à tout le reste de sa garde et passe des heures à se terrer là sans vouloir recevoir quiconque. Les Chefs de clans alliés et leurs troupes sont mis à l'abri et lui avaient jurer fidélité mais ils ignoraient comment elle comptait s'y prendre pour vaincre les clans du Nord, barbares aux cœurs de glace. Non pas tous. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le Nord, bien plus au Nord que les terres de la redoutable Reine Nia, qui n'avait pas le cœur emprisonné de tant de froideur, du moins elle l'espérait encore. Elle avait souvenir d'un Roi qui en son jeune temps était bon et respecté de tout son peuple.

Elle se torturait pour prendre la bonne décision. Partir en guerre avec les Clans de l'Est et de l'Ouest, sans être sûr que le Sud suivra ou bien partir, elle-même à la recherche d'un nouvel allié contre le Nord, un allié qui saura submerger l'ennemi s'il collabore.

Heda laissa ses servantes allumer les centaines de bougies dans la salle pendant que le jour baissait et qu'à l'horizon le soleil se couchait. A la porte on criait au scandale et l'on forçait l'entrée. Clarke Griffin, leader du dernier clan allié, forçait le passage des gardes et déboula dans la salle, pour se retrouver face à face avec le Commandant.

_ Heda, pardonnez mes manières mais cela fait des heures que je… que mon clan et moi-même sommes enfermés sans pouvoir rien faire, sans prendre part à aucune décision, sans…

Elle se tait soudain, réalisant que la pièce était vide, réalisant que le Commandant n'était pas en Conseil de Guerre Exceptionnelle sans elle, mais simplement seule face à la nuit qui tombe.

_ Pardon, je pensais que nous étions exclus de l'organisation de la bataille…

_ Exclus ? Clarke, j'ai défié tous mes sujets en admettant le Peuple du Ciel dans ma Coalition alors ne me parle pas d'exclusion. Je vous ai juste mis en sécurité le temps que Polis et la Tour redevienne un endroit sûr pour tout le monde. Dit-elle très calmement.

Heda s'éloigne sans congédier Clarke et s'approche du balcon, puis elle détourne le regard vers l'horizon et s'y perd. Clarke s'approche, doucement. Lexa la voit du coin de l'œil et la laisse faire. Seule Clarke Griffin avait certains privilèges, privilèges qu'elle n'accorderait à personne d'autre. Privilège du genre de celui de se tenir à moins de dix centimètres d'elle sans aucune garde rapprochée.

_ Lexa, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Effectivement Clarke. Je … je ne me décide pas. Et ça ne me ressemble pas. Je voulais éviter cette guerre mais la Nation des Glaces et tous ces traitres ne me laisse pas le choix.

_ Avons-nous une chance avec l'Armée tel qu'elle est, avec ceux qui vous sont fidèles et les avantages militaires de mon Peuple ?

_ Non.

_ Et avec le Sud à nos côtés ?

_Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas compter sur eux.

_ A quoi penses-tu alors ?

_ Il y a…

Lexa ne poursuit pas, elle pose son regard sur Clarke, si bien que l'intéressé en rougit presque. Elle connait ce regard, Heda ne regarde qu'elle comme cela. Lexa cachait de moins en moins bien ses intentions envers elle, ou bien c'est Clarke qui lisait de mieux en mieux ses ambitions.

_ Dit-moi. Prononce Clarke dans un murmure comme pour ne pas la brusquer.

_ Très bien, je vais te le dire… Il y a un autre clan plus au Nord que le Nord. Un clan puissant et fort. Un Clan qui pourrait largement nous aider à vaincre Nia et ses sbires de glace.

_ Quel clan ? Où ça ?

_ Le Clan des sommets enneigés. Au-delà du mur des Montagnes éternelles.

_ Au-delà de quoi ?

_ Au-delà du territoire de Nia. Ils vivent dans les lointaines montagnes où même les armées du Clan des Glaces n'osent aller.

_ Et le Chef de ce clan se rallierait à nous ?

_ C'est possible. Répond Lexa avec une voix mal assurée.

Clarke sent son hésitation et insiste du regard mais Lexa ne dit plus un mot. La nuit est tombée et elles restent là, en silence, jusqu'à ce que le Commandant se décide à faire appeler ses Généraux. La ville était plongée dans le noir, seules les torches de la garde illuminaient les ruelles loin des foyers de feu des rebelles qui grandissaient dans certains quartiers. Lexa voyait son œuvre partir en fumée, son armée décimée, la paix partir en cendre et sa rage décuplée.

Clarke assistait à la décadence d'un peuple qui avait pourtant survécu jusque-là alors que rien ne le présageait. Elle avait mal pour ce Commandant dévoué qui n'avait passé sa vie qu'à faire les choses dans l'intérêt de son peuple et qui voyait maintenant son peuple mourir alors qu'elle était la première à œuvrer pour le bien de tous.

Plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans la lueur des milles chandelles, toute la coalition et les généraux de Heda étaient rassemblé dans la salle du trône. Titus et Indra postés de chaque côté de leur Commandant ainsi que les chefs de bataillons Trikru. Les chefs de Clans et leur bras droit étaient silencieux et respectueux devant Heda. Il y avait les chefs de l'Ouest et de l'Est, Clan des Montagnes et de la Forêt Clans de l'Est, Lake People, Broad Leaf, Rock Line et Plaine Ryders, et aussi Blue Cliff et Shadow Valley. Le 13ème clan, celui du Ciel, n'avait pas encore vraiment sa place dans cette répartition mais Clarke et Kane, étaient bien sûr présent. Kane comme bras droit car il était toujours Chancelier même si aux yeux de Heda c'était Clarke le leader.

Le silence pesant qu'entretenait le Commandant commençait à éveiller quelques murmures qu'elle fit aussitôt taire. Elle avait pris sa décision. Il faillait résister et trouver un nouvel allié.

Sa voix résonna dans le silence. Elle annonça un nouvel espoir. Elle annonça la quête d'un nouvel allié.

Elle envoya une troupe avec Indra à leur tête, défier les clans du Sud qui doutait encore d'elle. Ils avaient pour mission de leur rappeler que le Sud avait toujours été protégé par Polis des invasions des barbares de la Nation des glaces qui n'aspirent qu'à une chose, quitter ses terres gelées où ils avaient été exilés jadis. Elle ne dit que peu de chose sur le nouvel allié, si ce n'est qu'elle constituera elle-même une troupe dont elle prendra la tête. Titus, par ces temps incertains, était de plus en plus protecteur et se révolta contre sa décision. Elle le fit taire et fit évacuer la salle, à l'exception de Titus, Indra, Clarke et Kane.

Quand elle annonça en privé à Titus, son souhait de partir dans le Grand Nord, Clarke le vit presque défaillir. Il était à deux doigts de faire un malaise tant son amour et sa dévotion pour elle étaient grands et qu'il craignait pour sa vie. A trop vouloir la protéger, il finira par la mettre en danger, il est déjà déraisonnable quand il se dresse contre ses décisions, elle le sait, elle doit s'éloigner de lui.

_ Commandant non ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir pour les Sommets enneigés, c'est bien trop dangereux.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, Titus, et ma décision et prise.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi envoyer des missionnaires dans le Sud et partir, en personne, vers le Nord ?

_ Parce que le Sud hésite et que quelques bons orateurs munis d'une fine lame finiront de les convaincre. Alors que … dans le Nord, il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire quelque chose. Si je n'y vais pas en personne, jamais nous n'aurons une chance qu'ils se rallient à la Coalition.

_ Commandant, pardonnez-moi mais je doute que même en personne, le Chef des Sommets ne vous reçoive ou n'accepte même la simple idée de vous voir.

_ Il suffit Titus. Plus un mot. Tu prendras soin de Aden et des autres apprentis pour moi. Ce serra ainsi, nous partons demain matin.

_ Je pars avec toi. S'exclama Clarke tout d'un coup sentant que la séance prenait fin.

Kane, poussé par une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemble beaucoup à celle d'Abby, tente de l'en dissuader mais rien à faire. Lexa esquisse un léger sourire, à peine perceptible mais que Clarke à bien vue. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle y consent donc. Elle a peur pour elle, cela sera un voyage dangereux mais elle connait la détermination de la Fille du Ciel et elle ne veut pas s'épuiser pour rien à essayer de la faire renoncer. Et puis ce n'était si mal qu'elle veuille l'accompagner tout compte fait.

Ainsi tous quittent la salle du trône, laissant le Commandant seul. Avant que les portes ne se ferment, elle échange un dernier regard avec Clarke. Un regard empreint de volonté et de complicité nouvelle. Clarke partait dans une aventure au péril de sa vie et pourtant elle semblait presque heureuse de le faire mais le doute à peine perceptible qu'elle lû dans le regard du Commandant, la fit quelque peu se reconcentrer.

Bientôt Heda partira de la Capital. Certains dirons qu'elle abandonne son peuple au moment le plus critique, d'autres savent qu'elle ne fait que se battre au contraire, que si elle part, c'est pour protéger Polis comme elle l'a toujours fait, qu'elle s'est battue toute sa vie et qu'elle le fera jusqu'à la mort.

Elle monte dans ses quartiers, elle ne trouve pas le sommeil. Une longue route l'attend, semé de danger et dont l'issu est encore bien incertaine. Et puis elle songea à Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de l'emmener avec elle jusqu'aux confins du Nord ? Elle songe deux secondes à enfermer Clarke dans les geôles pour sa propre sécurité mais elle pressent avoir besoin d'elle dans cette quête et elle est prête à partir alors elle se résigne.

2\. le Départ et l'espoir.

Le Commandant avait quitté Polis au petit matin avec une petite horde composée des meilleurs guerriers de sa garde personnelle : Wagar, Obari, Witon, son cadet Dylon, Thoros, Shenti, Figaro, Atikus, Silas et Koman.

Clarke suivait le mouvement sur un cheval qu'elle apprenait doucement à connaitre, traversant les immenses forêts des territoires Trikru. Les premiers jours de voyage, en terres connues furent presque agréables même si le Commandant était retranché dans un mutisme agaçant. Clarke eu beau jouer de tous ses talents de négociatrice, elle ne lui soutira aucune autre information, mais au regard de leur passé torturé, elle profitait de la chevaucher ensemble en silence. Accepter la présence l'une de l'autre sans conflits était une chose impensable pour Clarke, il y a encore quelques temps mais depuis la cérémonie de l'entrée du Skaikru dans la Coalition, Clarke avait vu la sincérité dans le regard et les paroles de Lexa, et depuis ce jour, tous les espoirs d'entant étaient de nouveaux possibles, et à bien y réfléchir, tout bonnement, inévitable.

Ils chevauchaient sur les routes royales, traversant les villages et campagnes. Chaque passant baissait la tête sur leurs passages et le mot d'ordre était donné, d'être sur garde à l'approche des armées des Glaces. Clarke sentait le respect du Commandant jusque dans les terres reculées des Forêts Trikru.

La troupe s'arrêta dans une petite clairière au cœur de la forêt, plus loin ils entendaient une cascade et le son du torrent d'eau qui se déverse. Les guerriers montent le camp tout près de ruines de l'ancien temps, des monticules de vieilles pierres démolis et envahit par la végétation, et qui les met à l'abri du vent pour la nuit. Atikus, Dylon et son frère Witon prennent soin des chevaux et les mènent plus loin sur la rive. Ils les délestent de leurs selles, de leurs mors et les font boire, ensuite, ils soignent leurs sabots. Tohro, Wagar et Silas prennent leur tour de garde aux environs du campement.

Voilà des jours qu'ils chevauchent et qu'ils ne prennent que quelques pauses de quelques heures pour dormir à tour de rôle et pour reposer les chevaux. Le commandant sentait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser ses hommes plus loin sans une vraie nuit de sommeil, le chemin était encore long, leur destination difficile d'atteinte, beaucoup de dangers les attendaient alors il fallait s'arrêter un moment.

Elle avait décidé de passer la nuit ici, en sécurité avant de quitter le territoire Trikru et de traverser la forêt vierge avant d'atteindre les frontières du Nord où s'étendent les vallées de glaces. Passé cette rivière, il n'y a plus de chemin tracé, il n'y a plus de villages, plus d'habitants, plus de repères. Après cela, il faudrait avancer coute que coute et quoiqu'il arrive.

Lexa s'écarte de ses gardes postés autour du feu tout juste allumé, elle marche lentement, elle regarde le jour décliner dans le ciel au travers dans grand érables, hêtres et autres chênes majestueux que plus rien n'empêche de pousser. Elle sort du campement et s'approche de la rivière. Elle ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Elle efface de son visage ce masque de fierté et de détermination, elle efface le visage du commandant et laisse le doute l'envahir.

Sa décision de partit chercher de l'aide dans le Nord était fragile, réussir était improbable mais elle devait le tenter, elle devait essayer, retenter l'alliance, vaincre les échecs du passé, se repentir, et regagner la confiance du Peuple des Sommets enneigés. Le doute était inévitable, elle savait qu'elle menait sa troupe et elle-même dans une possible impasse. Elle savait que sur le chemin, ses hommes allaient tout faire pour la protéger et atteindre son but mais elle savait que ses hommes mourraient en la servant. Elle en avait mal au ventre d'avance, elle savait que les hommes de glaces, seraient terribles à affronter s'ils les rencontrent avant d'atteindre la montagne, et quand bien même, elle passerait le col de la montagne et rejoignait les sommets et la cité, elle n'est pas sûr d'y trouver bon accueil. La sentence de mort résonne dans sa tête. Elle ferme les yeux, elle balaye de vieux souvenirs et renoue avec l'espoir malgré la fatigue qui l'envahit.

Elle se penche et regarde son reflet dans l'eau, vite troublé par quelques poissons et grenouilles qui sautent à la surface. Soudain à quelques mètres d'elle, une flèche fend l'air puis pique l'eau et se plante dans le fond, la pointe aiguisée plantée dans un poisson. Lexa ne sourcille même pas, elle sait que c'est Obari qui pêche du haut d'une branche d'arbre. Elle reste immobile près d'un courant d'eau moins profond qui s'égare entre les grosses roches. Les cailloux se reflètent dans le fond et les herbes folles cachent le rivage, les lieux sont sauvages et calmes. Après des jours de chevauché effrénée, elle a besoin de calme et de repos, elle a besoin d'un bain et de faire le point. Ce qui l'attend les prochains jours sera terribles, elle sait qu'elle risque la vie de ses hommes, la sienne et celle de la fille du ciel mais elle n'a pas le choix, s'il y a une chance de renverser la reine Nia avant qu'elle ne déclenche une guerre, elle essayera.

Elle tentera la seule et unique chance pour que le Roi de la Montagne accepte de l'écouter. S'il refuse, elle repartira affronter la nation des glaces seule, enfin s'il la laisse en vie et ce n'était pas certain. Elle a peur, elle a toujours eu des peurs mais elle a appris à toutes les affronter, elle détient la clé de la sérénité, elle sait faire taire ses voix plaintives qui surgissent parfois en elle, comme venue du fond d'un gouffre de peine sans fin, ses voix qui voudraient la voir faiblir et faillir.

Elle sait comment gérer la peine, la peur et le néant, elle sait comment rester fière, indomptable et insoumise, elle est le Commandant, elle est la main qui tient l'épée, elle est la réincarnation des Anciens Chefs, elle est la gardienne de la Polis, elle est le phare des peuples survivants après la fin du monde. Si elle ne fait rien, personne ne le fera à sa place. Elle pense à Titus et au combien il doit être angoissé, elle pense à Indra et sa horde qui descendent rallier le Sud. Elle espère que la Capitale tiendra le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, elle espère plus que tout pouvoir ramener des renforts et submerger la Reine des glaces, c'est tout ce qui lui importe, sauver la Coalition et son peuple.

Elle attend que Obari ait récupéré ses flèches et leur diner dans le lit de la rivière, pour enfin se détendre. Le ciel s'assombrit vite. Mais l'horizon est dégagé par le cour de la large rivière et les derniers rayons de soleil se reflètent à la surface. Les arbres découpent l'horizon et le moment est suspendu dans les airs. Le soleil baisse lentement, bientôt il fera nuit. Elle enlève ses bottes, sa cape et son manteau, elle dénoue les liens de ses vestons en cuir, elle déboucle sa ceinture, elle dépose les armes à terre, elle laisse les derniers tissus qui la recouvrent sur les rochers et entre dans le bassin. L'eau est fraiche, son corps est saisi, ses vieilles blessures se soulagent, elle se sent revivre. Elle plonge entièrement sous l'eau, les petits poissons la fuient, puis elle se laisse flotter et pendant un instant il n'y plus rien qui compte, il n'y a qu'elle et son corps fatigué flottant sans peine dans l'eau délicieuse.

Elle sait que Koman n'est pas loin, il monte la garde, elle entend des pas mais ce ne sont pas les siens. Quelqu'un approche. Elle plonge son corps entier sous l'eau, les reflets dorés du soleil couchant à la surface de l'eau qui s'assombrit la couvre totalement.

Clarke approche du bord de l'eau, le courant est calme à cet endroit, elle s'accroupit elle relève ses cheveux, se passe de l'eau sur le visage et sur la nuque et apaise sa soif. Elle admire le soleil et ses reflets, elle respire profondément, elle béni cette pause et la nuit qui va suivre, elle est fatiguée mais elle tiendra le coup jusqu'au bout du monde avec elle.

Elle remarque des bulles à la surface, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Elle recule de quelques pas et pose la main sur son arme. Les petites bulles à la surface sont plus vivaces et plus nombreuses, Clarke s'attend à tout, mais pas à ça. Lexa sort lentement la tête de l'eau, en faisant mine de ne pas reprendre son souffle précipitamment. Clarke est surprise, elle décale la main posée sur son arme et esquisse un sourire navré.

_ Commandant ? Demande-t-elle timidement.

_ Clarke. Répond simplement Lexa en tentant de garder sa constance.

_ Je …Je suis désolé, je… je pensais être seule… Bafouilla Clarke avec beaucoup de gêne.

Clarke se tut réalisant que Lexa était probablement nue sous la surface de l'eau doré par le soleil. Clarke ne pouvait plus bouger, totalement tétanisée et hypnotisée par les remous et les vaguelettes à la surface. Lexa ne bougeait pas non plus, clairement en position de faiblesse, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement, alors elle restait immobile. Comme une proie qui a vu son prédateur mais qui tétanisé par la peur ne peut plus rien faire. Bien que l'une comme l'autre, à cet instant, se sentent proie autant que prédateur, elles se regardent dans les yeux pendant que le jour baisse et que la nuit s'installe.

Clarke dégluti difficilement, Lexa reste stoïque, son regard planté sur elle. Clarke sait que les convenances voudraient qu'elle parte sur le champ et qu'elle laisse le commandant profiter de son bain mais son esprit rationnel a beau lui hurler de fuir, son corps refusait d'obéir. Elle se sent flotter entre deux émotions, elle se sent hésiter, elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir, reculer ou avancer, elle ne sait plus alors elle reste là. Lexa voit Clarke se décomposer, elle respire profondément et d'un air aussi détaché que possible, elle sort de l'eau.

Clarke détourne le regard au dernier moment, elle a le temps d'apercevoir la naissance de ses seins à la surface de l'eau sombre. Elle se retourne à moitié, elle entend Lexa sortir de l'eau, elle devine sa silhouette du coin de l'œil, elle se précipite sur le manteau de peau posé à terre et le tend vers Lexa quand celle-ci sort entièrement du courant. Elle tourne la tête mais elle ne peut qu'apercevoir la finesse de ses courbes et la couleur hâlée de sa peau ruisselante de gouttes fraiches. Elle lui passe le manteau sur les épaule en détournant le regard le plus possible et Lexa se couvre totalement. Clarke baisse la tête, elle n'ose rien dire.

_ Merci Clarke. Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Clarke reste sans voix, elle est incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, elle est incapable de lui répondre, elle regarde le sol et les cailloux par millier sous ses pieds.

_ Tu devrais faire comme moi, ça fait un bien fou. Et la route sera périlleuse à partir de demain. Reprend des forces, baignes-toi et après viens manger et te réchauffer près du feu.

Sur ces mots, Lexa prit ses affaires sous le bras et plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke encore sous le choc. Elle lui sourit timidement en soutenant son regard, Lexa lui rendit son tendre sourire. Le soleil s'était couché et la nuit s'imposait, les yeux de Clarke étincelaient dans la pénombre, comme les légers reflets de lumières qui persistaient sur la rivière. Lexa la dépassa en frôlant son épaule et disparut dans la forêt pour rejoindre le camp, laissant Clarke songeuse sur le bord de la rive.

Lexa se sécha et se rhabilla en vitesse, elle resta à l'orée du bois, en remontant la rivière. Elle entrevit des restes des ruines, semblables à celles où ses gardes ont établi le campement. Entre les herbes hautes et les buissons foisonnants, elle distingue un escalier de pierres cassées. Elle monte habilement en évitant les marches instables, elle dégage les lianes avec son poignard au manche de bois clouté qu'elle porte toujours sur elle. En haut des marches, la demeure est à ciel ouvert, les pierres et les poutres sont depuis longtemps démolis et jonchent le sol couvert de mousse et de feuilles. Seule une arche, une sorte de voute de pierre tient encore debout et offre un cadre idéal à la vue sur la rivière, la forêt et l'horizon. La rivière coule, le soleil se couche et Lexa aperçoit Clarke plonger dans le même courant d'eau calme où elle était un peu plus tôt.

La silhouette de Clarke à contre-jour se détache dans la pénombre qui envahit le ciel et les terres, elle distingue clairement ses contours. Ce n'était qu'un jeu d'ombre, ce n'était qu'un regard volé, pourtant son cœur s'était emballé, avant que le remord ne l'a rappel à l'ordre. Clarke plonge, le bruit de l'eau dans le silence absolue éclabousse sa conscience et Lexa s'enfuit et rejoint le campement.

La nuit envahissait totalement les bois quand Clarke revint au campement, les cheveux encore mouillés, des vêtements propres et chauds sur dos et un sourire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Le Commandant et ses hommes étaient près du feu. Obari lui tendit un bol avec de la chair de poisson cuit sur le feu et du rizd. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis chacun pris son poste sans que Heda n'ait quoique ce soit à dire. Clarke s'endormit non loin du feu sur une couche de peau de bête. Au travers des flammes, elle apercevait la couche du Commandant. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à s'endormir quand elle découvrit que le regard du Commandant était fixé sur elle.

Au petit jour, ils quittent les routes et les chemins, ils traversent des terres inhabitées, il n'y a plus de village, plus de gens, seulement des plaines immenses et des champs d'herbes folles et de fleurs multicolores, des bois, des marécages et des ruines comme celles où ils s'étaient mis à l'abri pour passer la nuit.

Clarke était perdu dans ses pensées, elle regardait Lexa du coin de l'œil qui chevauchait un mètre devant elle, puis quand elle fit de nouveau attention au paysage, elle ne reconnut plus rien. Après avoir traversé des forêts très denses, puis des marécages peu profond s'étendant à perte de vue, et des collines verdoyantes, ils débouchèrent dans le creux d'une vallée où tout semblait commencé à mourir.

Et Heda restait presque aussi silencieuse que l'immensité des terres dépourvues de vie humaine qui s'étendent devant elle.

Enfin, après des jours et des jours de voyage hors-piste, ils avaient atteint les limites de leurs terres connues, les immenses forêts n'étaient plus que des bois défraichis, et puis soudain, ils se trouvèrent devant un horizon de glace à perte de vue. Les limites des terres de glaces de la terrifiante Reine Nia, le fin fond de son territoire où n'habite, où rien ne pousse ni ne vit.

Le Commandant Lexa et sa troupe font une halte à l'orée du bois. Elle décida de camper ici et dès le lendemain à l'aube, ils passeraient la frontière. Ils sont le plus à l'ouest possible, ils sont à la limite entre le territoire des Glaces et le grand No Man's Land. Il leur faut traverser toute la plaine gelée pour atteindre les montagnes puis gagner les sommets mais tout ceci n'est pas sans risques.

Ils sont dans le coin le plus reculé de son territoire, c'est un désert glacé, où personne ne passe jamais, où il n'y a pas de route, pas d'herbe, pas de village, pas de vie, où il n'y a rien que de la désolation et des ruines dans le vent froid.

Les gardes de Lexa établissent le camp et ils passent la nuit au plus près du feu. Seul le Commandant à le droit, pour la première fois du voyage, à une tente privée. Petite mais confortable. Ce n'est pas une promenade de santé, ce n'est pas un voyage de plaisance, c'est une quête, une mission, et Lexa n'a que faire de ses privilèges mais Wagar lui monte une tente pour la nuit car ils sont proches des terres gelées.

Clarke Griffin semblait songeuse à l'orée des bois, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle est partie contre l'avis de son clan. Elle semblait penser qu'elle pourrait aider Lexa. Elle pensait sans doute être l'allié incontournable de ce Commandant et elle voulait la suivre où qu'elle aille sans trop savoir si c'était son devoir qu'elle faisait ou bien son cœur qu'elle écoutait. Mais le silence de Lexa la rendait très nerveuse, et ce souvenir suranné de solitude commence à lui peser de nouveau sur la poitrine.

Elle avait compris combien elle avait bouleversé la vision des choses de Lexa, elle avait compris combien sa vie était dure et combien les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait lui pesaient encore sur le cœur. En voyant Titus réagir à l'annonce de son départ, elle comprit le danger et elle comprit le risque qu'elle encourait et pourtant, plutôt que de risquer de ne jamais la revoir, elle avait préféré se porter volontaire. Lexa avait eu peur pour la vie de la fille du Ciel mais savais qu'elle ne la retiendrait pas à Polis même avec tous les bons prétextes du monde alors elle n'avait rien dit pour l'en dissuader. Clarke avait pris ce silence pour un aveu caché de vouloir être à tout prix ensemble, mais ce nouveau silence, au cœur du voyage, l'angoissait terriblement.

Ainsi Clarke était du voyage. Habitué au froid de l'espace, elle comprit que le froid du Nord était bien différent et plus saisissant, alors elle se tient près du feu, grelotante au milieu de la garde, au milieu de la nuit. Les soldats se reposaient, d'autres faisaient le guet et le Commandant sortit de sa tente, elle fit un signe discret à Clarke pour qu'elle la rejoigne.

Hésitante, Clarke se lèva, les gardes endormis autour du feu ne firent pas attention à elle, même Obari qui taillait ses flèches en surveillant le feu, ne leva pas la tête. Elle entra sous la tente faite de lourdes peaux de bête et rondins de bois, très basse sous plafond et réchauffé par un puit de braise. L'air était chaud et agréable. Clarke se délecta de l'ambiance chaleureuse puis soudain réalisa le regard que portai Lexa sur elle. Elle était troublée, elle ne dit pas un mot, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lexa s'allongea sur la large couche en peaux d'ours et lui fait signe de s'approcher. Clarke hésita encore, alors Lexa la rassura.

_ Dors près de moi. Ça va t'éviter de mourir de froid.

Clarke tique mais répond à l'invitation et lentement, elle la rejoint. Elle se coucha sur le côté, elle lui tourna le dos, elle ne savait comment cacher ce rose qui lui montait aux joues. Elle pourrait l'expliquer par la différence de température entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la tente mais elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même. Elle sentit le bras de Lexa la recouvrir d'une couverture. Elle sentit ce bras rester autour d'elle et s'alourdir, elle sentit la respiration de Commandant dans sa nuque qui s'apaisa et qui s'endormait.

Clarke, elle, ne trouvera pas le sommeil facilement, perturbée par ce corps contre elle, perturbée par cette Commandante toute puissante qu'elle a haïe autant qu'aimée, perturbée par ses propres motivations, par cette invitation à passer la nuit près d'elle après ses longs silences, perturbée par ce souvenir d'elle sortant de l'eau, perturbée mais épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir aussi.

Avant l'aube, le camp est levé en vitesse et le Commandant et sa troupe se poste à l'orée de la forêt. Clarke a été réveillé par un garde qui démontait la tente. Aucun regard, aucun sous-entendu. Clarke comprend que ces gardes-là sont d'une autre trempe que Gustus ou Indra, moins impliqués émotionnellement, mais en réalité totalement plus dévoués et solides. Ces hommes-là sont des machines de guerre, incorruptible et totalement loyal.

A l'horizon, aucun feu, aucun camp, aucune tourelle, aucun bataillon en vue dans le néant blanc. Il va falloir traverser à découvert sur des kilomètres afin d'atteindre la forêt blanche au pied des montagnes. Ce n'est pas le chemin le plus court jusqu'au Clan des Sommets Enneigés et les Ruines de l'Ancien Monde mais c'est le plus sûr. Ici, aucun village du Clan des Glaces n'est établi. Ici, il n'y a que des patrouilles mais avec de la chance, ils passeront au travers.

Alors que le soleil se lève et que sur la glace ses rayons illuminent toute la vallée, Lexa lance les montures de ses troupes à toute allure sur la terre gelée. Elle espère passer au travers des rayons et se rendre invisible aux yeux de quelconques patrouilleurs en poste dans les étendus reculées.

Deux guerriers partent en tête, ils ouvrent la marche, ils lancent leurs chevaux à toute allure, suivit à deux kilomètres en arrière par Lexa, Clarke et le reste de la garde autour d'elles en protection. Ils chevauchaient sans relâche, les bêtes suant dans le froid, de leurs naseaux s'échappent une large fumée chaude et derrière eux, les traces de sabots se recouvrent de neige fine qui les efface.

Sous les yeux aussi émerveillés que terrifiés de Clarke, le paysage change du tout au tout, comme si l'on passait d'un univers à un autre. Avec les rayons d'un nouveau jour, le souvenir d'un monde vert et débordant de vie s'efface pour une terre recouverte de glace et de neige où rien ne pousse, où rien ne vit. Le contraste est saisissant, elle sent le changement d'atmosphère jusque dans sa chair, elle sent le froid glacial s'emparer d'elle et contrecarré l'adrénaline de cette folle course à cheval qui réchauffe son corps. Elle sent la vie s'éloigner, comme si elle laissait derrière elle un monde plein d'espoir pour entrer tête la première dans un néant glacé de solitude et de regrets, comme si les ruines de l'ancien monde pleuraient leur sort, comme si elle avançait vers la fin du monde sans même penser à reculer.

Elle galope avec un peu plus de maitrise qu'avant, elle se sent porté par la horde, Lexa à sa gauche et un grand guerrier nommé Tohro à sa droite. Elle se sent vivre. Pendant un instant elle oublie tout, elle oublie son enfance sur l'Arche, elle oublie la chute, elle oublie la violence et la guerre, les amis et les morts, elle oublie le passer et efface les doutes sur l'avenir, elle ne pense plus qu'à cet instant, à cette chevauché glacée vers l'inconnu. Elle oublie tout et se sent plus vivante que jamais. Ses cicatrices, ses blessures s'effacent, elle oublie la morale et ne pense qu'à elle. Elle entrevoit une nouvelle forme de pensées qui la libèrerait de tous ses vœux. Elle entrevoit un instant de pur bonheur où elle serait le dernier humain sur Terre à chevaucher vers une mort certaine. Une mort libératrice. Elle accepte cette idée, elle accepte enfin la mort comme une récompense, au lieu de la combattre comme l'ennemi, elle allait l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Mais avant cela, elle comptait vivre chaque instant plus que jamais. Approuver la mort comme une dernière allié était pour elle, une sorte de confession au cas où le voyage serait sans retour. Puis les dernières volontés comme une sorte de manifeste des choses à faire absolument avant de partir. Clarke divaguait dans ses pensées, porté par la horde.

Comme guidé par un sixième sens, le Commandant tourne la tête et observe Clarke sur sa monture magnifique. Leurs regards se croisent quand Clarke sort de ses songes, Lexa sent un nouveau souffle de vie dans les yeux bleus de la Fille du Ciel. Elle sent qu'elle est pleinement elle-même, sans plus aucunes entraves, plus aucunes chaînes qui la retiennent ailleurs. Elle sent Clarke redevenir sauvage à l'approche des contrés les plus reculées du Nord. Elle a conscience qu'elle la mène probablement à la mort si son plan échoue, elle a conscience que cette fois-ci Clarke ne l'a pas suivi pour faire son devoir envers son Peuple même si elle se sert encore de cette excuse, elle sait que Clarke tient à elle à présent, au point de la suivre n'importe où, même au bout du monde, même vers une mort certaine.

Clarke n'avait pas réfléchi plus que ça, elle voulait aller là où Lexa allait, elle ne voulait juste plus jamais être séparé d'elle. Elle avait fait vœux d'alliance avec Heda, la Cérémonie, La Coalition, le Peuple du Ciel, le 13eme clan. Et il y avait eu ce moment hors du temps pendant cette nuit qui avait tout changé, il y avait eu Heda à genoux, jurant fidélité à Clarke et à son peuple dans une intimité solennelle, charmante et pleine de sens. Depuis ce jour, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver et encore moins d'en reparler, de toute façon ce n'était pas dans les manières du Commandant. Elle avait avoué par deux fois son affection à Clarke, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus sans que Clarke, elle-même ne fasse part de ses sentiments.

Alors que le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel, la troupe atteint des pics rocheux qui forment un donjon naturel contre le vent rude et glacial qui glisse sur la surface du sol. La horde fait une halte. Un court d'eau s'enfuis de la roche et s'élargit pour former une étroite rivière dont les bords sont gelés. On remplit les gourdes et on fait boire les chevaux avec beaucoup de précautions. Toute cette foutue vallée gelée est un ancien lac, ce n'est plus qu'un bloc de glace depuis bien longtemps mais quelques sources d'eau jaillissent encore par ci par là.

Lexa, Clarke et Tohro montent au sommet d'une tour en ruine, seul vestige d'une civilisation passée et observe l'horizon. La voie vers le Nord est dégagée, le plaine vers les terres de Nia semble abandonnées. Il y a encore une longue traversé à découvert jusqu'à la Forêt Blanche et là-bas, Lexa craint de croiser des troupes de reconnaissances du Clan des Glaces. Elle craint l'embuscade mais elle n'a pas le choix. Ils doivent traverser.

Elle envoie Atikus et Koman en tête jusqu'à la Forêt Blanche. La horde part ensuite. Clarke sent la méfiance et la prudence dans le regard de Heda qui pourtant ne laisse jamais ses émotions à jour mais là c'est différent. Le Commandant avait volontairement laissé la garde de Polis à Titus et envoyé Indra dans le Sud, elle avait choisi ses gardes les plus féroces et loyaux, elle avait fait le choix d'être elle-même du voyage. Clarke comprenait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle se mette totalement à découvert pour réussir.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

3\. la Forêt Blanche tachée de sang.

Heda fit stopper sa garde à un kilomètre de la frontière de la Forêt Blanche. On la distinguait à peine, le jour déclinait, les nuages s'entassaient au-dessus d'eux, l'air était tellement glacial que sur leurs visages et leurs vêtements, les flocons de neige peinaient à fondre et s'entassaient avant de cristalliser. Le sol et l'air se confondaient dans la neige tombante. Aucun signe d'adversaire mais aucun signe non plus de ses éclaireurs.

Elle attendait dans le vent et la neige, elle attendait dans la pénombre blanche qui s'installait sur les terres gelées. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil, même ses gardes commençaient à trembler mais pas elle. Toujours aucun signe de ses éclaireurs.

Tohro engagea sa monture de quelques pas en avant de son Commandant. Il osa la questionner du regard. Elle tiqua mais fit un signe de tête et la troupe avança lentement, en silence, le bruit des sabots étouffé par la neige qui s'entassait sur le sol gelé. Les chevaux se mettaient en formation et se collaient les uns aux autres. Celui de Clarke, poussé par un guerrier sur ses arrières, marchait sur les flancs du Grand Etalon noir de Lexa. Leurs jambes se frôlèrent, Lexa oublia une seconde de regarder l'horizon pour poser ses yeux sur Clarke. Elle remarqua les bouffées de fumée qu'elle dégageait en respirant alors elle tendit le bras et d'un geste doux, elle attrapa la lourde écharpe de Clarke. Elle lui monta jusque sur le nez puis réajusta son capuchon pour la couvrir au mieux. Clarke sourit derrière son écharpe et l'éclat de ses yeux dévoilait à Lexa son merci inaudible.

Tous les chevaux de la troupe étaient blancs afin de se fondre dans le paysage - tous, sauf celui de Heda, noir ébène, tous en formation autour d'elle, ils étaient invisibles dans le néant blanc. Ils se fondaient parfaitement dans la tempête de neige qui se levait avec la pleine Lune qui ne se montrait qu'entre deux lourds nuages. Ils atteignirent le bois, les arbres se fondaient dans l'environnement, les branches étaient gelées et blanches, les feuillages étaient morts depuis longtemps, ne restait plus que des cadavres d'arbres figés dans le temps, figés dans la glace. Les guerriers étaient en alerte, arc et flèches en position ou épées au poing et regards à l'affut.

Aucun mouvement, si ce n'était celui du vent, aucun bruit, si ce n'était le silence qui hurlait dans la plaine autour eux. L'endroit semblait abandonné, le bois semblait mort et hanté depuis des centaines d'années. Clarke frisonna alors que les chevaux pénétraient entre deux grands arbres gelés dans la Forêt Blanche.

Alors qu'ils progressaient lentement, surveillant leur environnement, le garde de tête fit halte et la troupe se fixa. Au loin on entendit des bruits de sabots au galop qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, et des hennissements terrifiants qui brisaient le silence absolu. Et puis soudain, les chevaux blancs des guerriers partis en reconnaissance galopaient à leur encontre, sans cavalier, et maculés de tâches de sang. Ils les contournèrent et quittèrent la forêt pour repartir vers la plaine.

Dylon, cavalier émérite et grand chasseur, manœuvra pour les poursuivre et les ramener, mais Heda l'en empêcha. Inutile de se fatiguer, inutile d'avoir des chevaux en plus. Elle savait déjà que ses hommes étaient morts et n'auront plus besoin de leurs montures, autant laisser les chevaux rentrer seuls, ils sauront retrouver leur chemin.

Au travers des arbres morts, elle fit avancer la horde qui hésitait. Ils progressèrent lentement, au détour d'un rocher, dans une petite clairière, des traces de sang frais dans la neige les alertèrent. Lexa sortit son épée et soudain un hurlement résonna dans la nuit.

Tous étaient absorbés par les traces rouges et vives sur le sol blanc, seule Clarke avait levé la tête et elle seule avait vu les deux corps pendus à un arbre. Battus, poignardés, morts, pendants au bout d'une corde attachée à la branche d'un arbre tout aussi mort qu'eux.

Atikus et Koman, leurs combats étaient terminés.

Lexa, observa la scène. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la Forêt Blanche. Sans même prononcer un mot, les gardes brandissaient leurs armes et tenaient les brides de leurs montures bien serrées. Il fallait avancer sans attendre. Il fallait se méfier du moindre bruit ou du moindre coup de vent, les hommes des Glaces, étaient dans leur élément ici, ils étaient furtifs et violents. Ils étaient terrifiants et barbares.

En rang serré et d'un mouvement coordonné, la troupe avançait entre les arbres morts recouvert de neige gelée. Tant de beauté et tant de violence à la fois, Clarke comprit alors que, où qu'elle aille sur cette Terre, elle ne pourrait pas échapper ni à l'un ni à l'autre, et que l'un ne va plus sans l'autre.

Les sabots des chevaux s'enfonçaient dans la neige en un craquement qui les trahissait presque. La tempête s'était vite calmée, la lune était pleine et elle les éclairait, les nuages et la neige s'étaient dissipés et les milliards d'étoiles illuminaient le ciel noir. Clarke, qui pourtant a vécu parmi elles, semblait les voir sous un jour nouveau, sous un angle nouveau, d'une façon qui lui était presque douloureuse. Elle était au Nord d'un monde en ruine qui avait depuis longtemps cessé d'exister, et la vue était magnifique, les étoiles semblaient se donner rendez-vous ici comme nul par ailleurs sur Terre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les admirer alors que la troupe était en alerte. Elle seule semblait déconnecté du danger présent pendant un instant seulement.

Et puis un craquement non loin, la sortit de ses pensées. Elle sentit Lexa se rapprocher d'elle comme pour la protéger. Elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour sous la menace, elle sentit les guerriers autour d'elle se remplir de nervosité autant que de courage. Le silence les entourait, le silence les angoissait presque et soudain, comme sorti de nul par, un homme semblable à une bête, camouflé de fourrures enneigées s'élança sur le garde de tête, Shenti. D'un bond, il sauta d'un rocher et le fit tomber de sa monture. Le cheval se cabra et prit fuite, le barbare entraîna le garde avec lui et ils s'évanouissaient dans la forêt en quelques secondes. Des hurlements résonnaient et glaçait le sang de Clarke plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le garde de tête était mort.

Sous l'ordre de Lexa, le reste de la troupe lança les chevaux au plus vite entre les arbres morts. Elle prit les rênes de la monture de Clarke pour la guider. Sur leurs flancs elle vit ses hommes galoper et elle fit signe à Wagar de prendre la tête et d'assurer leur fuite hors de la Forêt Blanche.

Soudain, venu de nulle part, un homme des glaces surgit du haut d'une branche. Il aurait sans mal atterri sur le dos de Clarke si l'une des flèches d'Obari ne l'avait traversé de part en part et stoppé son élan de plein fouet. Clarke étouffa un cri. L'homme tomba lourdement dans la neige molle mais déjà Lexa emportait Clarke au loin.

Les voilà qui galopait presque, slalomant entre les arbres morts, ils s'éloignaient les uns des autres pour mieux se faufiler à travers les branches et les troncs. Lexa avait chopé la bride du cheval de Clark et c'est elle qui guidait sa monture. Elle pouvait perdre de vue ses guerriers, elle savait qu'ils étaient là et près à se défendre mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre Clarke dans cette forêt maudite. Sur le chemin qu'elle empruntait, des larges flaques de sang guidaient ses pas, Wagar avait terrassé plusieurs hommes des glaces sur son passage. Lexa garda le cap et entrevit la frontière de la forêt. Clarke, guidé par son Commandant, ne put que remarquer les corps sans vie des barbares, comme des masses uniformes, que l'on prendrait aisément pour des carcasses d'animaux, avec leurs lourdes fourrures et leurs masques terrifiants fait avec de véritables crânes, humains ou animaux, elle n'aurait pu le dire sans les examiner de plus près et elle n'y tenait pas du tout. Ils étaient horriblement terrifiants, même inanimés et morts.

Des hurlements, des cris d'agonies résonnaient encore au loin dans la forêt blanche et l'on imaginait aisément le sang chaud d'un garde couler sur la neige fraîche jusqu'à la faire fondre. La forêt blanche se voyait teinté d'innombrables souillures rouge vif ou sombre, les barbares comme des artistes de la mort peignant de leurs sabres tranchants des auréoles de sang dans le blanc immaculé et pure de la neige. Le garde mourut seul sous la lame d'un barbare. Son dernier souhait était pour Heda, il ne se pardonnait pas de mourir et de faillir à son devoir de la protéger jusqu'au bout du monde mais son combat était terminé.

Clarke et Lexa entendaient les cris et redoublaient d'efforts pour avancer. Elles galopaient jusqu'à atteindre enfin l'orée de la Forêt. Elles se stoppèrent à la limite et Clarke Observa l'immensité blanche devant elle qui s'étendait jusqu'aux montagnes. Wagar était là. Tohro et les autres sortaient à leur tour de la Forêt maudite et les rejoignaient. Lexa fit le compte de ses guerriers. Les cris de terreur, c'était Silas. Lexa enragea, elle avait perdu quatre hommes dans cette foutue Forêt Blanche.

Atikus, Koman, Shenti et Silas, leurs combats étaient terminés. Lexa pria pour leurs prochaines vies.

Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, les hommes de la Nation des Glaces était encore dans la forêt. Wagar en avait assassiné plusieurs et les traces de sang sur Dylon témoignaient que lui aussi avait fait face de près à l'un des barbares. Ils étaient plus nombreux, il fallait continuer d'avancer. Lexa fit partir la horde, elle espérait qu'ils ne les suivraient pas jusqu'à la montagne mais ils étaient encore à porter des tirs de flèches. Elle galopa en tête avec Clarke sur ses talons dans l'immensité vide et blanche de cette grande plaine gelée sous un ciel d'étoiles grandiose. Une aurore boréale se dessinait fébrilement au loin, au-dessus du massif de montagne à peine visible dans l'horizon entre le ciel et la terre.

Le temps ne s'écoulait plus, seul le galop des bêtes rythmait leur course. Clarke ne pensait plus à rien, son esprit se perdrait dans les souvenirs encore frais des guerriers morts, son regard se perdait dans la vallée blanche. Puis la horde ralentit naturellement. Les chevaux étaient à bout de souffle, les guerriers à bout de nerfs. Lexa fit stopper la troupe à hauteur des premiers amoncellements de pierres et de roches au pied de la montagne. Ils y étaient enfin.

Elle savait, elle se souvenait, il y avait un passage praticable jusqu'aux confins des montagnes, jusqu'aux Ruines de l'Ancien Monde, qui menait aux Sommets et au clan qui y vivait.

Ils se cachèrent, ils passeront le reste de la nuit ici. Les chevaux, dans un enclos de fortune fait d'une corde, mis un peu à l'écart avec deux gardes, sont couvert de peau pour la nuit et nourrit. Lexa et Clarke entourées des autres guerriers, étaient accroupit dans la neige, entre les hauts rocher qui les coupait un peu du vent et des flocons, avec de lourdes fourrures sur eux et se ravitaillaient. Impossible de faire un feu ce soir, trop de danger. En lisière de montagne, le clan des glaces faisait peut-être encore des rondes bien que le gros des troupes devait être engagé vers Polis.

Heda avait conscience que cela était risqué mais ses hommes étaient robustes et capables de survivre à de telles conditions, mais elle pensait à Clarke. Elle mit de côté son statut de Commandant, elle savait que ses guerriers ne penseraient rien de mal car ici et partout sur cette Terre, seule la survie compte, alors elle s'assit derrière Clarke, ouvrit les bras et l'enlaça. Elle l'enroba de sa peau de bête et de son propre corps. Clarke hésita et regarda les guerriers dans la nuit. Ils étaient têtes baissées, ils étaient collés les uns aux autres, ici on survivait, on ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Clarke se laissa faire et immédiatement elle sentit la chaleur de Lexa réconforter son corps frigorifié et terrifié. Elle sentit sa présence et son souffle dans ses cheveux, tout près de son oreille, elle ferma les yeux, elle sentit ses mains replacer les fourrures sur elles et puis ses bras la serrer un peu plus. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une énergie nouvelle. Elle sentit cette sensation grandir en elle, cette sensation à laquelle elle tentait toujours d'échapper mais qui la rattrapait à chaque fois qu'elle était près d'elle. Cette sensation qui était née une veille de bataille truquée, dans la tente de commandement de Heda, dans les forêts Trikru. Cette sensation que Lexa avait fait naître en elle et qui la poursuivait où qu'elle aille. Cette sensation c'était le souvenir du goût de ses lèvres, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Clarke s'endormit quelques heures dans ses bras et relativement plus au chaud que prévu. Le temps de son court sommeil, elle oublia tout, elle ne fit pas de rêves, elle entendit juste les battements d'un cœur qui n'était pas le sien. La chaleur de Lexa, elle-même très perturbé par cette proximité mais ne montrant absolument aucune émotion, l'avait enrobé et elle reprenait des forces à son contact.

Seule la nuit étoilée et quelques rochers semblaient leur servir d'abri. Seule la présence de l'autre semblait permettre de vivre. Dans l'immensité gelée des terres du Nord, leur mission devenait dangereuse, des hommes étaient morts, le froid grandissait et la montagne face à eux semblait être infranchissable et monstrueuse.

4\. L'ascension des barbares.

L'Aube laissait glisser ses premiers rayons sur la terre gelée jusqu'à leur forteresse de fortune fait de pierre et de roche mais ils n'étaient déjà plus là. Les Hommes des Glaces arrivaient trop tard, Lexa et sa troupe avaient pris le chemin des Montagnes avant que le jour ne se lève.

Heda envoya Dylon et les chevaux se cacher dans les rochers plus à l'ouest vers le No Man's Land et les voilà aux pieds du massif rocheux. Heda restait pourtant immobile face à la montagne, le regard vers les pics rocheux et les nuages qui semblaient se fendre dedans, elle semblait figée sur place, comme si la glace l'avait capturé et qu'il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement.

Un silence angoissant s'installa. Sur son visage on pouvait presque lire un conflit intérieur s'engager. Elle semblait soudain en proie à un terrible dilemme, comme une peur enfantine, qui resurgirait juste à l'instant de s'élancer et qui la paralyserait. Comme si la route empruntée jusque-là, ouvrait de vieilles blessures et la faisait saigner, comme si le chemin devant elle, lui était familier, comme si elle le connaissait mais le redoutait en même temps, il était l'heure de tenter de l'apprivoiser, mais c'était bien difficile après tant années d'absence.

La blessure semblait profonde, le courage semblait lui manquer car elle n'avançait pas d'un seul centimètre pourtant le temps pressait. Pour sa troupe, elle semblait seulement réfléchir, anticiper et se prépare à l'escalade de la Grande Montage du Nord. Eux aussi, rassemblaient leurs esprits et leurs courages.

Pourtant Clarke ne voyait pas cela sur le visage de Heda, elle comprenait alors que son silence lui permettait de mieux la connaître, sans le savoir ce silence pesant avait laisser à Clarke le temps de la comprendre vraiment. Elle avait souvenir de quelques moments rares passés en tête avec elle dans les forêts Trikru avant qu'elle ne l'abandonne au pied du Mont Weather, des moments où elle s'était confiée, des moments où elle s'était permise de laisser apparaître des sentiments. Ici elle voyait une autre Lexa, non pas une Heda confuse de remord de sauver son peuple et de laisser Clarke sauver le sien par un génocide qui la hantait toujours. Ici elle voyait une femme terrorisée, le fond de ses yeux ne mentait pas, ses mâchoires serrées étaient signe d'un sévère conflit intérieur. Elle semblait presque retenir ses larmes.

Elle semblait terrorisée par la montagne, mais Clarke savait que ce n'était pas la montagne, c'était au-delà de la montagne, ce n'était pas le chemin improbable au travers de ses contrées sauvages et gelées, c'était autre chose. Clarke comprit son silence depuis sa décision de partir vers le nord. Elle comprit le réel danger qu'ils encouraient en chercher à rejoindre le peuple des Sommets Enneigés.

Elle posa sa main gantée sur le bras de Lexa, sans qu'aucun guerrier ne le remarque. Lexa sentit la pression de sa main et tourna légérement la tête pour trouver son regard. La peur luisait dans ses grands yeux vert émeraude qui se déclinaient en saphir, et sous le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages, quelques perles de larmes se transformaient en délicat flocons qui lui collait à la joue dans l'air gelé. Lexa rencontra un infini soutien dans le bleu profond et orageux du regard de Clarke. Clarke était bouleversée de voir Lexa dans un tel état, tenant à tout prix à garder la face, mais elle ne montra pas une seule seconde son émoi, elle serra sa main sur son bras et lui insuffla toute la force et le courage qui lui restait.

_ Les escaliers venteux… Murmura Lexa avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de prendre, ensemble, l'élan nécessaire pour le premier pas, sur la première roche qui mènerait au sommet du pic.

Lexa reprit conscience et avança, de nouveau déterminée. Elle mit Figaro et Witon en fin de horde pour surveiller leurs arrières car les Hommes des Glaces étaient peut-être à leur poursuite et elle prit elle-même la tête du convoi. Clarke au plus près d'elle et deux gardes sur leurs flancs qui les protégeaient, Tohro et Wagar, les plus robustes de cette troupe d'élite.

Il n'y avait pas de sentier, ni de chemin, ni un quelconque passage qui se détaillait dans l'amas de roche. Il n'y avait que de la pierre brut et froide, recouverte de neige, et quelques arbres blancs aux branches cassés et aux racines mortes ; il n'y avait que la Montagne qui s'élevait devant eux, mais Lexa connaissait une voie dérobée au travers des pierres, il lui suffisait de se rappeler du chemin, et des choses qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier.

Elle était Heda. Elle est le Commandant des Natifs dans ce monde chaotique, élu par les Esprits des Anciens Commandants, elle est la réincarnation de ceux qui ont gouvernés avant elle, elle est forte et puissante, elle n'a aucune peur qu'elle ne puisse surmonter, ni aucune faiblesse, ou du moins elle n'en avait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la Fille du Ciel ou qu'elle prenne cette décision de voyager vers le Nord et de retrouver le Peuple des Montagnes. Heda changeait subtilement et lentement au contact de Clarke, et justifier ses choix, partager ses pensées, et remettre en question les choses, étaient des choses que Lexa ne s'accordait plus depuis longtemps, jusqu'à que cette fille tombe du ciel.

Heda tentait de cacher son angoisse, le Clan auquel elle veut rendre visite et solliciter l'aide, est un clan reclus de tout, n'ayant prêté allégeance à aucun autre clan et ayant refusé la Coalition aussi bien que l'alliance du Nord orchestré par le Père de Nia, il y a des années.

Au plus haut des sommets jusqu'au creux de la pierre, vit un Clan autonome, un clan férocement fier, éduqué, juste et bon mais aussi redoutable. Ils vivent dans les restes d'une civilisation oublié, perdue dans les montagnes, où jamais personne ne vient. Coupé du monde en ruine qu'est celui de Lexa et de son Peuple, le Clan des Sommets est particulier et leur Chef est très imprévisible. Lexa espère juste lui rappeler son bon souvenir. Pourtant elle sait que le seul souvenir qu'elle évoquera à ce chef, est un mauvais souvenir. Pourtant elle prend le risque de ce dernier espoir, pour garder la coalition intacte, pour garder son peuple en vie, pour ne pas l'abandonner aux mains des barbares.

Elle grimpait en tête, la pente était encore douce mais elle forçait sur ses muscles engourdis par le froid, et par ses journées de chevauchée intense. Elle expulsait l'air brûlant de ses poumons et des vapes de fumée s'échappaient dans les airs. La neige craquait sous leurs poids, personne ne passait jamais par là et pourtant, au fur et à mesure, les roches semblaient dessiner un escalier maladroit qui montait tout droit vers les premiers pics rocheux.

Les pics recouverts de neige étaient hostiles et semblaient s'élever contre eux comme des géants de pierre figé dans le temps et la glace. Le danger était là, à chaque nouveau pas. La pente s'accentuait, Clarke tenait bien le rythme, elle talonnait Lexa, l'excitation, le danger, la quête, tout lui insufflait de l'énergie malgré les douleurs dans ses muscles et l'air glacial qui envahissait ses poumons et la brûlait presque. Les monstrueux gardes derrières elles, faisaient barrage de leurs corps en cas de chute, le terrain était glissant et inconnu, même eux qui sont entrainés à tout affronter, progressaient avec difficulté.

Elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer mais elle se sentait vivante, comme le jour où elle avait posé le pied sur Terre. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids invisible mais pénible à porter. Comme si toutes les fois, où enfermée sur l'Arche, elle avait rêvé de voyager et de découvrir autre chose que ces étroits couloirs gris et sinistre, était enfin réalité. Bien sûr, son arrivé avec les 100 sur Terre était le point d'orgue de ces fantasmes, sans même le savoir, elle avait atterri avec les autres et avait pris goût à la liberté et aux grands espaces, une fois le premier danger de l'air toxique passé. Elle avait l'impression de prendre sa revanche, l'impression de vivre ce qu'aucun autre individu de son peuple ne pourrait jamais vivre. Aussi loin de toute humanité, et aussi proche du Bout du Monde, elle se sentait réellement vivante, elle se sentait unique, elle ne sentait plus le poids de la ruche qui bourdonnait autour d'elle et qui comptait sur elle, pour finir par lui en vouloir pour des décisions que personne, à part elle, n'aurait osé prendre. Elle se sent libre comme jamais alors que le danger les talonne dans le vent glacé.

Dylon, le plus jeune des guerriers de cette troupe, était à la garde des chevaux, il avait suivi un moment la troupe du regard mais maintenant ils avaient disparu de sa vue. Ils s'étaient évanouis derrière les larges rochers enneigés et pics tranchants et lui, avait trouvé une grotte pour mettre les chevaux à l'abri. Avant la tombée de la nuit, il surveilla le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunter et il vit les Hommes de Glaces, armés jusqu'aux dents et brandissant des torches enflammées à bout de bras. Ils avaient suivi la piste de la troupe de Lexa car la tempête s'était calmée et leurs traces n'avaient pas été effacées. Ils les poursuivaient et allaient les rattraper dans la montée. En guerrier fidèle et combatif, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il laissa les chevaux à l'abri dans la grotte mais dénoua leur lien pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir si nécessaire et se mis à la poursuite des barbares.

Peu de temps après, il perdit de vue les torches dans les sillons des montagnes. Il poursuivit dans la nuit qui s'installait d'une profondeur incroyable et cherchait leurs traces de pas dans la neige. Il se rapprochait, il sentait le danger au plus près de lui. Il sentait son courage monter. Il les rattrapait. Il voulait les tuer avant qu'ils ne rejoignent son Commandant, l'Ambassadeur et ses frères d'armes.

Les barbares avaient tué les flammes de leurs torches dans la neige et une épaisse fumée s'échappa derrière une colonne de rochers. Dylon les repéra et accéléra le pas. Witon, son véritable frère de sang, placé en fin de troupe ne repéra pas la fumée, hors de sa vue dans les virages et les détours de ce chemin caché dans la pierre. La troupe de barbares se rapprochait sans qu'il le sache. Les murmures des vents cachant les sinistres bruits de leur arrivée.

Dylon grimpait à toutes vitesse entre les grosses roches et les pics tranchants, sur un sol de pierre instable recouvert de neige. Il emprunte le chemin des pas de ses ennemis avant que cette fine neige incessante ne les recouvre. Il courrait et grimpait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, il forçait sur ses muscles pour les rejoindre à temps, ses poumons brûlaient dans sa cage thoracique, son sang bouillonnait et il serait déjà le poing sur son arme, près à la brandir. Dans son esprit ne résonnait que les paroles d'allégeance qu'il avait prononcé devant Heda. Dans son cœur, il pensait et chérissait son clan, son frère, son peuple et son Commandant.

Les voilà, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas, mais eux, n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de la troupe du Commandant. Witon sur les arrières n'avait rien vu venir. Le sens du vent avantageait les ennemis, les bourrasques de vent mêlé de neige les cachait en amont dans la nuit noir. Dylon n'avait pas le choix, dans moins de trente seconde son frère allait se prendre un coup de machette dans le dos. Alors il siffla le code d'alerte qu'eux seuls connaissent depuis leur enfance, quitte à se faire repérer. Il n'hésita pas, il était prêt pour le combat.

Witon reconnu le sifflement de Dylon en une fraction de seconde. Il se retourna dans la nuit noire, il monta sa garde, il vit une étincelle, comme un reflet sur une lame tranchante, il plia les genoux et évita de justesse le coup de lame que lui portait son agresseur fantôme. Déstabilisé par l'esquive, l'homme des Glaces fut emporté vers l'avant et Witon lui planta son épée dans le dos. Le corps sans vie gisait à ses pieds et une trace de sang s'élargit sur les roches enneigées.

En quelques secondes la troupe était alertée. Figaro passa devant Witon et se chargea du deuxième barbare qui se jetait sur eux. Dylon les prit à contrepied et attaqua l'arrière de leur escouade. Pris en étau, le sang chaud des barbares de la Nation des Glaces gicla sur la neige fraîche. Des traces rouges s'éparpillaient sur les rochers enneigés pendant que trois guerriers du Commandant luttaient de toute leur force pour leur barrer le passage.

L'un des barbares hurle de douleur, l'écho de sa voix retentit, puis elle faiblit et s'éloigne, il tombe dans un précipice. Ils se sentent menacés, aucun d'eux n'avaient repéré Dylon sur leurs talons et ils furent pris à leur propre piège. Aucun repli possible, il fallait combattre jusqu'au dernier. L'un des hommes des Glaces de Nia, armé d'un arc trouva refuge sur le haut d'un rocher, caché dernière un pic, il attendait le moment d'abattre un guerrier de la Coalition. Ils semblaient mués d'une force meurtrière terrifiante, rien ne pourrait les arrêter dans leur mission, rien, aucun discours, ni la raison, ni la démonstration de force.

Wagnar connaissait bien la cruauté des Hommes des Glaces, il savait que les affronter ici, sur une voie escarpée et étroite en pleine montagne, était terriblement dangereux, il savait qu'il faudrait les achever tous, pour permettre à son Commandant de s'en sortir.

Il hurla au Commandant de courir pour s'échapper mais ce n'était pas la peine, elle avait déjà attrapé Clarke par la main et l'entraînait de plus en plus en haut. La horde se s'éparait, Wagar fait demi-tour par le couloir escarpé pour prendre part au combat quand une flèche l'atteignit à l'épaule. Il grogna de douleur, il cassa la flèche logée dans sa chair d'un geste assuré et repartit au combat.

Il brandit son épée au-dessus de sa tête et elle fendit l'air jusqu'au craquement des dos d'un barbare qui rencontrait sa route. Une giclé de sang lui barra le poitrail et le visage sans qu'il n'y prête attention et relança l'assaut de son épée contre un autre ennemi qui cavalait vers lui, machettes en avant. Il esquiva en tournant sur lui-même, un genou à terre, il relança son attaque et semblait être porté par le vent, les armes s'entrechoquaient, il attaquait habilement et rapidement, la lame de son épée rencontra l'armure de poitrail de son ennemi puis enfin la faille, il l'entendit hurler et les gouttes de sang s'envolèrent dans le vent, se mêlant aux flocons de neige dans les airs.

Thoro et Obari descendaient en renfort. Ils sautaient de rochers en rochers pour les atteindre et frapper de grands coups d'épée ou de hache. Les hommes des glaces cachés dans les bourrasques de neige semblaient nombreux. Thoros du haut de ses deux mètres de muscle, frappa de son poing de fer et le crâne d'un barbare se brisa sur les rochers de la montagne. Une empreinte rouge coula le long de la pierre gelée.

Obari, désarmé de ses poignards, esquivait plusieurs coups mais se retrouva acculé entre un rocher et le vide, son agresseur, recouvert de peaux et de carcasses de bêtes ne semblait pas être humain. Dans la tourmente de la tempête et la neige qui vole dans le vent, il semblait soudain serein de faire face à la mort, il savait qu'il ne lui échappera pas cette fois, il savait qu'il a déjà bien trop souvent survécu dans ce monde où l'on meurt si vite et si jeune. Mais il ne partira pas seul, il ne partira pas sans continuer de se battre, dans un dernier élan de courage, il se jeta sur son agresseur, celui-ci lui planta ses lames au plus profond de la chair. Il perdit l'équilibre, il sentit le bord de la falaise sous ses pieds, son poids l'emporta vers le vide mais il ne hurla même pas, il agrippa l'homme des glaces le plus fort qu'il put et bascula dans le ravin en l'emportant avec lui.

Mettre de la distance entre le danger et elles, ce n'était pas une habitude mais leurs vies en dépendaient. Lexa enrageait mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre part au combat, pas ici, pas dans ces conditions. Elle savait que bientôt, il n'y aurait plus que de grosses traces de sang rouge qui imbiberons la couche épaisse de neige blanche. Elle savait que tous ses guerriers ne reviendraient pas. Elle savait que les survivants la retrouveraient au petit jour, s'il y en avait. Elle savait que la seule chose à faire dans l'instant était de fuir le plus vite possible.

Le chemin était escarpé, la voie était cachée par cette neige épaisse couchée là depuis si longtemps qu'elle s'était figée en glace sur la roche. Personne n'avait emprunté ce chemin depuis bien longtemps, personne depuis des années et des années. C'était peut-être même elle, la dernière, à être passée par là.

Lexa ne lâchait pas la main de Clarke. Elle ne desserrait pas son emprise sur elle par peur de la perdre dans le dédale de roches, de pics et de stalactites gris, blanc et bleu pâle étincelant, pointus comme des lances et des flèches. Comme guidée par son instinct et sa mémoire, Lexa mettait habilement le pied sur des roches stables pour gravir encore plus haut la falaise escarpée devant elle, et leurs crampons noués aux chaussures leur permettaient de ne pas déraper là où la glace s'était trop installée.

Lexa et Clarke prenaient de la hauteur. Elles n'entendaient plus que quelques bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquaient dans le vent et dans l'écho. Elles n'entendaient plus que quelques râles d'agonie aussi lugubre que les hurlements d'une bête en pleine nuit.

Les battements de leurs cœurs se chevauchaient et s'entraînaient dans un rythme insoutenable. Le péril de l'exercice allié à la peur soudaine de périr en secret sous la lame des barbares, poussait Clarke à se surpasser. Lexa n'avait nul besoin de l'aider par la force, juste à la guider car elle la suivait comme jamais elle n'avait suivi personne. Habitué à être en tête de meute, Clarke reconnaissait qu'ici, elle n'était pas chez elle, en terrain conquis, si toutefois elle avait déjà eu un chez-elle.

Pendant leur fuite, un homme des glaces les rattrapa après avoir échappé à la mêlée des combats. Dans les escaliers cachés, il était sur leur talons, il était à quelques pas du Commandant et de son Ambassadeur, sans même se douter de l'importance de qui celles qu'il poursuivait. Il était né pour tuer, il était conditionné pour exécuter les ordres, il était à deux doigts de les avoir. En pleine course, il s'empara de la jambe de Clarke qui s'effondra tête la première sur les rochers enneigés.

Lexa se retourna dans la seconde sentant la main de Clarke lui échapper. Elle fondit sur le barbare, le désarma rapidement, elle lui porta un coup de pied au visage, il chuta en contre bas, elle le suivit, elle descendit quelques marches lentement, le regard noir de haine, les mâchoires serrées, et l'envie de voir couler son sang sur la roche, l'envie de le tuer sans plus attendre. Il tenta de reculer, assis dans la neige, mais il trouva un large rocher sur sa route, elle planta la lame de son épée dans son cœur, déchirant l'armure d'ossements et d'acier qu'il portait.

Elle repartit au plus vite près de Clarke qui se relevait péniblement en se tenant la tête. Des petites gouttes de sang marquaient le sol, et sur son front et sa joue, une longue trainé rouge se mêlait aux flocons de givre accrochés dans ses cheveux et les poils de son capuchon en fourrure. Elle porta un linge sur la plaie et comprima le saignement, Lexa la soutenait pour continuer d'avancer contre le vent, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut.

Puis dans la nuit, après avoir gravit le flanc de la Montagne, plus un seul bruit si ce n'est celui du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les pics et les cavités rocheuses. La tempête se calmait. Le silence était immense et glaçant. Plus un cri, plus un bruit. Dans un dernier effort, elles atteignaient le haut du premier obstacle, le haut du premier grand pic qui mène au cœur de la montagne, cette chaine de montagne extraordinaire qui se dressait alors de toute son immensité devant elles.

L'altitude tourna légèrement la tête de la blonde, qui la pencha en arrière pour respirer et soudain elle s'émerveilla. Elle toucherait presque les nuages qui s'éparpillent au-dessus d'elle elle lève la main comme pour les chasser elle a l'impression que les étoiles l'entourent, l'impression d'être au bout du monde le plus haut possible en ayant à la fois les pieds sur Terre et la tête littéralement dans les étoiles.

La peur d'avoir des ennemis à leurs trousses est ancré dans leurs peaux, mais le besoin de reprendre son souffle était plus fort et surtout indispensable et au passage, admirer ce spectacle grandiose d'un ciel infini d'étoiles brillantes dans le noir du néant absolu, leur donne l'impression d'une faille dans l'espace-temps. Ce moment était unique et exaltant. Comme happées par l'univers au-dessus d'elles, elles se blottissaient l'une contre l'autre, têtes en l'air, mains toujours jointes et regards dans la même direction. Les couleurs flamboyantes de l'aurore boréale s'esquissaient au Nord, la Montagne semblait ne plus finir, vu d'ici, la Montagne semblait les appeler.

Lexa n'osa jeter un coup d'œil en arrière par peur de ne voir aucun de ses hommes revenir. Elle préféra laisser le doute planer en elle. Elle contemplait la vallée d'étoiles qui les encerclait puis elle porta son regard sur Clarke, totalement fascinée par la vue. Totalement envoûté par ses étoiles qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien, mais jamais elle ne les avait vu de ce point de vu là, au plus loin dans le Nord, au plus haut dans la montagne.

Un soupir se transformant en large fumée s'échappa d'elle devant le spectacle. Lexa ne regardait plus les étoiles, elle la regardait elle comme si tout l'univers se trouvait dans ses yeux bleus, ou bien n'était-ce que le simple reflet des étoiles dans son regard. Alors que Lexa allait intimer l'ordre à Clarke de poursuivre leur route, Clarke pressa son étreinte contre Lexa et planta son regard sur elle. Elle lui fit lever les yeux au ciel au moment où une nuée d'étoiles filantes zébrait la nuit par leur folle course stellaire.

Perdues dans l'infinité étoilée, une part d'elles-mêmes se consumait avec les astres filants et brûlants dans l'atmosphère, une part d'elles-mêmes pourrait cesser de vivre à cet instant sans vouloir demander plus à la vie. Une part d'elles-mêmes souhaitait quitter ce monde dévasté et voyager vers cette ailleurs inconnu et infini. Ensemble, rien qu'un instant, en silence, elles émettaient le même vœu. S 'il fallait en finir avec cette vie, il faudrait en finir ensemble.


	3. Chapter 5

5\. le sommet dans les étoiles.

Après un moment de répit extraordinaire, Lexa et Clarke reprirent conscience d'une manière bien brutale. Une flèche sortie de nulle part, les frôla et vint se loger dans la pierre, sur un flanc de roche tout près d'elles. Elles étaient à découvert…

Et soudain Wagar apparait en contre bas. Il peinait à monter et une trainée de sang le poursuivait, il était gravement touché. Il tentait de les rejoindre pendant qu'elles se mettaient à couvert dans un renfoncement de pierre et de glace. Elles étaient hors de portée pour l'instant, elles voyaient l'ombre de Wagar qui approchait et tentait de les rejoindre. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de se nicher à l'abri, il était à deux doigts de pouvoir échapper aux jets de flèches, il se battait pour vivre et continuer de protéger son Chef.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elles, il tentait de prévenir Lexa qu'il ne restait qu'un seul homme, qui restait à distance il tentait de lui dire qu'il avait tout fait pour sauver les autres mais qu'ils étaient morts en faisant leur devoir. Mais il n'a eu le temps que d'échanger un seul et unique regard avec son Commandant avant qu'une flèche ne l'atteignent en pleine tête. Il était si près de se mettre à couvert que son sang, en perles fines, vint assombrir le visage d'ange de Lexa. Par-dessus les vestiges de ses traditionnelles larmes de peinture noire, déjà presque effacées par leur périple, le sang chaud du chef de sa garde d'élite les retraçait et réveillait sa rage.

Un hurlement arracha son cœur et Lexa bondit à découvert en sortant ses poignards de leurs fourreaux. Clarke tenta de la retenir mais d'un geste convainquant et d'un regard franc, elle la força à rester sur place, bien à couvert et elle lui fit faux bond.

Le Commandant de la Coalition, sortit sa rage et sa puissance de leur écrin de velours. Elle savait d'où venait la flèche, elle avait déduit la position du tireur et comme un félin, fluide, discret mais féroce, elle attaqua. Elle esquiva deux, trois tirs de flèches et arriva à sa hauteur. Sautant de rocher en rocher, elle lui tomba dessus sans qu'il puisse avoir le temps de réarmé son arc. Une lutte acharnée esquissa des vagues violentes dans la neige, leurs deux corps comme deux ombres dans la nuit se mélangeaient pour ne faire qu'une et combattre. Il eût le temps de sortir un couteau de sa botte mais ne put esquiver les coups qu'elle lui portait. Il tomba à genoux et son sang gicla sur la neige immaculée.

Il rebondit vite et se jeta sur elle. Lexa sentit une forte douleur lui tirailler les flancs, elle esquiva le deuxième coup de lame et maitrisa l'homme terrifiant caché dernière son masque d'ossement d'animaux fendu par le coup de talon qu'elle lui avait assené. Elle sentit enfin les lames de ses poignards trouver la faille fatale. Dans un râle à demi étouffé par le vent, l'homme mourut lentement, un poignard glissant sur sa gorge, un autre planté dans l'estomac. Et Lexa, les mâchoires serrées, regarda l'homme tomber à terre et tacher de sang la couche de neige blanche.

Clarke n'entendait rien et se décida à sortir de sa cachette. A peine fait, l'ombre de Lexa revenait vers elle, essuyant le sang sombre sur les lames grises de ses poignards affutés et les traces fraîches sur son visage. Prise d'un élan de soulagement ingérable, Clarke oublia son statut de Wanheda et leader du 13ème Clan, et sauta littéralement au cou du Commandant.

Lexa, surprise par cette démonstration d'affection, mais pas moins heureuse, l'accueillit finalement sans songer le moins du monde à la repousser. Elle sentit un pincement sur ses côtes quand Clarke la serra contre elle mais maitrisa sa grimace. L'élan de leurs cœurs s'emportait pendant un instant et alors que l'humidité de l'air gelait presque sur place, une chaleur bienfaisante les consumait pour les aider à survivre. La force de l'étreinte suffit à Lexa pour comprendre combien Clarke était heureuse de la voir en vie. Pas seulement parce que sans elle, elle serait perdue au milieu des plus rudes montagnes du Nord mais surtout parce que, sans elle, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Peu importe le lieu et l'endroit, elle le savait à présent, seule sa présence donnait un sens à sa vie. Elle le ressentait depuis longtemps sans mettre des mots dessus mais encore une fois, Clarke semblait lui prouver qu'elle aussi éprouvait la même chose.

Elles pouvaient souffler un instant. Il n'y avait plus de danger à proximité, la troupe ennemie était décimée, le temps s'écoulait soudain différemment et l'étreinte s'éternisa, sans que l'une ou l'autre ne semble vouloir y mettre un terme. Entre les capes en fourrure et les capuchons en peaux de bêtes, les cheveux blonds et bruns se mêlaient. Entre l'air glacial et la peau brûlante d'adrénaline, leurs joues se frôlaient puis se cherchaient et se caressaient presque. Un seul petit mouvement de recul, de l'une ou de l'autre aurait pu induire un rapprochement plus intime, un baiser peut-être. La chaleur de la peau de l'autre les attirait comme le papillon vers la lumière mais aucune ne céda, semblant préférer faire durer l'instant et trouver du réconfort dans cette simple étreinte qui réanimait un peu leurs corps et leurs âmes.

Entre deux pics de montagnes, avec à leur pied une vallée de roche escarpée et tachée de sang, avec dans l'air un manque flagrant d'oxygène, elles perdaient un peu la notion des choses, pendant un moment seulement, un moment délicieux, perdues loin de tout.

Comme un rappel à l'ordre, une bourrasque violente de vent glacial les fit sortir de cette demi torpeur qui les emportait. Comme une relance à la vie rude et cruelle, le froid les enveloppait de nouveau. Il fallait continuer et trouver un véritable abri pour le reste de la nuit, semblait vouloir dire le vent qui s'étoffait à chaque seconde, comme si la prochaine tempête de neige n'était pas loin.

Lexa porta un dernier regard au chef de guerre, gisant dans une mare de sang chaud sur le sol glacé, faisant presque fondre la première couche de neige fine. Elles étaient seules désormais et le chemin était encore long.

Lexa reprit son rôle de Commandant, même si tous ses hommes étaient morts et qu'elle considérait Clarke comme son égal – ce qu'elle avait prouvé en s'agenouillant à ses pieds et en lui jurant fidélité– et elle l'entraina de nouveau par la main dans le dédale de pierre.

Tel un palais de roche et de glace, la montagne les accueillis, Lexa emporta la blonde en contre-bas, dans une vallée de rocs, dans les entrailles d'une montagne monstrueuse, tel un géant de pierre qui resterait là, immobile, bouche ouverte, comme pour mieux les engloutir.

Elles dévalaient des pentes, longeaient des corniches sans remparts, frôlaient des pics vertigineux, empruntaient des passages au-dessus de gouffres insondables, elles s'enfonçaient petit à petit, pas après pas, vers le creux de la montagne, elles poursuivaient toujours vers le Nord, toujours plus en contre-bas, là où il n'y a rien, si ce n'est de la roche et de la neige.

Clarke désespérait, l'air froid et l'épuisement lui montaient à la tête. Elle se demandait comment Lexa faisait sans carte pour se guider, elle s'imagina qu'elle était en train de les perdre, elle s'imagina mourir de froid dans ce labyrinthe de rochers. Elle continua de suivre Lexa le long des chemins secrets mais son esprit était ailleurs, la fatigue et sa blessure à la tête, induisaient en elle une douce folie, qu'elle finissait par chasser de temps à autre de son esprit mais qui revenaient de plus belle. Elle marchait sans savoir vers où, ni depuis combien de temps. Elle finit par ralentir le pas, elle fatiguait.

Les pans de mur en pierre autour d'elles se ressemblaient tous et cachaient à présent la douce pâleur de la Lune et seul un petit bout de ciel étoilé trônait au-dessus d'elles. Elles s'enfonçaient dans la montagne, de plus en plus loin. Les muscles à bout de force, le corps épuisés après des heures de marche, Clarke se figea et posa l'épaule sur un rocher faisant trois fois sa taille.

Il ne fallait pas dormir, il fallait avancer, lui disait une petite voix qui semblait venir de loin.

Lexa sentit sa main retenue par Clarke qui s'était arrêtée. Elle se retourna et se rapprocha au point de venir lui chuchoter des mots à l'oreille, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller des mauvais esprits qui habiteraient ces lieux.

_ Ne t'endors pas, Clarke. Il faut avancer. Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Clarke, il y a un refuge, encore un petit effort. S'il te plait.

Sa voix était douce, ses mots étaient comme une promesse qu'elles n'en resteraient pas là, comme pour lui jurer qu'elles ne mourraient pas ce soir et Clarke se souleva, pris l'appuie qu'elle lui offrait et mis un pied devant de l'autre, avec presque plus de conviction qu'avant.

Dans sa tête, Clarke s'imagina la retenir par le bras et l'embrasser comme si la mort était à ses trousses, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Elle ne voulait pas mourir sans gouter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Mais elle la laissa passer devant et continuer de marcher sur le sol qui commençait à dégeler.

Son serment d'accueillir la mort ne valait que si elle résistait et profitait de chaque moment vivant. Il lui semblait devenir folle, son raisonnement n'avait pas de sens, l'air de la montagne lui montait à la tête, la fatigue se jouait d'elle, son crâne la martelait, son envie de mourir était aussi grande que celle de vivre alors elle avança encore et encore, car au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

_ Lexa ? murmura faiblement Clarke comme si elle avait presque peur de la gêner.

Lexa tourna légèrement la tête mais continua d'avancer sans faiblir, malgré un léger boitillement nouveau.

_ Lexa, où est-ce qu'on va ? Il n'y a rien ici, cette montagne est morte, il n'y a que de la pierre et de la glace…

_ Il y avait bien un escalier dans ces pics rocheux non ?

_ Oui.

_ Les escaliers venteux. Crois-tu qu'il y aurait un chemin, s'il n'y avait rien au bout ?

_ Surement pas mais Lexa ! Dit-elle en haussant la voix et en la forçant à ralentir le pas. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici aveuglement, tous tes hommes sont morts tués par la patrouille de la Reine Nia et nous marchons au plus profond de la montagne vers une mort certaine, et notre peuple, et Polis et…

Lexa se stoppa et se planta devant elle, le regard sévère et fixe. Clarke reprit son calme et son souffle.

_ Lexa, où va-t-on ? Je veux savoir maintenant. Ton silence et tes devinettes m'épuisent, les sommets enneigés, le clan mystérieux éloignée de tout… Lexa, parle-moi, maintenant où je n'avance plus d'un centimètre !

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel sans le vouloir mais un sourire, divin et discret, s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Clarke se détendit un peu, bien que son excès de colère restât en surface, elle ne pouvait pas résister à ces rares sourires.

_ Très bien mais je ne veux pas geler sur place, alors on avance et je t'explique. Répondit Lexa en l'invitant à poursuivre le chemin à côté d'elle.

Clarke céda, le passage devenait plus large et plus praticable, elles pouvaient marcher côte à côte, s'aidant mutuellement, ça devenait plus facile mais la fatigue et ses nerfs à vifs n'arrangeait rien.

_ Alors ? Raconte-moi, où va-t-on ? et pourquoi Titus a pris si peur à l'annonce de ton départ ? Et comment tu connais ce passage ? et ce clan, qui n'en ait pas un, et qui est si loin de t…

Lexa la regarda comme si déjà elle en demandait trop. Clarke comprit son erreur et se tut, levant les mains comme pour promettre de ne plus dire un seul mot.

_ Voilà… comme tu le sais, la Reine Nia pourrait bien envahir nos terres et renverser la Coalition. Si elle atteint Polis, nos troupes de guerriers seraient dépassées, même en comptant sur les renforts du Sud. Beaucoup de chefs de clan dirons le contraire, car c'est leur fierté d'Homme qui parle et ils mourront tous au combat pour être aussi arrogants. Nos peuples ont déjà trop subi de guerres et de catastrophes, avec la Coalition, j'avais installé un gouvernement stable, « le sang appel le sang » c'est dur mais réaliste et ça permet au plus grand nombre de survivre et de régler les conflits. Il y a quelques années, j'ai tenté de rallier tous les clans à ma cause. L'ouest et le sud se sont ralliée à Trikru et ce sont les premiers clans de la Coalition mais dans le Nord, Nia a refusé et s'est érigé en Reine absolue sur ses terres glacées où son Père déjà régnait depuis longtemps… et Le Roi de la Montagne a refusé aussi mon alliance, mais il a aussi refusé toute relation avec Nia et ses barbares, qu'il jugait sauvages et arriérés.

_ Le Roi de la Montagne ?

_ Il y a une cité au cœur de cette montagne.

Lexa voit Clarke blêmir à vue d'œil.

_ Rien à voir avec le Mont Weather, je te le jure... Dit-elle tout bas, comme pour éviter de parler d'un sujet douloureux avant de poursuivre. Il existe un peuple qui vit là-haut. A l'abri de toutes influences extérieures, dans une Cité de l'ancien temps, en partie intacte, une Cité si merveilleuse que le Roi gardait les Portes de la Cité sous bonne garde grâce à une armée puissante et fidèle. Je sais que son armée est immense, je sais qu'il pourrait écraser Nia et ses barbares sans la moindre résistance.

_ Comment sais-tu tout cela ? et comment connais-tu ce chemin caché ? Titus parlait d'une légende et que tu courais après des fantômes oubliés et une mort certaine.

_ Titus veut me protéger au mépris du bon sens. Je ne cours pas après des chimères, il sait parfaitement tout cela aussi bien que moi, c'est pourquoi il a accepté mon départ, c'est seulement que leur aide sera compliqué à avoir. Mais cette armée peut nous aider à vaincre Nia, sans ça, il y aura des milliers de morts et probablement la défaite au bout.

_ Si le roi a déjà refusé l'alliance, pourquoi accepterait-il aujourd'hui ?

_ Une intuition. Dit-elle faiblement en pensant secrètement qu'elle a peu de chance.

_ Tu as de sérieux doutes, je le vois bien.

_ Clarke, il faut avancer plus vite. Nous serons à l'abri bientôt. Je te le promets.

Clarke comprit qu'elle s'était assez confiée pour l'instant. Elle comprit que la route serait encore longue et qu'elle en apprendrait plus, sans la brusquer, un peu plus tard. Elle comprit que Lexa entretenait des attaches particulières avec ce Peuple dans les Montagnes, elle sentait dans ses mots une sombre nostalgie, une mélancolie inquiétante, presque funèbre. Elle se contenta de cela et continua d'avancer mécaniquement, un pas après l'autre, légérement chancelant et mal assuré à cause du froid et de la fatigue.

Mais comme promis l'environnement se mis à changer. La pierre semblait elle-même plus accueillante, le vent glacial s'engouffrait de moins en moins entre les sillons des roches et le couloir se rétrécissait sur elles comme pour les envelopper d'un avenir meilleur. Au bon d'un long canyon à ciel ouvert où le noir de la nuit déclinait en couleurs plus pâle, un mur de pierre gigantesque se dressait devant elle. Les vestiges d'une lourde porte en pierre étaient écroulés tout autour de l'entrée d'un tunnel. Un gouffre noir, semblant sans fin, était la suite du chemin.

Clarke avança d'un pas, comprenant qu'elles n'avaient le choix, que le chemin pour la Citée des Montagnes en passait par là, mais elle fut étonnée de voir Lexa hésiter plus qu'elle. Elle avait dit qu'un abri les attendait alors pourquoi hésiter maintenant ? Clarke avança tout de même et Lexa pressa le pas pour lui repasser devant, la tête haute.

Elles ne voyaient plus le ciel, elles entraient dans les veines de la montagne. Le noir total commençait à les envahir alors Lexa sortit de ses sacs en bandoulière, une sorte de branche en bois, entre l'allumette et la torche, qu'elle craqua sous sa semelle et dont le feu en jaillit instantanément.

Clarke observa alors la grotte immense dans laquelle elles pénétraient, les parois s'éclairant petit à petit devant elle. Plus elles avançaient, plus les parois se refermaient sur elles comme une cavité mortuaire, mais l'air gelé devenait presque moite et tiède, presque étouffant avec leurs vêtements de peaux sur le dos, leurs écharpes et leurs capuchons sur la tête.

Clarke se débattait pour dénouer quelques liens qui l'emprisonnait et retirer sa capuche en fourrure pour respirer un peu plus amplement. Lexa l'entraina toujours plus profond dans la montagne, elle laissa ses pas la guider.

Clarke suivit mais elle fatiguait, elle ralentissait le pas.

_ On peut s'arrêter et dormir maintenant ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

_ Non Clarke, pas encore, il ne faut pas dormir sans être totalement réchauffées.

Clarke allait protester mais au lieu de cela elle s'immobilisa, un bruit sourd et lointain lui parvenait aux oreilles, un bruit résonnant entre les parois des murs de pierre lourde et impénétrable. Un bruit qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elles continuaient d'avancer. Un bruit qu'elle finit par reconnaitre. Un bruit de chute d'eau étouffée par la roche.

Clarke n'osait pas croire que bientôt les bienfaits d'une eau chaude pourraient la reposer. Mais les vapeurs de fumée qui s'installaient entre les parois de la grotte la faisaient déjà rêver. Lexa l'entraîna dans le dédale de couloirs en pierre, dans un labyrinthe de roche infernal et démesuré. Elle commençait à retrouver des sensations dans son corps engourdit par le froid, à chaque nouveau pas, la chaleur l'envahissait et son corps reprenait vie.

Le contraste était saisissant et elle pourrait presque tourner de l'œil sous le choc thermique, alors Lexa lui fit ralentir le pas, elle freina son enthousiasme par un sourire conquérant.

Finalement, elles débouchèrent dans une immense cavité, traversée d'un large court d'eau bruyant et parsemé de bains à bulles naturellement creusés par l'eau sur la pierre poreuse depuis des milliers d'années.

Comme la mémoire des millions et millions de gouttes d'eau qui tombent sur la roche, la caverne s'inondait de cavités tels des souvenirs gravés au fil des années. Dans les vapeurs d'eau, il y avait de l'espoir à ne plus pouvoir respirer, l'espoir d'une survie méritée, l'espoir que demain elles verraient le jour se lever.

La promesse qui s'écoulait dans la rivière coupait soudain le souffle de Clarke qui, épuisée, s'écroula à genoux à côté de la première source chaude. Comme une oasis au milieu du désert, elle s'écroula à terre, sur cette roche si cruelle qui pourtant était promise à la voire survivre à cette nuit glacée.

Après avoir presque touché les étoiles, la voilà au creux de la terre nourricière qui la gardait en vie malgré les aléas de sa vie. Encore une fois, elle survivait à la nuit, encore une fois, elle trouvait un espoir au milieu des ténèbres.


	4. Chapter 6

6\. La chaleur d'une caverne.

Au creux de la roche, au cœur de la montagne, son sang chaud bouillonnait, la rivière grondait et les vapeurs d'eau encerclaient les deux survivantes. L'air était si dense que Clarke, quand elle rouvrit les yeux après un moment de repos, ne voyait plus que l'ombre du Commandant disparaitre au milieu des vapeurs fumantes.

Clarke défit ses gants et plaça ses mains juste au-dessus de l'eau, la vapeur les réchauffait doucement. C'était douloureux puis ça devenait agréable, elle retrouvait ses sensations, elle souriait plus largement, elle respirait de nouveau sans avoir le cœur serré. Elle plongea doucement ses mains dans l'eau tiède, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, effaçant les traces de sang séché sur son front. La plaie ne saignait plus, la blessure était superficielle. Elle souffla de soulagement, elle bénissait cette grotte et sa chaleur bienfaitrice.

Elle reporta son regard vers la silhouette de Lexa qui se dessinait et s'affinait au fur et à mesure qu'elle ôtait ses couches de fourrures devenues maintenant inutiles. Elle resta immobile dans la fumée, elle ne bougeait plus de peur d'interrompre la scène, de peur que cette silhouette parfaite ne s'évapore avec le reste des brumes chaudes. Elle étouffait sous ses propres couches de vêtements et pourtant elle restait sur place, le regard perdu dans les vapeurs d'eau.

_ Clarke ressaisit toi.

La voix du Commandant étouffée par le bruit du torrent fit écho jusqu'à elle en la rappelant à la réalité.

Lexa posa ses fourrures, ses sacs et ses armes sur un monticule de pierre au sec. Elle alluma deux autres torches et les cala dans des fissures de la masse rocheuse, la grotte s'illumina dans l'air humide. Une sorte de halot de brume l'entourait et la rendait incroyablement belle. Elle s'approchait de Clarke qui se relevait difficilement tant son corps était encore douloureux.

Clarke aurait voulu reprendre constance à cet instant où elle s'empêtrait à retirer ses fourrures mais Lexa la rejoignit en pantalon et débardeur noir, sans son armure et ses fourrures, sans ses bottes et sa cape. Elle voudrait ne pas la détailler, comme ce moment au crépuscule au bord de la rivière où son regard n'avait pas pu se détourner d'elle, mais tout échappa à son contrôle. Elle détailla ses bras tatoués, elle détailla les contours de ses muscles, la finesse de ses courbes, et puis elle aperçut le tissu déchiré et taché de sang sur ses flancs.

Elle bondit auprès d'elle et l'emporta vers la lueur des torches. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix et Lexa obéit. Avant d'être Commandant de la Mort, Clarke était fille de Médecin et son savoir en médecine moderne dans ce monde sauvage n'était plus à prouver. Sur le visage de Clarke l'inquiétude se lut dans la minute, ses yeux bleus avaient cesser de briller pendant un instant et son rythme cardiaque s'était affolé. Elle souleva délicatement le tissu pour examiner la plaie.

_ T'as eu de la chance. Le poumon n'est pas touché. Dit-elle avec un brin de colère dans la voix. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessée ? J'aurais pu soigner ça il y des heures déjà.

_ Hm… je n'ai pas dû le sentir … tu sais dans le feu l'action…Je n'ai pensé qu'à nous sortir de là…

_ Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas senti ça… Dit-elle en pressant sa main deux centimètre sous la blessure.

Lexa grimaça de douleur et s'esquiva, prouvant que Clarke avait raison. Lexa souffrait en silence et perdait du sang depuis le sommet du pic où elle avait combattu le barbare, où elles avaient perdu Wagar et le reste de la troupe.

Clarke se précipita sur ses affaires. Elle enleva, une à une, ses peaux de bêtes qui l'avaient protégé de ce climat glacial puis quelques vêtements l'encombrant dans cette chaleur infernale. Elle déposa son sac et posa son arme à part et sortit une trousse de premiers soins. Elle attrapa une fiole d'alcool et s'en renversa sur les mains. Elle prit sa gourde et vida le fond d'une traite, l'eau douce était glaciale mais lui fit un bien fou. Le choc de température aurait presque pu l'emporter dans un malaise mais elle se reconcentra sur la blessure de Lexa.

Elle étala leurs manteaux de fourrures comme des couvertures à l'endroit le plus sec possible et la fit assoir. Lexa retira son vêtement déchiré et fit face à Clarke. Sa poitrine n'était plus que couverte par une bande de tissu fin et Clarke déglutit difficilement en portant le regard sur son corps. Lexa esquissa un sourire gêné et détourna la tête.

Clarke pris le temps de désinfecter la plaie et ses contours. Les compresses et les linges se coloraient de rouge rosit. Les muscles de son corps se tendaient quand Clarke comprimait la blessure et Lexa tentait de lutter contre et d'effacer ses grimaces aussitôt qu'elles apparaissaient.

_ Tu as mal ? Demanda Clarke d'une petite voix inquiète.

_ C'est supportable. Répondit Lexa, toujours solide comme le roc.

_ J'ai peur que le saignement ne s'arrête pas avec une simple compression. Il faudrait des points de suture.

_ C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

_ Ça serait préférable.

_ Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors vas-y.

Clarke inspira profondément. Des points c'étaient la base, elle en avait fait des milliers, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent : milieu hostile, non stérile, localisation de la blessure sur la peau sensible des côtes et surtout le patient c'était elle. Elle était nerveuse, elle sentait ses mains devenir moites et son regard ne pouvait se détourner de celui de Lexa, comme pour trouver une autre solution.

_ Clarke, tu as fait ça des centaines de fois. Alors fait le, ne réfléchit pas. Entonna Lexa d'un ton si convainquant que Clarke plongea sa main dans la trousse pour y sortir l'injection d'anesthésie local et le kit de suture.

Peu de temps après, Lexa était parfaitement suturée et bandée. Clarke lui avait administré une solution antibiotique, et elle avait appliqué un pansement étanche sous les bandages de tissus serrés. Lexa l'avait remercié d'un sourire angélique. Clarke avait déposé sans réfléchir un baiser sur son épaule dénudée. Un regard gêné s'en était suivit, un courant électrique s'éclipsa mais son empreinte entre elles resta suspendue dans les airs.

Elles avaient ensuite mangé quelques rations de vivres et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de se lever, malgré les recommandations du Médecin. Elle déambulait entre les bassins de bulles, le regard perdu à leurs surfaces comme si elle regardait un miroir qui lui reflétait de vieux souvenirs.

Pas à pas, elle se débarrassait des derniers vêtements qu'elle portait encore et, petit à petit, elle s'éloignait dans la brume. Clarke la vit disparaitre, puis le clapotis de l'eau lui fit imaginer qu'elle s'était glissée dans un bassin d'eau chaude.

Clarke resta paralysée par cette pensée. L'image qu'elle avait à présent en tête dépassait son entendement. Elle y était. Elle était là, avec elle, perdue au bout du Monde, seules, sans plus personne qui pourrait l'arrêter. Elle avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps que sa seule réaction fut de rester assise, indécise, perturbée, le corps chamboulé et le cœur renversé.

Elle finit par avancer lentement dans les larges fumées des vapeurs d'eau, elle évita du regard le bain dans lequel Lexa s'était déjà lentement glissée. Elle fit quelques pas de plus pour admirer la rivière qui fendait la grotte en deux. Elle leva la tête et admira ce haut plafond miné de stalactites puis la cascade gigantesque qui surgissait du creux de la roche. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait pénétré l'antre du Monstre, elle n'était pas claustrophobe -sinon elle n'aurait pas survécu sur l'arche- mais le monde sous terrain d'une montagne, c'était autre chose : l'atmosphère brulante, humide et étouffante, la profondeur sous la roche qui résonnait comme l'écho d'une tombe, la dureté de la pierre comme un cercueil immortel, comme si cette montagne l'avait dévoré vivante, en même temps qu'elle prolongeait sa vie. Le paradoxe lui tournait la tête. Elle remercia alors Mère Nature et son laborieux travail et pour lui avoir donner une nuit de plus à vivre.

Le bruit du torrent couvrait alors ses pensées les plus intimes. La Montagne n'avait plus rien de terrifiante, elle était vivante et miraculeuse comme une oasis dans le désert. Clarke divaguait, elle suivait le courant du torrent quand elle entendit Lexa se délecter timidement des bienfaits des sources thermales dans lesquelles elle s'était glissée.

Enfin, elle approcha du bain bouillonnant qui semblait l'appeler comme l'ultime salue de son âme et de son corps.

Elle se décida à ôter ses derniers vêtements, et s'approcha doucement en sous-vêtement. Elle s'assit sur les rebords naturels du bassin et ferma les yeux en plongeant ses pieds dedans. Elle sentit le regard de Lexa sur elle, elle entra très lentement dans l'eau tant son corps souffrait encore des gelées nocturnes de leur périple.

A l'heure qu'il est l'aube devait se lever à l'extérieur de la grotte. Elles avaient escaladé, gravit et combattu toute la nuit, elles étaient épuisées et Clarke ne put réprimer un long soupire de plaisir en s'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude.

Lexa la regardait du coin de l'œil, de l'autre côté du bain naturel, entre deux vapeurs d'eaux qui s'emportaient dans les courants d'airs. Elle retint un sourire malicieux. Elle chassa de sa tête cette idée qu'elle était seule avec elle, et qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Plus personne à offenser. Plus aucune excuse. Plus rien de vraiment valable pour ne pas lui avouer ce désir qui la dévorait. Lexa se combattait encore elle-même, elle se retenait de faire tout ce que son être entier lui réclamait de faire.

Peu à peu les vapeurs s'apaisaient tout comme la douleur et l'angoisse dans leurs corps. Les vertus d'une eau chaude et thermale dans laquelle se plonger après une telle traversée des plaines et des Montagnes du Nord, étaient si intenses que Clarke s'abandonnait totalement à ce plaisir.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle plongea tout son corps dans les bulles qui éclataient autour d'elle. Elle respirait profondément, elle se libérait presque de tous ses démons, de tous ses cauchemars. Jamais elle n'avait connu plaisir si bon. Elle gémit faiblement sans s'en apercevoir.

Lexa connaissait cette joie mais jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait pensé y goûter de nouveau. Face à face, séparé d'un bon mètre et d'une masse d'eau bouillonnante, leurs tensions s'apaisaient. Face à face, enfin leurs regards s'accrochèrent sans plus trop de timidité, avec même une nouvelle sérénité induit par les vertus de l'eau, comme un flou total et bienfaisant qui les faisaient se sentir légère et sereine.

En croisant son regard, Clarke voudrait paniquer mais l'eau et les vapeurs l'entourent et l'emprisonnent dans la béatitude. La seule chose dont elle était encore capable c'était de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le bain bouillonnant. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient en surface, elle respirait par le nez au ras de l'eau, elle ferma les yeux et inspira encore avant de couler entièrement.

Lexa la vit disparaitre doucement sous la surface sombre et ondulante. Elle-même se reposait dans ce bain, mais elle faisait attention à ne pas trop immerger sa blessure, et elle avait remarqué les coups d'œil de Clarke pour s'en assurer, avant qu'elle ne plonge sous l'eau.

Seule ses torches éternelles éclairaient les recoins de la caverne embuée et ses flammes tapissaient de lumière vacillante les murs humides.

Dans ce bain, Clarke s'échappait de sa peine et de sa douleur, son corps flottait et son esprit revoyait le spectacle de la nuit d'étoiles au sommet de ce pic rocheux. Elle avait l'impression de flotter au milieu de l'univers. Ses yeux clos ne voyant que la voûte étoilée. Elle prit plaisir dans cet instant. Elle s'imagina savourer enfin la vie sans qu'aucun conflit ne viennent la troubler. Rien qu'un instant comme elle se l'était promis, elle savourait juste l'instant sans penser aux conséquences.

Et puis un seul contact et Clarke refit rapidement surface. Toute gênée et presque apeurée. Dans son élan de bien être, plongé dans l'eau, elle l'avait frôlé. Elle avait senti cette peau si douce contre la sienne rien qu'une fraction de seconde, car elle avait empiété sur son côté sans s'en apercevoir.

Cette limite invisible que toutes les deux s'étaient fixées sans même se concerter semblait bien fragile et avait été dépassée. Un seul regard, au même instant, finit par les achever et faire tomber ces barrières éphémères. Dans leurs regards se lisait autant de peur que de désir, à cet instant le doute persistait encore quant aux intentions de chacune, mais un regard de plus et le doute s'envola.

Lexa cessa de respirer un instant, comprenant au regard de Clarke que son sentiment était partagé. Elle cessa de bouger, elle ne fit plus le moindre mouvement alors que trente secondes avant, elle jouait tranquillement avec les remous des bulles à la surface et le clapotis de l'eau. Elle comprit alors que l'impasse qu'elle avait tant espérée atteindre avec Clarke était là. Le point de non-retour, le point qu'elle a peur d'aborder, le point faible qui la trahit, ses sentiments pour la fille du Ciel. Elle comprenait maintenant, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se dérober, elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si sa présence l'indifférait elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même et prétendre que son attirance était superficielle ou éphémère.

Toutes deux étaient soudain intimidées presque gênées, elles esquivaient leur regard et esquissaient un léger sourire. Clarke repensa à cet instant au sommet, sous la voute étoilée où elle avait proféré silencieusement un vœu. Il était temps de croire qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir droit à sa part de bonheur, sans penser aux autres avants soi, au moins pour une fois.

_ Lexa. Débuta timidement Clarke en brisant le silence.

Lexa releva la tête et soutien son regard bleu étincelant de reflets des flammes des torches éternelles.

_ Lexa tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps dans l'eau avec ta plaie… Marmonna Clarke en esquivant ses premières intentions de parole.

_ Clarke ce n'est pas ça que tu allais dire ? Reprit Lexa en sortant une épaule de l'eau pour remettre à l'air libre son bandage.

Clarke respira et prit son courage à deux mains.

_ Lexa, je… je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point…

Clarke hésita encore. Lexa semblait troubler, elle sentait un aveu venir, elle sentait une confession lourde de sens qui peinait à sortir de sa bouche.

_ A quel point j'étais finalement heureuse d'être tombée sur Terre. Dans un monde de brute et de sauvage, mais…j'y ai entrevu une lueur d'espoir pour l'humanité.

Lexa ne comprit pas alors Clarke insista du regard. Lexa comprit que c'était elle la lueur d'espoir et rougit légérement.

_ Je crois que c'est un compliment que je pourrais aisément te retourner Clarke. Murmura Lexa.

Clarke se sentit prise à son propre jeu, elle savait à quel point il devenait difficile de lui cacher son affection. Elle ne voulait plus jouer, elle ne voulait plus se torturer et la punir pour les actes passés, elle voulait seulement vivre ce qu'elle rêvait de vivre depuis leur rencontre.

Le bain et ses remouds n'étant pas une barrière infranchissable, Clarke sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour alors que Lexa se redressa et se décolla de la pierre chaude pour s'avancer entre les vaguelettes des bulles qui éclataient par dizaine à la surface. Sans pouvoir raisonner, son corps l'imita et au milieu du bassin, les deux corps se rejoignirent et se frôlèrent, laissant encore assez d'espace entre elles pour respirer. Elles ne pouvaient plus se quitter du regard, l'instant était brulant, plus un souffle d'air ni un seul bruit n'était émis, c'était l'instant fragile avant un baiser, avant de se laisser aller. L'instant où l'on perçoit l'envie dans le regard de l'autre, l'envie qui se fait plus pressante, c'était cet instant qu'elles faisaient encore durer en jouant ensemble, si proche l'une de l'autre et pourtant encore si éloignées.

Puis l'instant passa car elles étaient incapables de résister plus longtemps, incapables de désobéir à tous leurs sens qui leur ordonnaient d'agir maintenant. Lexa et Clarke, presque muées d'un même mouvement, se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

Une main glissa dans sa nuque, emportant ses cheveux blonds et mouillées au passage. Leurs corps se cherchaient jusqu'à se coller complètement et les lèvres, muées d'un appétit dévorant, enfin se frôlaient lentement. Puis leurs bouches, plus passionnément, se scellaient l'une à l'autre et leurs cœurs reprenaient enfin leurs courses effrénées qu'ils avaient stoppées momentanément.

Comme un moment de délivrance suprême, comme un instant hors du temps tant il était délicieux, comme la rencontre de deux êtres promis à se reconnaitre, comme un moment unique et rare. Ce baiser, comme un soupire longtemps retenu, semblait les alléger d'un poids énorme, comme si enfin, elles comprenaient combien elles avaient réfréné leurs pulsions l'une pour l'autre. Clarke l'avait pourtant bien détesté mais jamais elle n'avait cessé de la désirer, c'était même cela qu'elle avait tenté de fuir en même temps que les morts du Mont Weather et les survivants de l'Arche.

Leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se séparer, elles se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois, depuis ce seul et unique baiser, la veille d'une bataille, à l'aube d'une trahison. Oui, Clarke l'avait détesté parce qu'elle avait osé l'abandonné, mais elle lui avait pardonné, comprenant qu'elle aurait peut-être fait la même chose pour sauver son peuple, comprenant que le devoir d'un leader doit parfois sinistrement passer avant les désirs personnels. Oui, Clarke l'avait haï pour s'être joué d'elle et avoir osé, sous prétexte de lui sauver la vie, la faire enlever et mener de force à Polis, alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à ce Monde et tous ces démons. Mais encore une fois, elle lui avait pardonné, comprenant, en tenant la lame sous sa gorge, qu'elle ne pourrait lui faire le moindre mal, qu'elle ne pouvait lui ôter la vie, même avec toutes les bonnes raisons du Monde. Elle avait tout fait pour lui échapper, elle avait tout fait pour entretenir ses rancunes mais quand elle dut, par devoir envers son peuple, plier le genou devant Heda, elle avait su que ce vœu en dessinait un autre, elle avait su que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle était liée à elle, pour le pire et pour le meilleur, dans l'amour ou dans la haine, dans la vie et dans la mort.

Finalement surprise et rattrapées par la réalité, elles se quittèrent entre deux baisers passionnés et se regardèrent les yeux remplis de questions sans réponse, mais avec l'envie fulgurante d'en apprendre plus. Presque imperceptiblement, les mains glissaient encore sur les corps humides en même temps que les parcelles de peau nue se cherchaient sous la surface de l'eau.

Elles luttaient encore, elles se regardaient comme pour chercher l'envie et le consentement dans les yeux de l'autre. Le regard si profond de Lexa arriva à perturber Clarke qui s'esquiva. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer, elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment, que maintenant qu'il était là, elle prenait légérement peur. Sa force de caractère, sa volonté de survivre, tout son potentiel de leader s'effaçaient en un instant, elle n'était plus qu'une femme prête à se livrer et se donner entièrement.

Lexa remarque son regard fuyant et son sourire timide. Elle sourit à son tour, elle pouvait enfin relâcher la pression dans son corps et son esprit. Elle était Commandant, elle était Heda, et pourtant, perdu au milieu des montagnes, elle n'était qu'un être humain sensiblement bouleversé par la femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle doutait encore. Wanheda était forte, bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait, alors comment plaire à une telle femme, comment plaire à la fille du Ciel ? Comment être sûr qu'elle lui avait bien pardonné ses trahisons ? Comment être sûr que ça ne la blessera pas d'avantage ?

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue pour accrocher son regard.

_ Clarke …

Clarke releva la tête, ses yeux bleus s'inondaient de lumières et de milles étincelles au reflets bleutés. Lexa en perdit ses mots et il lui fallut quelques instants pour les retrouver.

_ Clarke, je… on n'a jamais vraiment reparlé de la cérémonie d'entrée de ton Peuple dans la Coalition…

Clarke hocha seulement la tête et redevint sérieuse comme si l'on entrait soudain en Conseil de Guerre. Pourtant son corps se rapprochait imperceptiblement de celui de Lexa ne voulant pas perdre le contact.

_ … ce soir-là, tu as fait un choix judicieux pour sauver ton Peuple, encore. Moi, mon choix était plus risqué, des chefs de Clan m'ont tourné le dos et Nia et son armée marchent sur Polis à cause de…

Clarke craignait d'entendre des reproches et s'apprêtait à se défendre quand Lexa reporta sa main jusqu'à sa joue.

_ … mais les vœux que j'ai prononcé en retour, n'étaient pas une manœuvre politique, j'espère que tu en aies convaincue, j'espère que tu sais à quel point le choix entre le devoir et le désir m'est insupportable, j'espère que tu sais à quel point j'étais sincère quand je t'ais juré fidélité ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas de simples mots, Clarke. Je t'ai juré fidélité à toi et à ton peuple et je tiendrais mes promesses… cette fois-ci.

Clarke reste muette quelques instants. Bien sûr qu'elle avait vu la sincérité débordante du Commandant dans ces vœux prononcés en secret. Bien sûr qu'elle avait entrevue le double sens de son serment. C'était une déclaration d'amour caché derrière ce vœu de protection envers son peuple. Le désir de lui prouver qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver le peuple du Ciel au même prix que le sien, c'était l'unique offrande qu'elle pouvait faire après tant de malheur. Bien sûr la dimension sentimentale avait pris le pas sur l'acte politique dans le cœur de Clarke et ce pourquoi, elle l'avait suivi dans ce voyage périlleux, ce pourquoi, elle l'aurait suivi n'importe où.

_ Je le sais, Lexa. J'ai vu en toi, dès le premier instant, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas un chef sauvage et cruel, je sais à quel point ton cœur est grand et combien les souvenirs des sacrifices que tu as dû faire, te tue lentement. Je sais ce que veut dire lutter pour survivre. Je sais ce que veut dire faire des choix, et je sais que ce que les sacrifices impliquent. Et …je sais combien tu étais sincère ce soir-là.

_ Clarke… notre voyage est peut-être sans retour. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien saisi. Egoïstement, je n'ai rien fait pour t'en dissuader, mais…

_ Lexa, il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je voudrais être en ce moment même…

Alors Lexa cessa de douter. Elle emprisonna ses lèvres et tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, sur la dangerosité de leur mission, fut remis à plus tard.

Et sans aucun effort, les corps s'enlacèrent, comme s'ils étaient faits pour cela. Leurs corps, sans attendre, se mettaient en quête de premiers plaisirs. Sans que la raison n'y puisse plus rien, tant elles en avaient rêvé en secret, Clarke et Lexa se laissaient submerger par cette folle envie de découvrir l'autre. Cette folle envie, que Lexa avait induite une veille de bataille chez Clarke et dont elles n'avaient pu se défaire, malgré toute leur bonne volonté.

Une fois l'élan de ces premiers baisers passé, les tensions auraient pu s'apaiser. Les yeux dans les yeux, les corps à demi noyés dans le bain, enfin plus que réchauffés de leur calvaire glacé, Lexa emporta Clarke au bord du bassin. Elle emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes, elle emprisonna son corps avec ses bras et la souleva hors de l'eau puis la blottit contre elle. Elle était emportée par la seule pulsion de son corps et Clarke prit plaisir à la laisser faire, elle s'abandonna dans l'instant, elle s'abandonna dans ces bras et ses baisers enivrants.

Assise sur le rebord du bassin creusé dans la roche lisse, la blonde sortit les jambes de l'eau et entoura la taille de Lexa en la forçant à se coucher sur elle. Leurs vêtements trempés collaient aux corps humides, elles se pressaient l'une contre l'autre entre les gouttes qui ruisselaient lentement sur leurs courbes. Leurs lèvres ne pouvaient plus se quitter un seul instant, leurs souffles s'accordaient parfaitement ainsi que le ballet de leurs mains avides et pressantes.

Et puis soudain, après l'empressement des premiers instants, le moment se fait plus lent et plus charmant. Lexa prenait son temps, ses baisers étaient tendres et du bout des lèvres, elle les déplaçait sur la peau fine et douce de sa mâchoire puis de son cou, puis elle les déposa sur l'os de la clavicule entre les gouttes d'eau, puis remonta lentement jusqu'à son oreille, accentuant l'étreinte au niveau de ses veines, là où elle pouvait sentit son cœur s'emballer et réaliser que le sien s'emportait tout autant.

L'effet fut immédiat, Clarke s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et chercha à accentuer leur baiser. Leurs langues timidement, comme pour faire durer l'instant, se frôlaient et se retenaient pour finalement s'étreindre aussi intimement que leurs corps.

Les mains s'évadaient et partaient en reconnaissance, elles glissaient entre les gouttes d'eau sur la peau nue. Les lèvres pulpeuses de la guerrière au sang chaud s'évadaient par le même chemin que ses mains. Lexa descendait le long de son corps en profitant de chaque courbe qui se dessinaient sous elle. Clarke se cambra et l'attira encore plus près, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns tressés.

N'y tenant plus, et poussée par un désir bien trop longtemps retenu, Lexa, avec autant de force que de délicatesse, enleva la brassière trempée que portait Clarke et qui lui collait à la peau. Clarke étouffa un grognement de plaisir allié de surprise et s'empressa d'ôter la tunique noire, trempée et transparente, qui couvrait encore Lexa.

Comme si les bains bouillonnaient grâce à leur chaleur, les vapeurs s'intensifiaient comme si le noyau de la Terre lui-même se réchauffait. Les vapeurs commençaient à totalement les camoufler, comme une bulle de coton qui les protégeait. Elles se regardaient intensément. S'il fallait reculer et renoncer, c'était maintenant, mais aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter là.

Clarke se redressa sur ses coudes, Lexa, à genoux au-dessus d'elle, se pencha un peu plus. Les boucles de cheveux bruns et blonds se mêlaient, la peau de leurs seins nus se frôlaient et se caressaient jusqu'à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, tout comme les lèvres qui instinctivement se retrouvaient fréquemment. L'élan entre elles était doux et patient aussi bien que passionné et violent. Clarke se pressa contre elle, son empressement la déstabilisa, et son coude dérapa sur l'humidité de la pierre et elle chuta en arrière, quittant le contact de ses lèvres par surprise et à regret.

Lexa s'empressa de lui tendre la main pour la redresser.

_ Tu n'as rien ?

Clarke ne regarda même pas l'éraflure et les quelques gouttes de sang qui tombaient puis se mêlaient aux flaques d'eau. Elle ne put détourner son regard de Lexa, pratiquement nue dans les vapeurs qui la couvraient à peine.

_Clarke ? Ça va ?

Clarke trouva enfin le regard de sa compagne et osa l'affronter.

_ Oui, ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Une éraflure.

Lexa se redressa et lui laissa la place de se relever. Elle semblait un peu confuse, elle bafouillait quelques mots mais ses yeux ne pouvaient la lâcher une seule seconde.

_ Clarke. Il faudrait que l'on se repose. Il faut reprendre... des … forces…

Lexa tenta de se faire violence et d'enchainer les mots, mais sa bouche n'avait aucune envie de les prononcer. Elle n'aspirait qu'à retrouver le gout de ses lèvres, et à en croire le regard de Clarke, elle désirait la même chose. La lueur de la torche vacilla et l'éclat de ses yeux vert était implorant de désir.

Clarke passa une main sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux pour empoigner sa nuque et l'attirer à elle. Lexa ne força pas, elle se laissa faire et saisit ses lèvres au passage sans plus se poser de question. Elles sortirent des bains et ensemble, elles trouvèrent leurs fourrures étalées sur le sol sec.

Comme un ultime désir à réaliser avant de peut-être mourir, comme une ultime nuit à passer sur cette terre, elles n'auraient souhaité rien d'autre que cela. Pouvoir enfin se dire combien elles se bouleversent l'une et l'autre depuis leur rencontre, pouvoir gouter au délice de sa peau sans avoir peur d'en faire trop, pouvoir se regarder en face sans cacher tout ce qu'elles admirent en l'autre et tous les sentiments qui les animent.

Lexa saisit ses hanches et la porta pour la sentir contre elle. Ses mains glissaient jusque dans son dos, elle tenait à parcourir chaque centimètre de peau. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, la blonde pencha la tête et bomba la poitrine, Lexa la sentit contre elle et finit sa course sur la rondeur parfaite de ses seins. Clarke soupira puis finalement ne put retenir un gémissement tant Lexa mettait de la poésie dans ses caresses.

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler comme s'il allait bondir puis s'enfuir de sa poitrine tant son émotion était forte. Elle agrippa ses mains sur ses épaules et se souleva, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et reprit ses lèvres entres les siennes. Puis à la force de ses muscles, Lexa la souleva et la coucha sur les peaux de bêtes. Clarke se laissa entrainer, elle sentit soudain dans son dos la douceur des fourrures mais surtout elle sentit le poids de Lexa sur elle et ça l'affola plus que tout.

_ Clarke, soupira Lexa entre deux baisers, je t'ai tellement désirée…

Clarke quitta ses lèvres, elle lui tenait doucement les cheveux en arrière et la força à la regarder.

_ Et moi, je t'ai tellement détestée… Souffla-t-elle mêlant l'envie à la colère.

_ Je sais…

Clarke l'embrassa à pleine bouche si bien qu'elle ne la laissa pas répondre. Il n'y avait plus rien à répondre. La vie sur Terre était bien trop rude pour continuer de s'en vouloir et ne pas s'aimer. La passion réfrénée s'exprimait enfin librement et plus rien ne pourrait leur faire regretter ce voyage.

Clarke sentit les baisers de Lexa s'esquiver de nouveau de ses lèvres, elle sentit ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses hanches comme des vagues qui l'emportait ailleurs. Elle ne saurait plus dire quel jour c'était. Elle ne saurait plus dire où elle était. Entre le Ciel et les Enfers probablement. Les flammes sur les parois humides de la grotte, l'air étouffant et le bruit de l'eau tourmentée au creux d'une montagnes gigantesque, feraient pencher pour les Enfers, mais la douce fièvre qui l'emporte contre le corps du Commandant des Armées de Natifs, la font définitivement basculer pour le Paradis.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, elles étaient au bout du monde, leurs hommes étaient morts, leurs poursuivants aussi et le jour, dans ces cavernes ne se lèvera pas, cette nuit ne pourrait jamais s'achever et ça leur était égal. Lexa couvrait son corps de baisers appuyés. Clarke laissa ses mains faire leurs chemins sur son corps sans plus penser à autre chose qu'à l'instant présent. La brune finit par atteindre le rebord en coton du boxer délavé de la blonde qui se releva et la regarda. Presque comme un défi, un regard suffit. Lexa mordit l'épais élastique et poursuivit sa course en l'emportant avec elle. Clarke sourit, elle étouffa un rire et se cambra pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Lexa prit tout son temps pour lui ôter son sous-vêtement, puis elle caressa ses jambes, elle parsema ses cuisses de baisers légers pendant que Clarke ne la lâchait pas du regard, attendant qu'elle remonte, avide de retrouver ses lèvres.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et la força à remonter, Lexa s'exécuta et en profita pour glisser l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Clarke n'en resta pas là non plus, dans un baiser fougueux, elle glissa ses mains sous le fin linge de soie qui recouvrait l'intimité de Lexa. Elle le fit glisser sur sa peau mais Lexa bougea les hanches et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Cela ne l'arrêta pas, la blonde saisit les liens sur ses hanches et d'un geste sec et net, les arracha. Lexa se redressa et la regarda avec autant de surprise que de malice dans les yeux. Clarke fit glisser ce qu'il restait du tissu coincé entre leurs deux corps et les peaux totalement à nues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre, Clarke ferma les yeux malgré elle, puis elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes. Un baiser passionné s'en suit en donnant le rythme au reste des corps qui s'enlaçaient et se mêlaient dans un parfait accord. La chaleur dans ses muscles surpassait la moiteur torride de leur refuge. La tension dans ses veines égalait la pression du torrent qui traversait cette montagne et leurs deux corps dans l'instant se laissaient submerger par un plaisir décuplé par tant d'attente.

La blonde bascula ses hanches et releva une jambe pour lui intimer de se rapprocher encore plus près. Elle quitta sa bouche et parcours son cou délicat puis sa poitrine. Tel un trésor qu'elle viendrait de dénicher, elle prit le temps de poser sa joue contre la rondeur parfaite de ses seins, elle prit le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau pour enfin s'emparer de son sommet. L'élan induit lui procure la force nécessaire pour se joindre à elle plus intensément. L'élan se répercutant entre les corps, la réponse de Clarke fut immédiate. Elle se cambra, elle lui offrait son corps, elles prolongeaient leurs mouvements jusqu'à ce que leurs corps n'en puissent plus, mais avec surprise, Clarke constata que son corps en voulait plus encore.

Elle sentait son intimité sur la sienne. Elle sentit la pression monter en elle à chaque nouvelle caresse. Elle sentit leurs pulsions battre jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, elle sentit le sang dans ses veines redoublé d'effort pour suivre les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs, elle sentit son souffle qui se perdait et qu'elle retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait comme pour retenir l'instant. Elle sentit tout son être happé comme dans une sorte de conscience absolue de soi-même, et elle sentit la femme entre ses bras être dans le même état. Elle sentit l'hystérie folle et douce qui s'insinuait en elle pour la perdre dans un non-sens commun de béatitude. Elle sentait cette énergie grandissant en elle plus intensément seconde après seconde, elle sentait son plaisir l'envahir totalement, elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la passion dévorante que Lexa s'appliquait à entretenir entre elles.

L'air brulant des cascades, les torrents traversant la roche au cœur de la montagne, cette force de la nature surpuissante semblait s'emparer de Lexa qui, dans une infini douceur, devenait plus ardente que jamais. Elle lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle n'avait rêvé que de ça depuis leur première rencontre. Elle voulait lui faire découvrir l'infinité de possibilité qu'offre l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle voulait lui faire aimer la vie comme jamais elle ne l'avait aimé elle qui la défendait corps et âme depuis toujours, elle voulait l'emmener à la source même du bonheur sur terre, comme si c'était la seule chose qui en vaille encore la peine, qui vaille vraiment d'être vécu.

Clarke ne pouvait plus résister, elle sentit ses forces et sa volonté à résister, fuir sous chaque caresse de Lexa, elle aussi n'avait rêver que de ça depuis des mois. Elle se rendait compte de l'intensité de ses émotions, pendant un bref instant elle repensa à Finn et à Niyha, pendant un instant seulement, elle comprit qu'aimer pouvait avoir un tout autre sens, pendant un instant elle ne douta plus de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Et c'était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre ou imaginer.

Au cœur de la montagne, un moment délicieux se passait, mêlant la force et l'amour. Lexa était aussi douce que passionnée, aussi déterminé que changeante, aussi charmante que dominante, mais son seul but était de l'aimer comme rarement elle avait aimé dans sa vie. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait mais elle s'appliqua sur le corps de Clarke, si précieux à ses yeux, comme jamais elle ne s'était appliquée. La différence c'était son implication émotionnelle, la différence c'était que c'était la Fille du Ciel qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, tel une étoile précieuse et fragile qu'elle aurait trouvé échouée sur Terre et dont il fallait prendre grand soin.

La force vive du Commandant emporta Clarke dans un élan inconnu, un tourbillon au plus profond des abysses, empli de sensations toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres, empli d'élans que son corps ne comprenait pas, empli de vibrations qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner. Elle semblait emportée par une force aussi vive que le torrent qui creusait la roche, elle était submergée, elle revoyait le ciel étoilé en haut des pics de la montagne, et les astres semblaient tourbillonner avec elle dans les eaux sombres qui l'emportaient.

Clarke reprit son souffle difficilement mais ne cessa de balader ses mains sur ce corps parfait qu'elle apprenait à connaître. Elle poursuivait ses caresses en profitant de ses moments d'extases qui persistaient à la faire trembler des pieds à la tête. Elle rassembla sa force et se redressa, elle s'empara des lèvres de Lexa et la retourna sur le dos. Elle s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle et la domina d'un sourire nouveau et charmeur. Un sourire joueur et conquérant. Lexa en avait le souffle coupé. Elle se redressa pour atteindre ses lèvres, elle pressait ses mains dans son dos, agrippant son corps comme pour que plus jamais il ne lui échappe. Elle sentit les mains de Clarke échapper à tout contrôle, elle sentit son désir s'emballer, et la chaleur de leurs corps encore augmenter. Clarke prenait plaisir à la voire s'épanouir, elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux et plus aucun doute n'était permis, plus aucune incertitude ne planait au-dessus d'elles, et plus rien ne gâcherait ce moment.

Clarke se surprit à se surpasser, elle se surprit à l'imiter, elle se surprit à aimer la vie plus que tout alors qu'il y a peu de temps, dans le froid glacial du grand Nord, la mort l'appelait et l'encourageait à la rejoindre. Elle oublia ses envies d'en finir avec la vie, elle oublia d'oublier de se battre, elle oublia la mort qui la guettait toujours de loin, elle luttait plus que tout pour replonger vers la vie, vers la liberté de respirer et d'aimer au-delà de toute raison, au-delà de toute logique. Elle se surprit à aimer cela plus que tout au monde, dans ses bras, sous ses caresses et ses baisers, la vie prenait un tout autre sens.


	5. Chapter 7

7\. Le fantôme du Pont.

Dans la grotte qui abritait la cascade et le large court d'eau, la lueur des torches vacillait, elle faiblissait mais ne s'éteindrait pas avant des dizaines d'heures. Dans un renfoncement de roche moins humide, sur une épaisse couche faite de plusieurs peaux de bête, Clarke et Lexa dormaient à poings fermés, l'une contre l'autre.

Le bruit de la cascade avait couvert leurs émois et bercé leur nuit. Clarke dormait profondément, son corps était lourd comme une pierre, son esprit inconscient était calme et serein, et un léger sourire fixe et béat s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

Lexa, elle espérait un sommeil serein depuis des années, car depuis son conclave, depuis sa victoire et son couronnement, depuis ses seize ans, elle était régulièrement hantée de cauchemars, tous plus vivaces et réalistes, et tous plus terrifiants et sombre les uns que les autres. Elle avait appris auprès d'un maitre zen à réduire son angoisse et à combler le manque de sommeil par la méditation. Elle avait appris à rester calme et ne plus se réveiller en hurlant. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son sommeil était paisible et reposant pendant plusieurs heures d'affilés.

Elle était détendue, son corps ne souffrait de moins de tension, son esprit était libéré de ses doutes, ou tout du moins, d'un doute en particulier, celui qui concernait la profondeur des sentiments de Clarke à son égard. Sur ce point, elle était comblée, sur ce point, elle ne s'était pas trompée, Clarke lui avait prouver qu'elle avait cessé de la haïr pour ses erreurs. Elle lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot pendant leur étreinte charnelle que désormais rien ne pouvait plus les empêcher de s'avouer ce qui était flagrant quand leurs regards se croisaient, et quand les sourires s'esquissaient discrètement.

Cette nuit, blottis dans un cocon de roche, avait été la plus douce et la plus extraordinaire aventure qu'elles avaient connu, loin sans danger, loin sans prise de risque émotionnelle, elles s'étaient aimées pour la première fois et pour le reste de leur vie, qu'elle soit longue ou bien brève, elles s'en souviendraient et chériraient cet instant. A tout jamais, elles seraient liées, car cette nuit entre ardeur et douceur, elles s'étaient avouées combien elles s'aimaient, et cela resterait le secret de cette grotte.

Le sommeil du Commandant était profond et bienfaisant mais le moindre bruit suspect, le moindre changement d'atmosphère, la moindre sensation étrange pourrait la réveiller et la mettre en alerte pour aussitôt qu'elle attrape ses poignards dissimulés près de leur couche de fortune. Donc elle dormait, confiante et sereine jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un mouvement près d'elle et ce ne pouvait pas être Clarke qui était blottit dans son dos. Son instinct la réveilla en un instant et elle ouvrit les yeux en posant la main sur son arme.

Dans la faible lueur des torches, entre les douces vapeurs d'eau chaudes, Lexa ouvrit ses grands yeux verts et sursauta. En face d'elle, à moins de cinquante centimètres de son visage, était assise une enfant, d'environ cinq ans, qui la regardait fixement.

Lexa lâcha son poignard, surprise et étonnée de cette intrusion, mais face à une enfant son arme était inutile. Elle ne se releva pas plus, réalisant qu'elle était nue sous les couvertures. L'enfant la fixait de ses grands yeux gris, son visage était dénué d'émotions, ses traits doux et enfantin étaient pourtant froids et distants. Lexa fut parcouru d'un sinistre frisson comme si un vieux cauchemar venait la hanter de nouveau.

_ Lexa, il faut te dépêcher. Toi et ta compagne vous devriez vous réveiller.

Le flot incessant du torrent rendait ses paroles murmurées presque inaudibles, pourtant la voix de l'enfant résonna mécaniquement entre les parois de la caverne et Lexa comprit à demi-mot. Elle semblait être encore engourdi, ses réflexes étaient lents, ses membres lourds et elle n'arrivait pas à se lever. Elle voulait questionner l'enfant mais ses mots ne sortaient pas.

_ Il faut te réveiller. Maintenant. Ordonna la jeune enfant.

Lexa ne comprit toujours pas, elle cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après la fillette n'était plus là.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.

Elle prit conscience qu'elle rêvait, elle retenue les images avant qu'elles ne s'effacent.

C'était un rêve inhabituel, un rêve étrange elle qui était toujours hanté des mêmes cauchemars, elle s'interrogeait sur celui-là. Elle avait les mains moites, son pouls était rapide et tout était un peu flou. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, la chevauché, l'escalade, la bataille, les morts et les taches de sang dans les flocons délicats. Elle repensa à cette nuit et à Clarke. Elle sentit son bras et son corps tout contre elle. Cela n'était pas un rêve, elle soupira de soulagement, tout cela était bien réel.

Elle prit le temps de regarder Clarke, endormie, câline et paisible. Elle détailla les traits de son visage qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, elle inscrit ses moments dans sa mémoire et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Elle sortit délicatement des couvertures et s'habilla en vitesse, avant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses besaces. Elle s'approcha de la rivière et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Le lit du torrent était profond et l'eau était glacial au contraire des bains de bulles qui bouillonnaient et qui réchauffaient la pierre. Le contraste était saisissant, pourtant elle semblait encore éteinte et endormie. Tout autour d'elle était flou, sa conscience aussi.

Dans la caverne, les vapeurs d'eau s'envolaient et dansaient dans les courant d'air. Lexa entrevit l'autre rive, les vapeurs s'écartaient lentement et elle aperçut une silhouette qui se dessinait dans la pénombre.

Elle se figea d'effrois, la silhouette devint net, tout autour d'elle devint net et il lui sembla être emporté au-dessus de la rivière où enfin elle put voir le visage de l'enfant qui la regardait fixement.

_ Lexa réveille-toi ! Dit la fillette sans bouger les lèvres comme si elle hurlait dans sa tête.

Et Lexa se réveilla en sursaut.

Pour de bon cette fois-ci. Elle était lucide, et le flou qui l'entourait avant avait totalement disparu. Dans l'élan de son réveil, elle avait secoué Clarke qui grogna en ouvrant fébrilement les yeux. Elle enroula son bras autour de Lexa et la ramena vers elle alors que cette dernière tentait de s'échapper des couvertures.

Lexa aurait pu résister, elle était encore en proie aux souvenirs de ce rêve étrange, mais elle se laissa emporter et se blottit contre Clarke, encore fatigué qui aurait volontiers dormi quelques heures de plus, même dans cette caverne embuée du flot omniprésent de la cascade. Lexa ferma les yeux et respira la douceur de sa peau. Elle s'apaisa immédiatement. Elle oublia ce visage enfantin et ce rêve troublant.

Clarke resserra son étreinte, plutôt timidement et devina un sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de Lexa. Elle respira profondément son parfum, ses lèvres étaient à portées de baiser et son envie devenait irrépressible alors elle intima un simple mouvement et Lexa ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer et d'accueillir son baisé. Un instant fragile et intense, un instant où toutes les émotions foudroyantes de la nuit resurgissaient, un instant rassurant, un instant qui prouvait qu'elles n'avaient fait aucune erreur. Ce doux baisé allait s'envenimer mais Lexa sursauta de nouveau. Dans son esprit, le souvenir de ce rêve, de ce visage d'enfant et de ses paroles, la rappela à l'ordre. Elles n'avaient pas le temps de s'éterniser. Elle avait échappé au gel, elles avaient repris de forces et dormi maintenant il fallait manger et repartir au plus vite.

Lexa caressa sa joue et mis doucement fin à leur étreinte. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans plus aucun détour. Quelque chose avait changé dans leur façon de se regarder, quelque chose d'infime et d'apaisant, comme si maintenant ni l'une ni l'autre ne détournerait le regard. Le doute avait disparu. Clarke compris qu'il fallait mettre un terme à leur escapade. Elle s'extirpa la première de la couche de peaux de bêtes et récupéra son sac et ses vêtements, en savourant le regard de Lexa posé irrémédiablement sur son corps.

Lexa soupira en douce et se releva aussi. Elle tentait d'oublier ce rêve plus que troublant et tellement réaliste qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit alors qu'elle préférait se concentrer sur les courbes de Clarke.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se tenait debout et regardait l'autre rive avec attention pendant que Clarke mangeait quelques rations de vivres qui leur restaient car les guerriers avaient chassé pendant la première partie de leur voyage. Clarke avait si faim qu'elle prenait goût à ses rations immondes, elle était assise près d'un bain où les bulles ne cessaient d'éclater à la surface. Elle avait les yeux plongés dans l'eau, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité, elle pensait à ses instants chargés de charme et de plaisir qu'elle avait partagé cette nuit avec son Commandant. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à cette seule pensée alors elle se releva en finissant sa bouchée.

Perdu dans les siennes, Lexa ne lâchait pas le rivage des yeux, elle tentait de discerner quelque chose dans les vapeurs qui flottaient au-dessus de la rivière souterraine. Elle tentait d'apercevoir l'autre rivage. Elle n'entendit pas Clarke s'approcher d'elle et sursauta légérement dans la pénombre quand elle lui proposa une part de ration, ayant vu qu'elle n'avait rien n'avaler depuis leur réveil. Clarke sentait ce nouveau trouble et ce silence incertain depuis leur réveil. Elle se mit un instant en tête qu'elle était le problème ou pire que leur nuit ensemble était le problème.

_ Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Clarke en lui tendant sa part.

Lexa esquissa un sourire et ravisa son visage angoissé pour laisser apparaitre un léger sourire. Elle prit le morceau de viande séché et mordit dedans à pleine dent. Clarke sourit plus largement et se réconforta.

_ Il va falloir traverser cette rivière ?

_ Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais un passage sûr, à l'abri du courant.

Clarke avait alors des dizaines de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elle n'en demanda pas plus voyant Lexa reporter son regard dans le vide, vers l'autre rive.

Un peu plus tard, Lexa et Clarke parcouraient les couloirs souterrains de la Montagne. Lexa avait rallumé une torche et en tête, elle menait Clarke encore plus profond au cœur de la pierre. L'obscurité était totale, il n'y avait que les flammes de la torche pour éclairer les parois tout autour d'elles. Le silence devenait pesant, au travers des roches le bruit du torrent avait cessé peu à peu de les atteindre, mais elles n'avaient pas encore traversé la rivière, et Clarke se demandait toujours où était le bout du chemin et ce qu'elle y trouverait, même si de toute évidence, Lexa, elle, le savait et avait l'air de le redouter.

Clarke n'osait pas lui parler, elle n'osait pas lui en demander plus, elle n'avait que toutes ses suppositions plus délirantes les unes que les autres, qui se mêlaient aux souvenirs de cette nuit embrasée passée dans ses bras. Elle la suivait, un peu comme une automate, l'esprit perturbé et envahit de questions sans réponses. Elle ouvrait souvent la bouche, puis se mordait les lèvres et se finalement se taisait.

Lexa, elle, avançait en tête, silencieuse et concentré sur le chemin à prendre. Les couloirs et les tunnels se croisaient les uns avec les autres et s'engouffraient dans le noir le plus total, au plus profond de la montagne. Elle gardait le silence pourtant l'envie lui brulait les lèvres de se confier, plus elle avançait, plus les souvenirs et les réminiscences de son passé l'assaillaient, plus elle ressentait le besoin de faire sortir ses démons qui revenaient la hanter, même éveillée.

Elle était perdue dans un dédale de brumes où se mêlaient les visages de tous ces fantômes qui jamais ne l'avaient jamais véritablement quitté. Elle avançait le long de la pierre, une main effleurant la paroi, sa mémoire guidant ses pas, comme un automatisme, comme un chemin longtemps emprunté, mais depuis longtemps oublié qui revenait comme par réflexe, comme sorti d'une mémoire héritée d'une personne qu'elle avait été autrefois.

Elle sentait Clarke la suivre de près, elle mourrait d'envie de lui avouer où elle la menait. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand le bruit de la rivière et de son torrent étourdissant leur revint aux oreilles. Clarke avait entendu aussi et ensemble, elles prirent le tunnel en direction du bruit. Très vite, le grondement du torrent et des cascades couvrait leurs voix et le silence avait complément disparu. Elles débouchèrent sous une immense voute de pierre où la rivière se déversait en contre-bas dans un fracas infernal. Des vapeurs et des gouttelettes d'eau jaillissaient des bas-fonds et un pont de pierre s'élevait dans le vide au-dessus du courant.

Clarke se stoppa devant le spectacle, le travail de la nature, l'immensité de la grotte, son plafond sculpté de stalactites torturées et cette fosse immense où s'engouffrait l'eau tourmentée de la rivière. L'écho était assourdissant, elle vit Lexa lui hurler quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle comprit ses paroles quand Lexa l'encorda avec elle. Elle comprit que le chemin passait par ce pont gigantesque, creusé dans la roche, dont certains piliers étaient écroulés depuis les années par la force du torrent qui court en dessous, même les vieux échafaudages de rondins de bois qui solidifiaient la structure semblaient supporter difficilement la charge de poids, même les cordages et les filins de sécurité étaient cassé et poussiéreux. Visiblement personne ne passait plus par là depuis longtemps.

Elle respira profondément et lui fit signe qu'elle était prête. Elle ne renoncerait pas maintenant. Elle ne renoncerait jamais. Bizarrement, en se réveillant, elle avait trouvé un second souffle. Elle avait compris que le voyage était dangereux mais ce pacte avec la mort qu'elle avait scellé seule sous la neige était un moment d'égarement face à la nature féroce qui aurait bien pu avoir sa peau.

Elle s'était sentit renoncer à la vie, elle avait accepté que ce voyage soit le dernier mais à l'aube de ce nouveau jour aveugle dans cette grotte obscure, après ce réveil au bout du monde, elle avait trouvé un nouvel espoir, une envie nouvelle de vivre alors elle ne renoncerait pas maintenant.

Encordées et à bonne distance l'une à l'autre, elles progressaient lentement. La base semblait stable mais certaines pierres bougeaient sous leur poids. Lexa sentit un mouvement de recul de la part de Clarke. Il n'y avait pas de rambardes, ni de rampes, ni rien qui ne soit solidement fixées, il n'y avait pas de parapets et toutes les cordes étaient effilochées et déliées il n'y avait que la voute de pierre, vielle de centaines d'années, puis le vide et la rivière, meurtrière si l'on tombait dedans de cette hauteur - et même si l'on survivait à la chute, emporté par les remous incessants du courant, l'on aurait aucune chance. Lexa en était plus que consciente et à cet instant une pierre de la structure tomba à l'eau et le bruit de sa chute, comme une éclaboussure gigantesque, lui rappela le visage de celui qu'elle avait vu tomber ici même et mourir, engloutit par les flots.

Elle sentit Clarke se crisper dans son dos quand les pierres se mirent à tomber, la chute semblait plus haute et plus mortelle encore à ses yeux. Elle chercha sa main et la cramponna. Elle chercha son regard, elles ne céderaient pas à la panique, ni l'une ni l'autre, elles affrontaient cette peur du vide qui s'invitait en elles. Puis quelque chose changea dans le regard du Commandant et Clarke prit peur.

Elles étaient à mi-chemin, pourtant l'étroit couloir de pierre semblait s'allonger à n'en plus finir, l'autre rivage semblait presque inaccessible, les vapeurs d'eau s'élevaient sur leur chemin et semblaient leur barrer la route, comme un cauchemar où elles seraient figées sur place alors que tout s'écroulerait autour d'elles. Dans les vapeurs et les fumées se dessinaient les fantômes du passé du Commandant qui paraissait geler sur place d'effroi alors que la grotte était brûlante et humide. Elle n'avançait plus d'un centimètre alors que la voûte semblait peiner à les supporter. Clarke sentit l'émotion et la peur de Lexa la figer. Elle passa doucement à ses côtés, longeant avec précaution les bords de la voute en pierre suspendue dans le vide. Elle lui prit la torche des mains avant qu'elle ne lui échappe. Elle lui passa devant en prenant soin de faire suivre la corde solidement attachée à leurs hanches. Elle fit un pas en avant et une autre roche céda et plongea dans le torrent.

Clarke enjamba le trou laissé par la roche malchanceuse et Lexa la suivit comme un pantin articulé de ficèle pour la guider. Elle ne semblait pas terrorisée par le vide ou le pont qui se mettait à chanceler. Elle semblait absente, éteinte, comme happée par des forces étranges. Elle résistait à avancer pourtant c'était elle qui les avait menés ici, c'était elle qui avait pris ce risque en entrant dans la montagne, le risque de se retrouver confronté à des démons oubliés, le risque de perdre l'esprit avant même d'atteindre le cœur de la Montagne et de se confronter au Roi, et au peuple qui vivait là-bas.

Clarke tenta d'avancer plus avant mais Lexa la stoppa dans son élan. Clarke se retourna en l'implorant d'avancer. Une autre roche céda derrière Lexa mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait besoin de lui dire, elle avait besoin d'expier ses fautes avant de poursuivre plus loin. Comme si une main sur son épaule la retenait. La détresse naissait dans son regard, son regard pâlissait, une vague de larme lui montait aux bords des yeux. Clarke était désemparé, désarmée. Elles devaient avancer mais le poids sur les épaules du Commandant semblait bien trop lourd pour l'envisager.

_ Lexa, on ne peut pas rester là ! Cria Clarke alors que Lexa ne réagissait toujours pas.

Les mots étaient là, au bord de ses lèvres mais les larmes et les regrets les étouffaient. Elle restait muette. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, les morts étaient morts mais sa conscience pleurait toujours ce jour tragique où par sa faute, son petit frère était mort.

_ Lexa, reste avec moi ! Il faut qu'on avance ! Hurlait Clarke en tentant de la secouer et de la ramener à la raison.

Lexa la regarda comme si elle ne la connaissait pas, comme si elle n'était plus là, comme si ce n'était plus Clarke qu'elle avait en face d'elle, c'était lui qu'elle voyait devant elle, ce petit garçon adorable, aux yeux clairs et aux taches de rousseurs sur les joues. Ce petit garçon qui n'était pas censé sortir de la maison, qui n'était pas censé la suivre jusque-là, jusqu'au pont suspendue, le Pont du Gouffre, jusqu'au chemin interdit qui mène hors de la Montagne, il n'était pas censé la suivre…

Clarke la secoua, ses yeux étaient vides, son teint livide, elle était tétanisée sur place.

_ Lexa ! Hurla Clarke à deux doigts de la gifler pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

_ Loïs… Murmura Lexa difficilement alors que quelques larmes forçaient le barrage et coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

_ Lexa, je t'en prie, il faut avancer…

_ Loïs, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû …

_ Lexa ! Clarke la chope par les épaules et l'emporte avec elle.

Elle la força à avancer sur les pierres qui chancelaient et Lexa suivit malgré tout, elle ne cessa de répéter le prénom de Loïs et ses sanglots l'emportaient sur sa raison qu'elle semblait déjà avoir perdue. Le pont trembla, et derrière leurs pas, les pierres chutaient les unes après les autres. Clarke accéléra sa fuite et bientôt elles atteignirent l'autre rivage, elle poussa Lexa de toute ses forces en avant pour elle qu'elles parviennent à atteindre la corniche avant que tout le pont de cède sous elles. Le bruit des pierres résonnait et éclaboussait l'immense caverne et un trou béant condamnait désormais le passage par le Pont du Gouffre.

Clarke se releva et sentit le vide l'attirer. Elle regarda en arrière, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, elles avaient échappé de peu à la chute, son cœur ne cessait de battre à tout rompre. Elle alla aider Lexa à se révéler mais elle semblait toujours perdue dans ses cauchemars.

Elle lui fit face, elle chercha son regard, elle chercha son attention sans y parvenir.

Clarke n'avait plus aucun doute, Lexa était un jour passé par là, elle connaissait ces montagnes. Elle la pensait originaire des forêts Trikru car Anya avait été son mentor, mais finalement ce n'était qu'une supposition. Jamais Lexa ne s'était vraiment confié sur son passé et encore moins sur son enfance, si tenté qu'on puisse parler d'enfance dans ce monde rude et dévasté.

Lexa murmura, ses mots étaient engloutis par sa peine et le raffut de la rivière. Clarke se sentit désarmée, elle aimerait l'aider, elle voudrait la ramener, elle voudrait la débarrasser de ses fantômes, elle voudrait tant ne pas voir cette peine terrible sur son visage que jamais elle n'avait vu auparavant.

Elle la tenait serré contre elle pendant qu'elle ne cessait de murmurer ces mots :

_ Loïs… pardonne moi… Loïs…


	6. Chapter 8

8\. Les galeries de l'angoisse.

Il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour, le pont s'était écroulé sous leurs pas. Clarke avait retrouvé son sang-froid alors que Lexa perdait pied. Elle avait atteint le bord de la corniche à temps pour ne pas être emporté par l'éboulement en emportant Lexa avec elle.

Elle l'avait vu se déconnecter de la réalité, elle l'avait vu se perdre dans un enfer de souvenirs, elle l'avait appelé, elle l'avait supplié de revenir auprès d'elle, elle avait tout fait pour la ramener à la raison mais Lexa avait continué de murmurer, de sombrer et de pleurer silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps. Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire, elle resta recroquevillée, le long de la paroi avec Lexa blottit contre elle. Elle laissa passer les minutes qui lui semblaient être des heures, elle laissa son corps se remettre du choc et sa respiration reprendre son rythme. Elle berçait doucement Lexa, toujours prostrée, qui finit par perdre connaissance.

Clarke allait s'endormir, elle luttait, mais le choc et l'émotion passé, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Elle était impuissante. Sans Lexa, elle ne s'avait par où continuer, sans elle, elle se perdrait inévitablement et ne ressortirait jamais vivante de cette montagne. Alors elle restait là, avec Lexa dans ses bras. Ses yeux se fermaient de temps à autre, son corps se reposait, le dos appuyé sur la roche, sa tête dodelinait et finit par se poser sur celle de Lexa, blottit sur son épaule, inconsciente.

Elles avaient dormi comme ça pendant un long moment, l'une contre l'autre, ne se souciant pas du temps qui passe. Clarke confortablement blottis dans un rêve où le soleil se levait à l'horizon, au-delà de la lisière du massif de montagne, au-delà des terres gelées. Elle aurait été incapable de dire quel jour ou quelle heure il était. Elle avait gardé la notion du temps jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la grotte aux bains de bulles mais depuis son réveil dans les bras du Commandant, elle n'aurait su dire la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel. Elle s'était perdue corps et âme dans ces cavernes, elle s'était abandonnée entièrement à la Montagne.

La Montagne. Allait-elle les tuer après les avoir vu survivre à ces nuits gelées ? Allait-elle prendre leurs vies à l'aube d'une nouvelle nuit ? Elles étaient l'incarnation du courage, elles étaient allées plus loin que quiconque, elles avaient mené leur peuple dans le noir et elles avaient survécu à tous les dangers, les pièges et les catastrophes possibles. Elles étaient des leaders, des Commandants, des forces de la nature, elles étaient vouées à accomplir de grandes choses mais elles étaient toutes les deux à bout de force. Arrivées jusque-là, Clarke ne voulait pas abandonner mais si Lexa ne reprenait pas conscience, elles seraient perdues.

Et puis les vapeurs, les fantômes et les rêves s'estompèrent. Lexa repris peu à peu conscience. Elle avait mal à la tête, elle était confuse, elle avait oublié les derniers moments avant de perdre conscience, elle devina qu'elle avait passé le pont, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle secoua la tête et sentit Clarke s'éveiller doucement à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit plus grand les yeux et découvrit le vide à la place du Pont.

Le passage au-dessus du Gouffre était écroulé. Son cœur sursauta et elle attrapa Clarke, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Elle constata qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était bien vivante et la panique passa rapidement. Ses souvenirs étaient pourtant encore flous mais une fois la surprise passée, Lexa se leva et fit quelques pas pour plonger son regard en contre-bas, vers la rivière et les énormes pierres qui gisaient plus bas, créant de nouveaux obstacles, tel un barrage qui dérangeait le courant.

Clarke se releva et après l'avoir rejoint, elle lui prit le bras et la fit reculer lentement, juste par sécurité. Le regard de Lexa se vidait, encore, et Clarke pris les devants, la forçant à la fixer et à réagir.

_ Lexa, parle-moi ! qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, j'avançais et puis… et puis j'ai vu…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

_ Loïs.

_ Oui. Tu as répété ce nom pendant longtemps avant de t'évanouir. Tu étais comme dans un état second.

_ Je suis désolé, Clarke, je … tu nous as sauvé la vie ? le pont ?

_ C'était moins une, tu es resté bloqué sur place, comme tétanisée.

_ Je m'en veux, Clarke, je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener ici, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici.

_ Lexa, arrête, tu as une très bonne raison d'être venue jusqu'ici, tu cherches un allié, tu cherches une armée, l'avenir de Polis et de la Coalition, l'avenir de tout le monde est en jeu.

Lexa se tut un instant, elle la regardait, droit dans les yeux. Elle cherchait la faille, elle cherchait le mensonge dans ses paroles mais il n'y en avait pas. Clarke avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, ses fantômes ne devaient pas l'empêcher d'avancer. Même si elle risquait d'en croiser d'autres. Il fallait qu'elle se libère, il fallait qu'elle délit les chaines et les boulets qu'elle trainait depuis toujours derrière elle. Il était temps.

Clarke la dévisageait, tentant de capter ses émotions et ses intentions, tentant de la cerner, encore et encore, tentant de comprendre ses démons qui la hantaient et l'empêchaient d'avancer. Tentant d'élucider ce doux et dangereux mystère qu'elle incarnait, tentant de percer ses murailles infranchissables qu'elle avait dressé entre elle et le reste du Monde pour mieux le gouverner vu d'en haut.

_ Lexa, parle-moi, tu peux tout me dire. Tu connais ces montagnes. Tu connais ce chemin, personnellement, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Répond-elle fébrilement.

_ Tu es déjà passé par ici ?

_ Oui, plusieurs fois, il y a longtemps…

Clarke lui prit la main, sentant que les mots pourraient cette fois-ci venir. Lexa plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus pour y trouver la force de continuer, elle lui devait bien ça. Elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour, elle avait bien failli la perdre, plus d'une fois, mais elle était là au bout du monde avec elle alors il était temps de parler.

_ Clarke, je ne suis pas une Trikru. Je suis né ici, au sein du clan des Montagnes Enneigées. Personne ne le sait, hormis Titus et … Anya…

_ Anya était ton mentor, j'en ai déduit que tu étais née dans ses forêts.

_ Comme tout le monde mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne reste plus personne de vivant, plus personne de l'époque où Anya m'entrainait, et déjà à cette époque, peu de gens connaissaient la vérité sur mes origines.

_ Quelle vérité ? Lexa, de quoi as-tu peur ? tu étais déterminé à trouver à un allié en partant de Polis et plus on approche du but, plus je te sens angoissé et réticente …

_ Je me suis surestimée, je crois. Je pensais pouvoir revenir sans que ma conscience ne me tiraille. Clarke… j'ai peur… je suis parti depuis si longtemps, j'ai causé tant de malheurs, je crois que ce voyage ne se terminera pas bien.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite. Je crois en toi, tu as accompli tant de chose pour ton peuple. Tu as réuni les clans, tu as instauré la paix, tu crois en de meilleurs jours pour les survivants… Tu es la seule Heda, depuis des générations, à avoir fait autant…

_ Quoi ? pour mon Peuple ? pour la Coalition ? pour qu'il me trahissent… Regarde comme tout ceci est fragile, regarde comme tout ceci est sur le point de s'effondrer.

_ Pas tant que toi et moi on sera en vie ! pas tant que l'on se battra… je te le promets.

Clarke serait la main de Lexa très fort et son regard était sans détour. Son instinct de survie reprenait le dessus, elle s'était tant battue, elle avait tant donné depuis sa chute avec les 100, qu'elle avait cru pendant un moment, devoir abandonner et laisser le hasard décider de sa vie ou de sa mort, mais voir Lexa s'écrouler, lui donnait l'envie de se surpasser et de la relever.

Lexa ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de ses grands yeux bleus, elle se voyait enfin comme Clarke la voyait, forte, puissante, belle et déterminée mais aussi douce et même fragile parfois. Elle se sentait aimer pour ce qu'elle était, comme jamais on le l'avait fait, pas juste pour l'image qu'elle renvoyait et le pouvoir qu'elle incarnait.

Lexa ferma un instant les yeux, pour mieux y voir clair dans la mêlée de ses pensées. Mais rien n'y fit, même pleinement éveillée, elle revue le visage de Loïs, par-dessus l'épaule de Clarke. Son regard se perdait dans le vide et ses lèvres prononçaient son nom.

_ Loïs.

_ Lexa, qui est Loïs ? Demanda tout doucement Clarke sans vouloir la brusquer.

Lexa secoua la tête, elle chassa ce visage de son esprit et se laissa guider par la voix de Clarke pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans les méandres de sa pénible folie.

_ C'était mon petit frère. Dit-elle difficilement.

Clarke se tut, elle la laissa prendre le temps qu'il fallait pour articuler ces mots douloureux.

_ Quand j'étais petite…les enfants des Haut-villages de notre citée allaient souvent aux bains à bulles - il y a plusieurs cavernes comme celles où l'on a passé la nuit. On était une sacrée bande à y aller même si c'était interdit de se balader dans ces tunnels et …Loïs, il voulait toujours venir avec nous…

Clarke remarqua que prononcer son prénom était toujours terrible, sa voix tremblait à chaque fois, elle sentait même tout son corps se raidir et faire son maximum pour retenir ses sanglots.

_ … mais il n'avait que 5ans, et, à chaque fois, je lui répétais qu'il était encore trop petit, à chaque fois, je lui ordonnais de rester à la maison et puis un jour, il m'a suivi…

Clarke ressentait sa peine, ses mains qui tenaient les siennes devenaient moites et tremblantes, et une boule dans sa gorge se nouait d'avoir voulu entendre ses mots.

_ … je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, la bande avançait bien, on connaissait ses tunnels par cœur, on savait éviter les patrouilles et les dangers, on était des enfants des Haut-villages, des enfants pauvres, on travaillait dur et ces jeux étaient notre seule récréation, on était des enfants, des petits vauriens c'est vrai, mais on était pas méchants… Et puis arrivée de l'autre côté du pont, j'ai… j'ai entendu crier mon nom.

_ C'était Loïs ?

_ Oui, il m'avait suivi jusque-là, d'habitude il n'était pas discret et je le remarquais vite et lui faisais faire demi-tour mais ce jour-là, je ne l'ai pas vu… Il avait dérapé sur une roche humide et il se tenait à une pierre, le corps et les pieds dans le vide… la rivière monstrueuse et ses remous terrifiants en contre bas. J'ai couru tant que j'ai pu pour l'atteindre…

Ses sanglots s'emballaient, elle avait du mal à les retenir. Elle reprit son souffle mais laissa échapper quelques larmes pour pouvoir continuer.

_ Je me suis jeté à terre, tout au bord du précipice… j'ai tendu mon bras dans le vide, j'ai resserré mes doigts sur la manche de son veston trop grand pour lui et … les coutures ont craqué, je l'ai senti tombé… j'ai vu son visage se décomposer, j'ai vu la peur panique dans ses yeux, je l'ai entendu hurler pendant sa chute… avant de le voir disparaitre dans l'eau. Après ça, tout est flou, j'étais à moitié suspendue dans le vide, les garçons m'ont rattrapé puis ils m'ont ramené à la Cité.

Clarke laissa échapper quelques larmes à son tour puis elle la prit dans ses bras, en la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Lexa montra une certaine résistance mais en quelques secondes, elle se laissa faire et accueilli volontiers ce geste de réconfort, dont elle avait en réalité toujours eu besoin.

_ C'était un accident, Lexa, ce n'était pas ta faute… Tenta de dire tout doucement Clarke.

_ N'essaie pas de m'en convaincre, s'il te plait ! J'ai déjà payé pour ça ! Reprit Lexa un peu sèchement.

Clarke ne comprit pas mais devant l'ombre de colère soudaine de Lexa, elle se tut.

_ Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça … Je suis épuisé… désolé mais … On a assez tardé, il faut continuer. S'excusa timidement Lexa.

_ Tu es sur ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer encore un moment ?

_ Non, je vais bien, il faut avancer et puis, le Pont est détruit… pas de demi-tour possible et … Loïs ne me hantera plus maintenant, enfin je crois…

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour se séparer de l'étreinte de Clarke. Elle mit un temps à se décider, elles se regardèrent comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire, en se promettant de remettre les choses à plus tard. Lexa reprit son sac et sa torche puis elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au gouffre avant de pénétrer dans un nouveau tunnel sombre.

Clarke était sous le choc, cette histoire avait de tout évidence traumatisé Lexa et elle ne se pardonnait toujours pas, malgré ses propos et la démolition du pont, Clarke sentait la peine de Lexa la submerger encore alors qu'elle tentait de faire de son mieux pour faire face. Le silence entre elles se réinstalla et ses échos résonnaient dans les longs tunnels de pierre dans lesquels elles s'engouffraient.

Au travers de la roche, on entendait encore le grondement du torrent, Lexa semblait suivre le bruit pour progresser dans les galeries. Elle allait mieux à chaque pas qui l'éloignait du gouffre mais elle restait fragilisée par ce souvenir qui était remonté à la surface, elle était perturbée, et Clarke le voyait nettement à présent.

Elle sentait son angoisse l'atteindre, elle sentait la peur l'envahir, elle pouvait désormais voire, même en pleine obscurité, le trouble chez Lexa. Elle comprenait que ce voyage était bien plus qu'une quête pour la survie de la Coalition, c'était un retour dans le passé, un retour aux sources, c'était une voie vers la rédemption, vers le pardon.

Elle se trompait, Lexa ne cherchait aucunement le pardon, elle redoutait seulement de faire face à ses vieux démons, elle était profondément convaincue que rien ne pouvait être pardonné, elle avait accepté le fait que tout avait été sa faute, elle avait accepté la punition et son destin, mais pour elle, tout avait débuté avec la mort de Loïs.

_ Lexa, ça fait des heures qu'on marche, et… les parois… j'ai l'impression que les parois se rapprochent, le couloir rétrécit … et j'ai du mal à respirer…

Clarke avait ralenti le pas, elle avait eu du mal à finir sa phrase et Lexa se retourna sur elle-même. Les parois du tunnel s'étaient resserrées et il fallait progresser en file indienne, les sacs à dos à la main, tellement le passage devenait étroit. L'air chaud devenait glacial, l'oxygène se faisait rare, même le feu de la torche tremblait et faiblissait. Clarke étouffait, elle était sur le point de paniquer à cause du manque d'air, elle était épuisée, elle sentait la fatigue de son corps l'emporter et ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

_ Clarke, regarde-moi, on y est presque, je sais on a l'impression de s'enterrer sous terre, mais crois-moi, l'air libre est au bout de ce tunnel, la sortie n'est pas loin, avance avec moi, avance… Tentait de convaincre Lexa, qui reprenait le dessus alors qu'à son tour Clarke faiblissait.

_ Je ne peux pas Lexa… je…

Lexa lui pris son sac de provision avant qu'elle ne le lâche et l'aida à se maintenir debout.

_ Clarke, je t'en supplie, on est vraiment plus très loin… il y a une vallée et un refuge…

_ La citée ?

_ Non pas encore, mais…

_ Lexa, tu m'as …conduit… au bout du monde… mais…

Clarke respirait fort, son cœur s'emballait, sa respiration était chaotique, ses muscles se tétanisaient presque. Lexa lâcha les sacs et la torche, qui continua de flamber sur le sol de sable et de pierre en crépitant de douleur. Les ombres sur les parois vacillaient dans un combat de chaque seconde, les flammes luttaient pour rester en vie autant que Lexa luttait pour qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Elle prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et captura son regard. Elle n'allait pas la laisser abandonner maintenant, elle n'allait pas la laisser craquer, pas ici, pas comme ça. Ses yeux verts étaient flamboyants, les flammes vacillaient mais pas sa détermination, son courage inné resurgissait et transmettait toute sa volonté de vivre à Clarke.

_ Clarke, encore un petit effort. Tu disais qu'on se battrait tant qu'on serait en vie ! Alors bats-toi Clarke, bats-toi !

Lexa avait hurler, l'écho de sa voix dans les couloirs étroits se répétait et se dispersait peu à peu. Clarke était restée stupéfaite, elle avait perçu un tremblement terrible dans sa voix, qui s'était cassé par la peur de la perdre. Elle réalisa que plus jamais l'une n'abandonnerait l'autre, ou que ce soit et pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Elle comprit qu'elle pouvait laisser partir cette affreuse rancœur, cette affreuse sensation qu'un jour, elle choisira encore son peuple au lieu d'elle. Sournoisement, cette sensation l'avait toujours poursuivi, aujourd'hui, s'il elle devait abandonner une partie d'elle-même dans cette galerie sous-terraine au fin fond du Nord, ce serait celle-là.

Elle retrouva son souffle, elle chassa le flou devant ses yeux et cette idée d'ancienne trahison. Elle regardait Lexa sans sourciller, comme convaincue d'une idée nouvelle, comme happée par une vérité dont elle prenait lentement conscience. Elle sentit enfin la douceur de ses mains sur ses joues, elle sentait sa peur de la perdre et ses larmes qui montaient et qui auraient débordé d'un instant à l'autre si elle n'était pas sortie de sa crise de panique.

Elle ralentit encore sa respiration, elle retrouvait son calme, Lexa se détendit aussi, elle lui sourit.

_ Je te promets que ce tunnel prend bientôt fin… tu peux marcher ? ça va aller ?

Clarke hocha simplement la tête. Lexa allait se retourner et reprendre la torche avant que la flamme ne s'éteigne mais Clarke la rattrapa et se colla à elle, si près que leurs souffles se mêlèrent et que leurs yeux, déjà à demi clos, se dévoraient intensément. Un élan de passion animait Clarke, qui, il y a peine quelques minutes ne pouvait plus respirer, mais qui a présent débordait d'envie de retrouver ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Lexa l'accueillit avec tendresse et joie. Leurs cœurs à l'unisson s'emballaient et Clarke se recula, mettant fin à ce charmant baiser spontané, preuve qu'elle avait trouvé un second souffle pour continuer plus en avant.

Elle sourit timidement, elle rougit presque. Lexa rassembla leurs sacs et les porta sur une épaule, elle reprit la torche qui se raviva immédiatement après avoir quitté le sol de pierre. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle jeta simplement un coup d'œil à Clarke qui hocha la tête pour lui dire d'avancer.

Lexa marchait doucement pour permettre à Clarke d'économiser ses forces. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là, le tunnel était trop étroit, elles manquaient d'air mais Lexa savait, son esprit la revoyait courir avec ses amis dans ses galeries, elle savait que la sortie n'était plus très loin.

Soudain, la torche vacilla et se gonfla de joie, Lexa respira à plein poumons, elle sentit l'air glacial s'engouffrer en elle et la faire frissonner mais aussi revivre. Clarke l'imita et elle sentit l'espoir dans ses bouffées gelées. Clarke se pressa contre elle et récupéra son sac pour lui permettre d'avancer plus aisément. Lexa obtempéra et accéléra le pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une sombre clarté attire leur attention au fond de ce tunnel. Le soulagement souleva le cœur de Clarke quand, derrière Lexa, elle découvrit la couleur du ciel et le mordant du vent froid.

Lexa emprunta une allée de roche qui formait un escalier naturel pour descendre droit dans la vallée mais Clarke resta sur place quelques instant, trop heureuse de quitter ces grottes et ces galeries, trop heureuse d'être à l'air libre, et de revoir le ciel et ses étoiles.

_ Clarke vient avec moi !

Clarke prit une dernière grande bouffée d'air et baissa la tête pour porter son regard vers Lexa au pied de l'escalier qui dominait une vallée d'arbres blancs. C'était étourdissant, c'était splendide et morbide à la fois, c'était une vallée oubliée. Au creux du massif de montagnes, entouré de gigantesque pics rocheux, un val mort, blanc, où l'on devinait un restant de forêt et de bosquet recouvert par la neige. Au beau milieu d'une paroi de roche, la rivière sous-terraine se jetait dans le vide en une cascade gigantesque. L'eau chaude réchauffé par le cœur de la montagne se déversait dans la vallée gelée en un torrent de vapeurs qui se cristallisait au contact de l'air pour former une plaque de glace à la surface, puis tout le long de la rivière.

Clarke prit son manteau de fourrure pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Le choc de température qu'elle éprouvait lui fouettait les sens et elle eut l'impression de sortir d'un long et douloureux cauchemar. Elle tentait de rejoindre Lexa mais celle-ci, progressait rapidement entre les vieux arbres et les hauts rochers enneigés, alors elle suivait ses traces de pas dans la neige fraiche qui craquait sous ses pieds.

Quand elle la rejoignit enfin dans le labyrinthe de branches sèches et recouvert de neige, Lexa était en prise avec un arbuste gelé qu'elle tentait de déloger d'entre deux rochers monstrueux. Quand elle y parvint, Clarke comprit son acharnement, derrière se cachait une petite porte en bois mal ajustée directement cloué au flanc de la montagne. Un refuge.

_ Une grotte ? encore ? T'es sérieuse ? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Clarke en toute franchise.

Lexa se retenu de rire, comme toujours elle restait Heda, mais pour Clarke ce sourire valait la peine de se plaindre. Elle ria à son tour et l'air frais bondissant dans ses poumons lui fit un bien fou.

Lexa pénétra la première dans la cavité, elle et sa troche disparaissaient à la vue de Clarke mais aux reflets des flammes, elle devina la grandeur de la grotte. Elle passa à son tour par la petite porte en bois artisanal et un peu bancal, comme l'aurait été la porte d'une cabane d'enfant. Elle la referma doucement derrière elle et se retourna.

Lexa laissa Clarke examiner son refuge, qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle avec tout le reste de sa vie, il y a plus de dix ans. Elle plaça la torche dans une tige d'acier clouée à la paroi prévue à cet effet et déposa les sacs et les armes dans un coin.

Clarke resta sans voix, planté là, elle s'adossa à la porte, elle restait muette, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Au bout du Monde, perdue dans les Montagnes du Nord, dans une petite grotte au fond d'une vallée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. A l'intérieur, tout était aménagé, c'est un petit refuge, accueillant et confortable aux allures de cabane d'enfants mais dont le principal but était la survie et non l'amusement. Il y avait une caisse en bois retournée en guise de table, des grosses males superposées, des casiers empilés qui formait une sorte de bibliothèque asymétrique où étaient entreposés des bocaux de verres, des vivres et des coffres en tout genre il y avait une cheminé creusé dans la pierre, un soupirail et un clapet en fer et dans un recoin, face à la cheminée, il y avait aussi des matelas défoncés et empilés les uns sur les autres, des vieux coussins et des couvertures mitées. Sur les parois, il y avait des inscriptions à demi effacées par le temps, des dessins d'enfants, des symboles, des esquisses de le Terre et de la Lune, des gravures, des souvenirs de mômes aussi touchantes qu'extraordinaire.

_ Clarke, tu connais les symboles des clans ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Tu peux ajouter celui-ci à ta liste. Fit Lexa en indiquant les gravures sur les murs, elle pointait du doigt, deux triangles de tailles différentes, superposés, symbolisant les pics des Montagnes du nord.

_ Je ne le connais pas.

_ Bien sûr que non, c'est celui du clan des Sommets enneigés. Tu le ne verra nulle part ailleurs dans le monde. Mais la Cité ne se considère pas comme un clan de toute façon… Dit-elle d'un ton amer.

_ A l'entrée de la grotte aux bains à bulles, à demi effacé par l'érosion, c'était le même symbole ?

_ Hm oui, je pensais que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

_ Si, et sur l'une des roches du pont aussi.

_ Exact.

_ Alors tu me mène bien quelque part ? je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu sais. Répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire pour la taquiner.

A son tour Lexa examina sa caverne, elle était comme elle l'avait laissé, à ceci près qu'elle était presque impeccable, comme si quelqu'un continuait de venir ici, de l'entretenir et l'approvisionner. La poussière ne s'entassait pas sur les meubles, les rations de vivres semblaient fraîches et s'entassaient à profusion et la lampe à huile, la pile de bouquin et la table de chevet près du lit, lui étaient inconnus. Clarke remarqua son étonnement alors qu'elle prenait à peine conscience de l'étrangeté de cette petite caverne.

_ Lexa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? et où est-ce que l'on est exactement ?

_ Notre refuge. C'était notre refuge, là où on se planquait pour échapper à nos parents ou aux gardes qui surveillaient les tunnels et l'entrée de la cité.

_ C'est adorable comme endroit… Répond Clarke émue de découvrir un petit morceau de son passé.

Lexa répondit par un sourire, elle sortit chercher du bois sans dire un mot, en laissant Clarke prendre ses aises et souffler un peu après ce long chemin qu'elles avaient encore parcouru. Lexa savait qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à une demi-heure de la citée mais à en juger par la position des étoiles, on était en plein milieu de la nuit, elle préférait faire une halte ici, au calme, reprendre des forces et trouver le courage de se présenter aux portes de la Cité sous la Montagne demain matin.

Elle alluma un feu avec du bois mort mais qui avait échappé au gel, elle rassembla quelques rations de nourriture et les déposa sur la table. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke, qui s'était allongée sur le lit en fermant les yeux quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions.

La fille du Ciel n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps elles étaient parties de Polis, elle recommençait à s'inquiéter pour son peuple, maintenant que sa crise de mort imminente était passée, elle retrouvait ses vieilles convictions, ses vieilles tactiques de survie, cette folle force de vie qui la portait depuis toujours, cet instinct inné qui lui permettait d'avancer envers et contre tout. Elle commençait à cogiter et se perdre dans un tas de supposition inutiles au stade où elle en était.

Elle se redressa de la couche, s'empara d'une ration et la dévora, pendant que Lexa attisait les braises et que le refuge commençait à se réchauffer, promettant encore une fois de survivre à cette nuit glacée.


	7. Chapter 9

9\. Le médaillon et l'enfant.

Elles étaient réchauffées, et s'étaient nourrit. Lexa avait fait bouillir de l'eau et préparé une boisson avec les herbes et les racines gardé dans les bocaux. Clarke avait hésité puis finalement elle s'était laissé charmer par le délicieux breuvage. Il l'avait même apaisée, il lui avait redonné des forces et l'avait reconciliée avec les petits bonheurs de la vie. Elles étaient en relative sécurité, abritées et réconfortées. Elle se sentaient mieux, l'une comme l'autre. Elles se remettaient doucement de leur traversée dans les galeries et de leurs angoisses respectives.

Clarke assise au coin du feu, Lexa étendu sur les matelas et les couvertures, elles restaient toute les deux silencieuse, en se regardant fixement. Le moment était intime et unique. Seules au bout du monde, dans un refuge où elles se seraient bien installées pour le restant de leurs jours, rien que toutes les deux. Elles passaient un moment au calme ensemble, mais elles savaient que cette envie d'ailleurs, cette idée d'être ensemble en oubliant tous leurs devoirs et tous les dangers, n'était qu'une douce illusion.

Le regard de Lexa s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde, elle n'avait pas les mots mais ses yeux exprimaient tous ses sentiments, elle la remerciait pour être venue avec elle, pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, pour être là, tout simplement, dans la traversée la plus difficile qu'elle est jamais eue à faire. Finalement pour elle, revenir au pays s'avérait tout aussi compliqué et douloureux que d'en partir.

Clarke sentait ce regard sur elle la dévorer et l'implorer de lui rester fidèle corps et âme. Elle sentait toute l'intensité qu'elle dégageait, elle sentait ses sentiments se transmettre dans la prunelle de ses yeux verts, elle ressentait cette attraction charnelle l'envahir, elle commençait même à rougir un peu. Elle esquissa un sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillaient et répondaient aux déclarations muettes de sa compagne de voyage.

Elle finit par détourner les yeux, sentant l'envie et la gêne se mêler dans une émotion qu'elle pouvait à peine contrôler. Un doute la traversa. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la caverne et s'attarder sur de vieux outils ou de vieilles babioles entreposés de-ci delà. Une caisse remplie de marteau, scie, couteau, faucille, pics et broches un support d'arme avec quelques épées émoussées bien calé dans leur raque un vase fêlé posé sur une étagère avec un fleur qui avait fini par mourir et sécher sur place, et qui s'effriterait si on la touchait; un train miniature, un jouet d'enfant antique aux couleurs délavées et aux rouages cassés une horloge en bois finement sculptée, bloquée sur midi-dix dont le mécanisme avait rendu l'âme il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Elle observait toutes ces petites reliques comme des images inédites du monde qui fut autrefois, avec un brin de chagrin dans le cœur.

Lexa baissa les yeux pour cacher son sourire devant une Clarke presque gêné de ses avances inaudibles, puis elle suivit son regard et une vague de nostalgie l'emportait doucement en reposant les yeux sur ces vieux objets familiers entassés ici. Elle sentait la fatigue lui peser sur les épaules, les ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand elle les rouvrit, elle remarqua Clarke, debout devant une étagère, regardant avec attention un petit coffre en bois décoré d'où dépassait un médaillon accroché à une ficelle en cuir.

Clarke demanda l'accord à Lexa avant d'examiner de plus près le contenu du coffret. Lexa hocha la tête tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans car il lui était totalement inconnu.

Clarke attrapa l'objet du bout des doigts et le sortit lentement du coffret. Lexa ne pouvait toujours pas voir l'objet en question. Clarke le prit dans sa main, elle découvrit un médaillon en forme de lune, soigneusement forgé dans un métal sombre. Les reliefs et les défauts rendaient les cratères réalistes, le travail artisanal était beau et délicat. Elle ouvrit le coffret un peu plus et en sortit un autre, en forme d'arbre celui-ci, d'une finesse extraordinaire dans le détail de l'écorce, des branches et des feuilles. Elle en trouva un troisième, une cloche, fait d'une autre matière. L'acier gris anthracite était ici remplacé par de la roche volcanique, noire et solide mais irrégulière presque poreuse.

Clarke se retourna vers Lexa, avec les pendentifs dépassants de part et d'autre de ses mains. Lexa les observa et il lui suffit d'un instant pour que son regard se fige et que sa respiration se bloque totalement. Elle semblait de nouveau happée par un souvenir douloureux, elle semblait se perdre dans les méandres des abysses infernales de son passé, ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes mais un sourire, triste, s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et elle retrouva son souffle sans sombrer dans la folie.

Elle était trop choquée pour pouvoir encore bouger ou articuler un quelconque mot, car son passé resurgissait encore de façon brutale, comme une étourdissante vapeur de tristesse, comme un souvenir qui crépiterait comme la pellicule d'un vieux film en noir et blanc. Clarke semblait perdu face à Lexa qui se perdait de nouveau en elle-même.

Clarke ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre, Lexa revenait doucement à elle, son absence s'échappait, elle reporta son regard droit sur Clarke et trouva la force de se lever pour prendre les médaillons entre ses mains.

Elle serrait les pendentifs entre ses doigts pendant que Clarke en sortait d'autre de toutes formes différentes, attachés à des liens de cuir noir ou marron. Elle fixa son attention sur celui que tenait Clarke du bout des doigts. Elle le saisit et l'examina, elle le reconnaitrait parmi des milliers, c'était le sien, c'était son médaillon, celui en forme de hache à double lames, sculpté finement dans l'acier, semblable à une vraie hache, avec son manche entouré de bande de cuir clouté et ses lames fines et polies.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Osa enfin questionner Clarke.

Lexa mit un moment avant de répondre, les mots semblaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge.

_ Ces médaillons… C'est moi qui les ai faits, c'était il y a si longtemps…

_ Ils sont magnifiques, Lexa ! D'une finesse incroyable et d'un réalisme fou !

_ Ne soit pas si étonnée !

_ Excuse-moi, mais Lexa, c'est splendide, vraiment…

_ Merci…

_ Tu avais quel âge quand tu as fait ça ?

_ Hm… je ne sais plus trop, sept ou huit ans peut-être. Mon père était forgeron… mais il détestait que je perde mon temps à sculpter ces trucs inutiles. Celui-ci, c'était le mien. Dit-elle en passant celui en forme de hache à double lames autour de son cou.

En le passant, Lexa avait le regard triste mais le sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle retrouvait une partie d'elle-même qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle et qu'elle avait presque oublié. Son cœur se gonflait d'une forte émotion, elle le sera dans sa main et elle semblait retrouver son courage, sa sérénité et sa rage de vivre. Au cours de ce voyage, elle retrouvait des parts d'elle-même qui lui avait visiblement manqué.

_ L'Arbre était à Flow, mon voisin dans les Haut-Villages, fils de l'Herboriste la Fleur des Neiges c'était à sa sœur, Xia. La Cloche en pierre de lave, c'était au fils du vacher, Peerri la Lune était à ma cousine Bia, celui en forme d'épée à Khalel, l'oiseau était à Katryn et … il y en avait un en forme de flamme, fait en pierre rouge de Rhodonite, il était à Loïs, pour ses cheveux couleur du feu et parce qu'il était chargé de la surveillance des braises à l'atelier de notre père… et … et la Couronne… c'était à… Costia…

Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer ses dernières paroles, elle avait chopé du bout des doigts le médaillon en question, celui en forme de couronne royale, le seul travaillé dans une roche claire et le seul à être incrusté d'une petite pierre précieuse jaune. La douleur était toujours là, planquée quelque part en elle et prête à resurgir à la moindre occasion. Elle déglutit difficilement, elle semblait ravaler son émotion en même temps, elle semblait lutter pour ne pas craquer de nouveau, elle semblait se méfier de l'approche d'un de ses autres fantômes du passé qui pourrait fort bien faire son apparition.

Clarke l'observait avec attention, elle gardait le silence, elle tentait de cacher son agacement soudain et inutile. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de chasser ce nom de sa tête. Lexa lui avait un jour confier que Costia avait été son plus grand amour, et qu'après sa mort, elle s'était refusée d'éprouver de nouveau ce sentiment. « L'amour est une faiblesse ». Clarke avait toujours gardé ses paroles en mémoire, à cet instant tragique où ils se recueillaient devant le bûcher, où ils faisaient leurs adieux à Finn, exécuté de ses propres mains, pour venger à la manière des Natifs les hommes et femmes qu'il avait assassinées. Maintenant elle savait que Costia venait aussi de la Cité des Montagnes, maintenant elle savait que ce lien été plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et elle commençait à comprendre le détachement dans le comportement de Lexa.

Elle avait toujours redouté et repoussé ses propres sentiments naissants et contradictoires pour le Commandant Suprême de la Coalition, en parti parce qu'elle la pensait totalement inaccessible, voire insensible. Et puis il y eu ce jour, la veille d'une bataille, où Lexa avait été honnête face à elle, où elle avait laissé l'être sensible qu'elle était, s'exprimer en laissant son rôle de Commandant de côté. Elle s'était mise en danger ce jour, elle s'était confiée, en toute sincérité, en toute loyauté, et pourtant, l'élan de confiance que lui avait accordé Clarke, avait été balayé la nuit suivante. Elle avait effacé tout cela, elle avait pardonné, elle s'était alliée de nouveau, elle s'était inclinée devant elle, elle lui avait juré fidélité. Elle repoussait ce sentiment de jalousie inconvenant, elle baissa le regard pour que cette impression échappe à Lexa.

Lexa reprit le dessus sur ces vieux souvenirs.

_ Je ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivés là. Quand j'ai quitté la Citée, ils les avaient tous autour du cou… j'avais presque oublié, je crois que j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils les avaient gardés… mais faut croire que non. Dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix et un élan de colère qu'elle réfréna vite.

_ Ils sont là en tout cas, quelqu'un les a gardés. Dit-Clarke pour la réconforter.

_ Hm, tu as raison. Je me demande qui peut bien continuer de venir ici… tiens celui-ci était à Rio, le fils du … mais j'y pense, s'ils sont tous là…

Lexa eut comme une illumination soudaine, elle lâcha les médaillons qu'elle tenait dans les mains, y compris celui de Costia, et attrapa le coffret en bois où ils étaient tous réunis. Elle se précipita sur le lit pour y poser le coffret puis en sortir, et démêler au passage, tous les pendentifs qui y étaient enfermés.

Clarke resta le regard figé sur la couronne miniature qui jonchait le sol. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de redouter cet ancien amour perdu, elle ne pouvait plus raisonner correctement, Costia était morte, depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas en avoir peur mais cette ombre planait toujours au-dessus d'elle, elle le savait et ça la rongeait. La fatigue rendait son raisonnement confus, elle revit cette nuit passé avec Lexa, dans cette grotte, puis ses autres nuits, tout près d'elle, dans le froid glacial, couverte de neige, ou dans cette tente, au fond de cette forêt foisonnante de vie. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle était totalement fou et ce rappel à ce premier amour, la faisait chavirer malgré elle dans une colère absurde. Mais voir ce médaillon qui lui avait appartenue joncher le sol et être oublié par Lexa, la réconfortait, elle y vit une chance de passer à autre chose.

Clarke sortit de sa torpeur quand Lexa cria victoire discrètement dans son coin. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait au fond du coffret et admirait le médaillon en question comme une enfant admire son premier bijou plastique sortit d'un distributeur de jouet. Celui-ci représentait un souvenir, ce n'était qu'une forme bizarre, une forme qui apparaissait dans le ciel, les nuits d'été. Ce médaillon, elle ne l'avait jamais offert, il n'appartenait à personne.

Elle se tourna vers Clarke et lui tendit. Cette dernière la rejoignit au plus vite, laissant derrière elle ses pensées dérangeantes et observa le bout de métal en prenant place auprès de Lexa sur le lit, laissant entre elles, le coffret qui débordait de médaillons. Elle reconnue cette forme tout de suite, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était l'Arche. Son Arche. Ces douze stations spatiales assemblées pour survivre à l'anéantissement de la civilisation sur Terre. C'était elle, parfaitement représenté à échelle réduite, son tronc et son anneau, ses passerelles et ses reliefs. Le métal poli était remarquablement travaillé et Clarke resta sans voix, admirant avec fascination et étonnement l'objet que Lexa lui avait glissé entre les mains.

Elle regardait tour à tour, l'objet et l'artiste, en laissant son admiration déborder de ses yeux bleus pétillants. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, elle était subjuguée et charmée à la fois. Ces doutes sur le lien qui les unissaient, ce doute inspiré par le vieux pendentif de Costia, s'envola en un instant, pour laisser place à une vague d'émotion et d'amour. Elle se sentait flattée, un peu confuse et son visage reflétait son parfait étonnement.

Lexa se mit à sourire, ravi du petit effet que sa vieille breloque forgée il y a plus de 10ans avait eu sur Clarke. Elle la laissa l'admirer un moment puis lui pris des mains pour le lui passer. Elle se plaça dans son dos, elle écarta ses cheveux blonds, et noua le lacet en cuir autour de son cou. En faisant cela, ses doigts avaient frôlé sa peau et Clarke frissonna. Lexa remit lentement ses cheveux en place, et le rouge lui montait aux joues en songeant qu'elle aurait aimé déposer un baiser sur cette nuque qui avait frissonné à son contact. Elle ravala son sourire, et se replaça face à Clarke.

_ C'est vraiment surprenant Lexa, c'est un bijou magnifique mais …

_ Il est pour toi.

_ Oh… non Lexa, je ne peux pas accepter…

_ Bien sûr que si. Il t'était destiné, je crois… mais je ne le savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Merci. Répondit Clarke en penchant la tête pour le prendre entre ses doigts et l'admirer une fois de plus.

_ Tu la reconnu ?

_ Bien évidemment, l'Arche… mais comment tu as pu … tu m'as dit que tu étais enfant quand…

_ Oui, quand j'étais enfant, il y avait une légende que tous les habitants de la Cité des Montagnes connaissaient. Cette légende disait que tout notre Monde avait été dévasté au-delà du Massif, que tout ce que l'on connaissait d'autrefois n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre, que tout ce qui avait survécu de bon était ici, à la Cité, dehors ce n'était plus que sauvagerie et cruauté. On disait qu'au-delà des murs de notre Montagne, le Monde était à feu et à sang…

Clarke l'écoutait avec attention, sans nulle intention de l'interrompre avec les questions qui lui passaient déjà par la tête. Elle se leva doucement, pour récupérer sa tasse de tisane encore bien chaude, sans lâcher des yeux Lexa et son récit. Elle se réinstalla plus confortablement sur la couche et Lexa s'approcha légérement d'elle en continuant son histoire.

_... On disait que rien de bon n'avait pu survivre au-delà de nos murs, mais nous, nous avions survécu, nous avions été épargnés par l'apocalypse nucléaire que l'ancienne civilisation avait laissé éclater. Notre citée était un vestige unique de cet âge d'or de la technologie, cette technologie qui les avaient dépassés et tous tués. Pendant toutes ces années, mon peuple a survécu en totale autarcie, sans aucune aide extérieure, simplement avec ce qu'il restait debout après les catastrophes. Notre peuple était debout, courageux et extrêmement doué pour survivre en milieu hostile, nos ancêtres ont reconstruit la cité pour que l'on survive. Nous étions la dernière cité libre de l'humanité, la dernière à se souvenir des erreurs du passé, la dernière à se surpasser au travail, à respecter l'ordre et la hiérarchie, au-delà c'était l'anarchie et la loi du plus fort et du plus cruel. Nous étions les enfants survivants de l'Ancien temps, nous étions les derniers, nous … et les Astronautes. Que les natifs appellent le Peuple du Ciel.

Clarke tiqua, étonné d'entendre le nom de son peuple dans le récit d'une légende d'enfance de son Commandant.

_ Le peuple du Ciel ?

_ Nous étions conscients de ne pas être les seuls « humains » à avoir survécus, j'entends par là, ceux à avoir gardé la mémoire du Monde qui fut le nôtre avant. Toutes les nuits d'été, dans le ciel immense, nous pouvions apercevoir la station spatiale survivante qui éclairait de ses petites lumières géométrique un ciel d'étoiles désordonnées. Vous étiez comme une nouvelle constellation sur la carte du ciel connu. Vous étiez comme une nouvelle étoile, auquel on avait jamais fait attention avant que la nuit des enfers ne s'abatte sur Terre. Vous étiez comme un espoir dans un ciel noir. Alors nous savions que nous n'étions pas seul, chaque nuit d'été, nous pouvions voir la station et l'on pensait à vous, seul là-haut, sans aucun moyen de savoir que nous étions là, si petit, si perdu dans la Montagne, à vous regarder dans le noir…

Clarke resta sans voix. Elle imagina grossièrement Lexa au sommet d'une Montagne fixant le ciel à la recherche d'une trace de l'Arche parmi les étoiles. Elle se souvient à son tour de ses heures passé au hublot dans la cabine-bureau de son père, ses heures à admirer la Terre et ses reliefs, à tenter de s'imaginer que quelque chose avait survécu, alors que tout le monde disait la Terre inhabitable pour encore des centaines d'années - ce qui ne les avaient pas empêché d'envoyer 100 jeunes condamnés à aller vérifier à leur place. Elle ne leur en voulait plus pour ça, sans ça, ils seraient tous morts là-haut sans ça, elle n'aurait pas vu toutes les merveilles que la Terre avait encore à offrir sans ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré elle. Elle prit conscience que depuis toutes ces années, elles se cherchaient, l'une et l'autre sans le savoir.

_ Lexa… vous aviez raison, nous étions bien là-haut, depuis toutes ces années.

_ Je le sais, Kane et Jaha m'ont donné un premier aperçut de qui vous étiez. Mais j'en ai pris conscience en te rencontrant pour la première fois. J'ai tout de suite su que tu venais d'ailleurs, ça se sentais, tu n'étais pas une native, tu étais bien plus que cela, tu étais la lumière de ma nuit noire, tu étais l'espoir dont mon peuple natal parlait depuis toujours et enfin tu venais de quitter le ciel pour rejoindre la Terre. Le peuple Trikru et tous les autres clans n'ont pas pu voir ce que moi, venu des Montagnes de Nord, je pouvais voir en toi. J'ai dû faire des choix et des sacrifices pour te garder à mes côtés contre l'avis de tous.

_ Je… je sais Lexa, et je n'ai pas rendu les choses faciles non plus. Dit Clarke en baissant les yeux.

_ Et je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner au Mont Weather…

_ Lexa on a déjà parlé de ça… n'en parlons plus jamais…

_ Très bien. Acquiesça Lexa plutôt soulagée par sa réponse.

_ Lexa… je dois t'avouer une chose…

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand j'étais petite, je passais mon temps au hublot, je passais mon temps à regarder les reliefs de la Terre, à la scruter pour y chercher une âme qui vive…

_ Tu crois qu'il est possible qu'un soir d'été, j'ai pu observer le ciel pendant que tu observais la Terre ?

_ J'aime à le croire en tout cas…

Clarke sourit timidement, Lexa l'imita. Une petite lueur de vie s'insinua dans leurs yeux, effaçant la tristesse, accompagnant les reflets des flammes dans l'âtre. Cette idée charmante leur gonflait le cœur d'espoir, comme si leurs deux vies leur paraissaient à présent inextricables. Un silence reposant et paisible les emportait dans une déclaration sans mot et sans regrets. La blonde se rapprocha de la brune et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir contre elle. Lexa l'accueillit volontiers dans ses bras et s'installa mieux contre les coussins.

Elles restèrent un long moment comme cela, simplement ensemble, simplement paisible et heureuse, savourant l'instant présent, comme si elles avaient attendu ce moment toute la journée, comme si elles ne se retenaient plus de se prouver leur affection.

Elles s'étaient toutes deux assoupis. La chaleur du feu, le réconfort du refuge et les bienfaits de la tisane avaient eu raison de leurs corps et de leur fatigue. Mais comme l'instinct ne se chassait pas avec le sommeil, Lexa se réveilla sentant les bûchettes et les brindilles n'être plus que des braises mourantes.

Elle se leva tout doucement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Clarke et rabattant les couvertures et les fourrures sur son corps endormi. Elle déposa une peau de bête sur ses épaules, pris une machette et sortit de la caverne en silence. Elle pesta contre le grincement de la porte et partit plus loin dans la vallée pour y découper du bois.

Elle déposa buches et branches à l'entrée de la grotte et partit en direction de la rivière gelée. Elle testa la glace et monta dessus avec précaution, elle traversa avec assurance, elle trouva un court d'eau entre deux blocks de glace le long de la rive et y rempli ses gourdes. Une fois fait, elle longea des pierres en formes de pics et escalada un monticule de rochers, de là, elle pouvait accéder à un couloir étroit le long des pans de montagne qui entouraient la vallée. En continuant un peu, elle atteignit un point culminant, d'où toute la petite vallée était visible : la grotte près de la cascade, qui menait aux galeries par lesquelles elles étaient arrivées le lit gelé de la rivière qui traversait tout le vallon jusqu'aux Chutes des Abysses Mortelles ; l'entrée du refuge bien caché dans les arbres morts, quand on ne sait pas où regarder, il est invisible, et enfin, le canyon.

Elle porta le regard vers le canyon, à l'autre bout du val. Malgré tout son courage, l'angoisse se lisait sur les traits de son visage. Il faisait sombre pratiquement toute la journée sur ces terres reculées du Nord, mais il faisait encore nuit, seul la Lune, lointaine et pâle, éclairait l'entrée du canyon, tout le reste était plongé dans le noir le plus profond. Elle respira profondément, elle extirpa tous les doutes, toute la peur et l'angoisse qui la rongeaient. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle n'irait pas, mais elle était Heda, ce qu'elle faisait à présent c'était pour son peuple, pour la Coalition, pour la survie. Elle mit à profit avec difficulté les enseignements de ses Maitres, elle chercha en elle cette sérénité, ce calme parfait qui lui permettait de tout affronter, mais ce soir, ici, revenue en ces lieux, elle se perdait dans ses abstractions craintives, elle se perdait dans les recoins de ses cauchemars… quand elle aperçut une ombre courir entre les arbres morts de la vallée.

Elle revint à elle et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Elle rebroussa chemin, elle dégringola habilement des rochers comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, elle atteignit le centre du val mais aucune trace de son ombre éphémère. Elle rejoignit son refuge en courant à perdre haleine, elle avait soudain peur pour Clarke, peur que la Garde de la Cité des Montagnes ne l'ait trouvé, peur que le refuge soit devenu un piège…

Elle franchit la porte et entra en trombe, complétement paniquée. Elle ne retint pas la porte qui claqua et qui réveilla Clarke, profondément endormie. La blonde sortit de son sommeil en sursaut et s'inquiéta de voir Lexa, sur le pas de la porte, essoufflée et désemparée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Lexa reprit contenance et referma la porte qui grande ouverte laissait entrer le froid glacial.

_ Rien, pardon, je… la porte… le vent. Balbutia Lexa comme elle put.

Elle se retourna et sortit chercher ses bûches pour les balancer dans l'âtre et refermer la porte en actionnant le loquet du verrou. Avec le tisonnier, elle plaça les bûches et les branches pour faire repartir le feu. Elle tamisa les lampes à huile et se replaça confortablement près de Clarke qui n'avait pas quitté la couche de vieux matelas empilés.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Clarke d'une petite voix inquiète.

Lexa s'amusa tristement d'elle-même, désormais son air stoïque et légendaire n'aidait plus en rien à cacher ses sentiments aux yeux de Clarke. Désormais, elle savait qu'elle était un livre ouvert pour la fille du Ciel, et cela avait été son vœu le plus chère. Etre honnête, être d'une totale transparence envers elle, lui avouer les confins de ses pensées, lui raconter les abysses de ses cauchemars, lui être totalement dévouée, sans plus aucun coup bas, sans plus aucun mensonge, voilà la femme qu'elle voulait être.

_ Oui tout va bien, j'ai simplement ramené du bois, et pris l'air…

Clarke leva un sourcil sans dire un mot.

_ … et j'ai couru après une ombre invisible et j'ai cru que la Garde t'avait trouvé dans la grotte. Finit par avouer Lexa.

Clarke sourit et hocha simplement la tête, clairement satisfaite qu'elle se livre enfin, clairement rassurée qu'elle lui dise la vérité, même absurde clairement heureuse qu'elle ne se dérobe plus en réponse évasives et mystérieuses.

Lexa rougit dans la pénombre et s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures.

_ Lexa ? Commença la blonde d'un ton sombre.

_ Oui, Clarke ?

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Tu peux.

Clarke marqua une pause avant de continuer. Lexa eut le temps de supposer le pire sur ce qui pourrait suivre, son cœur s'emballa, sa gorge se noua et un pic de stress s'empara d'elle. Elle supposait que ce voyage et ses embuches commençaient à faire beaucoup pour elle, elle se disait que ce voyage sans fin était pour elle un calvaire vers une mort certaine, elle se disait qu'elle lui avait communiqué son angoisse, elle se disait qu'elle regrettait peut-être leur nuit dans la grotte aux bains de bulles. Elle s'en voulait et se morfondait pendant la seconde de silence interminable de Clarke.

_ Tu as grandi dans une cité dans la montagne. Ok, j'imprime, j'ai bien grandi dans une station spatiale ! Mais pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé, pourquoi laissé croire que tu étais Trikru ? Tu n'aurais pas pu participer au Conclave ?

_ Si, bien sûr que si, c'est le sang noir qui donne accès au Conclave, rien d'autre. C'est juste qu'Anya trouvait préférable de me faire passer pour une enfant Trikru pendant l'entrainement. A l'époque, il y avait beaucoup de guerre de clan, beaucoup de rébellion, des vendettas et beaucoup d'innocents morts, bien plus que maintenant, tu imagines. Anya voulait me protéger, elle m'a fait passer pour l'un des nombreux orphelins venant des terres les plus reculer de l'ouest.

_ Je ne l'ai pas connu très longtemps, on s'est échappées du Mont Wheather ensemble, je lui ai fait confiance… et puis elle m'a assommée et ligotée …

_ Clarke … Murmura Lexa, voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

_ Mais je lui en veux pas, moi non plus je ne faisais confiance à personne … comment j'aurais pu ? Tous ceux en qui j'avais eue confiance m'ont envoyé sur Terre vers une mort certaine et une fois-là, je me suis retrouvée face à une nouvelle génération d'humain sauvages !

Lexa tiqua au mot sauvage, puis elle sourit, elle comprenait bien cette sensation.

_ Pardon, mais c'était si exceptionnel de respirer de l'air pur dans cette immense forêt magnifique… c'était tout simplement merveilleux de se retrouver dans la nature, jusqu'à ce que certain se fasse embrocher par vos lances et vos flèches.

_ Les villages du coin vous ont pris pour des hommes du Mont Wheaver. Vous étiez armé comme eux et vous aviez la technologie …

_ Je sais… comme quand dans l'histoire de l'humanité les différentes civilisations se sont retrouvées face à face, cela a toujours été un choc et cela a toujours déclenché des guerres. Et c'était un choc, être vivant… et de ne pas être seul. Nous étions tous sous le choc et tout s'est enchainé si vite. Il y a eu tellement de mort… certains auraient pu être évité…

_ Il y aura toujours des morts. Rétorqua Lexa avec le poids de la fatalité qui résonnait entre ses mots.

_ Le sang appel le sang. Je sais, je connais vos lois et je suis contre. Il y a parfois d'autre solution.

_ Tu m'as appris cela, Clarke kom Skykru.

A l'énoncé de son titre avec son accent natif, Clarke se mit à rougir. Elle taquina Lexa du coude en cachant son sourire.

_ J'ai moi aussi certains fantômes qui me suivent où que j'aille. Mais ce qui t'es arrivée sur le Pont c'était terrifiant. Ta peine et ta peur étaient vivantes et elles te consumaient sans que je ne puisse rien faire contre.

_ Loïs. Murmura Lexa pendant que Clarke se blottissait un peu plus contre elle.

_ Lexa, j'aimerais savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé avec Anya et les jeunes Nightbloods si tu vivais dans ces Montagnes ?

_ Eh bien… humm... Quand Loïs est mort, on m'a chassé…

_ Quoi ?! non, Lexa…

_ Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…

Clarke n'insista pas, elle ne dit plus un mot et la laissa se décider à poursuivre.

_ Enfin, si c'est presque ça. A l'époque les portes de la Cité n'étaient pas closes et il y avait trois voies d'accès dans la Montagne du Nord, notre armé nous protégeait et l'on accueillait les réfugiés … Le roi entretenait de bonne relation avec le Commandant Heda des terres Trikru mais cela restait simplement diplomatique…et le Père de la Reine Nia régnait en Tyran sur les terres gelées du Nord Est… Quelque temps avant la mort de Loïs, une troupe d'émissaires du Commandant était venu réclamer les jeunes Nightbloods pour les entrainer en vue du prochain Conclave… ils avaient fait aligner tous les jeunes enfants de la Cité côte à côte sur la grand place, et tour à tour, ils leur avaient entaillé le bras pour voir la couleur de leur sang… mais notre peuple, vivant dans la Cité depuis la fin de l'Ancien Monde, ne comptait pas beaucoup de descendant de Primeheda dans ses rangs… Anya et ses hommes étaient reparti sans aucun jeune enfant nightblood…

_ Comment ça ? et toi alors ?

_ Mon père savait depuis longtemps pour mon frère et moi. Notre mère était une réfugiée, elle n'était pas née dans les Montagnes et notre sang était noir. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec lui à la fonderie, je me suis coupé, j'étais très jeune et il a su que j'étais différente. Il m'a regardé longuement, j'ai cru qu'il était en colère, puis il m'a serré dans ses bras, la seule et unique fois. Quand on est rentré le soir, il y a pris une aiguille et il s'est penché au-dessus du berceau de Loïs, il l'a piqué dans sa chair dodue de nouveau-né et son sang aussi était noir.

Elle reprit son souffle un moment, dans son esprit elle revoyait la petite maison, perché sur les flancs de la montagne dans le quartier des Hauts-Villages, elle sentait la chaleur du feu dans la cheminé, et l'odeur de la soupe dans la marmite. Elle pouvait encore entendre le vent souffler entre les planches des baraquements suspendus aux échafaudages dressés le long des parois, des corniches et des pics de la Montagne. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'ambiance particulière qui régnait dans ses quartiers pauvres mais bien plus chaleureux que les couloirs glacials du Palais.

_ Alors quand Anya et sa troupe sont venus la première fois, mon père nous a caché. Le Roi le soupçonnait de lui cacher quelque chose, mais il découvrit simplement un autre secret et il a puni en conséquence son enfant qui trainait avec notre bande de voyous des Hauts-Villages sans permission.

Clarke comprit, l'enfant du Roi, un médaillon en forme de couronne, Costia était la fille du Roi mais Lexa ne l'avait pas nommé, volontairement ou non. Clarke s'adoucit, son sentiment à l'encontre de Costia s'estompait, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir ressenti cela et chassa de nouveau cette idée.

_ Il a pris des risques en nous cachant. Il nous aimait, je crois, à sa manière… mais quand Loïs est mort… ma mère s'est emmurée dans le chagrin et mon père est entré dans une rage folle, et les gardes m'ont apporté au Roi. Un message a été apporté aux émissaires de Heda et l'on m'a livré à Anya. J'avais dix ans à peine… enfin je crois.

_ Mon dieu… Lexa, c'est terrible… Murmura Clarke avec un sanglot dans la voix.

_ C'est loin tout ça. Répondit Lexa sans sourciller.

_ Mais … Clarke resta sans voix.

_ Ce jour-là, j'ai vu mon frère mourir, j'ai vu ma mère me tourner le dos sans le vouloir et j'ai vu mon père dans la plus grande des colères. J'ai tenté d'oublier mais rien n'y fait, on n'oublie jamais. Les gardes du Roi ont dû l'immobiliser. Il m'aurait tué de ses mains, mais c'est le Roi qui m'a « épargné » et exilé.

_ Et tu as survécu… à l'entrainement d'Anya dans un monde qui t'était inconnu ?

_ Oui.

_ Puis au Conclave…

_ Oui. Dit-elle plus péniblement.

_ Et te voilà la plus grande Heda que le Monde est jamais connu.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de cela.

_ La Coalition c'est ton œuvre, ce début de paix c'est ton cadeau au monde. J'ai marché dans les rues de Polis avant la rébellion de Nia, tu es aimé Lexa, tu es un Commandant aimé et respecté.

Lexa se tut, elle rougit presque, son statut elle le devait à sa force, elle n'acceptait que rarement les compliments mais ce soir, ils lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

Clarke se blottit un peu plus contre elle, si tenté qu'elle puisse être encore plus près qu'elle ne l'était. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elles étaient faites pour en arriver là où elles étaient. Elle lui chuchota qu'il ne fallait plus avoir peur de ces fantômes.

_ Les fantômes n'existent pas. Mes Maitres m'ont enseigné que la Mort n'est pas la Fin…

_ La réincarnation …

_Oui… ces fantômes ne sont pas réels, ce n'était que mon esprit qui me jouait des tours.

Clarke acquiesça en silence. Elle lui murmura son amour dans un dernier baisé avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Lexa resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vague, à ressasser ses mots et ses sensations. Les portes de la Citée étaient accessibles, dans quelques heures il faudra se lever et y aller. Elle serra Clarke contre elle, respira le parfum de ses cheveux et s'endormit plus facilement que d'ordinaire, comme si les mots prononcés et le passé raconté, faisaient s'envoler la peine, comme si le poids de ses souvenirs s'était allégé. Dans un dernier soupir, elle ferma les yeux, s'apaisa puis s'endormit.

Leurs sommeils fut doux et paisible, bien au chaud, sur la couche la plus confortable qu'elles aient eut depuis des jours et des jours. Oui ce sommeil était récupérateur et bien faisant. L'une contre l'autre, elles s'étaient totalement abandonnées à Morphée, au contraire des précédentes nuits mouvementées, agitées, toujours sur le qui-vive, ne dormant que d'un œil ou bien cauchemardant même éveiller.

Le jour s'était levé mais dans ses contrées reculées, le jour et la nuit n'étaient séparés que d'une faible nuance entre le noir et le bleu céleste. Les étoiles y étaient plus rares et plus pâles, comme si elles étaient éteintes mais toujours là. La Lune grise n'était plus là mais le froid glacial était le même. Mais dans la grotte, le Commandant et son Ambassadeur dormaient toujours à poing fermé. La fatigue les avait terrassés, le refuge était leur oasis, leur paradis rien que pour cette nuit et cette matinée.

Lexa ouvrit enfin les yeux mais elle ne vit que des cheveux blonds devant elle, elle sourit et se releva légèrement en repoussant les couvertures. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au feu dans l'âtre et s'étonna d'y voir de grandes flammes vives, elle remarqua le faux-jour à travers la porte signe que le soleil était levé, elle sentit l'odeur de la tisane mêlée d'un je-ne-sais-quoi inhabituel et elle sursauta. Dans un recoin de la caverne, assise sur une caisse de bois, l'enfant était là.

Lexa bondit sur place mais ses jambes ne la portaient pas, elle resta assise sur le bord du lit, l'air abruti, encore endormi, l'air paniqué et tétanisé. Elle voudrait s'armer et se défendre, elle voudrait la mettre en joue mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se souvint de son rêve de la nuit dernière, celui-ci était bien plus réaliste que le précédent. Elle sourit, elle se gifla mentalement, elle aimerait se réveiller mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

_ Encore toi ? Finit-elle par dire en regardant dans le recoin sombre où se cachait l'enfant onirique.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'enfant ne répondit pas. Lexa gloussa presque de ses propres paroles, elle parlait à une enfant imaginaire, elle devait encore dormir se disait-elle mais elle continua.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? je ne te connais pas, je ne peux pas t'aider… et j'ai déjà bien assez de fantômes qui me poursuivent, crois-moi.

_ Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Répondit la petite voix grave de l'enfant.

Lexa sursauta pour de bon, en chutant presque de la couche de matelas. L'enfant sortit de l'ombre et Lexa put la reconnaitre trait pour trait, c'était bien la petite fille qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves le matin dans la caverne bouillante de bulles.

_ Je ne rêve pas ?!

_ Non, plus maintenant.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Tu sais qui je suis.

_ Non absolument pas… et… comment est-ce possible ? je t'ai vu, dans la caverne, dans mes rêves, c'était bien toi ?

_ Oui c'était moi.

_ Comment ?! et pourquoi ?!

_ Je ne savais pas si tu retrouverais le chemin de la Citée, je voulais juste te guider.

_ Mais comment tu …

_ Qui d'autre te parlait dans tes rêves, qui d'autre te disait de te réveiller en pleine nuit et de la rejoindre près de l'entrée secrète des galeries pour sortir en douce de la cité ?

_ Costia… Murmura Lexa.

_ Exact.

_ Comment tu peux savoir cela, tu n'as que … quoi ? quatre ans ?

_ Cinq !

Lexa haussa un sourcil devant la témérité de la jeune enfant. Elle ne comprenait rien, une partie d'elle-même se pensait encore endormie, mais cette sensation s'envola quand Clarke se réveilla doucement, perturbé par la conversation qui se tenait à voix basse juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'étira en baillant, complétement engourdi par ses heures de sommeil.

_ A qui tu parles, Lex… ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle posa le regard sur la jeune enfant et se figea de peur. Lexa porta la main sur elle pour la rassurer. Dans la pénombre, la jeune fille ressemblait à une petite poupée désarticulée, la tête penchée, le regard statique, noir et profond. Clarke avait eu peur mais la seconde d'après, une fois son souffle repris et la surprise passée, elle prit conscience que ce n'était qu'une charmante petite fille qui lui apportait une tasse de tisane chaude.

Lexa la regardait faire sans dire un mot, elle ne comprenait toujours rien mais au moins elle était maintenant sûr de ne pas rêver. Elle échangea un regard interrogateur avec Clarke qui goutait au breuvage chaud pendant que la jeune enfant retournait près du feu.

_ Qui est-ce ? Murmura Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Chuchota Lexa à son tour.

_ En tout cas, tu as trouvé qui se servait toujours de ton refuge.

Lexa se mit à sourire quand l'enfant revint auprès d'elles.

_ Ma préparation est différente de la tienne, je pense, mais tu devrais aimer, et ce petit plus va de donner des forces et du courage.

_Hm… merci. Répondit Lexa en prenant avec méfiance le bol que l'enfant lui tendait.

_ Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes médaillons ! Déclama la petite avec enthousiasme en pointant du doigt la hache autour du cou de Lexa.

_ Oui… je … comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? chacun portait le sien quand je suis parti.

_ Quand tu es parti, beaucoup de chose ont changé, je n'étais pas né mais je le sais. Et tes médaillons… le Roi les a arrachés du cou de tes amis… et il les a fait mettre dans la salle des reliques interdites, pour que ton père n'en croise plus jamais un seul aux cous de tes amis.

Lexa resta muette, un brin de tristesse se dessina sur ses lèvres. Clarke compatissait, elle porta sa main dans son dos et la caressa gentiment. L'enfant nota cette marque d'affection et cette proximité relativement flagrante qui les animait. Elle nota l'alchimie, elle nota les attentions et les regards, elle savait déjà ce qu'il y avait et elle se tut en souriant, comme une enfant qui garde un secret.

_... Mais je les ai tous récupérés et gardés ici, bien à l'abri, en attendant ton retour.

_ Comment ça en attendant mon retour ? moi-même je ne savais pas, il y a une semaine de ça, que j'allais revenir, comment toi, tu aurais pu le savoir ?

_ Je le savais, c'est tout. Répondit simplement l'enfant.

Lexa goutta la tisane avec étonnement, toujours très perplexe sur l'identité et les intentions de cette enfant, mais quelque part, au fond d'elle, son instinct lui disait de ne pas la craindre, de la protéger même, quelque chose lui paraissait familier, quelque chose lui disait de la suivre et de l'écouter.

_ Il va être l'heure. Dit l'enfant.

_ L'heure de quoi ? Demanda Clarke

_ L'heure de rejoindre les Portes de la Cité. C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes là ?

Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent, déroutées mais bien forcées d'admettre que cette enfant avait une longueur d'avance sur elles. Lexa éteignit le feu, Clarke repris son sac et ses armes.

_ Vous devriez laisser vos armes ici. Dit l'enfant.

_ Hors de question. Répondit Lexa en empoignant ses sabres.

_ Personne d'autre que toi ne sait que l'on est là ? Demanda Lexa.

_ Non personne d'autre. Répondit l'enfant.

Et elles sortirent toutes les trois, abandonnant le refuge presque à contre cœur.

Lexa, armée et intérieurement terrifiée devant le reste du chemin à parcourir. Clarke qui emboitait rapidement le pas de la petite fille, et qui était déterminée à en savoir plus sur tous ces mystères qui s'entassaient autour du passé de son Commandant. Et l'enfant, abordant un sourire malicieux qu'elle peinait à cacher, marchant en tête dans la neige figée en direction du sombre cayon, en direction des Portes de la Cité.


	8. Chapter 10

10\. les Portes de la Cité.

Lexa avait replacé des branchages devant l'entrée de la grotte, comme par habitude, sans même y penser, un simple reflexe pour continuer de la garder à l'abri. L'enfant avait pris la tête au travers d'un vieux chemin effacé, suivit par Clarke, qui jetait de temps à autre un regard étrange sur Lexa qui fermait la marche, chose peu commune chez elle.

Sur le sol enneigé l'on pouvait commencer à distinguer des vieux pavés fêlés recouvert de lichen givré. Clarke y vit les traces d'une ancienne civilisation, elle y voyait le début de la fin de ce voyage. Elle sentait l'angoisse de découvrir le cœur de la Montagne courir dans ses veines, elle sentait la réticence de son Commandant qui la suivait lentement et elle avançait dans les pas de cette petite fille qui savait exactement où elle allait. C'était pour elle une situation tout à fait étrange et insolite.

L'enfant s'arrêta à l'entrée du canyon : un couloir infiniment long plongé dans l'obscurité, bordé par des flancs de montagne immensément hauts que seuls quelques rapaces osaient survoler.

_Le Canyon des Marchants. Murmura Lexa.

_ On n'a pas le choix. S'exclama l'enfant tout en posant le premier pied dans le noir total.

_ Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? pas par les Portes de la Cité, je suppose ? L'interroge Lexa.

_ Non mais il m'est impossible de prendre l'autre passage avec vous deux. Ce serait bien trop risqué. Lexa tu dois entrer dans la Cité par les Portes, je ne peux pas vous faire entrer dans le Palais comme ça, ce serait la mort assurée pour vous deux sans aucun jugement. Au moins si tu te présentes aux Portes, tu auras peut-être une chance.

Lexa hocha la tête, comme si elle avait posé la question en connaissant déjà la réponse et elle suivit l'enfant dans le canyon aux côtés de Clarke.

La petite fille marchait toujours en tête, silencieuse et impassible. Clarke s'approcha de Lexa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille avec le plus de discrétion possible.

_ Lexa, sérieusement, qui est cette gosse ?

_ Mais je n'en sais rien. J'ai rêvé d'elle l'autre nuit… elle me montrait le chemin, elle me disait de me réveiller et d'avancer…

_ Elle nous conduit à la Cité, peut-être qu'avec elle à nos côtés, ce sera plus facile…

_ Hm… J'en doute…

Elles continuaient à marcher prudemment dans la pénombre s'habituant à l'obscurité, la pâleur du ciel les éclairait à peine et les ombres grandissaient autour d'elles. Clarke regardait en l'air, elle admirait ces nuances de bleu sombre, ces dégradés vers la nuit noir, et ses étoiles qui semblaient figées là, comme endormies sur la toile. Il faisait toujours plus ou moins nuit, l'atmosphère était étrange, l'air était pur et rare, le vent glacial, les neiges aux sommets étaient éternelles et le canyon s'enfonçait toujours plus dans le creux de la Montagne.

A mi-chemin, Clarke remarqua l'entrée d'une galerie, puis une deuxième, puis bien d'autres mais elles étaient toutes condamnées par des planches de bois solidement cloutées ou des éboulements de pierre. Puis dans la roche, elle distingua des petites grottes et des cavités. Ici et là, il y avait des restes de baraquements, des restes de caisses et de tonneaux de marchandises éventrés, elle imagina fort bien une époque où ce lieu était un lieu de passage, de commerce et de réunion entre les peuples, elle imagina très bien les survivants de l'Enfer Nucléaire se rejoindre ici et continuer de vivre à l'abri. Elle observa les ruines et les galeries condamnées, elle marchait dans les traces d'une histoire passée, elle tenta d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait être dans un autre temps.

Lexa, elle, porte un autre regard sur les décombres du vieux Marché du Canyon. Elle se revoyait enfant, courir entre les passants, à son époque il n'y avait plus beaucoup de voyageurs, ni de réfugiés mais l'on y faisait encore toutes sortes de commerces et de troques. Elle se revoyait rejoindre sa mère portant Loïs dans une couverture, tout près de son sein. Elle se revoyait porter les vivres et reprendre le chemin de la Citée. Et puis ses traces de pas s'effacèrent, elle ne voyait plus que la poussière sur le sol mêlé de neige fraiche, elle ne sentait plus les douces épices des marchands venus du Sud mais seulement l'odeur du froid et du vide, c'était tout ce qu'il restait ici, du froid et du vide.

Plus loin, Clarke entrevit une fissure gigantesque dans la roche, un embranchement vers un autre canyon. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle se stoppa net et se figea d'effroi, ce canyon semblait sans fin, comme une fissure dans la montagne, comme une blessure si profonde que rien ne pourrait jamais la colmater ; un fort courant d'air s'y engouffrait et des murmures lugubres semblaient s'en échapper.

_ La voie vers les Terres du Peuple des Glaces. Se rappela Lexa à haute voix.

_ Cette voie est condamnée. Le passage est interdit, à quiconque. Rajouta l'enfant d'un ton catégorique, comme une règle que l'on récite.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Depuis ton départ… Enfin ton deuxième départ…

Lexa se figea, une boule de stress lui monta à la gorge. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et accéléra soudain de pas. Clarke tiqua, elle cachait quelque chose mais ce n'était plus l'heure de poser des questions, pourtant elle aurait aimé éclaircir cet observation, mais au loin, elle entrevoyait enfin le bout du chemin, la fin du voyage.

Le canyon se rétrécirait au fond, l'on aurait dit une muraille, un pan de montagne infranchissable, mais ce n'étaient que les Portes de la Cité qui se dressaient devant elles. Le canyon était une impasse si ces immenses portes en pierre sculptées ne se décidaient pas à s'ouvrir. L'on aurait pu mourir de faim et de froid devant ces portes closes, et la preuve en était avec les quelques squelettes entassés dans un coin, entre deux rochers givrés, qui prouvaient que l'on avait déjà laissé ses portes fermées envers et contre tout.

Plus elles approchaient, plus le vent se faisait rare et le silence impérial. Plus elles avançaient, plus leurs rythmes cardiaques augmentaient, au point d'en être douloureux, au point de se sentir étranger à son corps comme emporté par un vague de tensions incontrôlable. Lexa cramponnait le pommeau de son poignard. Clarke avait la main sur son automatique, et les paumes moites. Elle retira sa capuche de fourrures pour mieux observer les Portes gigantesques et les lucarnes de surveillance nichées tout en haut des tourelles qui entouraient les Portes. Elles qui se dressaient devant elle, renfermaient un sanctuaire si précieux qu'elles faisaient à elles seules, office de remparts imprenables, comme un géant de pierre qui ne laisserait personne passer.

L'enfant avança lentement d'un pas puis soudain elle stoppa net. Lexa et Clarke firent de même, en restant sur leurs gardes. Un grincement sinistre résonna dans l'étroit couloir du canyon, tranchant le vide avec une telle brutalité que leurs corps en eurent des frissons. Les Portes bougèrent doucement, et le grincement continua d'agresser le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient entre ouverte et qu'un homme, suivit de soldats, ne sortent de l'enceinte de la Citée.

A leur vu, la petite fille baissa la tête afin de se cacher dans son capuchon. Lexa dénota un léger mouvement de tête de sa part, un mouvement peu convaincant, un mouvement nonchalant, qui annonçait de mauvais présages.

Les gardes s'approchaient menaçants et agressifs, ils étaient grands et forts, vêtus de cuir et d'armures noires, leurs casques en fer étaient forgés et de toute beauté, et leurs épées brillantes étaient fines et aiguisées. Lexa dégaina son sabre d'une main et se posta devant l'enfant et Clarke pour les défendre. Clarke dressa son arme automatique vers eux et les mit en joue, ils restèrent à leur place sous l'ordre de ce grand homme chauve, vêtu d'un long manteau de fourrure noir, au col collé monté et au regard assassin.

L'enfant posa sa petite main sur celle de Lexa pour lui faire rengainer son arme. Lexa ne comprit pas mais le regard de la petite fille ne laissait aucune autre alternative. Elle lui intimait l'ordre de se rendre et de coopérer.

_ Agath, je peux savoir ce que tu fais en dehors de la Cité ? C'est interdit tu le sais fort bien ! Et que fais-tu avec des étrangers ! Gardes désarmez ces femmes ! Dit le grand homme chauve.

_ Dimitrion, on ne craint rien, ce n'est qu'une enfant de la Cité qui rentre à la maison. Dit Agath à l'homme qui la regardait sévèrement.

Dimitrion semblait choqué par ces paroles, il regarda Lexa et Clarke avec méfiance et dans son regard on pouvait lire les pires des interrogations naître dans son esprit. Il semblait presque prendre peur.

_ Gardes, désarmez ces femmes ! Agath suis-moi ! Le Roi sera vraiment très en colère mon enfant, attends-toi à une lourde punition ! Il est hors de question que je te couvre cette fois !

Il attrapa l'enfant par le bras et l'entraina vers les Portes de la Citée. Les six gardes avec lui, prirent les armes du Commandant et de l'Ambassadeur sans trop de ménagement et Lexa se contenait de ne pas les envoyer valser mais elle coopéra et se laissa désarmer de son épée, de ses sabres qu'elle portait sur le dos, et de son poignard. Clarke leur tendit son fusil et ses revolvers en prenant soin de remettre la sécurité, puis elle leva les bras en l'air sans dire un mot.

Une fois délestées de toutes leurs armes, Lexa et Clarke furent ligotées. La cape rouge de Lexa dépassait à peine de ses manteaux de fourrures mais elle remarqua le regard du précepteur dessus, il l'avait remarqué, et par là même, il savait qui elle était et il en tremblait d'effroi.

Clarke se sentit si petite en dessous de l'arche qui supportait les lourdes portes quand elle passa en dessous. Elle put détailler certains motifs gravés dans la pierre, elle y reconnu notamment le symbole du Clan des Montagnes. Elle passa sous l'arche et jeta un coup d'œil à Lexa, tête haute, épaules droites mais regard inquiet.

Enfin Clarke pénétrait pour la première fois dans l'enceinte de la Cité des Montagnes. Lexa suivait les gardes sans même poser le regard aux alentours mais Clarke ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis. Elle marchait telle une automate, en suivant Lexa, mais elle était totalement absorbée par les environs. Ce qu'elle voyait devant elle était prodigieux.

Polis était un miracle, la Capitale avait survécu mais elle était en ruine à côté de ce prodige de sauvegarde. Cette cité perdue dans le massif de montagnes, était une oasis, une trace vivante de la grande époque de l'Ancien Monde, une cité presque intacte, une ville d'une autre époque, survivante, flamboyante et grouillante de vie et de beauté.

Devant elle se dressait un palais immense, cinq ou six étages, des balcons, des colonnes apparentes, des murs si hauts, qu'ils semblaient se dresser au-dessus du val. Ce palais avait été autrefois un hôtel cinq étoiles d'une grande station de ski, niché au cœur d'une vallée hors d'atteinte, entourée de remparts naturels qu'étaient les parois des montagnes qui l'encerclaient.

Au centre de la vallée, en contre bas, Clarke aperçut une étendue verdoyante, plus loin, des habitations, une ville au pied du palais, des rues marchandes et des ruelles, des hommes et des femmes, des gardes à cheval, des gardes avec de grands chiens loups tenus en laisse faisait les cents pas devant les portes du Palais et des enfants courant joyeusement un peu partout.

Clarke pouvait facilement imaginer la vie qu'il y avait eu ici, dans ces villages, dans ces constructions pratiquement intactes, elle pouvait voir l'ancien monde presque comme si elle y était, une station de ski, des hôtels, des auberges, des restaurants, des bars et des commerces en tout genre. Les vestiges des remontes pentes et les constructions sur les plateaux de montagnes lui faisait vivre un passé que jamais elle n'avait connu mais qu'elle avait tant imaginer en lisant les histoires du vieux monde dans la bibliothèque de l'Arche.

Après des kilomètres sans croiser âmes qui vivent, elle se retrouvait plongé au cœur d'une ville foisonnante et vivante, qui grouillait de passages et de bruits. De l'autre côté de la vallée, elle aperçut des champs et des serres gigantesques, elle aperçut des enclos de bétails surplombés d'une immense verrière de panneaux noir et transparents, encore plus loin et plus hauts, elle aperçut des baraquement nichés sur les parois de la montagnes, tout un réseau de poutres, de câbles et de planches menaient à des paliers d'habitations, Clarke devina que c'étaient probablement les Hauts-villages dont Lexa lui avait parlé brièvement ; puis Lexa lui donna un léger coup de coude en lui indiquant de lever la tête.

Les gardes les éloignaient de la rue principale et les conduisaient vers des bâtiments très hauts et très larges, hautement gardé par des hommes en noir et lourdement armés. L'endroit était entièrement clôturé et ils passèrent un portique de sécurité avant d'atteindre les bâtiments semblables à des hangars industriels, d'où dépassait des longues cheminées et de grands réservoirs d'eau de pluie. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, Clarke admirait avec de grands yeux étonnés, une voute de verre immense, reflétant les lumières du ciel dans un jeux de faisceaux et de panneaux suspendus par un voute en acier, recouvrant le palais et une partie de la ville à ses pieds.

_ Panneaux solaires ? Murmura Clarke à l'attention de Lexa.

_ Oui. Répondit-elle.

_ Mais il fait pratiquement toujours nuit ici ?!

_ Ils captent les rayons du soleil au plus haut au-dessus des cols de montagnes, et l'été, ils emmagasinent assez d'énergie pour la redistribuer en hiver.

Clarke hocha la tête et accéléra le pas sous l'ordre du soldat derrière elle.

Les gardes les firent entrer dans l'un des hangars, ils traversèrent les salles des machines, l'air y était lourd, l'odeur forte, et le bruit des turbines rendait tout dialogue impossible. Lexa avait perdu de vue l'enfant et son précepteur dans les fumées qui se dégageait des moteurs mais enfin ils sortaient de cet enfer. Ils longèrent un couloir de béton gris et enfin ils entraient dans le Palais par une porte de service.

Clarke en avait le souffle coupé, tant l'atmosphère avait soudain changé, elle se croyait passer d'un univers à un autre les allées du Palais était immenses, fait de marbre du sol au plafond, de gigantesques tapisseries ornaient les murs, des statues de bronze trônaient sur de larges colonnes de marbre et tout semblait parfaitement intacte mais le silence immense qui régnait, résonnait comme un écho qui asséchait son cœur. Toute cette beauté conservée semblait pourtant hantée par un chagrin immense qui embaumait l'air des salles et des couloirs de ce Palais. Il semblait vide, immense et froid. Elles ne croisèrent personne, pas même un serviteur.

Dimitrion, le précepteur d'Agath accélérait le pas et il allait disparaitre dans un couloir pendant que les gardes forçaient Lexa et Clarke à prendre un petit couloir sombre.

_ Attendez ! Les interpella Lexa.

Agath se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire mais son précepteur la fusilla du regard.

_ Agath ? Qui es-tu ? Demanda au dernier moment Lexa pour en avoir le cœur net.

_ Elle est la fille du Roi bien évidement. Répondit Dimitrion sur un ton supérieur avant de disparaitre avec l'enfant.

_ La fille du roi… c'est … pour cela qu'elle lui ressemble tant… Murmura Lexa pour elle-même.

Les gardes les pressèrent et, après avoir parcouru un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers elles furent descendues dans les geôles par un escalier tordu creusé dans la roche. Elles retournaient de nouveau au cœur de la montagne, dans un couloir sombre et lugubre. On les enferma dans un cachot aux barreaux rouillés et on les laissa seules dans le noir. Une torche flambait au bout du couloir et le bruit des pas des soldats disparaissaient lentement puis totalement.

Lexa était calme, adossé à l'un des trois murs de leur cellule. Clarke tournait en rond le long de la grille, stressé et angoissée comme un lion en cage.

_ Comment allons-nous conclure une alliance, enfermées au fond d'un cachot ?

_ Nous sortirons bientôt.

_ Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis sûr.

_ Comment ?

_ Le roi à fait fermer les portes de la citée, alors je pense que quiconque approche et pénètre ici, doit faire face au jugement de la cour Royale.

_ Un procès ? Géniale ! C'était ça ton plan ?

_ Non mais, en réalité … je n'avais pas de plan si ce n'est arriver en vie jusqu'ici.

Clarke hocha la tête dans la pénombre, dépité et furieuse. Lexa prit son silence pour une longue réflexion. Elle s'attendait à devoir argumenter ou s'excuser, elle s'attendait à devoir convaincre Clarke que tout ceci n'était pas un échec, ni un suicide, mais au lieu de cela, Clarke vint doucement se blottir contre elle.

Alors dans le noir et dans le silence, perdues au fond de la pierre, enfermées au plus profond du cœur de la montagne, elles trouvaient encore le moyen de rester ensemble, sans faillir. Jusqu'au bout elles se battraient pour la survie de tous, mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait qu'à patienter. Ce qui était loin d'être le fort de Clarke, ce pourquoi Lexa fut si étonnée de la voir se blottir ainsi contre elle.

Clarke trouvait maintenant le moyen de lui rendre tous moments difficiles plus aisés, plus agréables, presque confortables alors qu'en elle bouillonnait une rage indomptable, une force innée qui lui ferait tout faire pour sortir d'ici, jamais elle ne baissait les bras mais elle sentait que sa façon de faire n'aiderait en rien aujourd'hui alors elle calma ses pulsions.

Clarke apprenait à ne plus suivre toutes ses impulsions, elle apprenait à faire confiance et peu importe où elles étaient à présent, tant qu'elles étaient ensembles, ça lui suffisait. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour écarter les barreaux de leur prison mais elle avait assez de force et d'amour à partager avec elle. Au lieu de s'acharner, elle préféra seulement être avec elle et attendre voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.


	9. Chapter 11

11\. Le Roi sous la Montagne.

Les geôles glacées n'avaient pas eu raison de ses deux prisonnières. L'une contre l'autre, elles avaient combattu le froid et l'angoisse. Ni leur esprit, ni leur corps n'avaient succomber au supplice même si l'obscurité avait pris la main et elle s'était emparée de tout. De tout, sauf de l'espoir qui restait encore en elles. Même sans pouvoir se voir tant le noir était profond, même sans plus avoir la force de prononcer un mot, elles étaient restées ensemble, l'Ambassadeur blottit contre son Commandant.

Des bruits de bottes dans les escaliers de pierres alertèrent Lexa qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps elles étaient là, dans le noir complet, dans le froid glacial. Il s'était passé des heures et des heures. Clarke s'était endormi sur son épaule, Lexa avait somnolée aussi, mais elle n'avait pas pu dormir, elle été resté là à scruter le noir pendant longtemps. Elle se releva en aidant Clarke à en faire autant quand elle vit les lueurs des flammes et entendit le bruit des bottes se rapprocher. Lexa avait l'épaule engourdie, Clarke avait les yeux lourds mais très vite leurs réflexes se réveillèrent.

Un homme aux larges épaules, un soldat au visage abîmé et aux traits froids, ouvrit la grille du cachot et entra à l'interieur.

_ Je suis le Général Hock, je vais vous conduire devant le Roi. Dit-il avec autorité.

_ Enfin nous allons sortir de là et avoir le droit à un accueil officiel. Murmura cyniquement Clarke.

_ Un jugement officiel, vous voulez-dire ? Ricana le Général Hock en leur passant des menottes en fer aux poignets reliées par de lourdes chaines.

_ Tu avais donc raison. Murmura-t-elle péniblement à l'attention de Lexa.

Le Général les guida dans les mêmes couloirs de blocks de pierre pour rejoindre le Palais. Delà, il les mena dans des couloirs sombres, faiblement éclairé par quelques torches, jusqu'à la salle du trône, la plus grande salle de réception de l'ancien hôtel. Une salle immense, plongée dans la lumière grâce à des chandeliers suspendus aux voutes du plafond, et à des torches flambant dans des cerclages de fer forgé, solidement scellés aux murs, et aux larges colonnes de marbre clair qui supportaient les hauts plafonds. La seule décoration consistait en des tentures blanches accrochées aux colonnes, sur lesquelles le symbole du Clan des Montagnes était inscrit dans un cercle rouge.

Des soldats immobiles gardaient les différentes portes closes de la salle, le silence régnait comme dans un lieu de recueillement, tout était immense, vide et muet, seul le bruit de leurs chaines marquait le rythme de leurs pas sur le marbre froid. Le Général les conduisait au centre de la pièce, sur une dalle de béton abimé et vieillis par les ans, où deux anneaux de métal étaient scellés. Il attacha leurs chaines avec un sourire satisfait et se recula de quelques pas avant de se mettre au garde à vous en même temps que les soldats qui l'accompagnaient. Lexa força sur les liens de fer pour tester leur ampleur et leur solidité. Aucune chance de les rompre et très peu de liberté de mouvement. Elle releva enfin le regard pour voir le Roi.

Dans le fond de la salle, devant l'âtre gigantesque d'une cheminé d'époque aux moulures impressionnantes, il y avait un trône sculpté dans une pierre semblable au marbre des sols, il semblait sortir tout droit du sol, comme scellé à lui, si lourd que même dix hommes ne suffiraient pas à le déplacer ; et de chaque côté, des fauteuils capitonnés et majestueux pour la famille royale.

Le Roi était assis sur son trône, il était vouté et recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses cheveux blancs lui tombaient sur les épaules, son habit blanc immaculé semblait trop grand pour lui, sa cape blanche qui tendait maintenant vers le grisâtre trainait au sol. Ses mains fragiles et ridées soutenaient sa tête mais son regard était porté vers le sol, vide et froid. Il ne disait pas un mot et il ne regardait même pas en direction des deux prisonnières amenées devant lui.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et un soldat posté là, annonça :

_ Roi Semos, Roi sous la Montagne, voici votre fils, le Prince Hamer.

Le Roi ne releva même pas la tête quand un grand jeune homme, en tenue d'apparat blanc fit son entré. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le siège à la droite du trône. Il s'y posa fièrement et porta le regard avec intérêt vers le Général. Il avait le regard intransigeant, le point serré et les lèvres pincées. Il émanait de lui une force redoutable et une rage non contenue. Il semblait nerveux et pressé.

Son père, le Roi, avait toujours le regard dans le vide, ses yeux étaient bleus il fut un temps, aujourd'hui ils étaient gris, presque blancs, presque vides, sans aucune expression, sans aucune émotion. Il semblait figé sur son trône, figé dans le temps, il semblait presque mort. Mais le Prince lui, dévisageait le Commandant et son Ambassadeur, enchainées aux anneaux de fer solidement fixés au mortier.

_ Général, mon Père, votre Roi vous écoute. Dit le Prince d'une voix forte et assurée.

_ Mon Roi, Mon Pince. Dit le Général avec beaucoup de respect. Voici les étrangères trouvées près de la Cité.

Le Roi ne releva pas la tête, même pas le regard, il ne bougea pas mais de sa voix rauque et tremblante, il demanda :

_ Où les a-t-on trouvées ? Dans les galeries ? Au Gouffre ? Sur la Route Interdite ? Dans la vallée des Abysses ? Demanda-t-il en sortant peu à peu de sa catatonie.

_ Hm, non, votre Altesse. Elles étaient déjà aux Portes de la Cité. Répondit le Général avec un brin d'angoisse dans la voix.

_ Aux Portes dites-vous ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?! S'énerva le Roi avant de tousser bruyamment. Peu importe… nous n'acceptons plus d'étrangers dans cette cité… quiconque approche sera condamné… qu'on les enferme à vie dans les cachots… Finit-il par dire difficilement sans avoir l'air plus en vie.

Sur ces mots, sur cette sentence trop rapidement énoncée, le Général Hock empoigna Clarke pour la redresser. Elle se débattue pour qu'il lâche prise et devant tant d'acharnement, le Général lâcha sa prise.

_ Père. Si vous me permettez une remarque. Dit calmement le Prince Hamer.

_ Quoi encore ? Grogna le Roi en toussant.

_ Père, vous ne voyez donc pas de qui il s'agit ?

_ Non, mon fils, je ne vois pas… et je m'en fiche bien…

_ Mais Père ! Vous devriez … Insista le Prince Hamer, en retenant sa colère.

_ Bien, Bien. Se soumis le Roi sachant combien son fils pouvait être acharné.

Le Roi fit fébrilement signe au Général, il lui ordonnait de faire approcher l'étrangère. Le Général Hock hésita mais le Prince lui fit un signe discret en direction de la femme brune, en direction du Commandant Lexa, celle qui portait une cape rouge sous sa fourrure de bête brune. Le symbole sur son front, cette cape rouge et ce regard vert, Hamer savait qui elle était et sa haine bouillonnait au point de faire naitre sur son front une veine gonflée de colère.

Hock tenait fermement les chaines de Lexa et, ensembles, ils s'approchèrent assez du trône pour que le Roi relève la tête. Les traits ridés de son visage figeaient son expression mais Lexa put lire toute la douleur qu'il avait à se concentrer sur elle. Ses yeux presque aveugles tentaient de deviner les traits de son beau visage. Ses yeux clairs et vitreux faiblissaient comme sa mémoire, mais certains terribles souvenirs restaient bien vivaces et ce n'étaient que grâce à eux qu'il tenait encore son esprit éveillé et son corps en vie.

Il plissa le regard, il porta faiblement sa main vers son visage mais ne put aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe pendant que le Prince s'impatientait.

_ Hm… ses yeux verts… débordant d'insolence et ce… Médaillon ! hurle-t-il avec peine.

Son regard, pourtant faible, avait remarqué le médaillon qui pendait à son cou et dépassait de son manteau.

_ La hache de la fille du forgeron !?

Sa voix grondait de colère pour s'achever en râles douloureux. Il toussa bruyamment avant de reprendre son souffle, il s'étouffait avec son émotion et sa colère. Il comprenait qui se tenait devant lui et reprenait des forces pour proclamer sa sentence devant les yeux exorbités de plaisir de son fils.

_ Ce médaillon ! Comment oses-tu porter ce médaillon ? Comment as-tu eu ce médaillon ! S'énervait-il de plus belle en songeant à ce médaillon et à tous les autres qu'il avait fait mettre à l'abri avec les autres reliques interdites.

_ Ce médaillon je le porte parce qu'il est à moi, Mon Roi. Répondit tranquillement Lexa, sans provocation ni colère.

_ Lexa ? Demande-t-il fébrilement.

_ Oui mon Roi, vous vous souvenez ?

_ Comment oublier. Souffla-t-il.

_ Père, elle est coupable de plusieurs crimes, l'enfermement à vie n'est pas une peine à la hauteur ! Père condamnez-la à mort sur le champ ! Hurla le Prince Hamer en sautant de son assise royale, en trépignant presque comme un enfant en colère.

_ Hamer, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! Dit le Roi avec une voix étonnamment calme et assurée tout d'un coup.

_ Mais Père…

_ Hamer. Gronda la voix du Roi.

Le Prince reprit sa place et se tut mais son regard foudroyait Lexa, et Clarke enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle avait tenté de parler mais Lexa lui avait signe de se taire. Ce qu'elle fut avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle réprimait son envie viscérale de s'interposer et de sauver la situation. Elle réprimait son envie de leur hurler tout ce qu'elle savait sur le Monde au-delà de leur frontière et de remettre les choses à leurs places.

_ Hm… Heda… Comment oses-tu revenir ici ? Dit posément le Roi Semos.

Lexa baissa la tête, pleine d'humilité et de respect. Clarke avait du mal à reconnaitre le Commandant des armées de la Coalition qu'elle connaissait. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu courber l'échine devant quiconque – si ce n'est devant elle, en toute intimité. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, presque faible, osa-t-elle penser, mais ce n'était pas de la faiblesse, ce n'était qu'elle, Lexa, l'enfant des Hauts-villages de la cité, la fille du forgeron qui s'inclinait devant son Roi.

_ Comment oses-tu remontrer ton visage alors que par ta faute…

_ J'ai besoin de votre aide Mon Roi. Coupa-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

_ Qui t'as aidé pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Il y a un barrage dans le Canyon Interdit vers les Terres de Glaces, toutes personnes qui y passe est abattu. Tu as tué mes hommes pour passer ?

_ Non mon Roi, je n'ai pas emprunté ce canyon.

_ Par où Diable es-tu passé alors ?

_ Par la Route Oubliée dans les montagnes, les galeries et le Gouffre … qui n'est plus d'ailleurs…

_ Que dis-tu ? Gronda le Général Hock.

_ Le Pont du Gouffre s'est écroulé. Répondit Lexa, avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

_ Mon Roi, permettez que j'envoie une troupe vérifier ses dires ? Demanda le Général

_ Faites. Répondit Le Roi avant de tousser de nouveau.

Il semblait se fatiguer de cette conversation, il semblait sombrer vers l'indifférence et l'ennui entre deux râles de respirations douloureuses mais sa colère restait présente en surface et une question sembla le réveiller.

_ Mais Général, je me demande pourquoi on ne les a pas abattues aux pieds des Portes de la Cité ? Peut-on me dire pourquoi, on m'amène cette traitresse vivante ?

_ Mon Roi, c'est-à-dire que … Votre fille Agath était avec elles et son Précepteur a jugé bon de ne pas les abattre devant votre jeune enfant.

Le Roi eut toute son attention portée vers lui. Le Général se tenu le plus droit possible pour lui faire face et Lexa sentit son étreinte sur les chaines se resserrer.

_ Que faisait elle avec vous ?

_ Elle nous a trouvé peu de temps avant que l'on atteigne les portes, elle ne nous a pas vraiment aidé, elle n'y est pour rien dans notre venue… je me demande même comment elle savait où nous trouver…

_ Je vois… cette maudite gamine ressemble donc vraiment à sa sœur. Dit le Roi en plongeant son regard soudain cruel et haineux dans celui de Lexa.

Il semblait vouloir la provoquer soudainement mais Lexa resta impassible, se tenant devant lui avec le plus d'assurance dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle retenait ses larmes, elle tentait de faire passer cette boule d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge, elle serait les mâchoires et retenait ses mots.

_ Très bien, j'en ai assez entendu… qu'on les pende demain à l'aube ! Hurla-t-il avant de s'emparer de son sceptre et de frapper trois coups au sol avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Sur le visage du Prince, un sourire satisfait se dessina. Le Général fit faire demi-tour à Lexa en vitesse pour l'éloigner du Roi, pendant que les gardes détachaient Clarke de ses entraves. On les empoigna sans ménagement, et on les ballonna rapidement quand Clarke se mit à hurler à l'injustice.

_ Vous ne l'avez même pas écouté ! Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi on est là ! … Ecoutez -la, bon sang, une guerre se prépare et …Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous pourriez au moins nous gnn gnn ! Hurlait Clarke du fond de la salle avant que le garde ne vienne à bout de ses réflexes défensifs et de son acharnement violent à vouloir se débarrasser d'eux et de ses entraves.

Elle ne se calma qu'une fois dans l'escalier de pierre qui menait aux cachots. Elle avait dérouillé un garde avec les mains attachées dans le dos, et Lexa était admirative de cette force mais elle devait la calmer, c'était inutile de se battre. Elle aussi était bâillonnée mais il n'avait suffi que d'un regard pour que Clarke taise sa fougue et sa rage.

De retour dans les couloirs sombres des cachots froids, le Général prit soin de défaire leurs menottes de ferraille qui commençaient à leur ronger la peau des poignets. Il fit cela avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse que tous ses actes passés. Lexa le remarqua et le fixa du regard comme pour l'interroger sur ce soudain revirement d'attention. Elle perçut un changement d'attitude, elle perçut une chaleur humaine, une lueur d'espoir dans la pénombre. Sans un mot, ce géant armé et terrifiant, lui fit un sourire avant de l'enfermer avec Clarke dans la cellule.

Il ordonna que l'on allume les torches de ce couloir, il ordonna que l'on apporte aux prisonnières une couverture, de l'eau et du pain. Ses hommes le regardèrent un instant, en proie à l'étonnement.

_ Vous m'avez entendu bande de bon à rien ? Elles ont voyagé dans la montagne et dieu sait où avant, elles ne doivent pas mourir cette nuit ! Si l'on prive notre bon Roi de sa pendaison de demain matin, il vous le fera payer cher ! Hurla-t-il sur ses hommes qui décampèrent au galop.

Une fois seul, il se tourna vers le Commandant et son Ambassadeur, en bien mauvaise posture, dans un cachot glacial, les pieds dans la paille molle et les déjections de rats. Son discours avait fini par désenchanter Clarke de tous espoirs. Elle s'accroupit dans un coin, en pensant à un plan de secours qui ne venait pas.

Lexa restait près des grilles, elle fixait le Général et son sourire narquois qui se transforma de nouveau, juste sous le regard de Lexa, le Général semblait changeant et c'était étrangement gênant.

_ Vous ne mourrez pas demain Commandant. Dit-il à voix basse.

_ Comment puis-je vous croire ?

_ Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous devez me faire confiance. Le Roi devient fou mais je ne tiens pas mes ordres du Roi.

_ Le Prince est tout aussi fou. Répondit Clarke qui s'était relevé pour mieux entendre les confidences du Général.

_ Je ne tiens pas non plus mes ordres du Prince Hamer. Patience, je reviendrais. Conclut-il avant de partir en croisant ses hommes chargés de torches, de couvertures, d'un seau d'eau et de quelques miches de pain dur.

Lexa et Clarke se cachèrent dans l'ombre quand les hommes approchèrent pour se décharger. Elles restèrent silencieuses et coopérante mais Lexa pouvait sentir la méfiance de ces hommes à son égard. Elles sentait leurs regards fuyants et leurs cœurs s'emballer.

Tout comme les médaillons enfermés dans la salle des reliques interdites, il existait des histoires interdites. Des histoires qu'il ne fallait pas raconter, des noms qu'il ne fallait plus prononcer comme celui d'une enfant de la Cité, exilée à 10ans, présumée morte, qui revenait en Chef suprême des clans du Nouveau Monde, en Commandant Heda, élu parmi les élus au sang noir, qui demandait une alliance au Roi sous la Montagne et qui le lui refusa. Cette histoire, on ne la racontait pas dans les couloirs, les salles et les antichambres du Palais, mais on la murmurait en cachette, le soir près du feu dans les foyers des Hauts-Villages. Ces hommes savaient qui elle était, et la voir en personne était comme participer à la légende, ils la craignaient autant qu'ils l'admiraient, et ils tremblaient presque d'être en sa présence.

Quand elles furent seules, le silence demeura. Clarke ne trouvait pas les mots et elle s'entêtait à trouver un plan de repli. Lexa quant à elle, semblait sereine, comme presque toujours dans les situations les plus désespérées, elle semblait calme et sûre d'elle. Pourtant, elle était loin de l'être. Elle savait que revenir était dangereux, elle savait que le Roi entêté qu'elle avait connu ne serait pas devenu conciliant avec les années elle savait qu'elle risquait la peine de mort en revenant mais quelque chose l'y avait poussé. Son instinct l'avait guidé jusqu'à cette seule réponse, et les paroles du Général Hock semblaient être un début d'espoir, aussi infime soit-il.

Lexa retrouva Clarke dans un coin noir, elle prit place près d'elle, avec un peu de distance, que Clarke combla au plus vite, pour la rassurer autant que pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle était à un niveau de stress phénoménale mais elle gardait relativement son calme car toute sa rage ne servirait pas à casser ses barreaux et à les sortir de là.

Lexa soupira. Clarke sentait des paroles s'étouffer dans sa voix, comme si quelque chose d'important devait être dit mais que le courage manquait encore. Elle lui serra la main et ne fit plus rien.

_ Clarke… murmura Lexa après quelques instants. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Clarke releva la tête pour l'écouter même si dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ses lèvres bouger. La pâleur des torches du couloirs arrivait péniblement jusqu'à leur recoin de cachot.

_ Le Roi me rend responsable …

_ Ha il a bien quelque chose de personnel contre toi ?! Je ne me faisais pas d'idée ! Tenta Clarke pour détendre l'atmosphère mais en vain. Elle toussota maladroitement pour s'excuser de son cynisme et laissa Lexa reprendre.

_Hm… oui. Il me rend responsable de la mort … de sa fille. Il y a quelques années, après mon Conclave, après mon couronnement en tant que Heda, après avoir commencé à établir de bonnes bases pour la Coalition, je suis revenue ici, pour convaincre le Roi de me rejoindre. Il a refusé. Je suis repartit … mais…

Clarke ne disait plus un mot. Elle savait, elle avait compris que Costia, son premier amour, était la fille du Roi et elle savait combien il était dur pour elle d'aborder ce sujet. Elle pensa que l'obscurité profonde pouvait l'aider à enfin en parler, comme si dans le noir, sans que l'on puisse voir les traits de son visage s'abimer ou ses yeux se noyer de chagrin, elle pouvait en parler.

_ Je suis repartie pour Polis en laissant une seconde fois Costia à La Cité. Elle tentait de faire changer d'avis son père qui, jadis, avait fait des promesses aux anciens chefs de clan. Elle tentait de lui faire comprendre que le monde changeait constamment et qu'il ne pourrait tenir cette position indéfiniment. Elle savait que la Coalition était la voie vers la liberté et la Paix, elle savait, elle avait confiance en moi, et en ce que je tentais d'instaurer, et elle m'aimait…

Clarke sentit sa voix trembler. Elle sentait que maintenant que la sentence était tombée, maintenant qu'elle savait que le Roi ne pardonnerait pas, elle pouvait lui en parler même si c'était peut-être un peu trop tard, pensait-elle.

_ Elle m'a rejoint à Polis peu de temps après, mais elle avait toujours cette envie folle de convaincre son père de nous rejoindre. Elle m'expliqua que quand il était encore un jeune Roi, il avait conclu une alliance avec le Père de la Reine Nia, le Roi Nimin, et l'ancien Heda, le Commandant Hawk qui gouvernait les forêts Trikru avant moi. Ils avaient conclu qu'aucun d'eux trois ne devaient s'allier contre un autre alors il refusait mon alliance. Mais Costia voulait y retourner et le convaincre, alors après deux ans passé à Polis, elle est repartie… elle n'est jamais arrivée en vie à la Citée… les hommes des glaces ont interceptés le convoi qui la ramenait…

_ En voyant la fille du roi revenir de Polis, ils ont cru à une alliance…et ils l'ont tué ?

_ Oui… articula difficilement Lexa tant ce souvenir semblait lui peser encore lourd sur la poitrine.

_ Mais le Clan des Glaces fait partie de la Coalition…

_ Ils ont voulu nous monter les uns contre les autres mais j'ai fait exécuter les hommes responsables de sa mort. Et un an plus tard j'ai accepté Nia dans la Coalition. Je n'avais pas le choix. Cela a été la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire mais l'Union des clans était mon unique but et une trêve sur les terres du Nord a pu être signée grâce à moi, et des centaines de vie ont pu être sauvées. Dit-elle avec autant de remords dans la voix que Clarke en avait la gorge nouée. 

Clarke soupira lourdement. Elle comprenait la culpabilité qui lui pesait sur les épaules, elle comprenait la difficulté de revenir ici, demander de l'aide à ce roi qui la détestait, de l'aide pour vaincre un ennemi terrible, un ennemi commun, sans foi ni loi, sans remords ni moral, et déjà responsable de tant de malheurs. Mais le roi était enfermé dans ses vieilles rancunes et plus le temps avait passé, plus il lui en voulait pour le mort de sa fille ainée.

Clarke se tut et ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Il n'y avait plus rien dire, les erreurs du passé ne devaient plus être ressassés. Les parts d'ombres, les antécédents, les histoires tragiques, les leçons à en tirer, elle connaissait bien, elle savait combien il était dur de s'en remettre, d'apprendre et de se pardonner. Alors elle se tut et se rapprocha de Lexa pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme pour lui accorder un pardon absolu dont elle avait tant besoin. Lexa se laissa aller, elle se blottit contre elle, trop heureuse que cet aveu ne la repousse pas. Au contraire, Clarke se sentait bien plus proche d'elle de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de dangers en dangers.

Elles ne dirent plus un mot. Clarke retrouvait des forces, elle aurait dû être mentalement épuisé mais avec Lexa à ses côtés, elle se sentait encore capable de tout, même enfermé sous terre avec une sentence de mort planant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle voulait insuffler un peu de cet élan à cette femme qu'elle trouvait formidable et magnifique, même au fin fond du Monde, à l'aube de la mort. Elle était devenue son alliée, son amie, son amante, après avoir été son ennemie et son pire cauchemar, mais bien plus que cela, elle était devenue la joie dans ses rares sourires, la flamme qui réveillait son cœur, elle était devenue le centre de son univers et l'amour de sa vie. Elle chercha ses mains à tâtons pour les presser contre elle, retranchées dans l'espoir obscur d'un vieux cachot, blottis l'une à l'autre sur une paillote défraichit, elles vivaient encore et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Clarke chercha son regard et même sans rien y voir, elle savait qu'elle l'avait accroché, elle chercha son souffle et puis elle l'embrassa tendrement.

L'élan réchauffa son cœur, Lexa sentit un amour infini l'inonder. Même si près de la mort, par sa faute, Clarke lui prouvait encore son amour. Cette dernière mit fin à son doux baiser mais Lexa le rattrapa et l'empêcha de se finir ainsi. S'il fallait mourir demain, s'il fallait ne pas tenir compte des dernières paroles douteuses d'un Général terrifiant, s'il fallait que le Roi ait le dernier mot alors il fallait s'aimer ce soir, une dernière fois.

Lexa laissa ses mains agripper le corps de Clarke pour la rapprocher au plus près d'elle. Clarke se laissa porter et se colla volontiers à cette chaleur qui naissait entre elles. Elle ne quittait plus ses lèvres, ni leur contact, elle cherchait à atteindre ses courbes sous ses couches de vêtements, elle cherchait la douceur de sa peau et l'ardeur de ses caresses. Elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus qu'un baiser pour comprendre l'envie pressante qui naissait entre elles. L'envie qui naissait encore de la peur de se perdre à jamais, l'envie de profiter de l'instant avant de peut-être mourir, une envie dévastatrice, née dans le désespoir autant que dans l'espérance qui les consumait jusqu'au cœur, qui les enivrait jusqu'aux creux de leurs reins. Sans plus pouvoir penser à autre chose que de la satisfaire, Clarke pressa son étreinte et enjamba Lexa, assis sur le sol, dos au mur.

Elle porta ses lèvres à son cou et l'embrassa en sentant son cœur s'accélérer, son souffle était court et ses mains vives et empressées. Sans se dévêtir, elles trouvèrent des chemins égarés pour se donner du plaisir. Sans un mot, dans un souffle presque inaudible, leurs corps s'extasiaient peut-être pour la dernière fois et dans le fond de ce cachot, elles vivaient un ardant moment de plaisir insolite et inoubliable.


	10. Chapter 12

12\. Sentence ou clémence.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et leur brutale étreinte avait pris fin délicatement, l'une contre l'autre, elles s'étaient endormis quand des bruits de bottes retentissaient à nouveau dans les couloirs. Très vite, le bruit d'une matraque résonna sur les barreaux des cellules et elles se réveillèrent. Très vite et sans commentaire, on les fit sortir et on les mena dans les couloirs étroits.

_ L'aube n'est pas là, ce n'est pas encore l'heure, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit… Murmura Lexa avec une anxiété palpable dans la voix.

Clarke se sentit soudain envahit par un sentiment de défaite absolue. Elle n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais elle n'avait aucune prise sur les choses, aucune chance de changer la donne, elle était prise au piège, simplement capable de suivre les gardes et de laisser le destin faire son œuvre. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas en cette personne qui marchait, résignée, derrière les gardes armés, et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi elle-même qu'à cet instant, lucide, entière et consciente.

On les conduisit une nouvelle fois à la grande salle du trône. Une fois la porte passé, Lexa vit le Roi et le Prince, toujours assis sur leurs trônes, semblant être en pleine discussion, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Une fois au niveau de la dalle et renchainées aux anneaux de fer, Clarke comprit qu'ils étaient tous deux penchés au-dessus d'un jeu d'échec.

Le bruit des chaines sur le sol de marbre, les sortis de leur concentration. Le jeu était interrompu, la colère du Prince éclata.

_ Que Diable font-elles ici ? Gardes ! Pourquoi les avoir remontées ? L'exécution à lieu à l'aube sur ordre de sa Majesté le Roi Semos ! Etes-vous dont idiots ou bien sourds ?! hurla-t-il aux gardes qui entouraient les prisonnières.

Les soldats, tous aux gardes à vous, ne répondaient pas. Les gardes postés aux portes de la salle, ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre, ils ne semblaient même pas respirer, ils gardaient le regard fixe et le dos droit quand la grande porte s'ouvrit dans un souffle d'air glacé.

La voix d'un garde résonna entre les murs :

_ Silence pour l'entrée de Sa Majesté la Reine Zionne et des Princes Hemlet et Satori.

Le Prince Hamer s'enfonça dans son siège alors qu'une femme de grande prestance, vêtue d'une somptueuse tunique blanche réhaussée d'une épaisse cape en fourrure d'hermine, entrait dans la salle du trône, suivit d'un jeune homme et d'un jeune garçon, tous deux vêtus comme des princes, en cuir et fourrures blanches.

Lexa et Clarke, enchainées et paralysées, restaient sans voix. Clarke ouvrait de grands yeux admiratifs à la vue de cette femme d'un certain âge, d'une élégance rare, d'une beauté inexplicable et d'une prestance à couper le souffle. Elle avait les prunelles noires, les cheveux gris, quelques tâches de vieillesse sur les joues, un sourire charmant et affable sur les lèvres, mais il disparue en portant les yeux sur le Prince Hamer qui fuyait délibérément son regard.

Lexa réprima un sourire, elle le chassa dès qu'il fut arrivé pour ne pas qu'il la trahisse, mais la venue de la Reine semblait être l'espoir dont parlait le Général Hock. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et de force. Son esprit se réveilla, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'aborder la Reine.

La Reine pris place aux côtés du Roi, imposant le silence puis le Prince Hemlet s'assit à sa droite, quant au plus jeune, le Prince Satori, il alla prendre place près de son frère Hamer. Le Roi avait baissé la tête et il la secouait nonchalamment de gauche à droite, comme s'il présageait des notes de reproches et des querelles s'annoncer.

Clarke détailla la famille Royale. La reine était une femme magnifique, ses traits étaient encore harmonieux malgré les quelques fines rides qui trahissait son âge, elle imposait le respect rien que par sa présence. Elle respirait la grâce. Il émanait d'elle une force incroyable et un calme parfait.

Le jeune homme, le Prince Hemlet était en tout point semblable au Prince Hamer. Même taille, même âge, même visage, même couleur de cheveux, même carrure, ils étaient identiques. Ils étaient jumeaux. Néanmoins, il y avait une subtile nuance dans leurs regards, une fragile différence dans l'étincelle de leurs pupilles. Hamer avait le regard froid et cruel, Hemlet avait les yeux doux et chaleureux. Il était plus en retrait que son frère Hamer, trop impulsif il était plus posé et calculé, c'était un taiseux, un penseur, alors que son jumeau était un jeune inconscient trop prompt à s'emporter, qui se laissait gouverner par sa colère et son ambition.

Quant au plus jeune des garçons, le Prince Satori, il était à peine plus vieux que sa jeune sœur Agath, absente de son petit siège vide au côté d'Hemlet. Il semblait gentil et timide, le regard fuyant et l'air endormi. Ses cheveux bouclés et ses tâches de rousseur sur ses petites joues rondes, lui conférait un air tendre d'ourson en peluche et ses yeux étaient noirs bien que somnolant à cette heure tardive et rappelait le regard d'Agath. Clarke repensa à la jeune enfant d'à peine 5ans, une enfant étrange, au regard perçant et troublant, au caractère affirmé et aux traits angéliques. Maintenant qu'elle voyait le reste de la fratrie, Clarke pouvait aisément s'imaginer le visage et la beauté de la plus grande des sœurs, la défunte Costia, l'amour perdu de Lexa.

Le silence demeura un instant, jusqu'à l'arrivé à la hâte du Général par la porte du fond, qui se plaça près des prisonnières.

_ Ma Reine. Dit-il avec respect en inclinant la tête.

_ Général. Répondit-elle simplement.

_ Ma chère épouse, puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? Entreprit de demander le Roi. Pourquoi a-t-on fait remonter les condamnées de leurs cachots ?

_ C'est sur mon ordre qu'on les a remontées. Dit posément la Reine.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Ce ne sont que des intruses qui seront pendues demain dès l'aube. Affirme-t-il.

_Mon cher roi, vous êtes donc devenu si fou que vous ne voyez pas la chance qui s'offre à nous. Vous nous avez condamné à une vie cloitrée entre ses murs, nous sommes les derniers de l'Ancienne Civilisation, l'Arche n'est plus, le Monde n'est plus tel que les légendes le racontent et vous voudriez tuer notre dernier espoir ?

_ Je ne suis pas fou, ma Reine, mais vous, vous divaguez, je ne laisserais pas cette traitresse en vie !

_ Crois-tu que tu pouvais me cacher un tel événement ? Crois-tu que proclamer une sentence de mort sans jugement, juste sur ton bon vouloir, allait suffire à faire assassiner cette enfant ? Je ne le tolèrerais pas, et tu le sais.

La voix de la Reine avait fait frémir toute l'assistance. Elle porta enfin le regard vers le Commandant et son Ambassadeur.

_ Commandant Lexa, je vous prie d'accepter nos plus humbles excuses pour ce déplorable accueil.

Lexa hocha simplement la tête. Son regard s'était adoucit, tout son être était calme et sa respiration était lente. Clarke comprit qu'il était temps de se détendre. Le Général Hock, toujours à leurs côtés, se pencha vers Lexa pour déverrouiller ses menottes sous le regard noir du Prince Hamer puis il fit de même avec les chaines de Clarke, qui se massa immédiatement l'épaule, tant les chaines lui tiraient sur les bras. Il passa devant elles, leur adressa un petit sourire discret et leur fit signe de rester en place et de ne bouger de la dalle sous aucun prétexte.

_ Mon époux, je ne peux vous laisser assouvir une vengeance imméritée. Qui plus est, ce n'est pas une étrangère, c'est une enfant de la Cité. Nous devons en finir avec les vieilles histoires et les rancunes mal placées, Mon Roi, il est temps de penser à l'avenir… et notre fille, …Costia…

_ Ne prononce pas son nom devant moi ! Hurla le Roi soudain ragaillardit par la colère.

_ Ho si, mon époux, je ne tairais plus ce prénom qui est chère à mon cœur. Costia avait raison, elle avait choisi l'alliance, la Coalition, elle avait choisi ce nouveau Monde où tout est à refaire. Costia avait compris combien il était important de vivre ensemble et de suivre Heda...

_ Et ça l'a tué. Elle l'a suivi et ça l'a tué. S'énerva le Roi en réprimant un sanglot de fureur.

_ Notre fille avait choisi le Commandant et la Coalition. Ce qui l'a tué, ce sont les hommes des Glaces et ton refus entêté de rejoindre l'alliance.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans la salle comme un écho véritable, comme la lame d'une guillotine qui ne cesserait de tomber maintes et maintes fois sur la nuque du condamné, comme une gifle qui sans relâche ferrait rougir sa joue. Le Roi baissait les bras et semblait lasse de se battre, fatigué de s'énerver, fatigué de devoir reconnaitre ses torts, peut-être même fatigué de vivre.

_ Mère, la mort de notre sœur ne pourrait rester impuni. Enragea le Prince Hamer à son tour.

_ Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose, mon fils.

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par elle ?! Cette femme n'est plus des nôtres depuis ses dix ans, elle est corrompue, elle est le leader des clans barbares sans mémoire ! Elle est le commandant des armées des terres sauvages, elle n'est plus une enfant de la Cité de la Montagne et notre sœur… elle lui a empoisonné l'esprit… elle lui a …

_ Hamer ! l'interrompit la Reine Zionne. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot. Crois-tu que je sois dupe ? Crois-tu que j'ignores que tu influences ton père en secret dans ce genre décision ? Il est vieux et fatigué et ce n'est pas à toi de rendre des jugements sous son couvert.

_ Mais Mère, je suis le premier Héritier et elle … elle a tué notre sœur ! Dit-il en foudroyant Lexa du regard.

_ Ce sont les hommes des Glaces, ils ont tenté de nous faire croire que son corps revenait de Polis, décapité… mais les marques de ces barbares assoiffés de sang étaient bien visibles, mon fils, tu étais si jeune, tu ne peux pas te souvenir, tu ne peux pas croire encore à la culpabilité du Commandant Lexa. Tu n'as donc rien retenu de mes leçons toutes ses années ?

_ Mais elle a quitté la Cité pour la rejoindre… C'est sa faute !

_ Costia a été vengé… murmura Lexa depuis le centre de la salle, immobile sur la dalle, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre en entendant parler de la mort de Costia de la sorte.

_ Que dis-tu ? Demanda le Roi, qui soudain reprenait conscience.

Lexa mis un temps avant de répondre, elle sonda la Reine du regard, celle-ci l'autorisa silencieusement à poursuivre.

_ Les hommes qui accompagnaient Costia vers la Cité ont été tué aussi mais l'un d'entre eux s'est échappé, blessé, il a mis énormément de temps à revenir à Polis… Comme vous, Nia à tenter de me faire croire que vous aviez exécuté votre fille pour avoir fugué et voulu rallier mon gouvernement et ma Capital sans votre accord… Alors… Si vous avez reçu le corps de Costia … j'ai reçu sa tête comme preuve irréfutable de sa mort… Mon guerrier survivant m'a informé de la traitrise des hommes des Glaces. J'ai retrouvé moi-même ces hommes qui avaient intercepté le convoi et je les ai tués, tous, les uns après les autres, de mes propres mains.

_ Comment pourrait-on te croire ?! Hurla Hamer dans ses derniers retranchements.

Il sauta de son siège comme un prédateur, d'un bond vif, les yeux exorbité de colère, il s'élança vers les prisonnières avec une rage meurtrière. Clarke eut un mouvement de recul et le Général Hock se dressa devant elle comme un bouclier. Lexa ne bougea pas d'un iota, calme et consciente de l'attaque à venir. Prête à se défendre malgré les apparences. Le cœur de Clarke bondit et se mit à accélérer de peur et de panique.

Quelques gardes, assez près, commencèrent à courir vers leur Prince pour le stopper mais la Reine, d'un geste discret, les arrêta en pleine course. Le Prince Hamer arrivait presque à la hauteur du Commandant, toujours droite, tenant ses positions, quand sa course fut stoppée net par son frère Hemlet.

Hamer se figea sur place. Hemlet l'avait rattrapé et dépassé en un instant, comme un éclair. Le plus cruel et dangereux des frères semblait soudain foudroyé par la peur. Son apparente supériorité semblait s'effondrer et devant son jumeau, calme et imposant, il n'avait plus aucun élan.

Hemlet était silencieux, seul son regard et sa stature, faisait taire soudainement son frère. Il avança d'un pas et Hamer recula, puis enfin il sortit du silence.

_ Mon cher frère comment peux-tu être si cruel et méfiant ? Vivre dans cette tour d'ivoire ne t'a décidément pas aidé… Dit-il avec un mépris palpable dans le ton de sa voix. Notre sœur et le Commandant Lexa se connaissaient alors que nous n'étions même pas nés, elles ont passées leur enfance ensemble, qui es-tu pour juger que notre sœur n'avait pas toute sa tête en quittant la Cité ? Elle l'aimait. Mais notre Roi, par ce pacte avec le père de Nia et l'ancien Commandant Hawk, avait promis de ne jamais s'allier les uns contre les autres ; il n'avait pas le choix que de refuser cette Coalition mais Nia ... Nia est depuis toujours le seul ennemi, elle l'a fait tuer, elle nous a monter contre Lexa, elle a rejoint la Coalition à notre place alors que notre Père faisait fermer les Portes pour rester enfermé dans sa peine et sa rancœur… Nous étions enfant Hamer, mais tu ne te souviens pas du jour où Costia est partie la rejoindre ? …Tu ne te souviens pas de ce sourire sur son visage ? Rester à la Cité, rester loin de Lexa, aurait tout aussi bien pu tuer notre sœur.

Hamer, en face à face avec son jumeau avait fini par reculer jusqu'à son trône pendant le discours de son frère qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Quand Hemlet eut finit, il le poussa doucement et Hamer s'effondra dans son siège. Il était entêté, borné, il était rude et cruel, ce Prince Hamer, mais le seul qui lui faisait entendre raison était son jumeau. Depuis la mort de leur sœur, le sujet était inabordable dans les couloirs du palais, et Hamer et son père s'étaient toujours retranchés dans cette obscure haine. Hemlet, lui était un penseur, un érudit, il gardait le silence de l'aube au crépuscule, il ne songeait à prendre la parole que lorsque cela était véritablement nécessaire, il était entrainé, il était sage et fort.

Le Roi et la Reine était silencieux, impassible. Le jeune Prince Satori, avachi dans son fauteuil semblait ravi et soudain plus réveillé. Les gardes avaient repris leurs postes et le Général s'était reculé à quelques mètres de Lexa et Clarke, une fois le danger écarté.

Hemlet reprit son calme, il radoucit sa voix et se retourna vers elles.

_ Commandant. Encore une fois, veuillez excusez mon frère. Il s'emporte vite lorsqu'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut.

Hamer tenta de se redresser dans son assise et de garder la tête haute, mais il était tremblant comme une feuille. Lexa perçut même de la terreur dans son regard. Ce pourrait-il que le plus doux des frères soit en fait le plus impitoyable et le plus fort ? Elle était troublée par cet échange mais elle se souvenait de ses deux jeunes princes. Lors de son passage ici pour rallier le Clan des Montagnes à sa Coalition, ils étaient déjà très différents, dans l'attitude et le comportement. L'un était hautain, spontané et agressif, l'autre était calme, réfléchit et indulgeant. Costia adorait ses deux petits frères, mais elle n'avait jamais eu la joie de connaitre Agath et Satori. Lexa se perdit un moment dans ses souvenirs quand le silence se brisa.

_ Il est déplorable que vous ailliez eu à subir un tel traitement. Après un tel voyage et de tels mésaventures, je pense que, vous reposer vous ferra le plus grand bien, n'est-ce pas ? Déclama le Prince Hemlet avec l'approbation de sa mère.

_ Merci mon Prince. Répondit Lexa en s'inclinant.

Clarke l'imita maladroitement en retrouvant un semblant de sourire et un rythme cardiaque normal.

_ Mais avant cela, j'aimerais tout de même connaitre la raison de votre retour ?

_ Vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Répondit Lexa en toute honnêteté.

La Reine et le Prince Hemlet se regardèrent, étonnés.

_ La guerre s'annonce. Reprit sérieusement Lexa. La Reine Nia marche sur Polis armée de tous les hommes et les femmes des vastes Terres de Glace. Si elle s'empare de la Capitale, alors la Coalition ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendre, tous les clans seront décimés, elle prendra la pouvoir… plus de place pour l'entente, plus de place pour bâtir un avenir meilleur. Elle a trahi le pacte encore une fois, mais ce sera la dernière, je peux le jurer… mais j'ai besoin de vos forces armées pour la prendre à revers avant qu'elle n'atteigne la capitale. Les clans sont unis derrière moi, mes armées sont prêtes, les femmes et les enfants sont en train d'évacuer la Capitale… mais si on ne l'arrête pas, il y aura des milliers de morts…

_ Ainsi, celle à qui tu as offert une place dans ton alliance, en dépit de tout bon sens, tente de renverser ton gouvernement ?

_ Je n'avais pas le choix. Cette place, c'est au Roi Semos que je l'ai proposé, il a si bien refusé que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Plusieurs années après, j'ai accepté la Nation des Glaces dans la Coalition car je voulais voir tous les clans réunis, sans exception. Quant à cette cité … je l'avais enfouis au fond de ma mémoire tout comme vous aviez enterré toutes négociations.

_ Et tu voudrais que j'engage mes armées dans une guerre qui ne me regarde en rien ? Intervint le Roi Semos que l'on pensait presque endormi.

_ Je crois qu'elle vous concerne tout autant que moi, Mon Roi. Nia est notre ennemi depuis le premier jour, ce sont ses hommes qui ont tué votre fille, ce sont ses guerriers qui marchent aujourd'hui pour détruire ce que vous m'avez permit d'instaurer en m'envoyant à l'entrainement des NightBloods. Et si Nia remporte cette victoire, si elle gagne ma tour et mon trône, vers qui, croyez-vous, qu'elle se tournera ensuite ? Elle sait que vous vous terré ici depuis l'apocalypse, elle sait que l'on peut survivre ici plus aisément que sur ses terres glacées où ces ancêtres ont été exilés. Elle viendra…

_ Nous la repousserons. Dit fièrement le Roi.

_ Si elle prend Polis alors elle aura le soutien des autres clans qui sont encore voués à ma cause, elle tuera les leaders et rassemblera les soldats… si elle prend le pouvoir, elle aura accès aux armes du treizième clan, et il lui sera facile de dégonder vos colossales portes d'entrées et d'investir la Cité. Ils anéantiront toutes vos résistances, vous serez pris au piège. Vous ne pourrez pas l'arrêter si elle décide de venir jusqu'ici…

_ Mais nous avons aussi des armes de l'ancien temps ! Nous avons des … Se défend le Roi.

_ Des vieilles pièces d'artillerie rouillées… Croyez-moi vous ne ferez pas le poids seul. Elle a l'armée la plus grande de tous les clans, il n'y a qu'ensemble, tous ensembles, que l'on peut y arriver.

Lexa avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant Clarke avec tant d'attachement que la Reine et Hemlet le remarquèrent facilement.

_ Pardonnez-moi ! Commandant, vous avez parlé d'un treizième clan ? Il n'existe pas de treizième clan ! Interrompit la Reine.

_ Non Mère ! Interrompit le jeune Prince Satori avec enthousiasme. Il n'y a que onze clans : Woods Clan, Lake People, Glowing Forest, Plains Ryders, Rock Line, Desert Clan, Broad Leaf, Blue Cliff…

_ C'est bon Satori, tu as bien appris tes leçons, mais nous avons compris. Nous sommes une cité libre, nous étions censés devenir le douzième clan et la Nation des Glace était exclus ! Quel est cet autre clan ? Reprit la Reine.

_ Le treizième… c'est… Le Peuple du Ciel, Ma Reine. Dit Lexa à très haute et intelligible voix après avoir hésité un court instant.

La Reine avait toute son attention, Les Princes jumeaux étaient autant étonnés l'un que l'autre et pour la première fois leurs visages étaient parfaitement identiques quant au jeune Satori, il se redressa et releva une mèche de cheveux bouclée qui lui barrait le visage. Même le Roi se redressa mais il était en train de laisser sa colère l'emporter et il gigotait péniblement sur son trône. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, il ronchonnait des mots que seule son épouse pouvait entendre. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il se calma.

_ Le Peuple du Ciel ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Tout ceci à commencer quand j'ai accepté une trêve avec le Peuple du Ciel, et que j'ai… fait un compromis avec … un ennemi en commun au Mont Weather… et je regrette. Chuchota-t-elle les derniers mots à l'attention de Clarke. Et maintenant Nia me crois faible, elle veut prendre ma place, renverser la Coalition, elle ne croit pas en…

_ Commandant, je vous ai posé une question. Reprit la Reine. Qui sont ceux que vous appelez le Peuple du Ciel ? le treizième clan ?

_ Eh bien, Ma Reine, ici… vous les appelez les … les Astronautes. Finit-elle par avouer après avoir pris une grande respiration.

Clarke les regardait tour à tour alors que toute la famille royale retenait son souffle.

_ Balivernes ! Ils sont tous morts, nous avons vu leur station tomber il y a quelques temps de ça ! Hurla le Roi avant de se mettre à tousser.

_ Il est vrai que longtemps nous avons cru avoir un allié dans le ciel, une lumière de l'Ancien Monde qui brillait encore, mais elle s'est éteinte, nous sommes seul dorénavant. Dit le Prince Hemlet comme l'on réciterait une prière.

_ Beaucoup ont survécu à la chute des blocks de L'Arche, et 100 d'entre eux étaient arrivés bien plus tôt sur Terre, dans les forêts Trikru. Dit Lexa avec appoint, avant de se tourner franchement vers Clarke. Et je vous présente leur Ambassadeur, WanHeda, Clarke Griffin, venue de l'Arche.

Clarke se sentit tout un coup mal à l'aise, elle qui rêvait depuis le début de mettre fin à toutes ses digressions inutiles, se sentait étrange et aurait voulu se faire toute petite à cet instant précis. Elle avait compris que la diplomatie valait mieux que la pendaison mais après la colère réprimée, la voilà qui perdait ses moyens. Elle pencha la tête pour les saluer, en proie à une timidité soudaine.

_ Sottises ! Grogna le Roi encore retranché dans sa mauvaise foi.

Le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour, son sens de la diplomatie musclée revenait à la charge, son égo en prenait enfin un coup et elle se réveilla de sa torpeur.

_ Je pourrais vous racontez ma vie sur l'Arche, je pourrais vous parler de sa structure, de son mécanisme et son histoire, de son gouvernement, du Conseil, des Chanceliers qui se sont succédés, je pourrais tout vous dire en détails, je pourrais répondre à toutes vos questions pour vous convaincre, mais il faudra m'écouter et me croire vraiment… Mon Roi. Répondit Clarke avec toute l'assurance dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Le Roi parut réfléchir longuement en caressant sa barbe blanche, il fixait Clarke, il cherchait à la percer à jour et il ne put qu'avouer que tout en elle, paraissait authentique, tout semblait force et vérité dans ces yeux bleus étincelants. Il cherchait le mensonge et la perfidie dans les traits flous de son visage mais il ne voyait rien que de l'honnêteté.

_ Tu dis venir de l'Arche ? Tu dis y être née ? Questionna le Roi Semos.

_ Oui et je pourrais vous le prouver.

_ Et vous n'êtes pas tous mort quand l'Arche s'est éteinte ?

_ Non. Cent d'entre nous, de jeunes délinquants furent envoyé pour attester de l'état de toxicité de l'air. De là-haut, nous pensions la Terre inhabitée. Quant au peuple de l'Arche, ils étaient condamnés là-haut, les générateurs d'oxygène allaient les lâcher alors ils ont tenté de venir sur Terre.

_ Des cobayes ? Ils ont envoyé des jeunes pour vérifier ? Demanda la Reine horrifiée.

_ Des jeunes condamnés à la dérive, oui.

_ Qu'est-ce que la dérive ?

Clarke déglutit difficilement, c'était bien l'un des détails du fonctionnement de l'Arche qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas aborder mais elle répondit avec une boule dans la gorge et le regard compatissant de Lexa sur elle qui l'aida énormément.

_ Eh bien, c'est notre sentence de mort à nous. Les citoyens enfreignant les lois les plus grandes … sont condamnés, s'ils sont mineurs, ils attendent leurs jugement, couru d'avance, jusqu'à leurs majorités, s'ils sont adultes… ils sont … éjectés dans l'espace…

_ Je n'ose imaginer les sages de la station spatiale faire une telle chose ! Interpella la Reine.

_ Le Chancelier et son comité, dont ma propre mère faisait partie, ont pris des décisions difficiles, que j'ai moi-même eut du mal à accepter mais … croyez-moi, c'était ainsi.

_ Et ils ont envoyés 100 jeunes condamnés sur Terre ?

_ C'était, finalement, la seule chose à faire. Déclara Clarke.

_ Votre propre mère ?

_ Oui, madame.

La Reine s'attendrit devant la jeune femme qui semblait forte et tenace malgré les stigmates du voyage qu'elle portait sur les traits de son visage. Le Roi semblait changer de ton, il semblait hésitant, comme quelqu'un qui n'arriverait pas à croire en la bonne nouvelle qu'on lui annonce. Mais l'instant d'après, c'était comme s'il y croyait enfin.

_ Je ne peux y croire ! s'émerveilla le Roi, soudain heureux comme un enfant devant une pluie d'étoiles filantes.

Il se leva difficilement de son trône et Hamer se précipita pour lui venir en aide en lui proposant l'appui de son bras. Il voulait approcher Clarke de plus près, alors le Général Hock, toujours posté dans les parages, accompagna Clarke au-devant du Roi.

Satori bondit de son siège pour suivre son père, trop heureux lui aussi, de rencontrer une Astronaute en chair et en os.

Hemlet et sa Mère se regardèrent, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, le regard satisfait et soulagé.

Lexa regarda le Roi Semos prendre les mains de Clarke et la saluer. Il lui posa mille questions en une et l'entraina vers la grande porte de sortie de la salle du trône. Lexa les regarda partir et un soupir de soulagement interminable s'échappa d'elle.

Tout son être s'apaisa, elle pouvait de nouveau respirer, sans craindre que ce soit pour la dernière fois. Son plan, qui n'en été pas vraiment un, avait marché, du moins, il semblait enfin avoir fonctionné. La fascination du Roi pour les Astronautes et leur Station survivante flottant dans la nuit, était ce sur quoi comptait Lexa, c'était ce pour quoi elle n'avait pas refusé la compagnie de Clarke pour ce voyage, au mépris du danger, au mépris de leurs vies.

Elle laissa son regard se vider, un instant, elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle n'entendait plus que des voix et des pas qui s'éloignaient dans les couloirs. Elle avait envie de tomber un genou à terre et d'embrasser le sol où elle avait vu le jour. Elle avait envie d'accueillir à bras ouvert tous ses vieux souvenirs, aussi cruel furent-ils, tous ces souvenirs qu'elle avait occultés pour pouvoir affronter l'entrainement des NightBloods puis le Conclave puis le Pouvoir. Elle était la réincarnation des Anciens Commandants Heda, elle était descendante de PrimeHeda et enfant de la Cité Libre. Elle sentait sa mémoire se mêler, elle sentait le puzzle de sa vie se remettre doucement en place, elle se sentait enfin entièrement et pleinement elle-même, au du moins, elle commençait à se sentir plus épanouie. Elle se sentait libéré d'un terrible fardeau, elle avait accompli sa mission.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main sur son épaule. Elle était à genou sur le sol glacial, les yeux plein de larmes, la Reine au-dessus d'elle, lui tendant une main accueillante et un sourire tendre. Elle se releva et lui présenta ses hommages.

Elle se remit de ses émotions sous le regard bienveillant de la Reine. Elle contrôla les légers tremblements qui secouaient son corps tant la pression se relâchait dans ses veines.

Elle rencontra ensuite le Prince Hemlet, charmant et délicat, et ensemble, ils partirent dans les couloirs du Palais à la poursuite de Clarke et du Roi qui étaient accompagnés des Princes Hamer et Satori.


	11. Chapter 13

13\. Enivrées de vin et de satin.

Dans les couloirs du Palais, Clarke imaginait l'allure que pouvait avoir cet hôtel 4 étoiles à sa grande époque. Elle imaginait les riches clients en combinaison de ski aller et venir, se réchauffer devant les cheminées, manger aux buffets, ou rire au comptoir des bars en bois d'acajou en buvant dans des coupes en cristal. Elle écoutait le Roi lui soumettre lentement ses hypothèses, mais elle découvrait surtout les décorations fort bien conservées, les moulures, les statues, les peintures et les tapisseries. Elle était émerveillée, elle semblait aux anges de découvrir une trace du passé intacte, et l'aperçut de l'Art Ancien qu'elle avait eu au Mont Weather avait un goût amer.

Lexa suivait quelques mètres plus loin, les torches éclairaient les œuvres comme des spots dans une galerie d'art, mais au contraire de Clarke qui les découvrait pour la première fois et les admirait Lexa avait des vertiges à leur vue. Elle avait soudain la vision trouble, ses jambes la supportaient à peine et elle sentait la tête lui tourner.

Elle baissa les yeux tout en ralentissant le pas, elle regardait le sol et sa vue devenait de plus en plus flou. Un peu de panique lui traversa l'esprit et l'échine. Puis elle vit ses propres pas se dessiner sur le sol, comme si elle continuait d'avancer dans la poussière, mais elle était figée sur place, incapable du moindre geste, du moindre mot, et pourtant la Reine Zionne et le Prince Hemlet continuaient de lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Elle leva le regard et elle se vit courir dans l'obscurité. C'était elle, enfant, habillé d'un manteau épais à capuchon en fourrure, de bottes fourrées en cuir, et coiffée d'une longue tresse qui volait dans les courants d'air du palais. Elle se voyait courir dans ce même couloir, il y a des années de ça.

Les voix de Clarke et du Roi avaient disparues, les voix et les visages de la Reine et de Hemlet disparaissaient doucement aussi. Le couloir éclairé s'assombrit de plus en plus, tous les bruits laissaient place au silence, le temps lui-même n'était plus régulier, ni les battements de son cœur. Elle se voyait courir encore et encore, et elle entendait ce rire. Ce rire singulier qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment pu oublier, le rire de Costia. Elle se voyait courir dans ce couloir sans cesse comme une pellicule jaunit bloquée dans la machine, comme un fantôme voulant échapper aux ténèbres, mais revenant inévitablement à son point de départ, comme l'écho d'un souvenir qui imprimait les lieux et qu'elle voyait et revoyait sans cesse sans pouvoir le contrôler.

Elle était bloquée dans les méandres de son passé qui la harcelait en boucle, qui lui rappelait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, qu'elle était déjà passé par là. Il fallait lutter contre, il fallait se sortir de la torpeur, mais le rire de Costia, son petit rire juvénile de Princesse insolente et désobéissante, lancinait dans sa tête.

Elle se souvenait maintenant parfaitement de ce moment, où en pleine nuit, la Princesse avait fait entrer au Palais une fille de forgeron pour lui faire visiter son palais, ce grand hôtel où elle se sentait si seule. Ses frères Hamer et Hemlet venaient de naitre et elle préférait passer son temps dans la vallée et dans les galeries avec la bande de gamins des Hauts-Village, au grand malheur de son Roi de Père. Elle n'était pas sage la petite Costia, mais elle était différente, comme parfois déconnectée de monde qui l'entourait, comme parfois consciente de chose qui n'étaient pas là, elle était unique, elle était instruite et éclairée, elle était futée et généreuse, elle était aussi rebelle que majestueuse. Elle aurait fait une grande Reine.

Lexa comprit enfin que plus elle repensait à Costia plus son esprit lui jouerait ce genre de tour. Il ne fallait plus y penser, mais comment y parvenir quand l'on remet les pieds en ces lieux saints qu'elle a jadis foulé, quand on entre dans le Palais de son enfance, comment ne pas penser à elle quand la moindre brique du Palais lui rappelait son passé et quand ses parents, les Majestés Semos et Zione marchaient à ses côtés.

Et puis tout s'éclaira, le fond du couloir plongé dans le noir redevint clair. La silhouette de Costia, enfant, la dépassa en courant, elle rejoignait la jeune Lexa et lui tendait la main pour s'enfuir ensemble dans la lumière. Lexa restait toujours plantée là. La voix lointaine de Costia, sa voix d'adulte, résonnait du fond du couloir, elle l'appelait calmement, elle répétait son nom qui résonnait entre les murs, et sa voix se transforma lentement, sensiblement, elle devint plus réelle, plus palpable, plus forte, plus grave. La voix de Costia se transformait et à présent c'était la voix de Clarke qu'elle entendait à présent, elle secoua la tête et cligna des yeux.

Elle revint lentement à elle en comprenant que Costia, où qu'elle soit, serait en paix si elle-même cessait de se torturer avec ses souvenirs. Costia disparaissait dans la lumière éclatante qui se transformait en pénombre zébrée du reflet des torches, et c'est le visage de Clarke qui réapparaissait dans la faible lumière. Il était tant de laissé Costia au passé et de se tourner vers l'avenir.

Clarke l'appelait depuis l'entrée de la salle de réception d'où émanait un vacarme infernal. Elle s'inquiétait de ne plus la voir avancer mais un simple sourire la rassura et elle retourna auprès du Roi. L'effervescence qui lui parvenait par-delà les murs était festif, un va et vient de serviteur et des voix haut perchées par-dessus les bruits de vaisselle et d'odeurs de grillades et de vin.

_ Tout va bien Commandant ? Demanda Hemlet visiblement inquiet du mutisme du Commandant.

_ Vous avez eu comme un moment d'absence. Enchaina la Reine Zionne.

_ Ça va, merci. Répondit faiblement Lexa. La fatigue, probablement.

La Reine n'eut pas l'air de la croire mais elle lui tendit le bras pour lui apporter son aide afin de rejoindre la salle de réception où un banquet se préparait à la hâte alors que le Roi et Clarke faisaient leur entrée.

Lexa se faisait rattraper par son mensonge, la fatigue et la faim s'abattait sur son corps. Le poids de l'angoisse qu'elle portait s'était envolé mais lui laissait un goût de légèreté bien trop brut pour être un soulagement, c'était plutôt comme une chute, comme un vide, comme un vertige inattendu, comme un poids qui n'était plus là mais qui lui laissait un espace immense dans son coeur à remplir. Elle avait tant de mal à y croire. Elle avait tant cru que la mort les attendait ici, elle avait joué de faibles cartes, sur un coup de chance, sur un coup de tête, et tous ses nerfs et ses sens ne se remettaient pas encore de la victoire.

Elle entra à son tour dans la grande salle. Elle repéra vite Clarke attablé à la droite du Roi, en pleine discussion, le Prince Satori suspendu à ses lèvres et au moindre de ses gestes. Les murs de la salle étaient recouverts de drapés de couleurs vives, d'énormes colonnes soutenaient l'armature des plafonds, des lustres géants ornés de mille chandelles éclairaient les tables installées en face de la tablée royales impeccablement dressées dans les cheminées, de grands feux crépitaient au fond de la salle, autour des poêles et des bûchers il y avait des cuisiniers qui s'afféraient, et des serviteurs qui s'empressaient d'apporter au Roi les premiers plats et des coupes de vin chaud.

Face à Clarke, sur les tables du devant, s'était attroupé la Cour du Roi, composé de son Général des Armées, Hock de son chef de sa Garde rapprochée, Nimen les Maitres à penser de la Cité les précepteurs des Princes, Kinaï, Sitka, Denahi et celui d'Agath, Dimitrion les notables et grands propriétaires des commerces du village, les cousins et cousines des Princes, les tantes et les oncles, et bien d'autres personnalités de la Cité. Le Palais, qui leur avait sembler si vide et sans émotion, était soudain plein d'entrain et de vie, des serviteurs apparaissaient les bras chargés et s'afféraient dans tous les sens. La Cour du Roi se passait le mot sur l'arrivée de la Légendaire Heda et sur son Ambassadeur Astronaute, et toute la salle grouillait de vie et de voix.

Lexa en était presque abasourdie, elle resta quelques secondes à regarder le tableau qui se dressait devant elle. Clarke au milieu de l'élite de la Cité de la Montagne du Nord. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer tel dénouement. Le Roi était subjugué par Clarke. Il semblait avoir perdu un peu de sa faiblesse et de sa fatigue pour l'écouter et lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, au cas où demain, elle dédaigne lui répondre. Il était tel un enfant devant un idole, comme la foule face à un héros. Il était plus vivant aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait plus jamais été depuis la mort de sa fille ainée, malgré le sourire et l'avenir prometteur de ses fils et de la petite Agath, il n'avait jamais vraiment retrouvé le gout de vivre depuis ce drame.

Pour le Commandant Lexa s'était plus qu'irréel, c'était un chamboulement universel. Le Roi, le Père de Costia attablé avec la fille du Ciel. Les voir ensemble ainsi, lui retournait le cœur.

Hemlet, s'installa à sa place. Hamer avait cédé la sienne à Clarke et Satori venait de se glisser sur ses genoux. Seule la Reine Zionne restait auprès de Lexa pendant que celle-ci prenait conscience de sa victoire. Elle voyait dans les yeux du Commandant toute l'émotion qui la traversait. Elle posa sa main dans son dos, très légérement, comme un plume qui la frôlerait, pour l'inciter à la suivre à la table royale.

Lexa s'installa finalement près de Clarke, et les serviteurs leurs présenta un tas de délicieux mets, des viandes grillées, des purées en sauce, des légumes mijotés, des miches de pain chaud, des potages et un tas d'autres plats en croutes ou en sauce. Clarke trouva tout délicieux et se rempli le ventre tant qu'elle put, elle rechargeait les batteries, elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, elle parlait au Roi la bouche pleine et tout le monde l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Un serviteur se pencha vers elle, elle avança sa coupe de vin pour lui faciliter la tâche et il lui remplit. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et de fatigue. Elle narrait son enfance dans l'espace devant un auditoire subjugué, elle comptait la beauté de la Terre vu d'en haut, l'immensité de l'horizon et ses millions d'étoiles, le froid métallique, le manque de pesanteur et la vie en colonie. Elle y mettait les formes et les détails, elle n'esquivait pas les rudes moments de tourments qu'avait vécu les habitants de l'Arche, l'angoisse de l'enfermement, ni les lois et les règlements qui géraient le fonctionnement de tout ceci pendant des années.

Hemlet était plus attentionné envers Lexa, à voix basse, ils commencèrent à parler d'Agath. Lexa s'inquiétait des répercussions de son arrivée avec la jeune Princesse. Hemlet la rassura.

_ Ma sœur sera consignée dans sa chambre pendant quelques jours mais elle trouvera encore le moyen de s'échapper ! Ce qui rend son précepteur et notre Père totalement fou !

Hamer et Satori écoutait Clarke parler de l'Arche et la nuit se passa comme cela, simple et conviviale autour d'un banquet, animé par les histoires fantastiques de la vie dans l'espace, animé par un sentiment de fête, et de réconciliation comme si leur arrivée avait réveillé la Cité, comme s'ils sortaient tous d'un long sommeil, comme s'ils décongelaient de la glace où ils étaient emprisonnés, comme s'ils revivaient et retrouvaient espoir après la chute de l'Arche de voir un Astronaute bien en vie leur conter ses exploits et sa vie.

Tout se déroulait à merveille quand un gardien fit irruption dans la grande salle du banquet en tirant derrière lui la jeune Princesse Agath, qui trainait des pieds et refusait d'avancer. Le gros des conversations et du chahut ambiant cessa pour laisser place à un silence glaçant tinté de quelques murmures et de bruits de verre qui cognent. Le Roi n'y preta pas attention, il s'endormait dans son large fauteuil, en hochant parfois la tête comme s'il écoutait encore les bavardages autour de lui et surtout la voix de Clarke.

La Reine, elle, semblait contenir sa colère pour ne pas interrompre ce joyeux diné. Elle lança un regard franc au garde quand il arriva à sa hauteur, puis un regard assassin vers sa fille, qui du haut de ses cinq ans, gardait tête et regard baissés.

_ Ma Reine, nous avons trouvé la Princesse hors de sa chambre. Il ne me semble pas qu'elle…

_ Merci Soldat. Où étais-tu mon enfant ?! Sais-tu l'heure qu'il est ?! Tu devrais dormir dans ta chambre depuis longtemps.

La jeune Agath garda la tête penchée et ne dit pas un mot.

_ Soldat ?

_ Nous l'avons trouvé…

Il n'osa pas finir, il lança un coup d'œil à Agath comme pour lui laisser une chance mais celle-ci refusait toujours de parler.

_ Eh bien Votre Majesté, nous l'avons trouvé au 3ème sous-sol, près de l'aile des cachots. Je crois qu'elle venait délivrer les prisonnières.

La Reine soupira longuement en levant les yeux au ciel. Clarke étouffa son étonnement en mettant les mains devant la bouche, elle était émue aux larmes par la tentative de sauvetage de la fillette, elle se sentait fautive et bouleversée, la fatigue et l'enthousiasme décuplait ses émotions et elle ne trouva rien à dire, si ce n'est qu'elle avait une envie soudaine de faire un câlin à la fillette. Ce qu'elle fit sans penser aux quelconques conséquences.

Lexa souriait discrètement, elle retrouvait la spontanéité de Clarke qui éclatait de nouveau et elle reconnaissait la témérité de Costia dans les actes d'Agath. Elle la retrouvait entièrement en elle, c'était troublant mais elle comprit que par elle, elle vivait de nouveau. Elle regarda Clarke se lever de table et courir prendre la petite Princesse tout habillé de noir dans ses bras. Elle la serra fort en lui répétant qu'il était inutile de désobéir et de prendre tant de risques. Elle lui démontra qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, qu'un pacte allait être scellé et que rien ne pouvait leur arriver dans la Cité.

_ Oui mon enfant. Le Commandant Lexa et l'Ambassadeur des Astronautes sont libres.

_ J'aurais dû le savoir. Marmonna l'enfant.

_ Il est trop tard Agath. Tu étais puni, je crois et tu le seras doublement pour ce que tu viens de faire. Néanmoins tes intentions étaient louables… Va te coucher, immédiatement… demain, tu auras tout le temps de faire connaissance avec notre invité. Dit la Reine en souriant à Clarke.

_ Bien Mère. Répondit Agath, un peu déçu mais trop fatigué et trop en tort pour chercher à rétorquer quoique ce soit.

Son précepteur, Dimitrion, esquiva le regard royal et se leva difficilement de sa place pour la raccompagner à sa chambre. En s'éloignant, on l'entendait marmonner et sermonner alors qu'Agath avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Arrivé aux pieds des escaliers qui trônaient au fond de la grande salle, il attrapa l'enfant et la porta dans ses bras, sa petite tête se posa sur son épaule et déjà ses yeux se fermaient.

Le Roi s'était endormi au milieu de l'agitation, il n'avait même pas conscience de la scène qui s'était jouée avec sa petite Princesse. La Reine ordonna à sa garde rapprochée de le conduire dans leur Suite Royale. Elle ordonna ensuite à deux serviteurs de faire préparer une grande chambre à l'étage, que l'on chauffe l'eau de la salle de bain, qu'on allume un feu dans la cheminé, et qu'on mette à leur disposition tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire.

Quelques dessert et pâtisseries plus tard, Clarke ne pouvait réellement plus rien avaler, l'envie de dormir la rattrapait à chaque nouvelle gorgée de vin, les sourires en retour illuminaient ses yeux bleus d'étincelles et dans son rire résonnait la joie et la liberté. Lexa était muette, elle regardait Clarke sans plus vouloir cacher l'affection qu'elle lui portait, sans plus pouvoir le faire non plus, il lui était impossible de porter sur elle un regard impassible ou indifférent, il était maintenant impossible de mentir sur ses sentiments, elle était sa force et sa faiblesse dorénavant mais elle se promettait de ne plus jamais commettre les mêmes erreurs.

La Reine, avec toute sa délicatesse, mis fin aux festivités, en invitant ses sujets à se retirer s'ils le voulaient. Satori avait disparu, en réalité, il dormait dans un canapé près d'une cheminé derrière la table royale avec un chien loup domestiqué à ses pieds. Hamer et Hemlet souhaitèrent une bonne nuit au Commandant, puis à Clarke et récupérèrent leur petit frère lové dans le velours et la fourrure. La salle du banquet se vidait tout doucement pendant que les serviteurs débarrassaient et nettoyaient en toute discrétion.

La Reine invita Lexa et Clarke à les suivre par le grand escalier, puis le long d'une mezzanine avec une baies vitrée donnant sur les lumières de la ville, puis dans de larges couloirs aux couleurs plus chaudes, avec de larges tapis au sol où tous les cinq mètres se trouvait des portes en bois numéroté en couleur or. Des gardes et des serviteurs croisèrent leur chemin en s'inclinant avec respect, certains tenaient du linge proprement plié ou des jarres d'eau, d'autres ravivaient les torches qui éclairaient leur chemin.

Clarke tentait de les suivre et de marcher la tête haute sans trop sourire mais le vin, plus alcoolisé que fruité, l'empêchait de garder le cap. Elle se serait vraiment crue à cette époque fabuleuse d'égoïsme où l'on pouvait séjourner ici, elle s'y croyait, se rejouant des scènes du passé où elle serait cliente dans cet hôtel de luxe, où une hôtesse la conduirait à sa chambre après avoir diné au restaurant, elle se voyait dans une réalité parallèle entre le Moyen-âge et le Nouveau Millénaire. Elle se sentait témoin d'un monde qui n'existait plus mais qui n'avait pas totalement cessé d'être dans ces lieux où persistait la mémoire de l'Ancien Monde et elle s'en imprégnait comme jamais elle n'en avait eu l'occasion dans ce Nouveau Monde en ruine. Elle mit fin à son voyage intérieur, elle ravala son sourire quand la Reine stoppa sa marche devant une double porte au fond du couloir, qu'un serviteur planté là, ouvrit sur le champ.

Clarke pénétra dans ce coton douillé, qui semblait l'appeler et vouloir l'accueillir à bras ouvert, en laissant Lexa et la Reine sur le palier. Elle sentit la chaleur du feu dans l'immense cheminé à l'encadrement fait de larges poutres de bois sculptées où trônait des vases et des bibelots elle sentit la fraicheur des draps, et le parfum des bouquets de lys et de jasmin blancs posés sur une ravissante table basse au plateau de verre. Elle retira sa veste et ses chaussures et découvrit la douceur des moquettes au sol. Puis elle fut irrémédiablement attirée par des vapeurs et des parfums d'huile essentiels qui s'échappaient de sous une porte close, elle y pénétra sans plus faire attention à Lexa et la Reine en pleine conversation et elle disparut de leur champ de vision.

Lexa la vit s'éloigner du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à présenter ses hommages et remerciements sans bornes à la Reine. Sa voix fatiguée trahissait son émotion, ses mains tremblaient presque et quelques larmes tentaient de perler dans ses grands yeux verts.

_ Lexa mon enfant, j'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais. J'ai toujours su que ta destinée serait de nous rallier et de nous gouverner.

_ …si vous saviez ce qui m'en a couté d'être ce que je suis, d'être Heda et de devoir perdre les gens que j'aimais années après années, de devoir toujours penser au peuple avant de penser à soi…

_ Je … Je te demande pardon pour tout cela.

_ Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien. A la mort de Loïs c'était l'exile ou…

_ La mort. Ton père voulait ta mort et je… j'ai convaincu le Roi de t'épargner, de t'exiler. A l'époque j'ai vu la couleur de ton sang comme le moyen de te sauver la vie, du moins de la prolonger… je ne savais pas par quoi tu allais devoir en passer pour survivre, mais je savais une chose : si quelqu'un pouvait survivre au-delà de la Montagne, au-delà de notre Cité, c'était bien toi. Et je suis heureuse de te revoir aujourd'hui. Dit la Reine sur un ton maternel plus que solennel.

_ Votre Majesté, vous êtes … vous êtes une femme réellement exceptionnelle, j'aimerai avoir votre bonté et votre force, j'ai causé la mort de votre fill…

_ Au contraire de mon époux, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour cela, mais j'ai toujours vouer une haine terrible pour les hommes des Glaces et je peux te dire, solennellement ce soir, que le Roi engagera ses troupes dans ta guerre.

Lexa prit un moment pour se répéter les dernières paroles de la Reine. Elle semblait tomber de haut, elle rata un battement de cœur et cessa quelques secondes de respirer.

_ Que dites-vous, Votre Majesté ?

_ Le Roi est vieux et fatigué. Crois-tu que la Cité et ce Palais tiennent debout par sa seule volonté ?

_ Vous êtes de toute évidence derrière toutes les grandes décisions de ce royaume.

_ Il a bien fallu, pour survivre loin de tout.

Elle cessa de plaisanter et planta son regard magnétique dans celui de Lexa, qui se sentit toute petite, vulnérable et docile.

_ Tu sais Lexa, ma fille Costia, elle t'aimait, elle t'aimait depuis votre plus tendre enfance, et je le savais depuis toujours. Quand tu es parti pour le camp des NightBloods, j'ai pris conscience que c'était cruel mais c'était la seule façon pour que ma fille ne voit pas sa meilleure amie pendue au bout d'une corde sur la place principale de la vallée.

_ Revenir ici a été très pénible mais je vois mon passé différemment maintenant. Je crois être enfin en paix, véritablement en paix avec ses souvenirs et ses fantômes.

_ J'en suis heureuse, mon enfant, véritablement heureuse. Murmura la Reine, accompagné d'un sourire sincère.

_ Merci ma Reine.

_ Je connais la culpabilité qui te hante… j'ai permis à Costia de te suivre à Polis contre l'avis de son Père car elle savait, tout comme moi, que tu étais devenu l'espoir de tous les peuples que la Coalition et ton règne de Heda allaient marquer une page de l'Histoire de ce Nouveau Monde… Lexa, je sais que tu t'en sois voulu mais crois-moi, je partageais ta peine et je m'en voulais tout autant que toi.

_ Je n'en ai jamais douté, ma Reine. Affirma Lexa les yeux embués.

_ Mais tu la connaissais, peut-être même mieux que moi, je n'aurais jamais pu la retenir ici, ni toi à Polis. Elle tenait à cette alliance entre la Coalition et son Père plus que tout. Elle tenait à faire partie de ce monde que tu as rendu plus sûr, elle tenait à ce que tous les clans apportent leurs capacités et allient leurs forces pour former une véritable nation d'humain, un véritable espoir après le chaos gigantesque qui régnait sur Terre depuis des centaines d'années.

Lexa, figé par l'émotion, laissa une larme couler. Ses mots prononcés par La Reine, la Mère de son clan natal, résonnait comme une vague de soutien et de courage inconditionnel dont elle avait besoin, elle prenait conscience qu'au sein de la Cité, elle n'avait pas que des ennemis, bien au contraire, elle avait, depuis tout ce temps, des alliés, que seul le temps et les épreuves avaient pu rassembler.

_ Le mieux pour nous, toutes ces années, était de rester reclus dans notre Cité, et nous vivons bien mais, si l'Alliance a été refusé une fois, elle ne le sera pas une deuxième. Le temps de vaincre la Reine Nia est là et j'espérais ton retour pour cela. Nous avons un nouveau monde à bâtir, Lexa, sur les ruines d'un monde en pleurs mais nous avons la chance d'être toujours vivant… Mon époux est resté ancré dans la mélancolie d'un vieux souvenir, dans la nostalgie d'un monde oublié, mais mes enfants resteront tournés vers l'avenir… et je crois que la venue d'une Astronaute lui a enfin ouvert les yeux, je ne saurais comment te remercier pour cela.

_ C'est elle qu'il faut remercier pour cela. C'est elle Wanheda. Elle est tellement plus forte que moi. Elle est tombée des étoiles, elle a fait les pires sacrifices et les pires choses qu'on puisse faire pour survivre et sauver les siens. Elle est spéciale, elle est …

_ Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Demanda La Reine sans détour.

Lexa regardait le sol et respira profondément. Elle leva les yeux et son visage était illuminé autant que fautif, elle ne pouvait plus mentir, tout son être respirait l'évidence.

_ Oui. Souffla-t-elle comme l'on avoue une conviction profonde longtemps retenue.

_ Alors ne tardes pas à lui dire… Dit la Reine en souriant doucement.

L'amour qu'elle portait à sa défunte fille se transportait sur cette enfant des Hauts-Villages, né ici dans la Montagne et parti conquérir le Monde, comme si c'était sa propre enfant. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de retrouver le sourire et l'amour, elle en était même heureuse, la vie devait continuer et l'espoir ne naissait que quand les gens commençaient à s'accepter et à s'aimer. Elle voyait l'union du Commandant des Natifs et de l'Ambassadeur du Peuple du Ciel comme l'assurance d'un avenir meilleur, ensemble, elles avaient une chance de sauver ce qu'il restait de l'Humanité, là où sa fille héritière avait échoué. Elle se jura de tout mettre en œuvre pour les y aider, en souvenir des désirs de sa fille ainée.

Elle la salua respectueusement, elle lui souhaita un bon repos et la Reine pris congé et rebroussa chemin le long du couloir avant de disparaitre dans l'encadrement d'un escalier sombre.

Lexa resta un instant sur le palier, le regard dans le vide puis s'aperçut de la présence du serviteur, agrippé à la poignée de la porte depuis tout ce temps, et de son regard planté sur elle. Elle entra enfin dans la suite, il lui fit faire le tour des deux chambres conjointes, il raviva le feu et lui montra le placard en trompe l'œil où se trouvait la réserve de buches, il la salua et prit vite congé en refermant soigneusement les portes derrière lui.

Lexa n'avait pas écouté un traite mot de ce que le serviteur avait dit, si ce n'est que son esprit retenu où était la réserve de bûche. Elle était figée devant la grande baie vitrée circulaire, donnant sur une terrasse avec vue sur toute la vallée et le versant opposé. Dans la nuit, la vallée s'éclairait de mille et une petites flammes, chacune reflétant la chaleur d'un foyer niché sur la roche, plus loin elle reconnaissait les néons des cultures sous serres et des verrières géantes abritant les champs, des cultures de fleurs et de légumes et les étables de bétail ; près de la cascade, elle reconnaissait les lumières des moulins qui clignotaient dans le noir, sur les pics rocheux, elle distinguait les lumières des éoliennes perchées au plus haut et plus elle levait les yeux, plus le ciel s'embellissait d'étoiles.

La vallée comme le reflet du ciel, noir parsemé d'étoiles et de lumières, laissait Lexa songeuse. Seules les lumières éteintes de l'observatoire sur le flanc à l'extrême Sud, au plus haut du massif qui les entourait, lui laissait un goût amer. Depuis la chute de l'Arche, plus personne ne devait monter là-haut, elle comprit combien l'espoir avait déserté la Cité et combien la venue de Clarke Griffin, l'Astronaute, était telle la venue d'un messie venant rétablir l'ordre des choses et réanimer la flamme dans les cœurs glacés.

Elle finit par se retourner et examina la chambre avec un peu plus d'attention, des chandelles et des bougies un peu partout – ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire - une large cheminé au socle de pierre, encadrement en bois et grilles de fer forgé devant les flammes qui réchauffait l'atmosphère un lit immense à baldaquin, draps de satin et voilage fins une table basse décorée de vases et de fleurs par dizaine une console avec panière de biscuit au miel et carafes d'eau et de vin et une banquette en tissu imprimé de motifs floraux avec leur sacs et besaces posés dessus. Elle se précipita vers eux, tout y était, enfin le peu de chose qu'elles avaient gardé auprès d'elles pendant ce long voyage, mais leurs armes, bien évidemment, n'étaient pas là, elle se savait en sécurité, mais son poignard lui manquait.

Elle passa la porte de la deuxième chambre attenante à la principale et découvrit un petit cocon de tendresse, un petit lit recouvert de nombreux coussins, une large fenêtre avec de lourds rideaux beige un large fauteuil en tissu de velours posé devant une élégante console avec miroir encadré de dorures effritées par le temps, et une commode en bois avec un plateau de marbre où trônait d'autres bougies. Les chambres étaient empreintes de charme et de chaleur. Lexa soupira, comme si tout cela était encore trop beau et trop parfait pour être vrai mais un large sourire illuminait son visage fatigué.

Elle avait fait le tour des chambres et maintenant plus rien ne la retenait de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette autre porte d'où un trait de lumière et des vapeurs d'eau parfumées s'échappaient. Elle se prit les pieds dans les chaussures et la veste de Clarke posés au sol, elle les déposa près de la banquette avec leurs affaires et fit de même. Elle ôta manteau, épaulière, cape et bottes. Elle desserra les liens et les ceinturons de son armure et souffla pour de bon.

Elle pénétra ensuite dans la salle d'eau aux murs totalement recouverts de miroirs et de carrelages embués. Elle suivit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et l'odeur des parfums enivrants. Sur des étagères étaient posés des bougies de toutes tailles, des cônes de cire dont les mèches enflammées éclairaient des bols de sels de bains de toutes les couleurs, des coupelles des perles de gelée de savon, des coupes de pétales de fleurs et des récipients de crème et d'huile d'où émanaient d'agréables senteurs.

Les vapeurs d'eau chaudes épaisses s'envolaient avec volupté sur son passage. Elle croisa sur son chemin les vêtements de Clarke, posés les uns après les autres sur le sol de carrelage blanc.

_ Clarke ? Murmura Lexa.

_ Je suis là. Répondit Clarke, la voix couverte par le bruit d'une cascade incessante.

Lexa suivit sa voix et découvrit une baignoire immense, en réalité c'était un bassin profond débutant par quelques marches, rempli par deux cascades qui déversaient une eau chaude et pure, dont les vapeurs dansaient à la surface entre les pétales de fleurs et les amas de mousse onctueuse. Lexa se figea en posant le regard sur Clarke, sa silhouette ondulant sous une nappe de bulles de mousse, ses cheveux blonds mouillés flottant à la surface, des perles d'eau gouttant au bout de son nez mutin, les yeux clos et l'air totalement paisible.

Lexa avait le souffle court, les images de leur nuit dans la grotte aux bains à bulles et ce moment dans les cachots résonnaient en elle comme une chaleur diffuse qui s'emparait d'elle pour la consumer totalement. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir, tout son être ne pouvait résister après avoir gouter aux délices de son corps. Mais soudain, un éclair de panique l'emporta, elles avaient vécu une nuit passionnée en échappant au danger, et en courant tout droit vers un autre la mort les poursuivait à cet instant, alors elle doutait soudain de ce que pensait Clarke, elle doutait d'être à sa place, elle doutait des limites de l'intimité qu'elle pourrait à présent partager avec elle.

_ Ça fait un bien fou. Tu ne devrais pas rester planté là, Commandant. Affirma Clarke en la sortant de ses pensées troublantes.

Elle reprit conscience et trouva le regard de Clarke planté sur elle.

_ Comment vas ta blessure ?

_ Beaucoup mieux, Clarke, merci.

Clarke l'observait avec insistance. Un regard séducteur, franc et pétillants, son humeur semblait flamber comme les lueurs des chandelles. La blonde chercha son verre de vin à tâtons, posé sur un rebord avec des coupelles de savon et d'huile de bain, elle se redressa très légèrement pour boire une gorgée et la naissance de ses seins apparut à la surface. Lexa déglutit difficilement, elle étouffait avec ses vêtements sur le dos dans cette ambiance baignée de chaleur mais ne bougeait toujours pas.

Dans sa tête, les mots de la Reine résonnaient en boucle. « …ne tardes pas à lui dire… ». En elle, hurlait une voix qui criait « je t'aime », cette voix hurlait à la rendre folle, au point de ne plus être capable d'énoncer une autre pensée que celle-là, elle hurlait au point qu'il n'était plus possible de la garder sous silence.

Elle enleva sa ceinture dorsale, elle retira le reste de ses vêtements. Clarke esquissa un sourire et reposa sa nuque contre un petit cousin et referma les yeux pour se délecter des douceurs du vin et du bain parfumé. Elle n'ouvra pas les yeux en sentant les remous de l'eau, signe que Lexa la rejoignait enfin. Elle posa son verre et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Naturellement, Lexa se glissa entièrement dans l'eau chaude dont les vertus des huiles et des mousses l'enveloppaient comme un nuage. Elle s'allongea dans le bassin, Clarke la pris dans ses bras, Lexa se laissa séduire par tant de tendresse. Elle sentait le corps nu de Clarke dans son dos, elle sentait ses mains caresser ses bras pour remonter vers sa nuque. Elle sentit ses doigts faire pression sur les muscles et les vertèbres de son cou. Elle ressentait un bien-être incomparable, elle oublia les doutes, la guerre, Polis et la Cité. Elle se laissa bercer par les flots, les bulles de savon, les massages et les caresses.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Clarke se poser sur une épaule et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Elle eut l'impression que Clarke allait dire quelque chose mais elle resta muette. Elle lui tendit seulement son verre pour partager ce délicieux nectar en continuant de masser sa nuque. Lexa y plongea les lèvres et lui redonna le verre sans bouger de position, en restant bien blottie contre son corps dans ce coton d'eau parfumé. Le gout de l'alcool réveillait ses sens, la chaleur de l'eau apaisait son corps, la tendresse de Clarke apaisait son cœur et la douceur du moment était unique et parfaite. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime. Murmura Lexa. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer.

Elle sentit le cœur et la respiration de Clarke s'arrêter. Elle lui tournait le dos, elle pencha la tête mais n'osa pas aller au bout de son geste par peur de voir l'expression de son visage à cet aveu.

Clarke lui prit le menton et ensemble, elles glissèrent dans l'eau pour se faire face, causant de légères vaguelettes qui firent danser la mousse autour d'elles. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de la même flamme que cette nuit dans la grotte, plus vivace encore, sans danger de mort planant au-dessus de sa tête, sans questions sans réponses, juste brillants, étincelants de bonheur, sincère et émus. Ses lèvres se retenaient de sourire mais en vain, et avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Lexa vit s'esquisser le plus large et le plus beau des sourires. Clarke déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en lui murmurant qu'elle aussi l'aimait, de tout son cœur, et de toute son âme.

_ Lexa, tu en doutais encore ? Interrompit Clarke maladroitement.

_ Je… je ne sais pas… je …

_ Ne doute jamais de cela, Lexa. Mon amour pour toi est la seule chose qui valent le coup d'être encore en vie et de se battre.

_ Et ton peuple ? Demanda Lexa avec une pointe de méfiance.

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire, un peu à la manière qu'avait avant le Commandant de lui sourire discrètement. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle respira lentement mais dans ses yeux Lexa pouvait lire qu'elle n'hésitait pas, que le choix était déjà fait, ce moment de silence n'était pas un moment de doute et elle retenait son sourire naissant.

_ Mon peuple fait partie de ta Coalition maintenant. Tant qu'ils comprendront que c'est la seule voie louable qu'il faille suivre, tout ira bien.

_ Et si certains décide de tourner le dos à l'Alliance, si certains ont peur de la guerre qui approche, que feras-tu ? Tu retourneras à Arkadia avec les tiens ?

_ Je suis l'Ambassadeur de mon clan. Je suis Wanheda, Commandant de la Mort. Je suis censé faire quoi ?

_ Ce que tu as toujours à fait. Te battre pour qu'ils survivent.

_ Je t'ai juré fidélité Lexa. Je veux la même chose que toi, que toutes ces guerres de clans cessent, au plus vite. Je me battrais à tes côtés, peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent et si certains veulent fuir ou estiment que ce n'est pas leur guerre et bien qu'ils repartent.

_ Tu ne prendras plus part pour eux ?

_ Je prendrais part en mon âme et conscience, pour le bien du plus grand nombre, qu'il soit Skykru, Trikru, peu importe, nous sommes tous humains.

_ J'ai longtemps rêvé d'abolir les clans et de former une même et unique nation, mais je n'y crois plus…

_ Pourtant tu te bats toujours et tu y es presque, Lexa.

_ Je ne sais pas, je crois que je me battais par habitude… du moins… avant de te rencontrer…

_ J'y crois aussi, Lexa. Et nous y arriverons… regarde tu as bien réussi à nous mener en vie dans ces montagnes au bout du monde.

_ Je ne sais pas… Je suis… hm trop de choses se sont passé ce soir, j'ai encore du mal à y croire…

_ Alors là moi non plus ! mais nous ne serons pas pendus à l'aube… ou bien si c'est le cas, c'est le jeu le plus malsain auquel j'aurais jamais participé.

_ Non, rassure-toi. Nous vivrons… et mieux encore, nous marcherons vers Polis avec une armée derrière nous, une armée gigantesque, et nous gagnerons cette guerre par tous les moyens poss…

Clarke sourit légérement, ses yeux bleus lumineux, heureuse que l'Alliance soit bientôt signée et que le Peuple des Montagnes se soit engagé à apporter leur soutien indispensable à la chute de la Reine Nia. Mais ce regard conquérant changea de nuance, très légérement, Clarke ne voulait plus entendre parler de la guerre.

_ Lexa. Je ne veux pas penser à la guerre qui se prépare. Pas ce soir.

Elles plongèrent un peu plus dans la chaleur, se laissant caresser par l'eau, se blottissant l'une à l'autre, se reposant de tant d'efforts et d'émotions, se délectant de la douceur démesurée de ce bain bienfaiteur pour enfin comprendre, l'une et l'autre, qu'elles étaient enfin réunies. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elles étaient en vie pour le prochain chapitre de leur vie, elles étaient libres, libres et ensembles, loin de leurs peuples et de leurs obligations, loin de toute agitation. Elles souhaitaient oublier leurs responsabilités rien que pour cette nuit. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, flottant dans ce bain comme elles flottaient parmi les étoiles sur le premier pic de la montagne. Le yeux clos, les corps enlacés, les cœurs apaisés et enfin leur amour se donnait le droit d'être paisible et simple.

Elles se couchèrent au beau milieu de la nuit dans des draps de satin, la peau aussi douce et délicate que de la soie, parfumée des savons et des huiles du bain, enivrées du vin et des flammes, enivrées de la douce joie de cette première victoire. Elles se laissèrent emporter par le doux plaisir d'être ensemble, puis par le sommeil, confortablement blottit l'une contre l'autre sur de gros coussins rembourrés, elles pouvaient enfin jouir d'un repos paisible, elles pouvaient enfin calmer leurs corps et leurs esprits.

A l'abri dans un présent éphémère presque parfait, oubliant le prochain danger sur leur chemin, oubliant la guerre qui se préparait, elles étaient simplement heureuses d'avoir survécu et d'avoir un nouvel allié, heureuses d'être ensemble, soulagées d'être arrivée au bout du Monde, loin de tout et d'y avoir trouvé ce qu'elles cherchaient et même bien plus que prévu. Elles s'étaient trouvées elles deux.


	12. Chapter 14

14\. Devoir et sentiments.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce officiel du Roi : son entrée en Guerre, son soutien au Commandant Heda et son alliance à la Coalition. La Cité s'était éveillée et tous les hommes en âge de combattre s'étaient enrôlés volontairement dans les rangs de l'armée de leur Roi Semos. Les soldats de métier semblaient prêts pour cela depuis toujours, dirigés par le Prince Hamer, ils étaient fin prêts pour la guerre en 24H et aidaient les autres volontaires à s'armer et s'entrainer.

Le Prince Hemlet avait été nommé Ambassadeur du Peuple de la Montagne du Nord, au même titre que Clarke était leader du Peuple du Ciel. Le Prince Hamer était à la tête des troupes. Tous les trois formaient la chaine de commandement de la nouvelle armée de la Coalition et les troupes entrainées étaient enfin sorties de l'ombre pour franchir les Portes de la Cité, l'arme au poing, l'armure sur les épaules et le courage accroché au cœur.

Abritée sous son épais capuchon du fourrure blanche, offert par la Reine, Lexa regardait l'immensité des terres glacées qui se rependaient devant elle à la sortie du Canyon Interdit, de la glace jusqu'à l'horizon, une couche de neige fine sur une épaisse glace solide que les faibles rayons du soleil ne dégèlent jamais. Ils traversaient les terres de Nia sans rencontrer âme qui vivent, un sol déserté de toute vie, des villages abandonnés, des étendus vide à perte de vue, comme si toute la population de la Nation des Glaces avait migré.

Elle fit accélérer le pas, les troupes en formation la suivaient, elle voulait au plus vite atteindre les frontières des forêts entre leurs royaumes. Nia et ses hommes étaient probablement en faction autour de Polis, prêts à combattre et faire tomber toutes ses résistances, Nia était sans doute convaincue d'avoir le dessus sur son ennemi, et elle aurait raison sans l'appui qui arrivait de l'extrême Nord. Lexa était silencieuse, concentrée, elle était convaincue que leur plan avait des chances de réussite, elle ne voulait penser qu'à la victoire, franche et rapide, elle était de nouveau un Commandant, un Leader, elle sentait la force de l'Armée derrière elle, elle sentait la force que lui donnait la présence de Clarke, elle se gonflait de conviction et d'espoir absolue, elle était en route pour la Grande Guerre, en route pour tuer Nia et défaire l'armée des Glaces.

Des hommes avaient été envoyés en éclaireurs dès l'annonce du Roi, Nia entourait les forêts nord et est autour de Polis, mais elle n'avait toujours pas lancé l'assaut. Elle patientait avant d'attaquer, elle complotait dans l'ombre pour que son avancée soit la plus meurtrière. Elle voulait prendre la Tour coûte que coûte pour y placer un de ses protégés au sang noir. Elle souriait aux messages de ses patrouilleurs qui surveillait la capitale. Aucun mouvement de troupes, aucun renfort arrivant par le Sud, des Généraux en voyagent pour rallier des clans, surement trop tard, pensait-elle, tout semblait parfait pour pouvoir attaquer en pleine nuit, ou bien à l'aube, en tout cas très bientôt. Elle jubilait de la domination qu'elle pourrait bientôt exercer sur tous les clans, elle rêvait de Polis, elle rêvait d'être à la tête des terres fertiles, des forêts immenses et proliférante de vie et des oasis des déserts arides, elle rêvait de quitter ses terres glacées et de vivre en haut de la Tour.

Elle ignorait que tout était déjà en place à Polis. Les miradors et les barricades étaient en position, quadrillant toute la superficie de la ville, des mines étaient déployées dans les rues en périphéries et dans les quartiers extérieurs, par là où le gros des troupes de la Reine Nia devra passer. Les femmes et les enfants resté en ville étaient à l'abri dans les bunkers, les autres avaient trouvé refuge dans les villages vers les marais du Sud ou dans les forêts Trikru. Tout s'était finalement mis en place au retour d'Indra, mais les discordes avaient affaibli les corps et remué les esprits, et Heda manquait terriblement sur le trône. Sans nouvelle de leur Commandant, les doutes s'étaient emparées des chefs de clans encore alliés, et des chefs des armées, surmenés et échaudés par son absence et la guerre qui grondait non loin. Indra organisait les défenses avec Bellamy, Octavia et Kane, et les clans du Sud étaient déjà en ville pour renforcer les bataillons d'Hommes de la Coalition. Les chefs de clans de l'Est étaient en faction dans les forêts près à défendre les flancs de la ville. Tous étaient prêts, mais surpris que les meutes et les troupes de Nia n'aient pas encore tenté de forcer les frontières de la Capitale.

Sans le savoir, la Reine Nia était acculée et allait se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Seule le nombre d'hommes jouait en sa faveur, et seule son ignorance sur la nouvelle alliance qui s'était signée dans les Montagnes du Nord, jouait en faveur de la Coalition. Toutes les pièces de ce jeu de guerre se mettaient en place, la partie allait commencer, la guerre allait éclater.

En marge des forêts de la frontière Nord, entre les forêts verdoyantes et les terres gelées, s'étendait une vaste prairie d'herbe folle qui se meurt au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'étendent vers le Pôle. Hamer et Lexa font dresser le campement à l'abri des éclaireurs, les hommes postés en faction sont armés et solidement entrainé. Les troupes de soldats se reposent en silence, reprenant quelques forces après cette longue course sur la glace.

A minuit se tenait une réunion au sommet sous la tente de commandement, avec des chefs de troupes, des Généraux, des Maitres archers, des Maitres de chiens de guerre et des Cavaliers émérites, bien sûr Le Commandant Heda, l'Ambassadeur Griffin et la nouvelle élite de la Coalition, Hamer et Hemlet. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils s'étaient avérés de solides alliés, ils étaient de grands guerriers, Hamer était un chef militaire respecté et autoritaire, il était stratège et ordonné mais contrairement aux apparences, Hemlet s'était révélé être un meilleur combattant au corps à corps, et bien sûr fin négociateur et historien de l'Art de la Guerre de l'Ancien Monde. Ils étaient tous les deux complémentaires, tous les deux formaient une arme tactique et physique incomparable.

Une fois tous les plans exposés et les troupes avertis de la marche à suivre et des manœuvres à venir, la tente se vida peu à peu, Lexa, assise dans un fauteuil de fortune, une épaisse fourrure blanche sur les épaules, présidait en bout de table, en regardant fixement Clarke, qui coordonnait certains détails avec Hamer. Lexa semblait soucieuse, elle semblait percevoir une idée dissimulée dans le regard de Clarke qui s'énervait sur certains aspects du plan, à savoir le timing.

Leur plan initial était de laisser les défenses de Polis s'occuper de la première vague de combattants qu'enverra Nia et d'éliminer par l'arrière, la deuxième vague qu'elle voudra envoyer. L'idée étant de détruire ses envahisseurs avant qu'ils ne prennent Polis. Les encercler et les anéantir à la frontière. Mais pour que celui-ci soit parfait, il faudrait se synchroniser avec les défenses de Polis. Quand Nia pensera attaquer la première, sa deuxième vague sera sur le point d'être réduite à néant.

Mais Clarke refusait de laisser Polis se défendre sans être conscient que les renforts étaient là.

_Il pourrait se passer tant de chose s'ils se sentent en position de faiblesse, même les défenses bien en place, l'armée de Nia aurait le dessus, iront-ils jusqu'à mourir pour défendre le trône ou se laisseront-ils prendre avec l'espoir d'être épargné ? Il faut les prévenir, il faut qu'ils sachent que nous sommes là !

_ Trop dangereux. Si les hommes des glaces nous repèrent, notre avantage tombe à l'eau. Jugea Hemlet sur cette proposition.

_ C'est un risque à prendre, nous serons plus fort si les défenses de Polis compte sur nous. Il faut être conscient de l'ensemble du jeu, de l'ensemble des placements de pièces pour être le plus apte à submerger l'adversaire. N'est-ce pas ce que tu tentes de m'apprendre depuis tant d'années, moi qui aime foncer tête baissée ? Argumenta Hamer.

_ Si, mon frère. Reconnait-il. Mais tout de même, ce n'est pas une partie d'échec avec des pions en bois…

_ Inutile d'en discuter, je refuse. Interrompt Lexa d'une voix posée.

_ Lexa, ils pensent être seuls, ils nous pensent peut-être même mortes, ils ne tiendront pas sans savoir que nous sommes là.

_ Hors de question, Clarke, c'est trop dangereux … et je sais à quoi tu penses.

_ Ha ? Et à quoi ?

_ Au talkie que tu as toujours dans ton sac.

Clarke baissa la tête, c'était effectivement son plan : se rendre dans la forêt, à portée de communication et joindre son clan pour leur assurer de leur soutien et les informer des renforts installés à l'arrière.

Après un long débat puis un long silence, la situation restait la même, deux voix contre deux. Lexa et Hemlet jugeait cela trop imprudent et pensait pouvoir submerger Nia sans coordination avec la Capitale. Clarke et Hamer, partisans pour mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté et de ne pas prendre le risque que Polis pli le genou et s'avoue vaincue en pensant être seul à lutter.

Le ton montait et les pions sur la carte avaient volé en l'air lorsqu'un messager entra sans discrétion sous la tente de commandement. Des mouvements de troupes signalés vers l'est, des guerriers de la Nation des Glaces qui effectuaient des patrouilles à la lisière des forêts.

Nia n'était donc pas si confiante que cela pour envoyer des éclaireurs sur ses propres terres qu'elle venait de quitter. Lexa ordonna qu'un petit convoi de soldats partent pour les éliminer proprement, sans en laisser un seul en vie, sans laisser de trace, ni faire de bruit. Hamer sortit de la tente et fit envoyer deux de ses meilleurs assassins et des soldats tireurs d'élite en appuis pour exécuter cet ordre.

Hemlet le rejoint pour mettre au pas les troupes qui attaquerons en première ligne. Les déplacements avaient été limités, des feux avaient été éteints pour disparaitre dans la nuit, des bruits d'armes, de lames et d'acier résonnaient dans le silence et les corps se réveillaient avec dans les veines le gout de la guerre qui s'annonçait.

Lexa et Clarke, seules sous la tente, se regardaient sans que l'une ou l'autre ne veuille céder et baisser les yeux. Clarke tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et Lexa jouait posément avec son poignard, la lame, filant entre ses doigts, et le regard froid et intransigeant.

Et puis le souvenir de leur première rencontre stoppa la bataille qu'elles s'apprêtaient à se livrer l'une contre l'autre. Un sentiment commun et diffus les submergea de nostalgie, un déjà-vu, déjà vécu, un instant impossible à oublier. Cet instant où pour la première fois la Fille du Ciel faisait face au Commandant Heda, la première fois où elle lui avait tenu tête, la première fois où elle l'avait convaincu, la première fois où sa simple présence l'avait subjugué, la première fois où elle avait su que cette rencontre changerait sa vie. Clarke se figea face à Lexa et lui demanda sans détour :

_ Tu te souviens ?

_ Comment oublier ?

_ Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi, Lexa. Je ne pourrais pas revivre ça.

_ Je t'ais promis que jamais plus je ne te trahirais, jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerais.

_ Je sais.

_ Alors renonce. Je ne peux pas ordonner une telle mission.

_ Lexa, tu dois le faire. C'est notre seule chance de nous assurer la victoire. La seule.

Lexa luttait contre elle-même, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, mais elle ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger une fois de plus. Ses forces faiblissaient alors qu'elle percevait la véracité des propos de son Ambassadeur.

_ Admettons que j'accepte, comment penses-tu procéder ?

_ Une troupe d'élite, pas plus de trois ou quatre, on se fraient un chemin à travers la lisière ouest, on dépasse le village aux moulins, le talkie sera à portée de communication, on pourra joindre Bellamy ou Kane ou n'importe qui, et ils assureront la défense avec un gros avantage, avec notre soutien.

_ On ? Tu comptes y aller en personne Clarke ?!

_ Lexa, laisse-moi y aller, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que…

_ Arrête, les soldats d'Hamer savent se servir d'un vieux talkie !

_ Ça je n'en doute pas… mais… fais-moi confiance, il n'y a que moi qui puisse les joindre. Il n'y a que ma voix qui puisse les convaincre que nous sommes en vie et que nous sommes là, avec toute une armée, prêts à attaquer.

Corps et âme, Clarke défendait ses idées et Lexa savait que son instinct était hors du commun. Son titre de Wanheda, elle n'en voulait pas mais il lui collait parfaitement à la peau, elle était une guerrière, une survivante, bien que ce titre lui confère le pouvoir de donner la mort, elle l'utiliserait pour préserver la vie. Elle était une étoile bénie, brillante de vie, vibrante de convictions, elle était un chevalier traversant les constellations, elle était une arme vivante, un pont entre les mondes, une allié de taille, une amante de prestige, elle était bien plus grande et importante qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, elle était la clé de l'avenir et la voie vers la Paix, et pourtant, elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à se mettre en danger pour assurer la victoire aux siens, alors que Lexa souhaitait la mettre à l'abri comme une pierre précieuse dans un coffre-fort.

Lexa ne pouvait empêcher son regard de refléter son sentiment. Elle aurait beau avancé tous les arguments du monde, tous plus ou moins valables les uns que les autres, Clarke ne démordrait pas de son idée. Elle voulait contacter la Capitale et coordonner leurs défenses et leur attaque mais Lexa refusait toujours de la laisser prendre un tel risque.

_ Que je ne te fasse pas confiance, n'est pas la question, Clarke, tu le sais… mais je ne peux pas donner cet ordre…

_ Lexa… Murmura Clarke en laissant s'effondrer ses défenses et ses distances et en se rapprochant dangereusement du trône d'occasion où était toujours installée Lexa.

_ Clarke, je ne peux pas t'envoyer là-bas, je ne peux prendre ce risque…

_ Je sais, mais tu dois penser en Commandant des Forces Armées de la Coalition en ce moment, tu ne dois pas penser à …

_ Quoi ? A toi ? A Nous ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment tu peux me demander ça ?

_ Je veux la victoire Lexa, je veux la paix des clans, je veux voire Nia chuter… et je peux y arriver, je peux atteindre la limite sans me faire prendre, Lexa, une dernière fois, fais-moi confiance, et ensuite…

_ Ensuite quoi ?

_ Ensuite, le peuple célébrera la victoire dans les rues de Polis, et nous…

_ Nous… ?

_ Nous pourrons penser à nous et reprendre là où on s'est arrêtées dans cette chambre du Palais de la Cité…

Lexa retenu son sourire mais en vain, il s'afficha sur son visage comme un rayon de soleil qui enchante le matin. Elle cessa de jouer nerveusement avec son poignard et succombait lentement à ses avances appuyées.

Les rumeurs de ses soupires, la douceur des draps et de sa peau, le souffle chaud des flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ses souvenirs, si récents qu'ils lui semblent encore lui collés à la peau, lui tournaient autour sans plus pouvoir la lâcher.

 _ ***flashback***_ _Allongée dans des draps de satin froissés, son corps dénudé s'étendait de tout son long entre deux bandes de tissus, les yeux clos, elle tenait le drap au creux de sa main, le serrant comme un bien précieux, l'agrippant du peu de forces qu'il lui restait._

 _Son souffle ralentissait lentement, péniblement, comme si l'oxygène lui avait manqué pendant un long moment. Lexa la regardait à la seule lueur des flammes dans l'âtre, leurs reflets dansaient sur les murs, sur les voilages et les rideaux, et sur son corps nu. Il lui était impossible de songer à poser ses yeux ailleurs, il lui était impossible de respirer sans y retrouver son odeur, il lui était impossible de penser la perdre un jour, elle était une femme extraordinaire, bien au-delà de toutes ses espérances, bien au-delà de toute imagination, elle se saurait pas comment se passer d'elle à présent, elle ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux._

 _Clarke était magnifique, plongeant lentement dans un sommeil léger, bercer par les réminiscences des vagues de plaisir qui l'avaient submergées. Le visage d'un ange au paradis, reposé, paisible, épanouie, pleine de cette force qui l'anime et qui rythme sa vie. Elle retrouve la fille du Ciel, fiable et déterminée, elle retrouve le visage de la résistance, elle retrouve le soldat puissant et la femme fabuleuse qu'elle a toujours été. Elle resta là, immobile, tout aussi nue que sa compagne, le regard fixé sur elle et le sourire au coin des lèvres._

 _Clarke s'étira, elle remuait légérement, elle se releva et la regarda._

 __ Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle_

 __ Je te regarde._

 __ Ne fais pas ça._

 __ Pourquoi pas ?_

 __ Ne me regarde pas comme ça._

 __ Comme quoi… ?_

 __ La guerre approche, alors ne me regarde pas comme si c'était la dernière fois._

 __ Ce n'est pas ça._

 __ Il y aura des morts Lexa, c'est inévitable, mais ni toi ni moi n'iront au front, nous avons une armée avec nous…_

 __ Je sais cela. Il ne nous arrivera rien, je te le promets, je ne laisserais absolument rien nous séparer mais il est inévitable de penser que… non, c'est impensable, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…_

 __ Je sais cela, Commandant… venez donc vous recoucher auprès de moi, demain nous marcherons sur Polis et nous penserons à la guerre. Mais cette nuit est encore à nous et rien qu'à nous._

 _Clarke dégagea les pans de tissus qui la recouvraient partiellement et se blottit contre Lexa. Elle entoura son corps de ses jambes et de ses bras, elle déposa ses lèvres encore humides dans le creux de son cou et Lexa se laissa basculer et envelopper par les draps et ce corps chaud qu'elle aimait plus que tout._

 _Elle ferma les yeux et retrouva les lèvres de son Ambassadrice, elle lui confia sa foi en elle et en leur avenir, elle lui confia son amour en embrasant leurs corps tout le reste de la nuit et sous les draps de satin, elles avaient encore le temps de penser à elles avant de penser à la guerre. *_


	13. Chapter 15

15\. L'Aube et le Crépuscule.

Sous la tente de commandement, Lexa était à présent seule, elle allait et venait autour de la table où s'étalait une carte des reliefs et des forêts autour de Polis. Elle avait replacé minutieusement tous les pions et cavaliers que Clarke avait envoyé valser, en position d'attaque comme prévu, mais elle ne pouvait garder son calme.

Elle était tiraillée, elle s'entêtait à se repousser dans ses retranchements mais elle avait bien conscience d'avoir peur pour Clarke, il lui semblait revivre un vieux cauchemar, écartelée entre son devoir et ses sentiments. L'idée de Clarke leur assurait un avantage de plus face aux Hommes de Glace, la victoire était sa seule préoccupation, la victoire était la seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser, et Clarke était volontaire, sa requête était justifiée et sensée, s'entêter à refuser pour qu'elle parte les prévenir était, d'un point de vue militaire, totalement absurde. Elle tournait en rond en s'en rendre folle.

Elle soupira, elle savait d'avance, que même en refusant, Clarke trouverait le moyen d'y aller. Autant ne pas la défier, autant ne pas la contrarier, et se soutenir, pour la victoire, mais comment se débarrasser de cette angoisse grandissante à l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle ? Rien que cette idée lui tiraillait le cœur et l'estomac.

Elle se rassit sur son trône de fortune, et se mit à revoir le fil des heures passées avec Clarke dans le Palais de la Cité.

 _ ***flashback***_ _Au petit matin, Lexa se réveilla auprès d'elle. Un réveil en sursaut, fiévreux et un genre de malaise dans la poitrine, comme une peine terrible qui aurait du mal à s'effacer même une fois réveillée. Une impression de cauchemar lui collait à la peau et à la mémoire, un vertige glacé, un sentiment de chute libre et de douleur, un rude retour à la réalité. Ce qui la hantait maintenant c'était des images de guerre et de mort, et parmi ces morts, une chevelure blond cendrée. Elle posa les yeux sur Clarke, couchée près d'elle, profondément endormie, sage et jolie comme un ange._

 _Un sentiment de bonheur profond l'avait envahi en posant les yeux sur elle et sa chevelure d'or éparpillée sur les oreillers, un sentiment d'amour immense et indestructible, un plaisir infini. Elle allait tendre la main pour caresser son épaule quand elle remarqua une petite silhouette postée au pied du lit._

 _Agath était assise sur le bord de la couche, à demi cachée par les voilages du baldaquin, elle les regardait dans la pénombre. Le jour s'était levé mais le ciel était presque toujours aussi sombre que durant la nuit, seuls quelques reflets de clarté et la lumière des spots de la ville traversaient les rideaux pour venir s'échouer sur le sol en moquette près de la large fenêtre._

 _Lexa s'extirpa du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Clarke, elle s'habilla en vitesse pendant que la jeune enfant détournait la tête, pudique mais un brin curieuse._

 __ Elle a besoin de sommeil, ne fait pas de bruit. Murmurait Lexa à l'oreille de l'enfant._

 _Elle attrapa Agath dans ses bras et sorti de la suite en toute discrétion._

 _La petite hocha la tête alors qu'elles sortaient de la chambre._

 __ Tu es attendu en Conseil de Guerre avec mes frères. L'informa Agath._

 __ Te me montre le chemin ?_

 __ Avec plaisir Commandant. Répondit la fillette avec un grand sourire._

 _Un peu plus tard, le Conseil de Guerre débutait après qu'Agath et Satori soient évacués de la salle par l'arrivée de leur mère, la Reine Zione. Elle fit cesser leurs jérémiades en quelques secondes, les jugeant bien trop jeunes pour y assister, c'était un conseil exceptionnel, c'était une situation historique, un événement unique et sans précédent, et leur présence n'était pas souhaité._

 _Hamer et Hemlet étaient quant à eux, de brillants chefs de Guerre, malgré leur jeune âge, leur apparente rivalité et leurs différences de caractère. La réunion fut structurée et concise, comme si toute l'organisation était déjà au point pour faire partir les armées au combat, comme si tous les protocoles d'armement et de départ avaient été répété maintes et maintes fois en vue de bataille à venir. Lexa entama son discours avec l'attention de toute l'assemblée, elle dévoila ses plans et son approche des armées ennemies. Hemlet prenait acte des plans géographique des périphéries de la Capitale sur de vieilles cartes ressorties des archives des bibliothèques, Hamer organisait les différents bataillons, les généraux étaient sur le pied de guerre, l'ensemble de la garde était déjà réveillé et prêt à agir. Après les derniers ordres de missions données aux généraux, la Reine reprit la parole :_

 __ Mes Princes, mes fils, et vous enfants de la Montagne, depuis toujours je sais que c'est votre génération qui soulèvera l'Histoire de nos peuples. Depuis toujours, je sais qu'il vous faudra partir à la guerre pour ramener la Paix sur le Monde. Je suis convaincu mes enfants que nous suivons la bonne voie. Quant à toi, Lexa, Commandant de la Coalition, nous nous allions à toi, nous nous soumettons à tes ordres et nous combattrons à tes côtés… Le Roi annoncera cette alliance à toute la Cité dans quelques heures et les hommes se porterons volontaires. Lexa, une grande armée sera derrière toi._

 _Elle reprit plus bas, alors que quelques chefs de sections s'esquivaient pour vaquer à leurs urgentes tâches._

 __ Lexa, enfant de la Cité, j'ai toujours été convainque que tu ferais de grandes choses, j'étais loin de me douter que tu arriverais si loin, que tu rallierais tous les clans et que tu nous ramènerais une Astronaute en vie. Cette fille te montre le chemin, Lexa, vous deux, vous êtes l'image d'un meilleur avenir, la force de la terre et l'esprit du ciel, ensemble, vous serez invincible._

 __ Merci ma Reine. Répondit Lexa un peu gênée._

 __ Désormais je suis, ainsi que la Famille Royale et tout le Peuple de la Cité des Sommets Enneigés, vos humbles serviteurs, Commandant. Déclama la Reine tout en s'inclinant en signe de respect._

 _Lexa en avait la gorge nouée et le cœur serré. Un tel acte de considération venant de la Reine Zionne était pour elle un aboutissement, un vœu jamais formulé enfin accompli, qui lui paraissait encore jusque-là complétement irréalisable. Elle tendait de restait digne et à la hauteur de son rang, comme elle avait toujours su parfaitement faire, mais face à la Reine, à cette Reine, Mère du Peuple de la Montagne, Mère de Costia, elle était comme une petite fille devant la figure maternelle et autoritaire de son enfance, elle était perturbée, mais fière, et elle ne montra aucun signe de désordre intérieur._

 _Peu de temps après Lexa marchait dans les couloirs du Palais, le pas pressé, le regard hagard, prenant conscience de toute l'importance de cette réunion, prenant conscience que la chance inespérée après laquelle elle avait couru, la chance de vaincre Nia était à enfin à portée de main._

 _De retour dans la suite du Palais qui leur était attribuée, en ouvrant les portes, elle trouva Clarke assise sur le bord du lit, un drap enroulé autour de son corps, les jambes et les épaules nues, en train de déguster un petit déjeuné sur un plateau roulant qu'un serviteur venait tout juste d'apporter._

 _Lexa s'approcha en retirant ses chaussures pour monter sur le lit pendant que Clarke, la bouche pleine, lui souriait largement._

 __ Où étais-tu ? Dit-elle en mâchant maladroitement pour finir sa bouchée._

 __ En conseil de guerre._

 __ Quoi ? Sans moi ?! Demanda Clarke faussement vexée._

 _Lexa soupira, puis sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres._

 __ Bonjour Clarke. Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers au gout de miel._

 __ Bonjour Lex…_

 _La brune s'empara d'un morceau de pain recouvert de confiture et s'installa plus confortablement pendant que Clarke continuait d'engloutir et de goûter un peu de tout ce qu'il y avait sur ce large plateau._

 _Lexa contemplait ses cheveux blond doré comme le soleil qui s'échouaient en désordre sur ses épaules nues. Elle songeait à la douceur de sa peau et la passion de ses baisers. Elle pensait à son corps sur le sien en n'en oubliant un court instant le Conseil et la Guerre._

 __ Et alors ? Demanda Clarke en sortant Lexa de ses songes._

 __ Alors quoi ?_

 __ Le Conseil ? qu'est ce qui s'est dit ?_

 __ Oh…Heu… les troupes se préparent… Le Roi annoncera son Alliance ce midi… Mais… finit de manger, je te raconterais en chemin, je vais te faire découvrir la Cité. Répondit Lexa avec un large sourire sur le visage, si large que Clarke s'en était presque étouffée avec une gorgée de thé de voir un tel plaisir s'afficher sur ses lèvres._

 _Quelques temps plus tard, Le Commandant et son Ambassadeur, escortées de quelques gardes de l'élite royale, se rendait dans les rues de la ville qui s'étendait au pied du Palais. Les rues étaient faites de vieux pavés cassés dans les ruelles hautes, puis de bitume fissuré et envahit par les herbes folles et la mousse sur la grande rue. Chaque échoppe était surmontée d'une pancarte et d'une torche ou d'une lanterne à chandelle, quelques énormes spots montés sur des piliers mécanique éclairaient le tout mais ne remplaçait pas le soleil. La rue scintillait faiblement dans ce jour sombre. Clarke était émerveillée que tout ce peuple ait survécu dans les ruines d'une station de ski, dans ce vieux village perdu au milieu des montagnes et oublié de tous._

 _Clarke observait tout sous l'œil amusé de Lexa, elle jetait un œil à chaque vitrine, à chaque vendeur ambulant, à chaque échoppe et chaque attraction qu'elle croisait. Lexa s'arrêta à hauteur d'un chariot où le vendeur remuait fréquemment des marrons sur une grille surplombant un brasier. Elle s'enivra de ce doux parfum et le vieil homme lui tendit un panier rempli de marrons tout chaud. Elle accepta et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une quelconque rétribution mais en vain. Il lui fit signe, très humblement que c'était offert. Elle refusa puis finit par accepter mais en toute discrétion elle fit signe aux gardes qui l'escortait de le récompenser._

 _Clarke s'approcha, attirer par l'odeur et la curiosité. Lexa continua d'avancer sur la Grand Rue avec Clarke à ses côtés. Elle lui fit signe d'ouvrir la bouche et la fit croquer dans un marron grillé, Clarke écarquilla les yeux en mâchant, avant de s'emparer du reste de ce pauvre marron dont elle ne fit qu'une bouchée._

 _Et puis elles sortirent du village, la grande route les mena au cœur de la vallée. Clarke s'immobilisa. Dans la nuit noire, depuis la fenêtre du Palais, elle n'avait vu que des lucioles, des feux de camp parsemer la vallée mais à présent elle pouvait réellement admirer l'étendue et la splendeur de la Cité._

 _Elle ne savait pas où regarder, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle voyait, son regard voguait de haut en bas et de gauche à droite, la bouche béante et les bras ballant. Il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner la fille du Ciel et c'était chose faite._

 _Devant elle s'étendait une vallée verte immense, parsemé de bosquet et de bois aux arbres verts et en feuilles, débordant de bourgeons, de fruits ou de noix, par-ci par-là s'envolaient de petits oiseaux des bois, des chevaux tiraient des chariotes pleine de vivres ou de bûches de bois roulant sur des chemins en terre, des enfants couraient autour d'un vieil arbre centenaire et la vie semblait pareil au moyen-âge, rude mais pleine de petits plaisirs et de rires de gamins._

 _Mais toute l'étrangeté de ce lieu résidait dans ces voutes de verres et ce dôme de panneaux solaires qui surplombaient la vallée et les hauts plateaux, reliés par de larges lignes conductrices, perchées sur les anciens pilonnes des remonte-pentes et se raccordant aux bâtiments des machines._

 _Clarke commençait à comprendre, les serres et les champs de culture étaient alimentés par l'emmagasinement du peu de ressources solaires qui arrivent aux sommets des monts, et toute la vallée bénéficiait d'un micro climat juste propice à sauvegarder un peu de nature au milieu du massif de montagnes enneigés._

 _Jusque-là Clarke n'avait croisé que des arbres morts et le choc était enivrant, elle entendait les oiseaux chanter, et les insectes chuchoter elle entendait le bourdonnement des ruches perchées sur un haut plateau, abritées par une voute de verre, elle ressentait un plaisir inouï à découvrir cette Cité grandiose où la vie avait trouvé un équilibre parfait, entre ancienne tradition et révolution technique moderne._

 _Elles atteignaient le centre de la vallée et l'Arbre majestueux, couché au sol, près de la chaleur de la terre, tel un vieux sage autour duquel de jeunes élèves tireraient les meilleures leçons de vie. Comme un ancêtre que l'on vénèrerait et respecterait. Cet arbre était unique, à plus de 3000m d'altitude, peut-être même plus, il était intact, il avait traversé les âges, les tempêtes et la fin de l'Ancien Monde. Il était beau et torturé, fait de branches épaisses qui s'entremêlaient à l'infini les unes aux autres. Elles s'entrelaçaient de mille et une façon, elles se supportait les unes les autres, et son feuillage masquait pourtant de nombreux nœuds et virages d'écorce. Il était la mémoire de ce lieux, torturé, combattant pour survivre encore, il était l'espoir et la vie. Ses branches rasaient le sol et ses feuilles se secouaient portées par un léger vent froid._

 _Les enfants cessèrent de courir et oublièrent leur jeu et leur Arbre, pour s'amuser de la venue des étrangères alors Clarke s'agenouilla pour se présenter. La foule d'enfant se regroupait autour d'elles quand un enfant en particulier, un petit garçon aux cheveux et au regard noirs, d'environ dix, onze ans, se stoppa face à Lexa et la regarda avec insistance. Elle-même était intriguée par le regard que portait sur elle ce jeune garçon, ce regard insolent, cette frimousse d'ange égaré, tout lui semblait familier alors elle s'approcha de lui sans le brusquer._

 _Elle le salua par un signe de tête et lui tendit la main. Il attrapa son avant-bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait avec sa petite main._

 __ Tu es Lexa n'est-ce pas ? Le Commandant Lexa ?_

 __ Hm oui… c'est bien moi. Et toi comment tu t'appel mon jeune garçon ?_

 __ Orga, fils de Bia et de Loran._

 _Lexa tique en entendant ces prénoms. L'enfant lui sourit avant de poursuivre._

 __ Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi._

 __ Ta Mère ?_

 __ Elle me raconte toujours comment tu as été chassé de la Cité et elle raconte que maintenant tu diriges tous les peuples au-delà de la Montagne._

 __ Bia !? tu es le fils de Bia !? Ma cousine ? La fille de l'oncle Ignas et de la tante Viène._

 _Le gamin hocha la tête, Lexa tremblait à cette annonce, elle tomba à ses pieds et le prit dans ses bras. Clarke s'écarta des autres enfants, portée par la curiosité de voir Lexa à genou et dans une telle démonstration d'affection._

 __ Lexa tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Clarke en s'approchant plus près._

 __ Très bien oui… Bafouilla Lexa en se relevant. Je te présente… Orga, le fils de ma cousine Bia. Dit-elle avec émotion dans la voix en tenant le garçon par les épaules._

 __ Enchanté jeune homme._

 _Il hocha la tête avec respect, un peu impressionné, un peu charmé._

 __ Où est ta mère, Orga ?_

 __ A la fonderie._

 __ Fait la venir au Palais dans l'après-midi s'il te plait._

 __ Elle ne me croira jamais si je lui dis que tu es là !_

 _A cet instant, dans le creux de la vallée, résonnèrent des cornes de brume. Leurs échos en vague traversèrent la Cité de part en part et tous les visages se tournèrent vers le Palais._

 _En quelques secondes, toutes les activités de tous les villageois cessèrent et tous se rendaient d'un même pas vers les grilles du Palais. Lexa regarda le jeune garçon._

 __ Elle te croira, va vite la rejoindre._

 __ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Clarke en regardant la foule se déplacer._

 __ Je parierai sur l'annonce officielle du Roi. Retournons au Palais, nous poursuivrons la visite plus tard._

 _Elle attrapa la main de Clarke sans même y penser et l'emmena par des chemins plus discrets pour éviter la foule qui s'empressait de remonter vers le Palais. En quelques minutes elles étaient de retour au Palais et retrouvaient la Reine Zionne et ses fils._

 _Confortablement assis dans un large fauteuil roulant, poussé par un son garde du corps personnel, emmitouflé dans de grosses fourrures, le Roi Semos sortait sur la plus grande terrasse de la façade du Palais, sous les acclamations et murmures de la foule déjà largement amassée devant lui. A sa suite, la Reine Zionne, marchait fièrement, avec belle allure comme à son accoutumé, et ses plus grands fils Hamer et Hemlet, parés de leurs plus beaux manteaux d'apparat, fermaient la marche._

 _A l'intérieur, près de la cheminé, Agath et Satori assistaient à la scène par les baies vitrées, avec leurs précepteurs et quelques sujets de la famille royale. Clarke et Lexa étaient priées de rester en retrait quelques minutes pendant l'élocution du Roi qui commençait à peine._

 __ Mes très chers amis, Peuple de la Montagne…_

 _Sa voix faible et malade ne portait pas assez loin, c'est alors tout naturellement que Le Prince Hamer fit un pas en avant et répéta mot à mot les paroles de son Roi._

 __ … Mes très chers amis, Peuple de la Montagne… Vous tous, réunis ici, témoins de notre survie à travers les âges … Il est temps pour nous de rallier le reste du Monde, il est temps pour nous de sortir de l'ombre … En vue d'éléments nouveaux portés à ma connaissance… qu'au-delà de la Montagne enneigée, dans les forêts verdoyantes, la dernière ville encore debout dans ces terres sauvages, est en passe de succomber aux ravages de la Nation des Glaces… depuis toujours si cruelle…_

 _Il marqua un temps pour reprendre sa respiration et s'empêcher de tousser._

 __ … J'ai pris la décision, en mon âme et conscience d'effacer les erreurs du passé et de pardonner… de me pardonner… Dit-il plus bas sans que Hamer ne le répète. Je vous annonce aujourd'hui le retour d'une enfant de la Cité devenue Commandant… je vous annonce aujourd'hui que le Peuple des Montagnes est désormais allié à jamais à la Coalition et au règne de Heda._

 _Dans la foule, des murmures et des bavardages s'amplifiaient, les habitants s'agitaient et quelques cris de joies jaillirent par-dessus les râles de mécontentement et de questionnement._

 __ Ecoutez-moi, mes amis, la Cité restera tel qu'elle a toujours été. Notre royaume survivra toujours… mais j'envoie mes troupes guidées par mes fils, les Princes Hamer et Hemlet et tous les hommes volontaires seront les bienvenues pour marcher sur Polis et rendre sa liberté à la capitale. Je vous promets après cela de laisser les portes ouvertes, de reprendre les marchés et de nous rallier sous le joue de la Coalition._

 _Les gardes firent un petit signe à Lexa et Clarke pour qu'elles s'engagent vers la terrasse._

 __ Vous vous demandez pourquoi, soudainement, après tant d'années à refuser et vous forcer, pour notre sécurité, à rester cloitré dans notre Montagne… je me prononce enfin en faveur de l'Alliance ? … La réponse est simple… Heda nous a apporter un nouvel espoir… Elle nous a apporté …Un astronaute._

 _La foule, d'un même et unique souffle, s'étonna de cette annonce absurde. Dans le cœur de chacun, les Astronautes étaient tous morts à la chute de l'Arche, elle s'était éteinte, et les quelques débris s'étaient embrassés dans l'entrée de l'atmosphère et il était impensable que des personnes aient survécu parmi les décombres tombés sur Terre, alors pendant un instant, tous pensèrent que le Roi était devenu fou pour de bon. Et puis les murmures et les scandales dans la foule cessèrent. Tous les souffles se retenaient et le silence envahissait la plaine en un instant._

 _Lexa et Clarke s'avançaient auprès du Roi et de la Reine. Se tenant collées l'une à l'autre, leurs mains se frôlant presque, se regardant une dernière fois avant de faire face à la foule._

 __ Peuple de la Montagne Enneigée, Peuple de la Cité … Veuillez souhaiter un bon retour au Commandant Heda, Lexa, fille du forgeron Wallace…et … Veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue à Clarke Griffin, Ambassadeur du Peuple du Ciel, Wanheda, Commandant de la Mort et … survivante de l'Arche perdue._

 _La foule après un silence de cathédrale, acclama les deux femmes de toutes leurs forces. Des cris de joie recouvraient toutes les autres paroles, des fleurs étaient jetées en l'air, des enfants sur le dos de leurs papas brandissaient les bras et accueillaient le Commandant et son Ambassadeur avec une ferveur incomparable et presque palpable._

 _Le cœur de Lexa se gonflait de joie, elle qui, lors de sa dernière visite, était partie en vitesse, presqu'en fuite sous les refus du Roi. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de se rendre sur la Falaise des Disparus, là où chacun venait se souvenir des morts, pour y pardonner son père, mort d'une épidémie quelques années après son envoie à l'entrainement des Nightbloods. Elle se sentait mieux que bien, elle retrouvait ses racines et l'approbation de son peuple natal, elle se sentait entière et presque invincible._

 _Clarke était plus réservée, stupéfaite par les acclamations d'une telle foule, le leader qu'elle était se sentait toute petite face à un tel attroupement. Elle semblait juste fière de voir la détermination dans les yeux verts de Lexa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux princes, eux aussi, avaient le regard plein d'espoir, les mâchoires serrées courageusement et le poing levé pour encourager leur peuple._

 _Discrètement les gardes rentrait le Roi Semos à l'abri du froid et la Reine pris sa place au côté de ses fils. Clarke comprenait qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour ce peuple, qu'aujourd'hui s'écrivait toute une page de l'Histoire de ce Royaume perdu dans les Montagnes. Elle comprenait que les enjeux allaient bien au-delà de la sauvegarde de Polis, cette guerre était réellement l'occasion d'installer une paix durable sur ces terres. Lexa avait rallié la majorité des 12 clans ainsi que le peuple du Ciel et à présent, tous marchaient, ensemble, contre la Nation des Glaces et les quelques clans de traites qui s'étaient alliés à la Reine Nia. Clarke sentit cette vague d'émotion la surprendre à son tour et elle s'empara de la main de Lexa pour la serrer très fort._

 _L'émotion du peuple soulevait réellement le cœur, leur force se sentait dans l'air, dans la foule, déjà, les femmes et les enfants disaient au revoir à leur mari, elles les embrassaient et pleuraient mais les sourires et les cris de bataille montaient au ciel, des cris d'encouragements, des houra de bravoure rugissaient dans la vallée et, peu à peu, ils s'éparpillèrent pour mieux aller se préparer à devenir un soldat et partir à la guerre. Les hommes d'ici étaient forts et courageux, des menuisiers, des bucherons, des trappeurs, des forgerons et des fermiers, tous ceux qui voulaient rallier les rangs le pourraient, aucune incorporation obligatoire et pourtant l'élan animait tous les hommes en âge de se battre. Déjà les soldats de métier posté autour du Palais recueillaient des vœux d'incorporation et donnaient des renseignements sur la marche à suivre et sur le déroulement des opérations des prochaines 24heures._

 _Lexa et Clarke étaient portées par cet élan incroyable, émouvant et plein d'espoir. Elles saluèrent une nouvelle fois la famille Royale avant que tout le monde entre dans le Palais. A cet instant, Lexa et Clarke se regardaient dans les yeux, milles étincelles brillaient, elles se nourrissaient de cette espérance collective pour décupler leurs forces et ne plus jamais faiblir. Lexa emporta Clarke par un petit escalier et elles quittèrent le Palais._

 _Plus loin, sur le chemin qu'elles empruntaient, sans plus aucun garde pour les accompagner, Clarke découvrit le flot d'une rivière qui jaillissait de la roche en une cascade de plusieurs mètres de haut, le remous tumultueux du poids de l'eau éclaboussait les rives alentours pour finir en un laque d'eau verte calme et sombre. Sous la cascade on distinguait des rouages et plus loin, des moulins et tout une installation hydro mécanique. Clarke était épatée que cette vallée n'est pas soufferte des cataclysmes des bombes, elle était émerveillée qu'un tel endroit ait pu survivre. La vallée lui semblait être un havre de paix, épargné de toutes destructions, ayant gardé la mémoire de l'Ancien temps, ayant gardé le meilleur pour survivre encore plus longtemps. Elle imaginait qu'elle devait être la grandeur de cette Cité alors que les portes étaient ouvertes et tous les clans s'y croisaient puis elle imaginait l'époque trop lointaine où l'on prenait des vacances dans cette station de ski._

 _Lexa la conduisit un peu plus haut sur les plateaux qui surplombaient la vallée, elles prirent un chemin en pente douce vers les serres de cultures et les hangars agricoles. Clarke admirait la demi sphère gigantesque qui se dressait au-dessus de leurs têtes, un assemblage de panneaux de verres et de panneaux solaires, les jeux de miroirs montés sur pilotis des serres immenses abritant des plants de cultures à peine visibles à travers ses parois opaques et embuées, puis au sol, des trainées de câblages, des petits locaux technique haute tension. Il y avait des champs sous serres, des étables barricadées, des hangars à foin et des manèges à bêtes sur des kilomètres de plateau._

 _Elles ne firent que longer les champs, sans s'aventurer vers les fermes où les travailleurs regagnaient leurs postes après l'annonce du Roi en parlant les uns par-dessus les autres, en tentant de s'organiser en groupe pour la reprise du travail prenant en compte et comptabilisant les volontaires à la guerre. Elles traversaient des chemins étroits le long des flancs de la montagne pour rejoindre l'un des plus hauts plateaux de toute la cité._

 _De là-haut, postées sur une corniche perchée dans le vide, sécurisée par une simple rembarde en bois, Lexa et Clarke admirait la vue sur la vallée en contre-bas, le Palais, ce vieil hôtel, vestige du temps passé, de loin s'emblait bien moins impressionnant que de près les toits des commerces, les ruelles et les lanternes. Plus loin, les écuries et les box des chiens de traineaux, semblables à de gros loup musclés et dressés, Clarke en avait croisé certains sur leur chemin, tenus en laisse par les gardes royales et muselés, marchant au pas, imposants et obéissants mais elle en avait presque pris peur, celui qu'elle avait aperçu au pied du Prince Satori la veille, était nettement moins imposant, sans doute un jeune loup._

 _Lexa se détourna la première de la vallée et posa ses coudes sur le bois de la rambarde pour lever la tête vers les Hauts-villages. Clarke perdait son regard dans la beauté et l'activité incessante de la Cité, elle perdait son esprit à supposer un millier de chose sur le potentiel que dégageait ce peuple, elle contemplait de haut la vie dans ce monde presque mort, elle contemplait le dur labeur et admirait la rage de survie de ces humains survivants._

 _Elle soupira lourdement, Lexa détourna le regard vers elle, elle admira son profil parfait et ses quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui s'envolait dans le vent. Clarke sentit ce regard sur elle, elle effaça son sourire mais ses joues avaient rosi malgré le froid. Lexa esquissa un sourire à son tour et reporta son regard vers son enfance, vers les Hauts-villages._

 _Clarke porta enfin son attention dans la même direction que sa compagne. Elle avait aperçu de loin des agencements à flanc de montagne mais à présent, elle pouvait voir l'impressionnante structure qui s'élevait le long de la roche. Les baraquements étaient reliés les uns aux autres par des échafaudages et des passerelles de bois, les habitations se superposaient et se soutenaient ensembles, des échelles, des poulies, des ponts en corde et des triolines reliaient les paliers et les différents niveaux entre eux._

 _C'était donc ceci les Hauts-villages._

 _Clarke découvrait les lieux où Lexa avait grandi, elle découvrait l'étrangeté et la dangerosité de ces villages perchés tout en haut des parois du massif, soumis aux affres du vent et de la neige, à découvert des intempéries, près du ciel, dans le froid et les ténèbres. Nullement abrité par les voutes de verres comme le Palais, le quartier marchant et les plateaux de cultures, les Hauts-villages étaient presque livrés à eux-mêmes, reclus en hauteur, loin de la chaleur de la plaine, loin de l'agitation des marchés, loin du Palais et des usines pourtant vivait ici, tout le petit peuple qui faisait tourner les rouages de cette grande cité, les mécaniciens, les ouvriers, les serviteurs du palais, les artisans, les fermiers._

 __ Alors tout n'est pas parfaitement égal ici non plus ? Souffla tristement Clarke._

 __ Je le sais bien… jamais rien n'est parfaitement égal… mais ici, c'était chez moi… et puis on ne manquait de rien… le Roi a toujours veillé à ce que la nourriture et les ressources de chaleur ne manque à personne pendant les hivers les plus rudes… il y a eu une époque où l'espoir vivait dans le cœur de chacun ici, une époque où notre sort ne nous semblait pas si terrible… ou bien j'étais trop jeune pour me faire une réelle idée de ce qu'y se jouait dans ce Monde._

 __ L'espoir revient Lexa… tu l'a ramené avec toi…_

 _Lexa sourit à demi, pour ne pas sourire franchement. Dans son esprit elle se répète ces mots et elle sait que Clarke n'en a pas vraiment conscience mais l'espoir dont elle parle, c'est elle, l'Astronaute._

 __ Hm oui... C'est bien ça… Marmonna-t-elle._

 _Clarke détourna le regard, elle songea à tout ce que Lexa avait pu accomplir dans ce monde de brutes, elle croyait réellement en elle, comme elle n'avait jamais cru en personne, comme tant d'autre ont cru un jour en Dieu, elle, elle croyait en Heda, maintenant plus que jamais._

 _L'étrangère venu du Ciel remarqua le vas et viens fluide des habitants, elle remarqua des enfants descendre en rappel avec une telle facilité que s'en était déconcertant, elle entrevit des montes charges remontés lentement avec des paniers de vivres et des énormes jerricanes d'eau, elle vit des femmes rentrer chez elles avec leurs nourrissons portés contre le cœur, elle vit les lueurs et les fumées des cheminées passer les petites lucarnes des toits et elle vit tout l'espoir qui régnait ici._

 _Elle remarqua les agencements, les structures, elle reconnue l'innovation faite avec des vielles poutres de bois et des plaques de tôle froissées. Ces Hauts-villages lui paraissaient maintenant moins hostiles, ils regorgeaient en fait de chaleur humaine, de rires, et de joie de vivre. Elle imagina la force des hommes qui ont bâti tout ceci pour survivre. Elle n'imaginait pas, avant de poser le pied sur Terre, que de tels choses auraient pu se faire encore, que tant de gens auraient pu survivre. Elle avait tant voulu ne pas être seule, perdue, flottant dans les étoiles à jamais. Finalement, elle remerciait en silence toutes les épreuves qui l'avait mené ici pour pouvoir, après Polis, voir cette Cité de ses yeux._

 _Lexa s'apprêtait à partir et l'emporter vers le premier échelon qui mène au village mais Clarke la retint par le bras. Toujours adossée à la rembarde, Clarke entreprit de la forcer à s'approcher au plus près d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours puis plongea son regard dans le sien._

 __ C'est important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 __ Quoi donc ?_

 __ D'être ici. De revenir ici._

 _Lexa soupira légèrement, comme un dernier souvenir malheureux à expirer puis elle lui fit un sourire, léger, discret mais si jolie que Clarke s'empara de ses lèvres sans perdre de temps. Délicate et amoureuse, Clarke lui apportait son soutien pour la prochaine étape. Remettre les pieds sur les planches qui l'ont vu grandir était un point final à son aventure. Un point final à son enfance oubliée pour ne plus jamais être hantée par de vieux fantômes. Après Loïs, après Costia._

 _Après ce baiser, et tant qu'elle était avec elle, Lexa se sentait capable de tout et Clarke la suivrait n'importe où, alors elle lui prit la main et la guida dans le dédale de passerelles, de ponts, d'escalier suspendus et de rampes pour atteindre le plus haut pallier. Une nouvelle impression de vertige s'emparait de Clarke mais elle ne lâchait pas sa main et la suivait toujours plus haut._

 _Tout là-haut, la vue était encore plus extraordinaire. Depuis la corniche du premier palier, Clarke avait pu observer la vallée verte et son arbre centenaire, le Palais et sa ronde de garde, le village à ses pieds, le cours du fleuve et les hélices des moulins, les plateaux de cultures et les parois de roches qui encerclaient et protégeaient la Cité mais de tout là-haut, elle pouvait admirer la Cité et les petites lueurs des torches qui étincelaient comme de minuscules lucioles, mais aussi tout le massif de montagne qui s'étendait autour d'eux, les sommets aux neiges éternelles, les pics vertigineux pointant le ciel comme les lances des antiques Titans, les monts et crevasses qui formaient des labyrinthes de pièges mortelles et rendaient la cité inatteignable._

 _Clarke se perdait cette fois-ci dans l'immensité de la montagne. Il lui semblait découvrir de nouvelles merveilles à chaque nouveau pas auprès du Commandant. Il lui semblait vivre une autre vie à ses côtés. La vue était si grandiose qu'elle en perdait le souffle, elle était au sommet du Monde, contemplant la vallée perdue au milieu des sommets enneigés. Le vent était violent mais étrangement muet et le froid implacable, elle porta ses mains sur la balustre et par reflexe, elle testa sa solidité, avant de s'y appuyer. Elle sentit Lexa la tenir par les hanches et muée par un autre genre de reflexe, elle se colla à elle le plus possible._

 __ La vue est impressionnante. Murmura Clarke comme si elle avait eu du mal à trouver les mots ou bien l'oxygène pour les prononcer._

 __ Tu as vécu dans les étoiles et tu trouves la vue impressionnante ?_

 __ C'est différent, le vertige est différent, le froid est différent, la gravité, l'atmosphère… avoir les pieds sur Terre c'est si différent… tout est si … gigantesque et magnifique, ici, c'est sans limite… là-haut, c'était ... une cage avec une belle vue, un beau paysage, une prison dans un joli ciel étoilé mais …_

 _Clarke ne termina pas sa phrase, elle n'en avait pas la force, le seul regret qu'elle avait, était d'avoir laissé son père à la dérive, dans l'immensité du néant, condamné pour avoir voulu dire la vérité, condamné pour avoir voulu sauver des vies, condamné à laisser flotter sa peine et se laisser voguer parmi les étoiles. Lexa n'insista pas et la sera un peu plus fort dans ses bras._

 _Elles étaient seules, sur ce dernier pallier, il n'y avait que des baraquements de stockage, du matériel sous des grosses bâches et des abris de fortune déserts. Aussi haut, il n'y avait personne qui y montait sauf si c'était réellement nécessaire, le lieu était calme, le silence régnait sous un ciel fabuleux où les étoiles doucement se réveillaient pour annoncer la nuit à venir._

 _Lexa prit la main de Clarke et l'emporta plus haut. Clarke n'aurait pas cru cela possible mais la roche était taillée pour escalader encore un peu plus haut vers une plateforme naturelle cachée aux yeux de tous. Elles contournaient de hautes roches qui les coupaient des Hauts-villages pour rejoindre les rebords d'une falaise. Elles ne voyaient plus la vallée, ni la cité, ni les chalets en bois suspendus des Hauts-villages._

 _L'ambiance était étrange ici. Elles étaient coupées du Monde. Le ciel était immense au-dessus d'elles et au loin, la montagne s'étendait à l'infini. Elles contemplaient la nature hostile qui reprenait ses droits à l'horizon. Elles se perdaient dans les vagues de lumières pastelles qui zébraient le ciel par-dessus les pics et les sommets enneigés. Devant elle, il n'y avait réellement plus rien que la Montagne._

 _Clarke en avait le souffle coupé. Elles étaient si haut que l'oxygène lui manquait, le panorama l'enveloppait comme pour faire d'elle une poupée de chiffon qui pourrait s'envoler dans le vent. Elle se sentit si petite, perchée au sommet de la Terre, qu'un vertige s'empara d'elle un instant, un instant de lucidité profonde, un instant de communion avec les forces de la nature, comme si en elle, des enjeux plus grands se dévoilaient. Elle se sentit étourdie mais n'en montra pas un signe, puis elle se sentit sereine, apaisée et forte. Elle avait une étrange impression, comme si de nouvelles forces, de nouvelles intuitions naissaient en elle. Elle prenait conscience du sens de la vie, Wanheda, le Commandant de la Mort prenait conscience de n'être qu'un pion dans le vaste chaos qui régnait sur Terre, mais elle comprit que chaque mouvement, même celui d'un pion, pouvait tout changer. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas seul sur l'échiquier. Elle regarda tendrement Lexa, perdue dans ses pensées._

 _Lexa semblait plus inquiète, presque triste, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Elle s'avança le plus près du bord, le plus près du vide. Ni parapet, ni rambarde, ni garde-corps, Clarke tendit la main pour l'assurer et Lexa ne s'aventura pas plus près du précipite._

 __ La falaise des Disparus. Murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle pensait à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Elle pensait à tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé dernière elle, à tous ceux qu'elle avait vu mourir, à tous ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt. Elle pensait à son frère, à sa mère, à Costia, à Anya… à son père._

 __ Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie. Chuchota-t-elle._

 _Clarke se rapprocha, elle avait entendu ses paroles, elle avait reconnu les mots mais elle en était étonnée._

 __ Lexa, depuis quand tu cites du Blaise Pascale ?_

 __ Qui ça ?_

 __ Blaise Pascal. Philosophe, mathématicien, théoricien et j'en passe… né en France au dix-septième siècle ?_

 __ Peut-être bien… tout ce que je sais c'est que mon père disait ces mots quand il venait ici._

 _Clarke pressa sa main dans la sienne et l'obligea à reculer de quelques pas pour revenir auprès d'elle._

 _Lexa expulsa un long soupire. Elle disait un revoir à sa mère, qu'elle n'avait jamais revu après son départ pour le camp d'entrainement des Nightbloods. Elle demandait pardon à son frère, une dernière fois encore. Elle tentait de pardonner à son père, elle tentait d'effacer à nouveau ses souvenirs de son visage trahit de colère et bouffit de rage qui voulait la voire morte. Elle tentait de pardonner mais elle serait les mâchoires, rien de tout cela n'aurait vu le jour sans la haine de son père envers elle, rien, les clans, l'alliance, la Coalition, rien n'aurait pu les amener si près de la Paix. Même le peuple du Ciel n'aurait pas suffi, il aurait été décimé par les hordes de sauvages des forêts ou bien des glaces. Elle mesurait toutes les imbrications de sa vie démente, elle mesurait toute l'ampleur du destin, teinté de sordides hasards et de miraculeux imprévus, qui les avaient menées jusque-là._

 _Elle laissa une larme s'échapper qui se figea sur sa joue par le froid. Il était temps de laisser les morts en paix, il était temps de se résoudre à avancer sans plus de chaînes au pied. Il était temps de combattre et de vivre à ses côtés, il était temps pour un nouveau chapitre. *_

Lexa s'était rassise sur son trône, elle respirait lentement, en fermant les yeux pour retenir une larme.


	14. Chapter 16

16\. Entre Terre et Ciel.

Sous la tente de Commandement, à quelques heures de la grande bataille, Lexa était seule face à ses doutes.

A l'entrée de la tente, Clarke restait figée sous les étoiles, elle leva les yeux au ciel comme pour trouver une réponse ou y voir un signe. Elle serra les poings en elle, se livrait une bataille enragée. Elle comprenait l'obstination du Commandant, elle comprenait plus que quiconque le dilemme qui la tiraillait. Mais elle ne démordrait pas. La seule chance d'y arriver c'était de contacter Polis et d'unir leurs forces contre Nia.

Elle rejoignit Hamer entouré des chefs de guerre. Elle fit préparer une troupe d'élite qui l'accompagnera dans sa mission. Elle leur expliqua le plan principal et les manœuvres à suivre.

_ Le Commandant a donné son aval finalement ? Demanda le Prince Hamer, très surpris.

_ Non. Répondit franchement Clarke.

_ Alors pourquoi faire pré…

_ Je veux être prête quand elle le fera.

_ Et si elle ne le fait pas ?

_ Elle le fera. Termina Clarke avant de s'éclipser et de monter sur une butte pour observer le campement dans son ensemble.

Elle était déterminée plus que jamais à ne pas laisser Nia les vaincre. Elle était déterminée à aider Lexa dans sa quête d'Alliance et de Paix entre les clans. Elle était muée d'un courage insondable, malgré les anciennes épreuves et les tristes événements auxquels elle avait participé, elle se sentait toujours prête à affronter l'avenir. Elle avait pourtant bien failli tout lâcher, plus d'une fois dans sa vie, elle avait songé à tous les abandonner, et s'abandonner elle-même, et pourtant elle était encore là, debout et vaillante.

Et puis son esprit se perdit dans les effluves de sa peau tatouée, dans les souvenirs de ses douces caresses, dans les joies, les splendeurs et les rires de ces soirées passées au Palais avant leur départ pour la Grande Guerre.

 _ ***Flashbacks***_ _Elles avaient rejoint le Palais peu avant que la nuit tombe et que le froid ne s'acharne à se faire plus vigoureux. Ici, la nuance entre le jour et la nuit était si légère que Clarke ne s'en rendit même pas compte, mais Lexa savoura cet instant, comme la douce caresse de la main d'une mère sur la joue de son enfant avant qu'il ne s'endorme._

 _Elles étaient attendues dans la grande salle principale, lieu de vie de la Famille Royale. En bas d'un grand escalier de marbre blanc, s'étendait une salle immense, parcourue de piliers de pierre et de large baies vitrées avec vue sur la vallée. Des roues de chariots montées en chandeliers éclairaient les voutes du plafond des portes bougies en fer, hauts de deux mètres éclairaient la voie jusqu'au salon royale, où le Roi, la Reine et les enfants étaient confortablement installés. Au pied d'une majestueuse cheminée, quelques énormes chiens de traineaux dormaient sagement, et des tablés de nourriture était à disposition non loin de leurs banquettes et fauteuils._

 _A l'extrémité de la pièce, se trouvait des bassins de différentes tailles et profondeurs d'où s'échappait des douces vapeurs et des parfums enivrants, c'étaient les piscines de l'ancien Hôtel, où quelques gentes dames se trempaient dans les eaux thermales chaudes, simplement vêtus de voilages fins, dégustant du vin et riant aux éclats. Sur une estrade, près des fenêtres, un piano à queue et une harpe, et deux jeunes gens munis d'un talent semblant sortir des âges jouant à la perfection de vieilles mélodies classiques oubliées de tous, laissant planer dans les airs des senteurs d'une époque où l'art et les loisirs étaient réconfort quotidien._

 _Sur les tables du buffet, éclairés par des bougies de cire noire, des plats sous cloches, des marmites bien remplies, , des montagnes de tranches de viande encore fumantes, des pains chauds, des jarres de vin et d'élixir étranges, des paniers de fruits et d'innombrable friandises au miel sucré et aux confitures._

 _La famille royale les accueillis à bras ouvert, Lexa et Hamer entamèrent une discussion sur leurs forces armées mais la Reine y mit un terme. Agath et Satori récitèrent leurs leçons apprises ce jour. Malgré la grande annonce de leur Père et l'entrée en guerre de leur Peuple, ils n'avaient pas été épargnés par leurs précepteurs, bien au contraire. Clarke les regardait rire comme une famille presque normale, réunis un soir d'hiver près du feu. Son esprit se perdait dans les notes parfaites de musique, un air qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un air qui l'emporta loin, qui la calmait, elle était sereine et reposé autant que déboussolée par toutes ces nouvelles choses qu'elle avait découvert. Elle regardait les musiciens et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour mieux entendre la portée des notes qu'ils jouaient._

 _Elle porta ensuite son regard sur Lexa, incapable de ne pas entendre ce rire qu'elle avait émis en jouant avec la jeune Agath, qui lui rappelait tant Costia. Elle semblait heureuse, elle semblait enfin à sa place. Tout était presque parfait à cet instant. Tout était simple même avec l'ombre de la guerre planant au-dessus d'eux. A cet instant, Clarke était fière d'être à ses côtés, fière d'avoir survécu au pire pour en arriver là, fière d'être sur Terre dans le même espace-temps qu'elle. Ce regard porté sur Lexa, n'échappa point à la Reine Zione. Clarke détourna le regard et sourit timidement à la Reine, cette dernière lui rendant son sourire avant que Satori n'éclate de rire, se rendant soudain compte qu'il parlait à son père depuis cinq bonnes minutes alors que ce dernier était déjà à moitié endormi._

 _Dans le salon, la soirée se passa fort agréablement puis chacun trouva ses appartements, les enfants et le Roi surtout les Princes repartirent en conseil de guerre avec leurs généraux et à la tombée de la nuit profonde, Lexa emporta Clarke en dehors du Palais._

 _Elle l'emporta vers les bâtiments des salles des machines, elle les contourna pour trouver un bout de vallée déserte. Elle lui fit prendre un chemin de terre camouflé par de gros pilier de roches. Ce chemin montait vers le plus haut pic qui surplombait la vallée, à l'exact opposé des plateaux de culture et des Hauts-villages, et tout en haut, caché sur une corniche à l'écart de la ville, se dressait un observatoire de l'Ancien temps._

 _Un vieil homme leur ouvrit la porte en les saluant avec une élégance désuète. Le vieux gardien de l'observatoire les conduisit dans la salle principale du laboratoire où se dressait une grande lunette astronomique, haute de plusieurs mètres, montée sur une nacelle accessible par une échelle en acier et entourée d'un tas de vieux ordinateur et de serveur gros comme des armoires, tous éteints, tous hors service, si ce n'était quelques lumières de veilleuses endormies par-ci par-là._

 _Clarke écoutait l'historique du laboratoire d'observation spatiale conté par le vieux gardien, dont la voix lourde et calme résonnait sous la voute d'acier qui surplombait les rouages des machines qui faisaient pivoter autrefois la lunette géante. Clarke était fascinée. Le gardien lui raconta l'évolution et la chute de l'Arche, qui avait été la seule et unique chose qu'il pouvait encore observer certains soirs d'été. Il lui conta combien son cœur s'était brisé en assistant à son extinction, quand les lumières s'étaient finalement toutes éteintes les unes après les autres._

 _Clarke prit le vieux monsieur dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura doucement que beaucoup d'Astronautes avaient survécus et se trouvaient sur Terre depuis la chute de certains blocs de l'Arche. Il la regarda dans les yeux et y vit toute la vérité qu'elle venait de dévoiler, les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, si heureux et émus devant l'espoir qui renaissait. Clarke ressentait l'émotion de ce vieil homme et ses larmes montèrent aussi pour rouler en perles brillantes sur ses joues roses. Le vieil homme sorti un mouchoir brodé de sa poche et lui tendit. Il lui sourit et serra ses mains, très fort dans les siennes, puis la laissa rejoindre Lexa, déjà perchée sur la nacelle, l'œil collé à l'objectif._

 _Dans le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles innombrables et sublimes, au beau milieu, en plein dans l'axe du tube télescopique, les vestiges de l'Arche flottaient, éteints et inhabités. Lexa céda sa place à Clarke et, elle put revoir son foyer, une dernière fois, une épave spatiale, perdue et abandonnée, qui aujourd'hui n'était plus que débris, mécanique cassée et tôle froissée, mais qui à l'époque avait sauvé des centaines de vie. Clarke sentait son flux d'émotions la submerger, elle retenait ses larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, l'Arche devenait floue, son cœur s'emballait. Elle était juste nostalgique mais sa logique ne démentait pas que les avoir envoyés sur Terre était finalement la meilleure chose qu'ils avaient faite. L'Arche était mourante, l'Arche devenait un tombeau, après avoir été un berceau, et leurs venues sur Terre était la meilleure façon de sauver le plus de vie possible. Elle effaçait ses rancœurs et ses souvenirs pénibles, elle effaçait la mort de son père, elle effaçait la chute des 100, les tueries, les massacres, les rebellions, les exécutions, les génocides, elle effaçait le passé en observant les vestiges de l'Arche pour pouvoir se concentrer de nouveau sur le présent et bien plus, sur l'avenir._

 _Lexa la regardait observer le ciel et traverser ses troubles, elle lui prit la main et songeait à l'espoir que cette fille incarnait, elle se perdait dans un rêve où tout serait possible, où tout serait facile et paisible, un monde où elle pourrait être libre, libre de l'aimer jusqu'à en crever._

 _Quand Clarke détourna enfin les yeux de la lentille de l'objectif, Lexa était toujours auprès d'elle, le regard planté sur elle, un regard lumineux, animé d'un amour qui s'imposait enfin et qui s'affichait sans détour. Clarke prenait goût à sentir ce regard sur elle, ce regard qu'elle avait décelé tant de fois, mais si éphémère qu'elle n'avait pas su exactement sa signification. C'était l'Amour, depuis le premier jour, trop dur à s'avouer, mais c'était l'amour qui était né du choc de leur rencontre, et aujourd'hui, elles ne pouvaient se cacher derrière aucune parade. Clarke sécha les quelques larmes qui roulaient aux coins de ses yeux bleus et lui sourit tendrement._

 __ Merci._

 _Lexa fit un petit signe de la tête, elle ne comprenait pas._

 __ Merci de m'avoir amené ici._

 __ Quoi, l'observatoire ?_

 __ Oui, mais pas que, ici, à la Cité, je… cela m'a permis de te connaitre mieux. Chuchota-t-elle._

 __ J'ai conscience que jamais je ne m'étais livrée sur mon passé, tu es la seule avec qui je voulais le partager._

 __ Et tu pensais aussi que, venant de l'Arche, je serais… un allié de taille face au Roi ?_

 _Lexa baissa les yeux, puis balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une échappatoire mais le gardien avait disparu, alors elle reporta son regard sur Clarke avec tout le courage qu'elle pouvait porter en elle lorsque Clarke la regardait ainsi._

 __ Clarke, je… oui, je savais que le Roi vouait une fascination pour les Astronautes, comme tout le peuple de la Cité d'ailleurs, eh oui j'ai pensé que… peut-être … s'il refusait de m'écouter… peut-être que toi tu y …_

 __ Lexa, je sais, stop, je te fais marcher. Tu as eu raison de m'emmener avec toi, c'était notre seule chance et on a pu la saisir. Même si j'aurais préféré savoir que tu te servais de moi comme appât…_

 __ Non ! Clarke, tu n'étais pas un … appât…_

 _Clarke étouffa un rire, devant Lexa qui se décomposait de plus en plus._

 __ Et comment tu aurais fait si je n'avais pas voulu partir avec toi ?_

 __ Je n'ai pensé qu'à l'Armée du Roi au départ, c'est quand tu t'es porté volontaire que j'ai compris que tu serais… indispensable … c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas essayé de t'en dissuader._

 __ Tu n'y serais pas arrivé ! J'espère que tu le sais ?!_

 __ Oh, oui, je le sais._

 _Clarke s'avança timidement de quelques pas puis se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément, Lexa comprenait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait jamais. Elle comprenait que tout avait changer entre elles, et que rien ne pourrait plus les séparer tant que l'une et l'autre se soutiendrait et comprendrait ce par quoi l'autre avait dû passer. Chacune rescapée, chacune survivante, elles avaient échappé tant de fois à la mort, qu'à présent qu'elles s'étaient trouvées, elles ne comptaient plus jamais laisser quoique ce soit leur barrer le chemin._

 _Elles se sentaient enfin plus fortes, ensembles, presque invincibles, presque portées par un courage surréaliste, porté par leur âme de guerrière innée, tout leur paraissait faisable, plus rien ne semblait impossible, elles étaient de grands leaders et leur union ferait la force de la nouvelle Coalition. Sous la voûte étoilée, réunis, un peu plus complice, un peu plus intime chaque seconde qui passe, entre elles, plus aucun doute, plus aucune limite, un lâcher-prise totale qui se lisait dans les diamants de leurs yeux._

 _Plus tard, cette nuit-là, dans les draps de soie, Lexa ne distinguait plus les différences entre son corps et le sien. Elles étaient si finement liées que rien au monde n'auraient pu les séparer, corps et âmes, elles étaient ensemble pour le pire et pour le meilleur. Corps et âmes, elles partageaient un moment de délice dans la douceur de leur chambre au Palais. Corps brulants et muscles en feu, Clarke retomba sur le dos, le souffle court et la chaleur ne quittant pas ses reins. Lexa la regardait dans la pénombre, les lueurs des flammes de la cheminée dansant sur son corps nue, elle surmonta sa peur mais sa voix tremblait encore en prononçant ces mots._

 __ Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre cela avec toi… je l'ais tant souhaité… j'ai encore du mal à croire que toute cela soit vrai…_

 __ Je ne peux pas faire plus vrai que ça, Lex… Dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je suis là … avec toi… et je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs … jamais je ne te quitterais…_

 __ Quand la paix des clans sera installée, je ne laisserai plus quoique ce soit se mettre entre nous… il n'y aura plus rien qui pourrait se mettre entre nous… je veux t'aimer tout le reste de ma vie, Clarke kom Skaikru…_

 __ Et je veux que ta vie soit éternelle…_

 _Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Lexa, ses yeux brillaient d'amour mais un brin de tristesse marqua ses traits pendant un court instant. Elle chassa cette impression mais plus rien n'échappait à Clarke._

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda doucement Clarke en laissant ses doigts courir sur l'encre de ses bras._

 __ Rien, juste … que … la lignée des Commandants Heda est longue depuis le cataclysme, depuis PrimeHeda, et leurs vies, à tous fut de courte durée… le destin d'un Commandant est de guider son peuple et de mourir pour lui… jamais je ne pourrais me défaire de mon rang, jamais je ne pourrais descendre du trône… si ce n'est à ma mort… et ainsi passer le flambeau…_

 _Clarke laissa passer son malaise. Les mots que prononçaient Lexa semblaient résonner comme une vieille litanie, comme un vieux présage immuable, comme un fatal couplet auquel elle croit dur comme fer._

 __ Les autres Commandants n'ont pas instauré la Paix, eux ! Voilà pourquoi ils sont morts…mais toi, ton destin sera différent… il est déjà différent…_

 __ Tu pourras le supporter ?_

 __ Quoi donc ?_

 __ La vie dans l'ombre du pouvoir ? Demanda lourdement Lexa comme si elle craignait d'entendre la réponse._

 __ L'ombre du pouvoir ?! Lexa je serai ta lumière ! Eh non, ça ne me fait pas peur la vie de première Dame !_

 _Lexa l'embrassa pour faire taire son rire et s'engouffra dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle comme pour ne plus jamais la lâcher, la serrant au point de l'étouffer, au point de sceller son amour dans sa chair et de l'aimer dans les règles de l'art, lentement, généreusement, habilement._

 _Elles se sont aimées cette nuit- là comme jamais elles n'avaient aimé, enfin libre de se toucher, de s'embrasser sans plus aucune retenue, enfin libre de dépasser leurs peurs, de laisser leurs corps gouverner l'instant et leurs esprits prendre leurs envols dans la nuit étoilée._

 _Chacune prenant soin de l'autre. Chacune s'attardant sur la moindre réaction de l'autre. Chacune prenant un malin plaisir à contenter l'autre, chacune soi-même, sans barrière, sans mensonge, sans retenue. Comme portées par un songe, comme portées par un imaginaire vent chaud du sud, elles se liaient à jamais encore et encore dans un élan si longtemps retenu._

 _Absorbée par la douceur de sa peau et la rondeur de ses courbes, Lexa se perdait sur son corps, s'imprégnant du moindre détail comme si c'était la première fois, ou bien la dernière. Elle laissait glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, jusqu'aux lignes de sa mâchoires puis redescendait lentement vers sa poitrine généreuse. Elle sentait la chaleur de leurs corps augmenter sans pouvoir comprendre comment c'était encore possible. Elle sentait tous les muscles et les fibres de son corps se réveiller comme s'ils s'éveillaient pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle sentait Clarke se cambrer sous elle, elle sentait ses lèvres sur sa peau et ses mains sur ses hanches, la cramponnant comme si son existence tout entière en dépendait._

 _Clarke perdait l'esprit dans les bras de Lexa, elle sentait en elle, une folle envie de plaisir, une folle envie de jamais s'éloigner d'elle, de rester ainsi, les corps entrelacés, les mains jointes et les lèvres scellées. Dans sa tête, les souvenirs des cieux étoilés tournoyaient et un vertige s'emparait d'elle, elle sera un peu plus fort Lexa dans ses bras, elle resserra son étreinte et la bascula de l'autre côté du lit._

 _Elle s'empara de ses lèvres puis glissa ses baisers plus au sud, le long de son corps fin, tatoué et musclé. Lexa avait découvert une Clarke bien plus femme qu'elle n'aurait cru, bien plus maligne, bien plus joueuse et bien plus passionnée qu'elle aurait pu imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle aimait sa douceur mêlée de force, elle aimait le goût de ses lèvres et l'insolence de ses baisers. Elle aimait la moindre chose qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Clarke aimait prendre son temps, elle aimait la voir la supplier du regard, elle aimait ce jeu, elle aimait posséder le Commandant Suprême. Elle aimait l'idée d'être la personne la plus importante aux yeux du Leader du Monde Libre, elle aimait ce pouvoir, elle aimait être la seule à pouvoir assouvir ses désirs, mais elle n'en abusait pas car ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, était de la voir s'épanouir._

 _Elle dirigea ses baisers et ses mains vers les hanches de Lexa qui se cambrait déjà. Sa bouche humide trouva avec délicatesse le centre du plaisir de la brune qui se mordait les lèvres. Ses mains rejoignaient ses lèvres et les mouvements de son corps trahissaient son impatience. L'une comme l'autre ne se rassasiait pas de ces moments, l'une comme l'autre ne s'apaisait pas et tentait toujours de se prouver combien elles s'aimaient, tous leurs gestes étaient tendres, toutes leurs intentions étaient louables, toutes leurs vies, elles n'avaient attendu que ça._

 _Le sang dans les veines comme la braise sous les flammes brûlait toujours. Leur amour ne s'essoufflait pas, semblant même se raviver sous chaque nouvelle caresse, sous chaque nouveau baiser, chaque souffle mêlé, chaque regard ému échangé. Lexa était si jeune quand elle avait connu intimement Costia, puis le cœur brisé, elle avait été incapable d'aimer, et les quelques amantes de passage, triées sur le volet, qu'elle avait connu, n'était rien, strictement rien, comparé à ce qu'elle vivait avec Clarke. Depuis cette nuit dans la grotte, elle avait su que rien de comparable ne lui était jamais arrivée. Elle avait su que même si elle était Heda, assise sur le trône en haut de la Tour de Polis, convoitée par tous, elle n'était qu'un être humain totalement démuni quand elle était dans les bras de la Fille du Ciel. Elle se laissa porter par les intentions de Clarke à son égard, elle la laissa prendre la main, elle la laissa faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait et, à son plus étonnement et pour son plus grand plaisir, la blonde ne s'empressait que de la satisfaire._

 _Clarke aimait ce corps plus que toutes les merveilles qu'elle avait découvert sur Terre. La profondeur de ses immenses yeux vert, plus extraordinaire que les immenses forêts des territoires Trikru. Les courbes de son corps, plus parfaites que les reliefs dessinés par la douleur du temps sur le Monde. Son odeur, plus parfumée que les prairies et les champs de fleurs des contrées paisibles de l'ouest. Clarke ne pouvait encore comprendre comment elle pouvait être si parfaite, mais si Dieu existait, sans nul doute, qu'elle serait sa plus belle création. Elle n'aurait de cesse, jusqu'à sa mort, de vouloir l'aimer comme elle l'aimait cette nuit. Il lui semblait impossible de pouvoir un jour se lasser de ce corps qu'elle tenait sous elle et qu'elle ne voulait lâcher sous aucun prétexte._

 _Lexa, le souffle court, le corps tremblant, pria Clarke de se relever et de l'embrasser. Elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille que jamais personne, au grand jamais, ne l'avait aimé comme elle le faisait. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Clarke alors qu'elle ne cessait de l'embrasser sans plus vouloir s'arrêter. Leurs corps brulants de sueur se couchaient avec lourdeur dans les draps de soie désordonnés. Sans pouvoir s'éloigner, leurs corps se chevauchaient et s'alliaient sans qu'elles n'aient à y penser et elle glissa son nez dans son cou pour y déposer des légers baisers._

 _Lexa reprenait son souffle, un sourire impérissable sur les lèvres, les yeux clos, le corps tremblant. Clarke trouva sa main et joignit leurs doigts. Lexa les serra fort. Elle se releva et l'embrassa encore et encore. Sa main s'égara sur les courbes généreuses de la blonde, elle parcourait le galbe parfait de son corps, elle traçait des chemins sinueux en prenant soin de savourer la douceur du parcours. Clarke laissait des baisers sur chaque cicatrice de ce corps fin et musclé, elle effaçait la peine et la douleur des batailles, et elle y laissait un goût doux et sucré._

 _Lexa se nicha au creux de ses bras, elle soupira de délectation, la nuit s'envolait, la cire des bâtons de bougies s'achevaient lentement et dans un souffle chaud, elles continuaient de s'aimer, jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'à ce que l'aube survint. *_


	15. Chapter Final

17\. La dernière bataille, le dernier cauchemar.

De retour sous la tente de commandement, tout le Conseil de Guerre était réuni, le Commandant mettait en place les dernières stratégies, elle planifiait les axes de parcours des soldats et vérifiait les plans d'attaques des troupes de la première vague qui décimera les renforts de la Reine Nia, restés en arrière.

Puis le Prince Hamer prit le relais pour les ordres donné à la deuxième vague de soldats qui appuierons les défenses de la Capitale en débordant les lignes ennemies. Seul le Prince Hemlet gardait le silence, le nez toujours dans les cartes géographiques et les yeux rivés sur le plateau en relief où était disposé les pions. Il ressassait sans cesse tous les paramètres de leur attaque et de leur stratégie pour que rien ne leur échappe. Sous la tente, tous les hauts gradés étaient en alerte maximum, à l'extérieur, tous les soldats étaient au garde à vous, impatient et obéissant.

Lexa était plus grande et plus confiante que jamais devant cette toute nouvelle armée à ses ordres. Il irradiait d'elle une force magistrale qui la portait en chef absolue face à ses hommes prêts à donner leur vie pour ses idéaux. Elle portait déjà avec élégance et insolence son habit de guerrière et sa cape rouge réhaussé d'une épaulière, quand elle était Heda, et à Polis comme partout ailleurs, on la respectait et l'on s'inclinait devant elle. Mais aujourd'hui, Clarke semblait voir un tout autre Commandant encore. Il émanait d'elle une splendeur indécente, une intelligible force et un redoutable pouvoir. Son uniforme avait été remanié, et son épaulière et sa cape étaient maintenant surmontés d'une fourrure d'hermine blanche royale.

Elle portait en elle le soutien du Peuple des Sommets Enneigés, elle portait en elle la force d'un millier d'homme, elle était ce soir, le Commandant d'une armée sorti d'outre-tombe, que jamais personne n'aurait pensé voir au-delà de leur frontière. Sa voix portait haut et fort, sans trembler, et sans compromis.

Clarke se tenait plus en retrait, laissant les grandes lignes de la bataille, laissant les jeux de guerre aux Princes et au Commandant. Elle écoutait avec attention, elle admirait son Commandant guidé les troupes mais elle ne songeait qu'à cette mission secrète qu'elle voulait accomplir à tout prix. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'idée de s'éclipser l'idée de partir pour contacter Polis, seule, sans troupe, sans appui, sans prévenir personne. Elle estima ses chances, elles étaient bonnes, elle pouvait le faire, Lexa était en plein discours, fascinant et galvanisant ses troupes, sans trop faire attention à elle, du moins en apparence.

Elle devait le faire maintenant… mais elle porta son regard sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Partir sans l'accord du Commandant était une chose, mais partir sans la prévenir, elle, la femme qu'elle aimait, en était une autre. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de la faire souffrir, de lui donner l'impression de la trahir ou de l'abandonner, sans lui avoir dit au revoir, non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Lexa fit taire toute l'assemblée, elle leur donna les dernières bénédictions puis fis sortir tous les soldats et chefs de section, elle ne garda que ses trois ambassadeurs, Clarke, Hamer et Hemlet et les quelques Généraux considérés comme l'élite par les Princes.

Elle garda le silence et ils firent tous de même. Les mots semblaient ne pas venir facilement. Tous devaient prendre ça pour signe d'une sérénité parfaite, d'un calme absolu avant la bataille mais Clarke savait qu'elle avait en réalité du mal à s'exprimer et qu'elle tentait de contenir son émotion. Elle la sentait se battre pour rester fière et digne de son rang. Lexa porta son regard sur Clarke et enfin elle se décida, les larmes aux bords des yeux, les doigts serrés sur le pommeau de son poignard planté dans l'écorce de son trône.

_ Je ne veux pas donner cet ordre mais je vais le faire… Clarke. Dit le Commandant entre ses dents.

Les Princes et les Généraux se tournèrent d'un même élan vers l'Ambassadeur en question, elle-même surprise mais ne laissant rien apparaitre, gardant le visage stoïque, obéissant et déterminé.

_ Oui, Commandant ? Répondit Clarke haut et fort.

_ Pars vers le Sud-Ouest, va les prévenir. Prononça Lexa sans trembler mais les mâchoires serrées et un nœud dans l'estomac.

Sa voix trahissait pour la première fois son émotion en public, et ce regard fuyant envers Clarke finissait de la trahir. Cet ordre lui brisait le cœur, cet ordre désordonnait son esprit le doute et la peur s'insinuaient par la dernière brèche qui subsistait en elle, la dernière faille qu'elle ne pouvait consciemment pas refermer : son amour pour elle, c'était sa faiblesse, comme une histoire qui se répétait, comme une vielle blessure qui se ravivait encore comme pour l'empêcher de respirer.

Clarke releva fièrement la tête, elle déglutit avec peine, ses larmes montaient, elle luttait contre mais ça devenait trop difficile, elle salua respectueusement le Commandant et s'éclipsa comme un éclair dans un ciel orageux. Son départ résonna comme un coup de tonnerre terrifiant dans la poitrine du Commandant, le cœur de Lexa se brisait en deux dans un vacarme assourdissant que seule elle, pouvait entendre. Elle se démantelait de l'intérieur sans pouvoir rien n'y faire, seul son visage défait insinuait son état de fragilité au conseil restreint qui se trouvait encore présent sous la tente.

Lexa soupira furieusement, elle était à deux doigts de laisser ses nerfs lâcher. Elle se ravisa en croisant le regard inquiet du Prince Hemlet qui voyait clairement en elle.

_ Vous pouvez disposer. Murmura-t-elle et la tente fût vide en quelques secondes.

Elle ne put rester en place, à peine étaient-ils tous sortis qu'elle partit à la poursuite de Clarke par une fente dérobée dans le fond de la tente. Dans le campement quelques rares torches flambaient encore, tous les chariots de ravitaillement mis en sécurité, toutes les armes distribuées, tous les soldats étaient prêts, se ravitaillant, se reposant, se concentrant en recitant des vieux mantras ou aiguisant leurs lames en attendant l'ordre de partir au combat.

Dans la pénombre qui s'installait dans le champs, Lexa eut du mal à la retrouver, elle avait couru un peu dans tous les sens, un brin paniqué de ne pas la retrouver au milieu des soldats étonnés. Puis finalement, à la lisière du campement, un peu en retrait vers les bosquets, avec un groupe de soldat tout de noir vêtu, elle trouva Clarke sur le départ.

Clarke briefait une dernière fois ses hommes quand ces derniers se reculèrent, têtes baissés et silencieux. Elle se retourna et trouva Lexa plantée là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses hommes et ils disparurent de sa vue, l'attendant quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, sur le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter pour leur mission.

_ Lexa ?

_ Tu allais vraiment partir comme ça ?

Clarke baissa les yeux un instant, son visage resta imperturbable. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien, aucun son, aucune parole, aucune excuse n'en sortit.

_ Je vois, tu trouves que c'est plus facile comme ça ? Demanda Lexa sans détour.

_ Non, Lexa, il n'y a rien de facile dans tout ça ! Mais je refuse de … je refuse de te dire au revoir, avec cette angoisse au ventre de ne jamais te revoir… je… je ne peux pas… je ne peux tout simplement pas rejouer cette scène d'adieux avec toi ! S'énerva Clarke au point d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

_ Clarke attend…

_ Non, Lex, c'est plus fort que moi, je refuse l'idée d'échouer et je refuse de voir Nia gagner… et je…cette mission, c'est notre seul espoir mais ... Lexa, je … je vais revenir… je te le promets…

Lexa ne pouvait plus garder ses larmes pour elle-même, elles coulaient en vague déferlantes sur ses joues, effaçant à demi les marques de peintures de guerre qu'elle avait déjà peinte sur son visage. Clarke s'approcha d'elle et passa son pouce sur sa joue, emportant la peinture mêlée de larmes sur son doigt, puis elle traça sur son propre visage, des lignes de noir sous ses yeux bleus étincelants. Lexa lui sourit, presque à contre cœur, mais de toute évidence, elle admirait cette femme, même si tout ce qu'elle était et ce pourquoi elle se battait, lui faisait maintenant peur.

Cette peur viscérale de la perdre, ne la quittais plus depuis le sommet du Mont et Clarke le lisait dans ses yeux sous forme d'une flamme brûlant d'un amour inconditionnel.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt à revenir… Murmura Lexa.

_ Et toi, reprend Polis… ensuite…

_ Je sais…

Clarke s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser immortel, un baiser né de son angoisse et de son amour, une preuve tangible que pour elle, elle ferait tout et n'importe quoi : combattre les hommes des glaces, braver les montagnes et braver la douleur et la mort et revenir auprès d'elle quoiqu'il arrive. Prolongeant ce baiser tant que possible, Lexa le rendait éternel, elle le rendait aussi profond que l'amour qu'elle lui portait depuis toujours.

Lexa la serrait dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et dans le crépuscule, à l'abri des regards, le Commandant disait au revoir à son Ambassadeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur les forêts du Peuple des Arbres, l'atmosphère était étrangement calme, la faune et la flore semblaient somnoler et attendre quelque chose qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Au travers des sentiers, Clarke et sa troupe, quatre hommes de confiance : Braham, Nesis, Kaïdo et Logos, évitaient les grands chemins, les villages désertés et les champs à découvert. Elle marchait en tête, sans relâche, se fondant dans l'environnement comme elle avait appris à le faire, vivant seule dans la forêt pendant des mois, comme un prédateur mué d'un instinct sans raison.

Elle connaissait la géographie du territoire, elle avait appris les cartes et leur trajet par cœur. Elle ne pensait qu'à sa mission et chassait de son esprit ce baiser et le visage de Lexa qui se brisait de la voir partir, puis s'enfoncer dans les bois, pour peut-être ne jamais revenir.

Ils firent une brève halte pour étancher leur soif, à l'abri des ruines d'un vieux monument en pierre depuis longtemps démolis, envahit par les feuillages et les racines. Clarke testa les communications avec son talkie. Que de la friture, ils étaient bien évidement encore trop loin. Elle poursuivit en pleine nuit et éparpilla sa troupe en périmètre de protection autour d'elle. Ils évoluaient vers le même cap mais à distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les patrouilles des Hommes des Glaces. Ils avaient pour ordre de couvrir ses arrières et d'abattre tout ennemi repérer.

Elle marchait dans les forêts entre Polis et les territoires du Peuple des Arbres, elle évita un village, où vu de loin, personne ne semblait vivre. Les habitants de Polis, femmes, enfants et vieillards et les villageois avaient été conduit dans des grottes secrètes près des grands lacs pour échapper à la guerre et aux invasions barbares, c'est pour cela que tous les environs semblaient encore plus dépeuplés que d'ordinaire.

Elle se sentit soudain seule, mais investit d'une telle mission qu'elle n'avait que cela en tête, que cela dans les veines, que cela comme moteur pour avancer, pas le temps pour la peur et la panique, pas le temps pour les digressions et le tourisme. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus étrange, la guerre allait éclater au petit jour, avant que l'aube ne réveille la ville et l'écosystème lui-même semblait le ressentit et se préparer à accueillir des flots de sangs.

Dans le silence absolu, seule une chouette chantait sa sinistre ritournelle nocturne seul le vent faisait mouvoir les feuilles dans les hauts branchages et seul son souffle lourd trahissait sa présence humaine. Elle avançait rapidement mais prudemment puis elle se figea comme une bête apeurée. Elle n'était plus le prédateur, elle était la proie.

Un craquement de branche, une envolé d'oiseaux sauvages à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle sentait toutes les fibres de son corps faire demi-tour et se réfugier dans un élan de panique. Elle prit la fuite sans perdre de temps, sentant des ombres à ses trousses, sentant la mort sur ses talons.

Dans cette nuit noire sans lune, les parcelles de forêts se ressemblaient toutes, les arbres, tous frères, se multipliaient comme au travers d'un jeu de miroir sans fin. Elle courait à perdre haleine, elle courait au point de ne plus sentir que la douleur de ses muscles en feu. Elle entendait des pas derrière elle, des râles et des grognements, elle entendait le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent dans la course des barbares à sa poursuite. Elle redoubla de vitesse, bondissant au-dessus des arbres morts et couchés par terre, se faufilant entre les troncs pour tenter de leur échapper, et puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour avancer coûte que coûte.

Ils étaient toujours à sa poursuite. Elle courait toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, elle avait perdu son cap de départ mais elle ne pensait qu'à fuir. Plus le danger approchait, plus ses forces se décuplaient. Elle évitait habilement les branches et les racines, elle était agile et puissante, portée par l'adrénaline dans les veines et la peur au ventre. Puis soudain, elle se figea sur place pour prendre une décision sur la direction à suivre, une décision pour les leurrer et leur échapper à tout prix, mais son sang se glaça, elle entendit des hurlements transpercer le silence et la nuit.

Elle se retourna et aperçut une silhouette grimpée sur un monticule de terre. Elle reconnait Nesis, debout, essoufflé, peut-être même blessé. Dans la nuit noire, le temps paraissait se suspendre, le silence était redevenu profond et angoissant, rappelant à Clarke le silence des confins de l'espace, comme si quelque chose de terrible était en suspens dans l'univers. Puis la voix rauque de Nesis lui hurla de fuir. Ses mots semblaient venir de si loin, comme au ralentit, et Clarke mis du temps à comprendre.

_ Sauve-toi ! Hurla-t-il une dernière fois.

Derrière lui, un barbare se redressa et l'instant d'après Nesis s'effondrait au sol. Clarke resta muette, figée, sans avoir vraiment le temps de comprendre que sa troupe d'élite se faisait décimer, sans avoir le temps de le prévenir de la menace.

Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour, elle sorti enfin de son court mutisme et elle repartit à grandes enjambées. Un homme courait à ses côtés, à cinq ou six mètres d'elle, dans la nuit noire, elle peine à le reconnaitre mais il se rapproche. C'est Braham qui couvrait ses flancs et l'encourageait à continuer toujours plus vite malgré le feu dans ses poumons.

Les barbares étaient à leurs trousses dans ce labyrinthe d'arbres, de bois, de bosquets et de rochers. Ils perdaient définitivement leur cap, Clarke tenta de sortir sa boussole et de s'orienter maladroitement dans la panique. Elle ne voulait pas foncer tout droit dans la gueule du loup, elle voulait toujours atteindre les limites du territoire pour joindre la Capitale.

Braham s'arrêta avec elle, mais il semblait inquiet, il couvrait le périmètre des yeux sans relâche, l'arme au poing, prêt à tout, mais l'instant d'après, il s'écroula au sol, mort, une machette plongée dans le crâne.

Clarke étouffa un cri et se retrouva seule face au dernier barbare qui avançait férocement vers elle. Dans son esprit, ses pensées paniquaient mais son objectif resta le même : survivre, prévenir Polis.

L'homme s'élança sur elle, elle esquiva la première attaque mais il était imposant et elle perdit l'équilibre à cause des racines au sol. Elle saisit le poignard logé à sa cheville au lieu de son arme à feu qui pourrait attirer l'attention d'autres ennemis. La brute la plaqua au sol, elle se débattait mais sa lame ne rencontrait que des épaisses fourrures et des bouts d'armure métalliques infranchissable. Il la maitrisa avec fermeté et il brandit son épée au-dessus de sa tête, il prit son élan et même du plaisir à la voir ainsi à sa merci.

Il souriait derrière son masque, elle brandit son bras en avant, la lame de son poignard se planta dans sa gorge et il s'effondra sur elle en lâchant son arme. Elle le repoussa avec dégout et une mare de sang qui se mêlait déjà à la terre humide.

Sous le choc, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration. Elle dérapa dans la boue, le sang et les feuilles mortes puis s'éloigna du corps avant de se relever péniblement et de se remettre debout. Le sang de l'ennemi tâchait ses mains, ses fourrures et le cuir de sa veste. Elle se sentit oppressée par les arbres qui semblaient se pencher au-dessus d'elle, elle perdit toute notion de temps et d'espace, elle était perdue dans la forêt noire, en proie à la panique.

Elle repartit en courant, tremblante, peu importe dans quelle direction, et plus elle mettait de la distance entre elle et ces corps, plus elle retrouvait sa lucidité. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle sans vraiment de succès. Trouvant encore quelques miettes de force, elle grimpa sur une petite colline, puis elle se hissa sur de grands et hauts rochers. Elle observa les environs, elle reprit sa respiration, et quand elle constata que tout était calme, elle se calma elle aussi.

Elle sortit aussitôt les cartes et sa boussole pour comprendre où elle était, puis elle prit le talkie dans son sac à dos et testa les communications. Le talkie se mit à grésiller, puis émit quelques bruitages indistincts. Elle se mis à régler furieusement les fréquences, elle s'acharna dessus et se mit à prier.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? Ici, Clarke Griffin Ambassadeur Skykru. Y'a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait, répondez ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?! Polis ?

_ zz..al.. ...jze.dé …allo..zzgr..

_Oui ! Quelqu'un m'entend ! ici Clarke Griffin !

_ On vous entend mieux, ça y est. Clarke ? c'est bien toi ?! C'est Harper !

_ Harper ?! Génial ! écoute-moi bien ! les renforts arrivent.

_ Quoi ? Clarke ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Bellamy ou Kane sont avec toi ?

_ Clarke non de Dieu tu étais où ?! on te croyait morte ?! Demanda une autre voix semblable à celle d'Octavia, aussi bien qu'elle put reconnaitre avec tous les grésillements de la communication.

_ Pas le temps, écoutez-moi, Nia et son armée vont attaquer à l'aube.

_ On sait. On est en place.

_ Laissez les approcher et tenez bon. Lexa et sa nouvelle armée attaquerons par l'arrière pour décimer les troupes de renforts de Nia et venir écraser son armée aux portes de la Capitale. Tenez bon, maintenez les défenses, on est là !

_ Clarke ? C'est Bellamy, je t'ai entendu. Vous êtes au Nord près de la lisière ? Nia ne sait pas que vous êtes là ?

_ Non, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que l'on vienne du Nord, elle ne s'attend pas à cette armée sur ses talons. Et nous attaquerons quand elle pensera avoir le dessus.

_ Tu es sûr de toi, Clarke ?

_ Oui, défendez Polis à tout prix, on arrive en renfort.

_ . .fgths…. zzgz… . .Clark ?.zz

_ Bellamy ?! Bellamy ? Hurla-t-elle avant de perdre tout contact.

Plus que de la friture et des bribes de mots incompréhensibles. Elle coupa l'appareil, elle soupira et se terra à l'abri des rocher et des buissons épineux. Elle avait belle et bien entendu la voix des siens et avait confirmation que Polis ne désespérait pas et s'apprêtait à se battre. Sa mission était remplie. Elle respira plus facilement, plus amplement et ses nerfs à vifs semblaient s'apaiser un peu mais son angoisse restait encore figée dans son estomac, les premiers affrontements viendraient bientôt et avec eux, leur flot de sang.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, vers cette nuit sans lune, vers cette voute céleste dégagé de branchages et une étoile filante passa si vite, qu'elle avait disparu avant que Clarke n'eût le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se souvint de cette nuit en haut du pic sous une pluie d'étoile filantes, qu'elle avait admiré avec Lexa. Ce souvenir éphémère fut perçu comme un grand réconfort, comme une promesse que, si elle avait eu un jour une bonne étoile qui veillait sur elle, elle était toujours là, penchée au-dessus de son destin. Elle avait une bouffée d'espoir mêlé de défaite comme dans un moment de répit, comme un vœu émis dans un souffle, un instant où tout est encore possible, où rien n'est encore joué d'avance, rien n'est scellé où tout peut encore changer, tout peut arriver tant que le dernier coup de glas ne sera pas porté.

Cet instant, cette sensation c'est l'approche de la Guerre qu'elle ressent.

Elle resta à l'abri un long moment, sans somnoler, bien éveillée, et soudain son cœur s'emballa de nouveau, des bruits de pas, des bruits de feuilles froissées et de branches qui craquent. Son cœur sursauta de peur et elle s'enfuit encore.

Entre temps, au campement, le Commandant Lexa était sur le pied de guerre. En tête des troupes postés en formation à l'orée du bois, attendant les signes de guetteurs, attendant le jour qui tardait à se lever.

Elle avait renoncé à rester en retrait comme prévu, si la femme qu'elle aimait était en mission secrète alors elle serait sur le champ de bataille aussi, elle serait en premières lignes dans cette guerre qui s'annonçait. Il était hors de question pour elle, de rester en arrière pendant que Clarke risquait sa vie pour la victoire, il était hors de question pour elle de rester assise sur son trône bien à l'abri des ennemies, cette guerre elle allait la mener de front, et elle comptait bien vaincre ses démons au passage.

Les rangs de soldats derrière elle portaient tous un courage énorme, ils portaient tous en eux la foi en leur Roi, leurs Princes et ce nouveau Commandant qu'ils accueillaient comme le messie venu les délivrer de leur tour d'ivoire, leur Cité dans les Montagnes du Nord. Même si pour la plupart, ils sortaient pour la première fois du massif, ils étaient près à le faire pour la guerre, et pour la paix annoncée après la victoire.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la Capitale, personne ne dormait, tout le monde était à son poste, la lisière de la ville était sous haute surveillance, gardée par des archers et des tireurs d'élite les premières ruelles étaient truffées de pièges mortels et derrière des trompes l'œil, tous les soldats de l'armée d'Heda, les guerriers des autres clans et les soldats d'Arkadia étaient en position de défense, attendant patiemment mais nerveusement que Nia lance son attaque.

Dans la forêt, à l'aube d'une nuit qui s'achevait péniblement, les barbares camouflés et surarmés avançaient lentement vers la ville. Confiants et terrifiants, enragés et assoiffés de sang, ils brandissaient silencieusement leurs armes en vue des premiers massacres qui les faisaient saliver. La Reine Nia et son escorte privée avançaient en retrait, elle préparait son entrée victorieuse dans la Capitale, elle se délectait de sa suprématie et de sa maitrise de la situation, sans s'imaginer une seconde que du Nord venait toute une armée pour l'arrêter.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le Commandant Heda ait assez de cran pour aller réclamer de l'aide auprès du Roi fou sous sa Montagne, elle pensait ce peuple mort, enterré vivant dans leurs grottes. Elle pensait ce peuple figé dans la montagne, reclus derrière leurs immenses portes de pierre. Le dernier rapport de ses éclaireurs ne faisait aucune mention de la présence du Commandant Lexa à la Capitale ni ailleurs, et tout semblait très calme, aucun mouvement de troupe ou d'armée sur le territoire n'étaient à signaler, elle pensait donc que son arrivé les avait faits tous fuir. Elle pensait donc que le grand Commandant avait déserté et que la ville lui ouvrirait les bras après les premières démonstrations de force.

Elle prenait goût à la victoire avant de l'avoir savourer, elle aimait sa victoire avant même de l'avoir en main, elle regretterait bientôt son excès de confiance, elle regretterait bientôt d'avoir voulu défier Heda.

Les hommes de Nia étaient aux abords de la ville alors que le jour déposait un fin voile de lumière sur la capitale. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à envahir et attaquer les premiers baraquements en périphérie de la ville, les pièges se déclenchèrent et dans un bruit sourd, les pulvérisa.

La guerre commençait.

Les hurlements et les détonations commencèrent, des rangs et des rangs de barbares sortirent des bois et entrèrent dans la ville en se prenant dans les pièges les uns après les autres. Du haut de leurs miradors, les archers les perçaient de flèches et les tireurs d'Arkadia armés de fusil automatiques appuyaient sur la gâchette sans relâcher la pression, hurlant et transpirant dans le petit matin.

Les chemins étaient jonchés de corps inertes, les rainures des pavés étaient ensanglantées, mais des bataillons de barbares continuaient d'investir les rues de Polis. Les habitations brulaient, les barbares hurlaient pour se donner du courage, le gros des défenses de Polis restaient cachées et calmes, les premières lignes mitraillant dans le mille, ne se laissant pas encore déborder.

Les jets de pierre démolirent les vieux baraquements, les incendies se rependaient, derrière les murs de la défense, les soldats se gonflaient de rage, déployant leurs forces pour ne pas se laisser envahir. Des camarades tombaient au sol, leur sang entachait les rues, leurs cris étouffés par les retentissements des armes automatiques et des lancés de catapulte.

Bellamy, Murphy, Kane, Bryan et Nathan vidaient leurs chargeurs sur l'ennemi, Octavia, Indra et leurs guerriers repoussaient à coups d'épées les envahisseurs arrivant à passer leurs barricades. La guerre faisait rage dans les rues du Polis alors que le soleil s'élevait doucement dans les cieux pour une nouvelle sombre journée.

Quant à Clarke, elle avait perdu ses repères et tout sens de l'orientation, elle ne savait plus où était le Nord et le Sud, ni l'Est ni l'Ouest, elle ne savait plus où elle était mais elle courrait plus vite que son ombre malgré son corps épuisé. Elle courrait toujours, craignant de devoir échapper à l'ennemi, quand les premiers rayons de soleil pointèrent au-dessus de la cime des arbres. L'air était lourd et pesant, électrique, comme si un orage approchait à l'horizon pourtant pas de nuages dans le ciel, et au loin, elle le savait, la guerre commençait.

Le Commandant Heda, avait fait avancer ses troupes dans la forêt dès les premières lueurs du jour. Plus habitués aux reliefs montagnards et au climat glacial, les soldats de la Cité furent un peu déroutés par la végétation dense et l'air chaud et étouffant de ces forêts vertes mais en hommes des montagnes digne de ce nom, en chasseurs ou combattants aguerris, ils prirent vite leurs marques et avancèrent, en douceur, en silence, comme les trappeurs et chasseurs qu'ils étaient, vers les campements des barbares encore en repos, attendant les prochains ordres de leur Reine.

Les éclaireurs de Lexa, lui indiquèrent les premières fumées qui s'élevaient de la Capitale. Il était temps d'attaquer. Le Commandant donna l'assaut et l'armé des glaces fut totalement surprise, ses hommes furent réveillés en sursaut, pris à la gorge, pris en étau et puis massacrés.

Les troupes de Lexa progressaient, sur leur chemin, elles décimaient celles de Nia. Le massacre s'étendait des forêts jusqu'aux plaines qui entourent Polis, les bosquets s'enflammaient, le sang tachait le foin et l'herbe verte, la terre s'imbibait de larmes, tout était détruit et les corps encore chauds s'entassaient dans la vallée. C'était un champ de bataille à ciel ouvert d'où refluait des odeurs de mort et de peine, où le Commandant avançait fièrement, pas après pas, en lançant son bras armé qui fendait l'air en tranchant les têtes de ses ennemis au passage.

Autour d'elle, ses soldats s'acharnaient à tuer les hommes des glaces, sur son flanc gauche, elle distingua Hamer, forcé d'admettre qu'il était fort et valeureux. Il fendait les crânes d'ossements de ses barbares à coups de massue, faisant gicler leurs sangs chauds en gouttelettes sur son visage grimaçant de rage. Son frère Hemlet, apparut de nulle part, planta son épée de part en part dans le corps d'un ennemi prêt à se jeter sur elle.

Lexa fit un signe de tête bref et reconnaissant puis, côte à côte, ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la bataille. Lexa était redoutable, Hemlet l'avait constaté pendant les quelques entrainements de la garde avant leur départ de la Cité, mais en situation réelle, il la trouvait encore plus fascinante et dangereuse. Elle était agile et puissante, aucun coup de haches ou d'épée ne l'atteignaient, elle esquivait les attaques et trouvait aussitôt la faille chez son ennemi qui, s'en comprendre, tombait mort à ses pieds.

Son visage était marqué de ses peintures de guerre noires et des gouttes de sang rouge vif. Sa beauté sublimée de férocité la rendait totalement fascinante, elle se battait corps et âme contre l'ennemi, sans jamais s'essouffler, sans jamais paniquer sous le poids des combattants qui lançaient leurs attaques désespérées contre elle. Elle était une déesse au milieu de ce champ de ruine, une déesse de la guerre, meurtrière, furieuse et invincible.

Elle tranchait de son épée affûtée tous les barbares sur son chemin et ses hommes, forts et valeureux combattaient toujours auprès d'elle sans faiblir, les bataillons d'Hommes des glaces commençaient à se réduire à vue d'œil, ils étaient dépassés mais tel des bêtes féroces, ils combattaient toujours tête baissée. Lexa reçu des coups, la douleur était vivace mais son ambition l'était plus encore. Un genou à terre, et l'épée au sol à un bon mètre, elle sentit venir l'homme derrière elle, alors elle sortit son fidèle poignard, elle pivota sur elle-même et esquiva quand il attaqua. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme gisait au sol dans un marre de sang qui se mêlait à une autre marre de sang, et elle se relevait péniblement de ce combat. Une tâche rouge couvrait sa cuisse et son bras. Elle était blessée, mais ne savait pas depuis quand, ni quel ennemi terrassé lui avait infligé ses blessures. L'adrénaline dans ses veines effaçait la douleur et pour l'instant la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, était de prier pour que les lames ne soient pas empoissonnées.

Elle balaya la scène de guerre d'un regard, ses hommes se battaient avec courage et face aux barbares ils se révélaient êtres de sérieux guerriers. En voyant tous ces Hommes des Glaces à terre, Lexa sentit une énorme bouffée d'espoir s'emparer d'elle, il ne restait plus qu'à rattraper Nia aux portes de Polis.

Elle porta son regard vers un grand homme en fourrure et au masque en crane de bête qui brandissait une hache au-dessus d'un jeune soldat à terre. Lexa lança son poignard à une telle vitesse que le barbare se rendit à peine compte que la lame s'était plantée dans son cou. Il tomba à terre près du jeune soldat et Lexa couru vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Mais une fois face à face, une fois que le soldat ôta son casque, Lexa autant que le soldat furent surpris.

_ Commandant Heda ? Je … je… merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Dit une voix de femme.

_ Bia ?

_ Commandant.

_ Bia, je… je pensais qu'il n'enrôlait que des hommes dans l'armée du Roi Semos ?

_ C'est le cas.

_ Tu es ma cousine, tu n'aurais jamais du prendre autant de risque et rester auprès de ton fils.

_ Hors de question, son père est invalide, blessé par un accident il y des années… alors ma famille n'allait pas rester là-bas son combattre à tes côtés… J'ai simplement pris sa place.

_ Comment as-tu … Hm… laisse tomber, bienvenue dans mon armée, chez moi, les femmes combattent aussi et parfois bien mieux que les hommes, reste près de moi, Bia et continuons.

Lexa courut en avant vers la lisière de la forêt où se jouait les derniers combats aux corps à corps, mais son armée avait le dessus, les Hommes des Glaces restant étaient furieux de cette attaque à revers et elle envoya une troupe rattraper les sauvages en fuite qui tentaient de prévenir leur Reine de l'attaque.

Ils furent arrêtés juste à temps. Près à dépasser la lisière de la forêt pour aller à la rencontre du convoi de la Reine, posté au pied de la ville les fuyards furent arrêtés à l'orée du bois, une lame sous la gorge, ils furent ramenés dans l'obscurité de la forêt avant de pouvoir donner l'alerte. Du haut de son mirador, Bellamy et ses hommes couvraient le périmètre. Bellamy était le seul à avoir remarqué ces hommes en fourrures blanches emporter les barbares et les tuer. Les paroles de Clarke résonnèrent en lui, les renforts venus du Nord étaient bien là. Il soupira, replaça son œil dans le viseur et continua d'arroser les assaillants.

Les défenses de la ville tenaient bon, ils avaient perdu les premiers rues mais le centre de la ville était toujours sous leur contrôle. Les barbares passèrent les barricades, et abattirent quelques habitations pour trouver des failles dans le labyrinthe de ruelles préparé à les repousser.

Nia était sur le point de pénétrer dans la ville, les défenses lâchaient les unes après les autres quand soudain une corne de brume retentit et tous les soldats et les barbares en luttent se tournèrent vers la forêt. La Reine, protégée de son escorte personnelle, se tourna à son tour mais ne vit rien à l'orée du bois. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle tendit l'oreille, puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Dans l'obscurité de la forêt profonde, des mouvements d'ombres se distinguaient, comme si les arbres eux même se déplaçaient, comme si toute la forêt s'avançait vers elle et puis elle distingua les guerriers vêtus d'armures noires réhaussées de fourrures blanches très distinctes de celles de ses hommes à elle – et récemment entaché de sang frais. Les nombreux soldats formaient une vague déferlante qui allait submerger ses troupes et elle devint folle de rage et totalement paniqué en quelques secondes.

Lexa et son armée sortaient des bois en fonçant droit sur la ligne de bataillon des hommes de Nia qui attendait de pouvoir pénétrer dans la Capitale. La Reine comprit automatiquement que toutes ses troupes restées à l'arrière étaient décimées et que la bataille finale se jouerait ici et maintenant.

Elle envoya ses hommes combattre dans l'autre sens, elle rappela ceux en passe d'entrer dans la ville pour les envoyer droit sur les Hommes des Montagnes et elle prit la fuite comme elle put en tranchant quelques têtes sur son passage pour atteindre les champs et partir vers le Nord-Est. Malheureusement, sur son chemin, elle croisa un bataillon du Clan des Grands Lacs.

Ses hommes luttèrent jusqu'à la mort, ils donnèrent leurs vies pour la protéger chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait, mais elle finit par être seule face à ses ennemies, elle fut enchaînée, forcée de poser un genou à terre, dans cette terre où s'étalait le sang de ses hommes et elle était maintenant obliger de céder la victoire.

Les dernières résistances des hommes des Glaces tombèrent quand ils comprirent la défaite leur Reine. Beaucoup combattaient encore, plus pour fuir que pour vaincre. La lutte des Hommes des Glaces contre les guerriers de la Montagne faisait encore rage aux portes de la ville mais très vite, les troupes de Nia se dispersaient et les combats cessèrent petit à petit avec quelques derniers coups d'épées et de haches bien placés sous fond de hurlements d'agonies.

Le bras droit de Lexa, Indra, arriva la première sur les lieux où était enchainée Nia. Elle félicita ses hommes et emporta Nia au pied de la Tour. Elle était lourdement blessée mais tenait encore debout. Elle demanda des rapports à ses troupes. Il lui confirmait que les Hommes des Glaces étaient en fuite et que l'entrée nord de la ville était à présent sécurisée. On l'informa de l'arrivée de cette armée gigantesque qui mit en fuite les barbares. Elle pensa à son Commandant, elle galopa dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où les derniers combats avaient lieu avec les derniers Hommes des Glaces assez fou pour se battre jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de se rendre.

Indra retrouva son Commandant, elle la salua respectueusement, elle lui prit l'avant-bras et le serra fort pour lui démontrer tout l'importance de la revoir en vie. Indra l'informa de la capture de la Reine et Lexa prit sa monture pour entrer dans la ville sous les acclamations des soldats tenants encore debout. Elle longea les rues, les barricades étaient déplacées sur son chemin, l'Armée des Montagnes et les deux Princes la suivaient et étaient accueillis chaleureusement par les soldats de Polis et des autres clans, avec un énorme enthousiasme et les yeux débordant de reconnaissance.

La foule était en liesse lorsqu'elle pénétra sur la grande place au pied de la Tour. Sa majestueuse Tour, cela lui fit un bien fou de rentrer à la maison mais elle porta immédiatement son regard sur la potence où était enchainée fermement la Reine Nia.

Lexa posa un pied à terre et s'avança vers elle, suivit de près par Indra et Octavia. Elle remarqua Titus dans la foule, qui venait de sortir de son bunker, le visage si soulager de la revoir en vie qu'elle crut déceler quelques larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle leva son épée en l'air et la foule se tut. Elle regarda Nia d'un regard absolument noir et terrifiant. Nia garda la tête haute et le regard sévère. Dans le regard du Commandant une décision se profilait à l'horizon et ce sera la mort son ultime verdict.

_ L'exile est impossible Nia, tu le sais, ça ne saurait pour toi qu'une autre façon de te permettre de reconstruire ta nation avec les hommes qui te sont toujours fidèles et revenir encore me défier. J'offre l'asile à tous les repentis, les autres seront bannis plus loin que les terres gelées, je les condamne à mort…et… Je banni la Nation des Glaces de la Coalition. Dit-elle bien fort. Et toi, Nia, tu ne verras pas l'aube du prochain jour. Ton combat prend fin aujourd'hui, et la guerre prend fin avec ta chute.

Le Commandant Lexa approcha du pilori, elle retraça ses peintures de guerre sur son visage avec le sang coagulé de la lame de son épée. Elle ne quitta pas Nia des yeux, elle pointa la lame sur son cœur, la Reine ne supplia pas, elle resta digne jusqu'au bout. Jamais de rédemption ne serait possible pour cette femme terrible née dans la glace, élevée par un père monstrueux, jamais rien ne lui ferra admettre la paix et l'autorité suprême de Lexa. Elle porta son regard vers Roan, le fils de Nia, qu'elle avait repéré parmi les hommes blessés et enchainés au pied de la tour. Il baissa les yeux et la laissa faire, lui allait se repentir. A côté de lui, Ontari, l'enfant au sang d'ébène que Nia voulait mettre sur le trône, sa petite protégée, plus aimée que son propre fils, elle se débattait, elle hurlait alors que sa Reine allait mourir. Elle ne se repentirait pas, et périrait sous la lame d'Indra quelque minutes plus tard.

La Reine devait mourir aujourd'hui pour assurer le retour de plus beaux jours, elle et tous ceux qui aimeraient la venger. Lexa porta le coup fatal rapidement, en plein cœur. Elle plongea la lame dans sa poitrine, Nia ne hurla pas, son regard ne vacilla même pas, elle était la dureté incarnée, elle fut la Reine des Glaces jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Puis sa tête retomba lourdement, plus aucun mouvement, Nia, la Reine des Glaces était morte.

Les pavés imbibés de sang frais, les corps encore chauds entassés dans les coins, les râles de ceux qui étaient blessés, toute la ville était entre le deuil et la joie. On s'affairait partout à déblayer les débris, éteindre les feux et soigner les blessures. Au loin, en bordure de la ville, on entendait les dernières détonations, on exécutait les ennemis incapables de se convertir.

Bellamy arriva en trombe sur le pavé de la grande place, il contourna plusieurs gardes pour atteindre le Commandant qui venait tout juste de mettre fin à la vie de la Reine.

_ Lexa ? où est Clarke ? Demanda-t-il avec une panique non dissimulée.

Lexa sembla défaillir, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, bien au contraire, elle pensait sans doute qu'elle avait déjà rallier la ville et retrouver les membres de son peuple. Elle balaya la foule des yeux, près de l'entrée de la Tour, elle vit Kane et d'autres Arkadiens mais pas de chevelure blond cendré légérement bouclé. Elle paniqua intérieurement, elle s'empara du talkie accroché à la ceinture de Bellamy et s'acharna sur les fréquences pour trouver celle de Clarke. Mais rien, que des grésillements sortaient de l'appareil.

Son cœur s'effondra littéralement, elle resta debout alors que ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle allait tomber dans le chaos le plus sombre à l'idée de l'avoir perdu.

_ Bellamy ? Elle a réussi à te joindre ? Dis-moi qu'elle a réussi ?

_ Oui je l'ai eu au talkie, on savait que vous arriviez mais …

_ Mais quoi ?! Bellamy ? Où est-elle ?!

_ Je ne sais pas où elle était, ni ce qu'il lui est arrivé après lui avoir parlé…

Lexa allait perdre pied. Tous ses doutes refaisaient surface comme un flot de vagues coupables qui la submergeait. Elle les sentait les unes après les autres, elle sentait leurs poids s'abattre sur ses épaules et la fragiliser coups après coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre. Elle cherchait l'espoir dans la foule mais elle voyait trouble, elle se sentait partir dans une rage folle de tristesse qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus contrôler.

Et puis soudain, sortit de nulle part, traversant la foule, Clarke apparut, couverte de terre et de sang, presque méconnaissable.

Lexa stoppa son élan à temps, tout son corps souhaitait courir la rejoindre et la serrer dans ses bras.

Aux côtés de Clarke, Logos avançait en boitillant, il était dans un sale état et plusieurs soldats vinrent à sa rencontre pour l'aider à se tenir debout et pour libérer Clarke de cette charge. Clarke lui sourit avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Lexa l'inspecta, inquiète : elle tenait debout, elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait une envie folle de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser mais un seul regard entre elles suffisait à se transmettre tout le bonheur de se revoir vivantes. Le moment n'était pas aux démonstrations publiques, et Lexa fut interpellée par un de ses Capitaines d'arme qui l'informait des prochaines marches à suivre. Elle le fit partir et reporta son regard vers Clarke, elle lui lança un franc sourire sans faire plus attention à toute la foule autour d'elle. Elle regarda le sang sur elle mais Clarke lui signifia en silence que ce n'était pas le sien.

_ Merci Clarke Griffin, au nom de tous, merci. Dit Lexa haut et fort.

Elle inclina la tête puis tout l'assistance mit un genou à terre devant Clarke Griffin, qui ne put s'empêcher de presque rougir tout en restant digne et consciente de la tragédie qui s'était joué ici et des centaines de morts qui jonchaient les pavés en bordures de la ville.

Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa en regardant le corps inerte de Nia.

_ Alors ça y est. Elle est morte. Nous avons gagné ?

_ Oui Clarke, nous avons gagné, grâce à toi les défenses de Polis n'ont pas faibli.

_ Dieu Merci.

_ Clarke tu vas bien ? Demanda Lexa en chuchotant tout bas.

_ Ouais ça va. Et toi, tu es blessée ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien, ou si peu que je survivrais.

Lexa était si près de Clarke que cette dernière avait une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser.

_ Clarke ?

_ Oui ?

_ C'est bon que tu sois là. Chuchota Lexa avant de laisser ses lèvres effleurer sa joue le plus discrètement possible mais le plus convaincant possible.

Puis elle s'esquiva avec Indra et ses hommes qui l'attendaient déjà.

Bellamy, Octavia, Harper et Kane se précipitèrent vers Clarke pour lui offrir appuis et réconfort, pour la félicité de leur victoire, pour en savoir plus sur son périple. Kane se précipita dans la Tour, pour envoyer un messager à Arkadia, prévenir Abby que sa fille était en vie. Hamer et Hemlet furent présentés et toute la ville semblait revivre, ayant échappé à un sombre destin, ayant vaincu la puissante armée de Nia, ayant belle et bien obtenu la victoire avant la fin du jour.

Un peu plus tard, tout en haut de la tour, le Commandant retrouvait son trône et son pouvoir. Accueillit dans un silence solennel par tous ses Capitaines d'Arme, ses Généraux, les Chefs de Clans, Indra, Titus, Kane, Octavia et Bellamy et, bien évidemment, ses ambassadeurs, Clarke, Hamer et Hemlet ainsi que Bia et une foule de gens du peuple entassé dans la pièce. Tous s'inclinaient au moment où elle se posait lascivement et fièrement sur son trône.

Elle porta un regard souverain à toute l'assistance, elle ne sentait plus les doutes et les trahisons dans les yeux des chefs de clans, plus que de l'admiration et du dévouement. Elle était plus respectée aujourd'hui, après cette victoire face à la Reine des Glaces, qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas différence, pas plus puissante, au contraire, elle se sentait plus humaine. Elle pouvait enfin songer à lâcher prise, la paix allait s'installer, la Coalition allait perdurer.

Après un long moment de silence, elle prit la parole.

_ Peuple de la Terre, j'ai le plaisir de vous annonce ce soir, après cette bataille que l'on aura douloureusement gagnée, que La Nation des glaces est défaite, et la Coalition accueille à sa place le Peuple des Montagnes du Nord.

Elle fit signe aux Princes de se lever.

_ J'offre solennellement une place au sein de cette institution au Peuple du Nord. Les Princes Hamer et Hemlet, fils du Roi Semos, Roi de la Montagne, sont les nouveaux Ambassadeurs de ce peuple riche de culture, de force et d'innovation. La Cité ouvrira ses portes aux voyageurs, les routes du Nord seront de nouveau praticables et sûres, et en retour ils seront les bienvenus à la Capitale. Je veux instaurer un nouvel âge de paix et de liberté, je veux penser à la survie de toute l'espèce humain et pas seulement de mon clan. Je veux voir un avenir meilleur dans notre monde désolé et en ruine.

Les mots du Commandant résonnaient dans la grande salle, chacun de ses mots résonnaient dans le cœur de ceux qui avaient combattu et chacun lui vouait dorénavant une fidélité sans borne. Clarke retenait son large sourire, elle était émue d'avoir survécu, elle était émue d'avoir dû voyager aux confins du monde pour pouvoir rencontrer la véritable Lexa. Elle se sentait privilégiée parmi la foule, elle se sentait heureuse de partager ce secret avec elle. Elle la regardait, le regard aimant, sans fuite, avec fascination et délice.

Bellamy regardait Clarke qui regardait Lexa.

Ce regard ne pouvait plus tromper personne, ses doutes étaient en train de lui sauter à la figure, il y avait quelque chose de changer en Clarke, en bien, en meilleur, comme une nouvelle assurance, une nouvelle aura, comme une force inédite émanant d'elle. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher, cette meilleure facette de Clarke, c'était grâce à Lexa. Il s'avouait silencieusement vaincu et continua d'écouter le discours du Commandant, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé mais dont il reconnaissait les qualités de chef de guerre. Asticoté par sa sœur, Octavia, debout à ses côtés, il cessa de regarder Clarke, il cessa et abdiqua.

Lexa mit fin à cette consécration après avoir fait entrer officiellement Hamer et Hemlet dans la Coalition en tant que représentant de leur père, le Roi Semos. Elle remercia solennellement les jeunes princes pour leur entrée en guerre à ses côtés. Elle fit reconnaitre à tous les autres clans, que leur armée avait été la clef de leur victoire. Elle mit fin au anciennes haines inter-clans.

Elle fit régner la paix sur Polis, et dans les rues, les crieurs annonçaient la nouvelle. Le peuple des arbres et le peuple de la Montagne, ainsi que les soldats des clans voisins, se mêlaient en franches convivialité, partageant des rires et du vin autour des feu de joie et des buffets improvisés.

Puis la salle du trône se vida lentement, les invités allaient en direction de la salle de gala, pour participer aux festivités et au banquet. Encore une fois, Lexa et Clarke ne purent s'approcher de trop près. Titus étant sans cesse sur le dos de Heda, lui quémandant encore toutes les informations sur son voyage, les détails de son alliance et ses rapports avec le Roi Semos et Clarke était pris en otage par les soldats Arkadiens, la portant en triomphe dans les couloirs de la Tour pour ensuite lui offrir des coupes d'alcool en riant et en écoutant ses récits sur les grandes montagnes du Nord et la neige à perte de vue.

Lexa la perdit de vue à l'entrée de la salle, elle reporta son attention sur Titus, elle écouta les derniers rapports de ses hommes sur la situation des dégâts sur la ville, elle ordonna l'évacuation de certaines zones sinistrées, elle ordonna la mise en terre des corps dans une vallée des fosses, elle s'assura que les blessés reçoivent bien des soins et que tout le monde soit logé cette nuit dans des baraquements, puis elle prit congés. Elle ne cessait de penser à Clarke, elle ne cessait de penser à l'instant où elle pourrait enfin la retrouver.

 **Lexa, Commandant de tous les clans des territoires connus de cette région de La Terre, regardait la vue depuis le haut de l'immense tour de la Capitale, Polis. Son regard, plongé vers l'horizon, était noir et sur son visage, comme à l'accoutumé, aucune émotion, aucun tic, aucun signe d'aucune sorte. Elle attendait simplement que le soleil se couche. Elle attendait, résolument calme, pourtant tout son être bouillonnait d'impatience. Elle laissa son esprit remonter le cours du temps. Elle laissa l'empreinte des douleurs et des souvenirs lui glisser dessus, elle les laissa la traverser de part en part acceptant enfin ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le regard perdu au loin, Heda repensa aux jours qui venaient de s'écouler.**

 **La Grande Guerre avait été gagné, Polis était libre, la Coalition était sauve. Le peuple des Montagnes avait remplacé la Nation des Glaces au sein de sa grande institution, cette dernière alliance terrestre, ce dernier espoir. Le Peuple du Ciel était devenu le 13ème clan et ça ne saurait plus jamais remis en question. Plus aucun clan ne la contredisait, plus aucun clan ne doutait d'elle et de ses idéaux.**

 **Elle avait ramené la paix dans un monde depuis bien trop longtemps en guerre et son souvenir s'arrêta là, ses pensées furent stoppées.**

 **Elle reprit conscience avec le grincement de la porte d'entrée de sa suite impériale. Elle se détourna de l'horizon et quitta la terrasse. Sur son visage, ses traits se transformaient, l'ange terrible, le Commandant Heda semblait changer de figure, comme un masque qu'elle aurait plaisir à retirer. Un sourire s'esquissa puis s'afficha franchement sur son si joli visage, ses yeux verts profonds devenaient étincelants comme des joyaux précieux, son cœur, au rythme si régulier d'ordinaire, s'emballait soudainement et furieusement.**

 **La Fille du Ciel venait enfin la rejoindre. Clarke Griffin, l'Ambassadeur du 13ème clan, venait d'échapper aux festivités, elle venait enfin la retrouver en toute intimité. En toute discrétion, à la lueur des chandelles, sans plus que leur peuple n'ait besoin d'elles avant le petit matin, il était temps pour elles de fêter leur propre victoire sur l'adversité, sur la vie, car elles avaient réussi leur pari, elles avaient réussi à survivre et à revenir.**

 **F.I.N**

En haut de la tour, à l'abri des regards, à l'abri de la foule en fête, à l'abri du peuple en joie hurlant leur bonheur dans les rues de Polis, Lexa prit la main de Clarke et la posa sur son cœur.

_ Nous avons réussis.

_ Tu en as douté ?

_ Jamais.

_ Ton peuple est libre et vivant.

_ Notre peuple Clarke, notre peuple. Répéta Lexa.

Clarke sourit largement puis son regard se fit plus profond, plus sérieux, mais un brin malicieux aussi.

Elle déplaça ses mains sur ses hanches, elle colla son corps au sien et l'embrassa lentement. Lexa se recula et se mordit la lèvre, comme pour faire durer l'instant, avant de soulever Clarke du sol et de l'emporter vers un lieu plus intime. Entourées de chandelles aux flammes chancelantes, emportées par le léger vent chaud venu du balcon, le souvenir de ses jours glacials semblait loin à présent mais la chaleur entre elles, ne cessait de flamber aux creux de leurs reins comme c'était le cas au cœur de la montagne.

Trop heureuse d'en avoir fini avec la guerre, trop enjouées d'être rentrées à la Capitale victorieuses, elles savouraient cette délicieuse nuit, la première d'une longue série, entre douceur et passion ardente.

Leurs deux corps se connaissant maintenant, elles n'avaient plus besoin de précaution, elles n'avaient plus peur d'entreprendre quoique soit l'une envers l'autre, elles avaient appris à s'aimer et ne songeaient qu'à se perfectionner. Les jambes entrelacées, les mains jointes, les doigts entremêlés et les lèvres scellées, elles s'aimaient sans plus se soucier du reste du Monde pour qui elles avaient déjà tant fait.

Pour la première fois, sans couperet au-dessus de leur tête, sans angoisse mortelle, sans doute perturbants, ni guerre arrivant à grands pas, juste ensemble, elles sont aux anges dans la pâleur d'un jour sanglant qui s'achève. Leurs caresses débordantes de douceur, leurs baisers ardents comme les flammes des buchers qui brûlent sur les places de la Capitale. Elles s'aiment enfin l'esprit plus libre, le cœur plus léger, elles s'embrasent d'une nouvelle liberté incandescente, comme la promesse que l'avenir ressemblera à cette nuit, chaude, généreuse et pleine d'espoir.

A bout de souffle, Clarke capitula et s'étala sur la couche de draps en désordre. Le corps à l'abandon et la respiration lourde, elle souriait les yeux fermés, le cœur battant à toute rompre. Lexa se pencha sur elle, et déposa ses lèvres au hasard sur sa peau.

_ Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Lexa.

_ A toi. Sourit Clarke

_ Non sérieusement.

_ Hm… je me demandais combien de temps ça allait durer.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Le calme, la paix.

Lexa se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder. Clarke avait senti son mouvement se résigna à ouvrir les yeux pour lui faire face.

_ Eh bien oui, depuis toujours, j'ai l'impression que ma vie est simplement une succession de catastrophes. Je me demande juste quand sera prochaine.

_ Clarke je t'interdit de penser à ça maintenant, et je t'interdis de penser que ta vie est ainsi. En allant à la Montagne du Nord, tu as fait un pèlerinage, tu as trouvé la force en toi de te battre, de survivre et de tout changer. Je veux que tu comprennes que sans toi, je n'aurais rien accompli du tout. Et je veux que tu comprennes que le prochain danger est loin, très loin. Crois-moi.

_ Tu en ais sûr ?

_ Je te le promets. La Coalition est stable dorénavant et je ne laisserais plus personne la mettre en doute.

_ Mon expérience m'a appris qu'il y toujours des ennemis quelques part.

_ Et bien peut-être, mais pour le moment … ce n'est pas des potentiels ennemis dont tu devrais te méfier… mais de moi. Répondit Lexa avec un large sourire sur les lèvres qui finit par achever Clarke à coups de soupirs exaltés.

Elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, au petit jour, se cachant des rayons du soleil sous les draps froissés, le sourire aux lèvres et rêvant à demain, rêvant à d'autres nuits comme celle-ci, rêvant à la vie qui les attendait.

.F.I.N.


End file.
